Freedom
by Marron-chan1
Summary: Darkshipping. It's finally done! It's New Year's again for Yami and Bakura. Last cute little chapter, so please tell me what you thought of the entire fic!
1. Freedom

Freedom

by Marron-chan1

Disclaimer:  If only….

This is my first serious attempt at trying to write a fanfic.  Please review and I welcome criticism, as long as it is constructive.

Chapter 1

I don't know what to do anymore…

There's no point to my life, but still, I am fated to spend eternity attached to this damned ring.  

My rough treatment towards Ryou has finally set in and he has finally started to stand up to me.  Though I'm glad he has more confidence in himself, it means he doesn't need me anymore.  

Yami regained his memory and of course he had to "remove the evil" from myself and Malik's hearts, as he had done for Kaiba in the beginning.  It was probably a good thing for Malik, but I've lost so much of my motivation.  Being devious was who I was.  I can't strike fear into the souls of every mortal with one look, like I used to be able to do.  It's like they don't see me at all anymore.  I've lost my touch and I've lost who I am.  Now, there is nothing for me.  Stupid Pharaoh.

I can't help but wonder if there is a loophole.  Maybe I can somehow manage to rid myself of this horrid existence.  Down below there is a world full of busy people.  Busy people that wouldn't care if I plummeted down to the earth at this very moment.  No one would care.  Everyone hates me for my past actions anyway.  Everyone, except possibly Ryou, but he doesn't need me anymore.  If I disappeared, this world would go on as it does each and every day, without change. 

From atop this glorious view of the city, I can see everything, everything that I am not a part of.  Maybe if I jump, I can escape from this world, even if it is just for a little while.   

I look at my Millennium Ring in my hands and aim every Egyptian swear word towards it that I can think of.  Even as I take it from around my neck and place it beside me, I know that it will just return to me, just as it always has before.  

As the wind blows through my hair, I sit with my legs dangling and wonder what it would be like to hit the solid ground below.

"What are you doing all the way up here?"

That smug, arrogant voice instantly lets me know that the Pharaoh has decided to grace me with his presence.

"Is that any business of yours, Pharaoh?" I try to say with as much hostility as I could gather, without facing him.  It doesn't seem to faze him though, of course, because he decides to sit down next to me.  Nothing can possibly intimidate the almighty Pharaoh who has defeated numerous enemies far worse than I.  I must be a joke to him.  

"I was just curious and besides, I think Ryou is worried about you" he simply states without turning to face me.

"It's nothing for anyone to be concerned about.  Ryou should be worried about his own life."

"He told me that you have had your link with him blocked off for several days now.  We are all worried and someone needs to help you," he says calmly.  

"Just fuck off, Yami!  Why are you suddenly playing the 'school counselor' now?!?  There is no point to it!"  I bitterly yell while looking at the ground below.  I can't help but be angry at him, why now does he choose to involve himself in my life?  I move around so that my back is to him.    

"As much as it pains me to say it, I think that I may have caused some of your problems."

I roll my eyes but of course, he can't see my face.  I know he doesn't really care.  Yugi and Ryou probably put him up to this and we all know that Yami can't resist a request from Yugi's huge, violet eyes.  

"Oh, that's real big of you Yami," I say mockinigly, as I turn around and look him straight in the eyes.  "Now then, I thought I told you to fuck off!!  I have yet to see you leave so, if you don't right now I'll-"

"You'll what?  Pull me into another one of your pathetic little shadow games?  Try to steal my puzzle again?  Or maybe this time you'll actually do something to win against me, ne?"  He says as he stands up with that smug little smirk that I want to rip off his face every time I see it.  I knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back when he had a chance to mock me.  I knew that he wasn't really serious.  

I stand up slowly and with my full height.  Even though it is not much, being taller than him gives me at least one thing that I have over him.  If he thinks that that little comment is going to make me back down, he is sorely mistaken.  With my most ice cold expression, I tell him, "I knew that you enjoyed ridiculing people and beating them with your clever little mind games, but I never expected you to just flat out make fun of someone.  Isn't that a bit low for you, almighty Pharaoh?"

Now he's mad.  He emits a low growl, but I hold my ground.  

"Bakura, there's no reason for you to act like this.  Why do you have to cause problems?"  He asks while trying to control his anger.

I have something akin to an epiphany and decide to just not care anymore.  "Well, I've decided not to cause you or anyone else in your own perfect world any more problems."  I lighten my expression into the slightest of smiles and step back off the top of the building.  

Before I fall over the edge of the building, I see his look of absolute surprise as he stares back at me with wide eyes.  

I descend to the ground as the clouds rush away from me.  The feeling is exhilarating, unlike anything I have ever felt before.  There is suddenly an immense amount of overwhelming pain, but it is soon gone, as is everything else.  I am free.  Nothing exists here.  I wish it would last forever.

To be continued-

…if I get any reviews…    


	2. Coming Back

*makes high pitched girly sound* I'm so happy that people actually decided to review the first chapter of my story, thank you so much!!  It gives me so much motivation to write more and actually update quickly.  I was afraid that no one would like the way I'm writing this story.  Although, I've come to find out that it is very hard to write this in first person from Bakura's point of view. 

Okay, in response to everyone who asked- I did not kill Bakura… I could never do that to my favorite character!  

Oh and about the romance thing… I've pretty much decided where I am going to take that aspect of the story and if you haven't realized it already, there are really only two possible couples at the moment.  I haven't decided on the other couples though.

Sorry Dark Chameleon, I will not do an Anzu/Bakura pairing.  Even though Anzu is more bearable in the Japanese version of the anime, I still don't like her.  But, I've decided that when she's introduced into the story, I will refrain from being mean to her.   

Thank you Silent_Assassin for giving me the honor of your first review in nine months!!  I feel special (heh heh, cheesy comment for you this time!). 

Once again, thanks everyone for reviewing… I hope you think that this chapter is as good as the last.

Disclaimer:  Of course I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, except Bakura… wait, no, I don't own him in the real world. 

Freedom Chapter 2

Coming Back

The pain in my head will not stop.  The blackness I see is mixed with bright colors that are spinning and fading in and out constantly.  It's starting to make me sick.  The journey back to consciousness has not been an easy one.  Well, it's not like I really wanted to come back anyways, but that is the problem with being an immortal spirit.  

I still haven't bothered to open my eyes yet, but I can tell I'm laying down somewhere soft.  Obviously, I have been moved from the location where I hit the ground, but that is about all I know.  Maybe I should open my eyes and see where I am.  On the other hand, that would mean that I will have to deal with whoever took the time to actually move me.  That is certainly an unpleasant inevitability.  

As I lay here, I notice that there is a heavier weight on my chest than what I am used to with my Ring.  This is so frustrating.  I want to know what it is, but if I move or open my eyes, someone might notice and start annoying me.

My head has started to settle a bit and I have become very bored of resting here.  So, finally my curiosity wins out and I open my eyes and look down to where I feel the added weight.  What the hell?!?  The Millennium Puzzle is around my neck and resting on my chest.  This is odd.  Something is definitely wrong with this picture.  The next thing I see is Yami sitting in a chair and bent over sleeping with his head in his arms on my bed.  Ryou is also sitting in a chair on the other side of my bed, but he has his arms crossed and his head down.  I assume he is sleeping as well.  

This is too weird.  Maybe I really did die and this is some joke the Afterlife is playing on me.  Or maybe it is some alternate universe… whatever it is, I am all for leaving it right now.  Looking around, I see that I am actually back in my own room in Ryou's house.  I look back at Yami who doesn't look too good at the moment but seems to be sleeping peacefully for now.  Why the hell is he here anyway?  He was the one who was being an asshole in the first place.  I realize that I have been glaring at his sleeping form for the last few minutes so I quickly turn my head away.      

Shit, I think that when I moved my head, the sound must have alerted Ryou because he has started to raise his head up.  I don't know what to do… for some reason I can't look at him, so the next best thing is to look at the ceiling. 

"Bakura!" says Ryou, a little too loud for my liking.  

"What…." I say quietly, looking away from the ceiling to the floor on the side of the bed opposite of him.  

"I'm so happy that you are finally awake!  You were out for a week straight!"  I sit up in my bed, somewhat shocked by that last statement, but don't say anything to him.  I don't think that I really know what to say.  I'm surprised that he is not mad, but maybe that will come later.

By this time Yami is awake and has sat upright in his chair.  He rubs at his eyes a little, gets up out of his chair, and moves towards me.  He is obviously reaching to take his Puzzle back from me.  Just when his hand is about to reach the chain, I firmly grab his wrist in a quick movement and glare straight into his shocked, crimson eyes.   I hear a short gasp from Ryou, but the Pharaoh just stares back into my eyes, more puzzled than annoyed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I slowly ask him, obviously knowing the answer, but I can mess with him a bit for now, can't I?  I wonder what he would do if I actually decided to run off with his Puzzle.

"I'm taking my Puzzle back, what does it look like?  It's not like I was going to let you keep it, stupid tomb robber."  He spits out, but there is not as much malice in his voice as there usually is when he has been angry with me before.  And besides, that was a pretty pathetic insult.  

Saying nothing and with a totally expressionless face, I pull Yami by his wrist in closer to my own face.  When his nose is just inches from my own, I stop, continuing to stare into his eyes.  He looks at me with a baffled expression and I think that he honestly has no idea what I will do next.  No, I think he may even be slightly afraid of what I could possibly do next.  His cheeks are slightly flushed too; maybe he has gotten sick without his Puzzle or something and he is not ready for a confrontation.      

After I feel that he has suffered enough under my powerful gaze, I smirk and throw his wrist to the side.  I take Yami's precious Puzzle from around my neck and hand it calmly back to him with the same smirk on my face.  He sits back down in his chair while putting it back around his neck.  He looks back at me with an uneasy glance.  Yup, I still got it.  Now I remember why it was so much fun to torment the almighty Pharaoh.  

I turn to where Ryou is sitting and he gives me one of those "I can't believe you did that" kinds of expressions.  I hear Yami get up and leave the room.  He obviously wanted to give us some time alone, but I can't say that I really wanted it.

_You should have at least told him thank you._  Ryou scolds me through our link.  Damn, I forgot to put my wall back up after I regained consciousness.  

_What for?  I have never once said thank you to that arrogant son of a-_

_Bakura__!  He practically saved your life!_

_It's not like I asked for anyone to help me._

_But Bakura, he used the power of his Puzzle to help you to recover.  I was in such a panic when Yami brought your battered body back here.  Not to mention that I was horrified when your Ring didn't seem to be helping to heal your injuries much, so Yami decided to use his Puzzle to help you.  I know how much you hate each other, but you should be grateful to him!  I know I am!  I just can't believe that you fell off the building like that, how careless can you get even if you were fighting with Yami?!?_ Ryou told me in one long and hysterical thought.  

I am genuinely shocked!  I can't believe Yami didn't tell him the whole truth about what really happened.  I must look pretty bewildered right now, but Ryou doesn't seem to notice.  Why would Yami do that?  This will take some consideration, but not right now.

_You are blowing this whole situation way out of proportion, Ryou._       

Shit, he looks like he is going to cry.  I roll my eyes and look away from him while crossing my arms.  I can't help but feel guilty, but I don't want to tell him that I actually wanted to die, that I fell off that building on purpose.  I was willing to give up ever seeing him again for eternal freedom from this hellhole named existence.  I can never tell him that.  I've done too much to hurt him already and I unfortunately have to admit that I do care about him.  Ra, I've gotten soft.  

I glance back over at Ryou and he is staring back at me with those damn huge, brown eyes of his, all watery because he is about to start crying.  Everyone knows that it is impossible to resist those eyes.

"Fine.  Come here."  I say to him as I prepare to brace myself.  He immediately jumps over to me on the bed and gives me a big hug.  As I lean back against the pillow, he snuggles into my chest and I put my arms around him.  

"I'm really glad you are still here."  He tells me, but I can't say that I share his opinion…   

"Don't worry.  I'm not going anywhere."  Not for a while anyway.  Right now, this isn't so bad.  

To be continued…

Next chapter- Bakura goes to confront Yami, so don't worry I didn't leave him out of the picture!   

Please Review!!!


	3. Confrontation

Thanks for the reviews!  It really helps.  I was also wondering what you all thought about me writing the first couple chapters again, but from Yami's point of view this time.  It was just an idea, since this story is all from Bakura's point of view, so none of Yami's thoughts get in there.  Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The usual…

Chapter Three

Confrontation

Ryou and I have been lying like this for a while now and while it is nice, I am getting bored.  Unlike my other half, who is sleeping soundly against my chest, I am not tired at all.  I suppose it is because I have technically been asleep for the past week.  

I shift my position ever so slightly, but of course, it is enough to wake up Ryou.  He makes the cutest little sound and opens his eyes.  I give him a slight smile as he looks up at me.  I am not angry with him for chewing me out like that before, and anyways, how could I be with the sweet expression he is looking at me with now?  He sits up in my bed and stretches a little bit.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"  He asks me.  I'm actually really hungry and thirsty now that I think about it. 

"Maybe some tea…"  I can't think of what I want to eat right now, maybe tea would be good to start with.

"Oh, I think we are out of tea, but don't worry I will go to the store and get some!  It won't take me but a minute!"  He jumps out of my bed and starts to straighten his hair some.

"Ryou, you don't have to-" 

"No, you just stay put in bed and I will be right back.  Just let me do this for you."  And with that, he was gone.  I could hear him open the door to his room and then run down the stairs.  The front door shut loudly and all went silent again.  Well, no use in lying here any longer.  I wonder what's in the fridge downstairs…

I get up out of bed, but I think I moved a little too quickly and I am hit by an extreme wave of dizziness.  Damn, I can't even see where the wall is!  I fall to my knees on the floor.  I close my eyes until my head stops spinning.  When it finally ends, I stand up again, this time, going much slower.  Okay, I think I can get to the kitchen without falling over again. 

Using the wall for support, I gradually make my way out of my room and down the stairs.  As I pass through the living room, I see Yami sleeping on the couch.  I guess he was too tired to go home after he left my room before.  Well, better not wake him until I get some food in my stomach and have some energy to face him.  Then, he will still be at a disadvantage when I confront him about what he told Ryou.  It is always best to have the advantage.

I go into the kitchen and open the fridge.  Hmm, there's not much in here… Ah!  Here's a nice apple, that will be a good start and this way I don't have to cook anything.  I grab a knife and while standing over the sink, begin peeling the apple.  Done peeling the apple and it's perfect as usual.  Time to cut it into pieces.  

Suddenly, there is a loud thump at the window above the sink.  I instantly look up to see what caused the sound and I see a bird fly back away from the window.  Stupid bird.  Shit, that rapid movement has made me dizzy again.  I feel so heavy and the room keeps spinning.  As my hands fall from where they were while I was cutting the apple, there is a sharp pain and I crumple to my knees once again.  

Knife and apple still in my hands, I get back up again once my head will let me and I notice that part of the apple has turned red.  The apple is sliced in half right down the middle.  Damn it, I must have cut all the way through to the palm of my hand when I collapsed.  Now the apple is ruined, that means I might have to cook something.

I put the apple into the sink and stare back at my palm.  It is actually quite a deep gash, but it will heal eventually, right now, it's just pretty to look at.  The blood gathers and finally rolls down my arm.  It drips to the floor, falling from my bent elbow.  Great, now I'm going to have to clean the floor up before Ryou gets back.         

"Bakura, no!!  Don't do this again!!"  I hear from behind me and I am so startled that my reflexes force me to immediately spin around to see who made the rather loud comment.  I see that Yami is standing in the doorway with a horrified expression, but that's about it, because my cursed reflexes have caused me to become dizzy once more.  I start to see white and I hear the knife fall from my hand to the floor.  I must be really out of it; I didn't even sense him coming near me.  

I begin to drop to the floor again, but for some reason I don't feel myself hit the hard tile.  I open my eyes and slowly lift my head to come face to face with a very red Yami, he must be mad at me.  My head drops back down and I close my eyes.  Ra, this is probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.  Yami has caught me.  This is so excruciatingly uncomfortable; I can't believe I'm in such a compromising position in front of him!  If I didn't feel so heavy and light headed right now, I would push him away, but I can't move at all.  I can't stand the idea of him helping me, it's just… just… wrong!

I feel myself being lifted from the ground, but I still can't do anything to protest.  I never knew Yami was this strong, he has such a slender little form, it seems impossible.  He lays me on the couch and quickly runs off.  Shit, he's probably gone to get Ryou.  Ryou is going to make such a big deal about all this and I don't need to put up with his drama again at the moment.

Surprisingly, Yami comes back with a wet washcloth and some bandaging.  He starts to wash the blood of my arm and I finally regain some of my strength.  I turn my head to face him and watch his careful motions.  

"Why did you yell like that?"  I slowly ask him, genuinely curious to know the answer.                 

He seems to be a little startled by what I just said because he stops what he is doing and looks over to me with wide eyes.  After a moment, he closes his eyes a bit and looks away from me, down to the floor.

"You were trying to kill yourself again and I guess I was just a bit shocked…"  He tells me in a hushed voice.  "I can't imagine how it would have been if Ryou had found you instead of me."  He adds with a solemn expression.

I turn my head to look up at the ceiling.  "First off, I wasn't trying to kill myself.  If I actually was, I would have cut my wrists, not my hand.  Don't you know anything Pharaoh?  Slicing my hand was an accident, nothing more.  Why are you so concerned anyway?"  I finally ask him as I turn my head back to look him in the face. 

He doesn't answer me.  Instead he goes back to cleaning my arm.  After he finishes, he starts to wrap some bandaging around my hand.  He tapes the end, but he is still holding my hand… this is starting to get awkward, but I know if I try to do anything, I'll just end up almost passing out again.  He finally looks up into my eyes with his own that are filled with worry.

"It's because I-" he blurts out, but stops and turns his gaze back to the floor.  He actually looks a little ashamed, but why?  "Because I, I… don't want to see Ryou get hurt.  He's one of Yugi's best friends so that makes him one of my friends too.  I know he loves you and would be devastated if somehow he lost you."   

I can't say I believe him, but I have no way of disproving his statement and I guess it is logical.  Maybe before he liked seeing me in such a horrid state and now he feels bad about it.  Maybe he has a conscience after all!  Better not say anything to make fun of him just yet; I still have some other questions to be answered.

He stands up and walks over to the kitchen.  I can see him through the doorway from my location on the couch.  He kneels down and wipes my blood off the tile and then rinses out the sink while running the garbage disposal.  While he is away, I very slowly move into a sitting position.  Yami comes back into the living room and sits on the other end of the couch.  Okay, now it's time to seriously confront him.

"Ryou told me what you said.  Why did you lie to him about what really happened?" 

"I was just trying to protect him." He says flatly.  This is starting to piss me off.

"Fine.  But why are you helping me like this?  You didn't have to do anything at all.  Why bring me back here, why use you Puzzle to heal me, why stick around to see what happens to me?!?"  I'm getting annoyed now.  I know he's hiding something and it's frustrating me to no end.      

"Why Yami?!?  Is it because you like to see me suffer?  You like to see me in such an undignified state?"

"No!! It's because I… I…"

"Dammit, just spit it out already!"

"It's because I care about what happens to you!"

To be continued-

  
Sorry for the cliff hanger!  Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not!  I really want to know if you like this story and if I get lots of reviews I will update quickly again.                                 


	4. Realization

Thanks everyone for the encouraging reviews!  I didn't get too much response for the whole Yami point of view story, so I guess I'll keep it on the backburner for a while, just until I have time to write it, unless of course I get more feedback about it.  Here's the next chapter- and remember more reviews = updates on time (every Tuesday night most likely).  I really like to hear from readers and I do give all of your suggestions consideration, since the way that I'm writing this story changes frequently, I am always happy to listen to other ideas.     

Usual disclaimer.

Chapter 4

Realization

I must have heard that wrong.  There's no way he could have just said that.  I let out a nervous laugh.  "Okay, real funny, but I was looking for a serious answer, Yami."

He looks surprised and turns away again.  He pulls his legs up onto the couch and wraps his arms around them, while resting his chin on his knee.  He looks so small at the moment, it's hard to believe that he is the infamous Game King.  I can barely hear him say something, but it is practically inaudible.  Once I see that his mouth has stopped moving I ask him, "What did you say?  Come on Yami, you still haven't answered my question."

He turns back to me and I glance into his crimson eyes… there's something there, something that I have never quite seen before from him, but I can't put my finger on it.  He hides his face behind his legs for a moment and finally raises his head back up.  

"It's nothing.  I guess I just did it because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  It was just instincts."  The thing that got me was he said all that in a totally monotone voice, with no expression whatsoever.  He didn't even look me in the face; he was just looking past me.  There's still something wrong here.  I lower my brow in frustration and slight anger to give him the hint that I am not satisfied with his answer.  

"Yami, I know-"

"Bakura, I'm home!  Oh, I see you got out of bed.  Sorry it took so long at the store, there were a lot people there.  I can make you that tea now if you still want!"  Damn, Ryou's home…. although, that means he can cook for me.  

"Yeah, I still want some and maybe something to eat, too."

"Okay!" he says cheerfully, with a big smile.  "Yami, do you want something too?  I know you must be hungry."

"No… I should be getting back home to Yugi, I know he's been worried.  Besides, I don't want to be in the way anymore."

"You know you are no inconvenience at all Yami.  Why don't you just stay for dinner, I'll cook!"

"That's okay, I should really be going."  Okay, time to intervene before Ryou says anything else!

"I'll show you to the door Yami."  Ryou gives me a slightly angry look, but Yami just gets up from the couch without a word and starts to head for the door.  I rise very slowly and steadily from the couch and walk over to where Yami is putting on his shoes.  Ryou has already gone into the kitchen.  I cross my arms as I watch Yami slip on his second shoe while drilling a hole into the back of his head with my stare.  He doesn't seem to notice though, because he picks up his jacket without giving me a single glance.

I move to open the door while he is putting his jacket on.  I'm letting him get away with not telling me anything.  Though this is extremely annoying, I really would rather not continue our discussion while Ryou is here, so I guess I'll just have to let it go.  I open the door and Yami steps out onto the porch.           

"You know you're not off the hook yet, Pharaoh."  I warn him.  He turns around to face me and lifts his eyes to mine with that same expression from before.  Oh Ra, I think it's come to me.  In his eyes, that look, it's… it's… a look of hurt and sorrow, like I've never seen before from someone who is always so confident with himself.  

"I know, Tomb Robber.  You're still mad because you don't know why and the sad thing is, I don't think that you'll ever know," he replies, dejectedly.  He turns to take a step off the porch.  I'm so confused right now, why is he so damn depressed sounding?  I think I actually feel guilty about this, but what do I do, what does he want from me?  I have to fix this.  I grab his wrist before he can take a step.  

Without turning around, he utters in a soft voice, "Please don't do this to me again.  I realize you enjoy tormenting others, but this is too much."  What?  He actually said "please."  This is just all wrong for him.  I guess I have been kind of an ass this whole time and he was actually helping me.  I never said thank you either… maybe that's it.  But I don't thank people!  Shit, I'm going to have to swallow my pride for this one, aren't I?  Why do these things have to be so hard?    

"Um, no, I just wanted to say… th-thank you."  I tell him, admittedly a little embarrassed.  Yami turns around and gives me a slight smile.  Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting, but it was something.  At least he didn't turn around and make fun of me or something like that.  I let go of his wrist and he walks away, saying nothing in return.  I watch him go for a moment and decide to head back into the house.  As I close the door behind me, I can't help but slump back against it.  This is so confusing.

"Bakura!  Your tea is ready!"  Well, I'll have to wait to sort this out until later.  I walk to the kitchen, where Ryou was yelling to me.  When I walk in, he smiles and holds out a cup for me and I move to take it from him.  Just as I am about to take it, Ryou pulls it back quickly.  

"What happened to your hand?!?"  Oh, I kind of forgot about that.  Now that I actually look at my hand again, it has started to bleed through the bandaging.  Stupid Ring, it should have taken care of that by now.  

"It was just an accident, that's all.  So don't worry."  He takes a small step back and puts the cup down on the kitchen counter.  He looks back at me with upset eyes.  I knew he was going to do this when he found out; he always overreacts to every little thing.  There is silence for a moment and I walk over and take my cup of tea from the counter.  I start to sip it, mmm, I really needed this.

_There's something you're still not telling me, isn't there?_  I guess I should respond to his question, but I really don't know what to say.  I mean, what am I supposed to say?  Sorry, Ryou, I wanted to kill myself, even if it meant leaving you.  He'd probably hate me after that…  But I can't just sit here sipping tea, without giving him an answer.  I can feel through our link that he is very scared.  He's been trying to cover it up with all that cheerfulness, but I can still see it.  It's probably going to be worse if I lie to him, because he'll always feel that I'm holding something back.  Okay, this is going to have to be worded properly, if at all possible.

_What Yami told you wasn't the entire truth._  I grumble through our link quietly, without looking up from my tea.

_What?_

_Yami__ lied to you to spare your feelings.  When we were fighting, we weren't fighting physically, so I didn't fall off the building by accident._

_What are you saying?_

_I fell off on purpose...._  My heart sinks as I look up to see Ryou's eyes change in realization of what I just said.  He opens his mouth slightly as if to say something, but instead, tears start falling rapidly from his eyes.  Maybe that was too blunt, but I've never been good with words.  I'm so stupid.  There is an overpowering rush of despair and pain through the link and he takes off out of the kitchen and I hear his room door slam shortly after that.

I've finished my tea and am now just standing here.  I have no idea what to do.  Maybe it was a mistake telling him the truth, but isn't it wrong to lie to people who you care about?  I know I said that I was never going to tell him, but he has a right to know and he should be able to accept it.  He should be tough…. but what am I saying, Ryou is not that sort of person.  I am the one who is supposed to be strong, but, on that building, I wasn't even strong enough to face another day.  I am being such a hypocrite and Ryou is the one suffering because of it.  I hated my life before and now I am really starting to hate myself.    

Breaking myself out of thought, I realize that Ryou has cut off his end of our link from me.  It's just as well, though, because I can't stand to have all of his emotions bombarding me anymore.  I put my cup in the sink and walk upstairs to Ryou's room quietly.  Listening at his door for a moment, I can hear him crying softly.  I should go in and try to explain things more, maybe give him some sort of reassurance.  I try the handle, but he has locked the door.  If that's the way he wants to be then I'll just wait until he calms down a bit and decides to come out of his room on his own.  Until then, I need to go somewhere where I can think this all through.  The next things I say to him are going to be crucial and they can't be off the top of my head like last time.  

"Ryou....." I call through the door.  "Ryou, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?  I just want to get some fresh air… Bye."  There is no response.  He must be mad at me.  I feel bad leaving him alone like this, but I desperately need some time of my own, completely by myself.  This will give him a while to get himself under control.  Yes, that's it.  We just need a little time apart.

To be continued-    


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5

Reflection

I am so stupid.

After walking for a while, I've ended up here, on this park bench.  The sunset is breathtaking, with an amazing variety of colors reflecting off the many clouds.  There's a slight wind, but I can't even bring myself to care about it the moment.  Being the idiot I am, I forgot to bring a jacket with me, at least I remembered to put some decent clothes on.  So now I am actually getting quite cold, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Luckily, there is no one around to disturb me.  I don't know what I would do to someone who was unfortunate enough to annoy me when I'm in a mood like this.  My body feels so heavy right now, so I slump farther down into the bench, maybe that will help.  There is also this incessant gnawing feeling in my chest that won't go away and it's making me become all the more miserable.  I lean my head back to rest on top of the back of the bench and look up into the darkening sky.

I have got to be the biggest idiot in the world right now… I am such a terrible person.  Before, I just hated my life, now I hate myself as well.  I shouldn't be allowed to have close relationships with anyone.  I just end up hurting everyone, even Yami, who I consider to be my rival, but now he probably wants nothing to do with me.  I have managed to alienate even my enemies, I wonder if there's some sort of prize for that?

Yami was acting so strangely though.  I can't understand it.  Why did he want to help me all of a sudden?  Through all of our fights and whenever I would try to steal his Puzzle, he never once showed concern for me.  Though, he has never really physically hurt me before.  It's always been mind games or playing Duel Monsters or something like that.  Come to think of it, I don't think I've actually ever thought about hurting him, either.  He has always seemed like too good of a rival to kill.  I suppose I actually enjoyed sparring with him every once in a while, but now that's gone.  I am not the rival he once had; I am just some pathetic old spirit who has nothing anymore, no motivation whatsoever.  

Maybe he wanted to help me because of that.  He didn't want to loose his adversary, but am I giving myself too much credit?  I can't possibly be that fun to fight with anymore, just look at our last fight.  It was pathetic.  And what was that crap about him caring about me?  That had to have been his version of a joke that was supposed to get me mad at him for even suggesting it, to spark my fire so to speak.  But, he said it so seriously… He must not be good at telling jokes.  He was the Pharaoh, so he probably doesn't have too much experience with those sorts of things.  Nobody cares about me, except Ryou, but that is just because I am the other half of his soul, probably a half he wishes he never had. 

Ryou… how am I going to fix that situation?  Although he has gotten stronger over time, since I've been with him, he is still so sensitive about certain things, things like me.  He has matured and made new friends and even become much closer to Yugi and all of his friends.  He doesn't need me anymore; he is fine on his own.  All I have done is hurt him anyway.  The fact is, he would be better off without me around.  I should just leave Ryou's life altogether.  I can't leave him like this though, that's too harsh, even for me.  I hate this stupid conscience thing.  He will be sad at first, but he will get over it.  In reality, everyone would be better off without me around.  It's not like anyone will notice anyway if I leave.  The only time anyone ever sees me is if I'm in the way or causing some sort of problem.  Nobody considers me a threat any longer.  I was once the feared Tomb Robber that no one would dare to even look at the wrong way, but now look at what I've become, a dismal excuse for a once powerful ancient spirit.    

Gazing upwards, I see a raindrop fall from the night sky and feel it land directly on my forehead.  Great, it's starting to rain.  This is just what I needed.  I should get up now, but I can't bring myself to move.  My body is refusing to do anything.  I didn't eat anything before I left though.  I've only had that tea, although, that was enough to keep me from passing out again.  

There's a crash of thunder and it starts to rain much harder.  I close my eyes against the pelting rain.  This is almost calming enough that I could fall asleep right now, but then Ryou would be worried when I don't come back.  He doesn't need anything more to worry about than what he has already.  With a little effort, I sit up a bit with my head hanging down, the water dripping from my already soaked hair.  I see a bright flash and instantly afterwards there is deafening thunder.  The lightning strike must have been very close; maybe I should try to find shelter.  I think it would be rather unpleasant to be fried to a crisp by a lightning bolt.  

I rise slowly from the park bench and start walking.  It's practically raining sheets of water by now and I can't see much, so I just pick a direction and go.  I fold my arms and stare down at the ground while walking along aimlessly.  I think that this storm is actually making me more wretched than I already am.  I try desperately to focus on thinking about what to say to Ryou when I get back, but the numb feeling spreading throughout my body is too distracting.

I've been walking for some time now.  I've even passed by several shops with an overhanging roof that would have protected me some, but I just haven't felt like stopping.  I see some places that I recognize, so at least I have a vague idea of where I actually am.  Turning a corner, I lift my head to see that ridiculous looking game shop that Yugi's grandfather owns.  Maybe I can sit the storm out at his house… Yugi is way too nice to turn me away, even if he doesn't like me.  Yami will be there too of course.  He probably doesn't want to see me again and I'm sure he has told Yugi about what happened, so I doubt he wants to see me either.  But, I don't know where any of the others live and it's not like I really want to have much to do with them anyway.  At least Yugi is polite enough not to pry or anything like that and maybe I'll get lucky and Yami won't be around.  Okay, decision made, no matter how annoying the consequences of this action are going to be, I really need to get out of this storm.

I walk around the back of the store to the front door of the connected house and raise my hand to ring the doorbell.  Hesitating for a moment, I realize that this is going to be a severe blow to my pride if I do this, but it's not like I have much left.  It'd be better than Yugi coming out and finding my half-drowned body after the storm is over.  I know I must look like total shit right now and I have no energy left to at least stand up straight to present a slightly more dignified appearance, but I don't care anymore.  Well, I have procrastinated long enough and I slowly push the button to ring the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opens slowly and through my blurred vision I see a form that looks like Yami, but from the height I can tell that it is Yugi.  Good, at least it wasn't Yami who answered. 

"Bakura!  What are you doing out in a storm like this?"  Yugi exclaims as he puts his hand to his mouth.  He looks incredibly surprised with those huge eyes wide open.

"Oh, I don't know… I guess I just wanted to come over and say hi," I answer, as sarcastically as possible in my present condition.

"Come inside and I'll go get you a towel."  He runs off and I step inside.  I don't think that I have ever been in this house without Ryou.  I feel kind of out of place, somehow or maybe it's just that this house doesn't like me.  I slip off my soaked shoes and stand there, watching a puddle form around me.

"Here's a towel.  I found one of my big pajama shirts and some shorts you can change into.  The shorts might be a little tight around the waist, but they're better than my pants.  I don't think that you would fit into any of my normal clothes," he adds with a little smile.  

I look up at him to take the clothes from him and the smile instantly drops from his face.  He looks back at me with pity in his eyes.  Damn, I hate this; I have never been pitied before.  But Yugi is not the type that will take cheap shots at me in my moment of weakness.  Hopefully, he won't even tell anyone else about this.  

"Thank you…" I whisper as I turn away from him.  I've been saying those words too much lately.                          

"I'll show you where you can change.  Don't worry about getting water on the floor."  He starts to walk away and I follow.  He leads me to the bathroom and I walk in.  "You change and I'll go make you something hot," he says with a big smile as he closes the door.  

I turn around and see myself in the mirror above the sink.  Ra, I look absolutely horrid, worse than a drowned rat.  No wonder Yugi looked at me like that.  I change out of my wet clothes and dry my hair.  Yugi's clothes are a bit tight, but they're probably bigger than most of Yami's clothes, considering his fashion sense.

I finish drying off and ring out my clothes in the sink.  The bandaging on my hand is also soaked through.  Unwrapping it, I see that the cut still hasn't stopped bleeding, but it's not bleeding as much as it was.  I guess that's a good sign.  I look around for something to use and I find some gauze and tape.  I put the gauze over my cut and wrap the tape around my hand.  There.  It's not as good as it was, but it'll work for now.  

I take one last look at myself in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.  I am still rather cold and numb, but it is pretty much bearable now.  Yugi comes around the corner, apparently having heard the door open.  "I can put those in the dryer for a little while if you want."

"Sure," I reply as I hand him my clothes.  He quickly leaves with them and now I am alone.  It's so quiet in here.  I wonder where his grandfather and Yami are.  It is sort of late, so maybe his grandfather is already asleep, but I doubt Yami is.

Yugi pops his head around the corner and smiles, "You don't have to stay there.  Come into the kitchen and have some tea and something to eat."  

I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.  I know I am hungry, but I just feel so awful that I don't think that I can keep any food down.  Yugi puts a cup of tea and a plate of apple slices, cheese, and crackers in front of me.  He sits across from me with his own food and takes a sip of tea.  I stare at the food deciding whether or not to attempt eating it.  I really should, hopefully it will make me feel a little better.

"I didn't know if you were hungry or not, so I just made something small.  If you want something else, just ask!" he says with way too much cheerfulness.  I guess I'll try eating.  

"No, this is fine…" I pick up a piece of apple and take a small bite.  

"So, why were you out in the storm like that?"  Damn, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask.  "And what happened to you?" he adds.  More questions I don't want to answer.  "Yami said that you were hurt and that he was going to stay over at you're house for a bit, but he didn't tell me much besides that.  When he finally came home, he went straight to his room and hasn't come out since.  I'm really worried, do you know what happened?"

"I didn't want to be at home." I answer tiredly and truthfully for some reason.  Why am I actually being honest with this little brat?  I don't think I've ever had a civilized conversation with him before, so why now?  Have I really lost this much of my former personality to not care that I am associating with Yugi of all people?  Well, I guess Yugi is the best one to pick out of his little group.    

"What?"

"That's why I was out in that storm." 

"Oh."

"I don't know what Yami's problem is.  You'll have to figure that one out on your own."

Oh, okay… but what happened to you and your hand?  Do you want me to look at it?"

"No.  I just got hurt, that's all."

"But Yami-"

"I'd really rather not talk about it." I cut him off.  I don't want to have to explain any of this to him.  Although, I am really surprised that Yami didn't tell him much.  I always thought that they were really close and they told each other everything.

"O-Okay…" He looks away from me.  He probably feels bad for asking too many questions.  He is so sensitive, just like Ryou.  I look at the clock on the wall and I suddenly realize how long it's been since I left the house and Ryou alone.  I should get back to him, but I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say when I do.  I look out the window and see that it has practically stopped raining.  I really want to check on him, but I don't want to have to talk to him.  I look back over to where Yugi is sitting.

"Yugi," he turns back to me, "Do you think that you could call my house to check on Ryou and tell him that I am here?"  

He gives me a puzzled look but quickly changes it into a smile.  "Sure!"  He goes into the other room and I finish my food and tea.  It was hard to eat at first, but I have slowly started to feel slightly better.  At least I don't feel so light headed now.

"Bakura?" Yugi pops back into the room.  "If you don't mind, I'm going to leave you here because Ryou asked me to come over.  I already told Yami what's going on.  My grandpa is out of town, so it's just you two.  You can come into the living room and lay on the couch if you want."

Well, it's probably a good thing that Yugi is going over there.  I would hate for Ryou to be alone any longer and him and Yugi seem to be pretty good friends from what I've seen.  Maybe Yami will just stay in his room and I can have some time to myself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!  You must still be cold!"  Was I shivering that much?  "Here's a blanket and there's the couch.  You can watch tv or a movie if you want.  I'll call a little later and let you know how long I'll be over there, okay?"

I nod slowly in agreement.

"Okay then, ja ne!"

I watch him leave and keep staring at the door after he has shut it.  This is weird.  I am practically alone in this house that Yugi has trusted me to behave in.  I must really not look myself if he thinks that I'm not going to do anything terrible to his house while he is gone.  

I sit down on the couch and put the blanket around my shoulders.  Now that I have something around me, I realize how cold I still am.  I look at my hand and the poor bandaging job I did on it earlier.  Blood has already started to soak through the gauze again.  

"That still hasn't healed?" I hear from behind me.  I think I jumped too, which would be embarrassing.  I turn around and see Yami walking down the stairs.  He walks over to me and sits next to me on the couch.  He still looks incredibly tired.

"Do you want me to help you?"  He actually asked.  I'm a little startled by his question, but I nod in agreement anyway.  I really hate feeling physically weak in any way.  It's frustrating.  And I have to admit that for some reason, now it's not so bad if he helps me.  

He moves a little closer to me and takes his Puzzle from around his neck.  He puts it in his lap and takes hold of my hands.  Once my arms are extended all the way he lets go, picks up his Puzzle, and puts it into my hands.  He covers my hands with his own and closes his eyes.  I see the Eye of Horus appear on his forehead and there is an amazing warmth that rushes through my entire body.  I close my eyes and relax in the overwhelming feeling.  

I sense the power start to slack off and I open my eyes.  Yami still has his eyes closed, but he seems to be swaying a bit.  Slowly he starts to fall forward.  What should I do, I can't just let him fall!  I let go of the Puzzle and grab hold of Yami before he falls any further.  He still hasn't woken up.  I sit there, holding him upright, wondering what to do.  We can't just stay like this until he wakes up and the reason he is like this is because he used too much of his power on me, so it's my fault.  I don't feel cold anymore thanks to him and he healed my cut.  I should return the favor, even though that is normally not in my character.  There's that damn conscience again.  I've become soft.   

I move closer to Yami and lean him against the back of the couch.  After spreading out the blanket so it is around the both of us, I wrap my arm around him and take hold of his other shoulder.  I adjust my position a bit so that his head rests on my own shoulder.  His hair is sort of in my face, but I don't mind at this point.  

This is so embarrassing and if anyone were to walk in on this scene, I would kill them where they stood, but at the same time it's… nice.  What am I thinking?!  I think I've actually turned red from the absurdity of the thought.  But this is a different feeling than when I hold Ryou, similar but different.  It's actually quite pleasant and I am content to sit here as long as the time it takes for Yami to wake up.  I think I like this. 

Maybe coming over here wasn't such a bad idea after all.  

To be continued-

Okay, so this chapter was practically a double chapter for me.  I couldn't decide where to stop!  Anyways, I might wait an extra week to update again, depending on my schedule or unless I get a lot of reviews from those of you who want the next chapter up right away.  Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  Thanks!!  


	6. Startling Conclusions

Sorry I didn't update last week, I really meant to, but I haven't had internet access for over the past week and a half.  Internet deprivation really sucks…  

Anyways, so now my fic is officially Bakura/Yami and I'm sorry if that's not what you expected.  And no, I won't change it out of perversity or anything like that for all you who like darkshipping.  I'm glad I got a lot of positive feedback for this pair.  I thought I put enough little hints throughout the first chapters that it was obvious, but I was apparently wrong because some people still thought it was going to be Ryou/Bakura.  Well, if you like Y/B then read on, but it won't get too serious for a while, there's still some other things to take care of first.  And if you don't like that sort of thing, you could still read the next couple of chapters and be safe!  As always, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!

Chapter 6

Startling Conclusions

I come around the corner and peak my head into a room.  I see Ryou standing there with his back to me, apparently not noticing my presence.  It looks like he is staring down at something.  There is a wrenching feeling in my chest as I realize he's holding a knife in his hand.

"Ryou, what are you doing?!"  I am overwhelmed with panic and fear because of what he might do with that knife.  He turns around slowly and looks up at me with surprisingly calm eyes.

"It's okay Bakura, I'm not going to be a bother to you any longer…" His voice is completely without emotion as he raises the knife he is holding.  

"No, Ryou!!  Please don't do this!"  I run towards him in a useless attempt to stop his action.  Just before I reach him he plunges the knife into his stomach.  He falls to the floor and blood spills out of him, staining the beige colored carpet a brilliant crimson.  

"Ryou, why?" I ask as I kneel down to his side.  He reaches up to my face with one hand and wipes the tears that I didn't know I had shed.  He smiles briefly.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be sad at first, but you'll get over it."  I am shocked, this is all wrong, it has to be!  

No, he can't be doing this to me!  Why is he leaving?  This is not right.  I need him!  His hand falls from my face as he closes his eyes.  His body is totally limp as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Ryou! Ryou, please don't leave me…" I hold his lifeless form closer and closer hoping that he's not really dead, that what just happened wasn't real.  But I feel so empty.  The other half of my soul is gone and I will never be able have him back.  My tears fall freely while I gaze down at Ryou's peaceful appearance.  I brush a few stray strands of hair from his angelic face and start crying all over again.  This is all my fault.

"Ryou!"  I cry to him.

"Ryou…."

"Bakura!  Bakura!"  I am shaking and everything turns to black.  Ryou is gone and I am left with only my emptiness and solitude.  Hell must be calling to me.  Coming to drag me down into its depths because of what I have done to Ryou.  But it is what I deserve after all.

"Bakura!"  I am still shaking and there is suddenly a pain on my face.  I gradually open my eyes again.  It is blurry but I can see black, red, and yellow.  It looks like fire.  There are eyes, gleaming fiery eyes staring into my own.  

"Bakura!"  My vision clears slightly, enough so that I jolt upwards when I realize what I am truly seeing.  

"Bakura, are you alright?"  Yami asks me with concern in his voice as well as his eyes.  I blink a few times trying to desperately get rid of the images I just saw, telling myself over and over that it was all just a dream.  

"You cried out while you were sleeping and it looked like you were having a nightmare.  I tired to wake you up gently, but it wasn't working so I had to be a little more forceful.  Sorry…"  

I put my hand to my face where I felt the pain from before.  As I touch it, there is a slight sting that remains, but more importantly, I realize that my cheek is wet.  Great, not only did Yami have to hit me to wake me up, but he also saw me cry.  How humiliating…  

"It's alright…"  I tell him in a rather annoyed manner after crossing my arms and turning away from him.  I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me so vulnerable.

"Are you going to be alright?"  He asks as he reaches to wipe the tears from my face, but before he can, I bat his hand away.  I give him one of my signature evil glares to make up for the weakness I just let him glimpse, but the expression instantly falls from my face as I see Yami's own expression change from one of concern to one of hurt.  Damn, I've upset him again.  Why am I so stupid?  

I hear a faint noise from another room and see Yami turn his attention towards it.  "I'll go answer the phone."  Right, that's what it was… He gets up from the couch and leaves the room.  There is a sudden chill throughout my body; I guess I didn't realize how close or how warm Yami was.  I almost miss him not being there… But what the hell is wrong with me?  When did I start thinking things like this towards the Pharaoh?

I shake my head a few more times in an effort to clear my head of all that has just taken place, but one horrific reminder remains.  The image of Ryou, lying dead in a sea of crimson, consumes my every thought.  I have never had a dream that real or that terrifying before.  Still shaking, I wrap my arms around myself, hoping to get back under control before Yami decides to come back.

Reluctantly sifting back through the memories of my dream, I recognize the words that Ryou spoke as my own, uttered at two different instances but still my own, almost exactly.  I am haunted by the phrase I voiced to Yami before I fell off the building and the one I only thought of telling Ryou.  Is this what Ryou would have felt had I tried to kill myself in front of him?  Oh Ra, or is this what he is going through now?  I have caused Ryou all this despair and pain- I don't deserve to be called his yami, the other half of his soul.  I have failed to be his guardian, even from the very beginning.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to rid myself of all these thoughts, but the attempt fails and I start shaking more violently.  Tightening my hold around my waist, I detect Yami's presence enter back into the room.  I refuse to look at him though, considering the miserable state that I am in right now.  I hear him glide quietly across the floor and stop in front of where I am sitting on the couch.

"Bakura…" he whispers to me in a soft voice.  I can't look at him.  I can't bear to allow him to see me like this.  I will not let him see me cry again.  I am strong and I am in control of every one of my emotions and actions.  I am in control, really I am.

Yami's hands slowly wrap themselves around my upper arms.  "It's okay, whatever nightmare you had is over now."  I open my eyes gradually as I listen to the irony of his words.  No Yami, I have been in a nightmare for some time now and it probably won't end any time soon, I think to myself.  As he sits there with his legs underneath him, examining my face, I harden my expression as much as is possible in my current state, but I have no idea what I actually look like.  I probably resemble some ridiculous stubborn child.  

He gives me a sad smile as he rises up on his knees and moves his arms around me.  He is so warm.  The shaking throughout my body subsides.  But why is he being so nice to me?  Just a moment ago, I rejected his kindness and he instantly returns to offer it once again.  Am I really that pitiful that he can forgive me so easily?  With his head resting on my shoulder he tells me, "You know, you don't have to be so strong all the time."

I must be so transparent right now.  But this is so comforting; maybe I can let my vulnerability through just this once.  I think that I need this right now, this one time.  I need some sort of release.  I relax my arms from around my waist and lower them to his own.  They linger for a moment, but I decide in the end to give up.  I enclose his waist with my arms and bury my face into his shoulder.  Closing my eyes, tears fall freely and silently, but I don't care anymore, I have given up.  


	7. Confessions

Since I had actually intended to update last week, but no internet access prevented me from that… I decided to post two new chapters at once. Now I am really mad though because I got my internet access back but my stupid laptop won't charge. My computer is being sent away, so I am using my friend's laptop, so hopefully I will still be able to update next week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know they've been real sad lately, but I promise it will get better soon! 

Chapter 7

Confessions

"I have given up," I whisper aloud, as if voicing the statement makes it true. My body feels as if it is on the edge of something, something that I can't quite fathom, but I know it is there, waiting to pull me down into its abyss.

Yami pulls back from our embrace and his hands rest on my shoulders. "What did you just say?" He questions me, looking into my eyes with something new in his own now.

"Nothing." I lie. I step back onto more stable ground, but it's still crumbling underneath me.

"No, I know you said something and I'm hoping that it's not what I thought I heard. Now tell me!" He grips my shoulders harder, to the point that it actually starts to hurt a bit. I finally see it in his eyes, he's angry at me, but why?

As I fall into the darkness, I decide that I don't care what he thinks of me anymore. "I said that I have given up…" I reply as I avert my gaze. Something in me falls apart as I admit this to him. "I have given up on everything. Even my Ring has done the same, I'm sure that's why it hasn't bothered healing me recently. Before when I fell off the building, I had just abandoned my way of life. Now, I have given up hope of retaining anything of what I used to be, my personality, my dignity, everything. But the funny thing is, I don't think that I even care anymore. It's pointless, everything is pointless. I have nothing left and it's all thanks to you, Yami. Though, I should be grateful. Before, I was just an evil menace that showed up every once in a while to annoy all of you and that everyone hated. No real threat ever, just irritating. Now, I can disappear quietly without anyone noticing. Everyone will be happier anyways."

Ra, did that flood of statements just come from me? I feel so detached from my mind at the moment. It's as if all the half-formed thoughts I've had lately have suddenly spilled out all at once, like the barrier that was there has vanished. I stopped crying a while ago, and now, I want to start again, but I can't. I can't react to anything. My body is weighted down once again, but this time to a much larger extent. I feel dead. 

"I had no idea that what I did would have such an effect on you. I was only trying to help you and Ryou. I didn't know it would affect you this way. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." I hear Yami's words, but they seem so distant. He moves around so that he is sitting in my line of sight. The odd thing is that no matter how hard I try, I can't focus my eyes on his face. 

"Bakura… Bakura, if you want, I can try to help you through this. I know that it's all my fault, but you have to believe me. I thought I could change your life for the better. Are you listening to me?" He is looking straight at me now, but I can't respond. I can do nothing and I don't even care. 

"Bakura… please, say something." He moves his hands to my knees. I can almost feel his touch. Though, it's like an afterthought of a touch rather than a real one. 

"Bakura… you're scaring me, please…." His pleas are becoming more desperate. I think he's starting to panic. There is a twinge of the slightest sensation beginning in my chest. 

"Bakura…" His head drops down and there is an unexpected feeling of warmth on my cold, almost numb knee. Yami must be crying. I have never seen him cry! This sudden realization brings my tactile senses rushing back, back so fast that I am momentarily dizzy. More importantly, Yami is crying and I have some inexplicable urge to stop him from continuing to do so. My surroundings come back into focus and I reach my hand to the back of his neck and then run my hand along his jaw line while raising his head.

"Don't cry, not for me. It's pointless." He looks back at me with frightened eyes.

"No, no it's not. I know you have some things to work out, but you can still go back to being your old self. It may not seem like it, but there are people who care about you, especially Ryou. Please let me help you, just talk to me, or even fight with me, or anything. I will do anything if it means helping you."

Does he really feel this bad about screwing up my life? Is that why he's doing this? Maybe I should take him up on his offer, there is still Ryou to consider anyways. 

"Fine, we can talk. And I promise that I will try to keep myself together for the time being."

"Okay." He looks incredibly relieved and lies back on the floor, rubbing at his face with his hands. "Okay…"

I stand up, but instantly fall back down to the couch. Let's try that again. Made it this time, but in standing up, I realize how odd my entire body feels at the moment. My muscles refuse to hold me upright and I fall to my knees and then continue so that I am lying on my stomach next to Yami.

"Glad you decided to join me." I turn on my side so that I am facing him.

"By the way, on the phone earlier, that was Yugi. He asked me to tell you that he is going to stay the night with Ryou. So you're free to stay here if you want. What happened with Ryou anyway? From what Yugi told me, he was rather upset."

"I told him the truth." Yami looks surprised for a moment and then tones down his expression.

"So how did you tell him?"

"Well, I was trying to tell him gently, but I think I pretty much failed considering his reaction. He ended up locking himself in his room and that's when I decided to leave. I'm not sure why I even told him. I guess I felt bad about lying to him."

"C-Can I ask you why you fell off that building in the first place?" He looks almost ashamed for asking me and also, he cringes slightly as if he is preparing for a violent retaliation from me. But, I can't think of any reason why not to answer him. He has seen me at my absolute worst and I'm sure his opinion of me can't get any lower, so why not?

"I didn't want to live my pointless life any longer. I have no place anymore, no use, and I knew I couldn't go back to the way things were, which was the only way I knew how to live my life."

"But you were hurting Ryou, do you really want to go back to that?" Yes, that's right. I was trying to toughen Ryou up in the manner I thought was best. I know it was wrong now, but it worked, didn't it? He is more confident and will even stand up to me now. I can't change what I did in the past and the only way I can think to make up for it, is to leave altogether.

"No, I don't want to go back to that. But I don't want to live out eternity like this either. I have put Ryou through so much pain and suffering that I don't deserve to be his yami. That's why I should just leave."

"Please, don't even consider that as a solution. It will solve nothing and only serve to create more problems." He sounds so serious, enough that I am inclined not to argue with him. And besides, I don't have to do what he says, I'll just let it go for now. 

"What was your nightmare about? It sounded absolutely awful, you even called out Ryou's name in the most heart-breaking tone I've ever heard from someone."  
"Ryou killed himself in my dream." I state plainly. Yami tries to hold back his shocked reaction, but I can still see it. 

"If I have made Ryou go through what I went through in that dream, then I deserve to be suffering like this."

"You really need to go back and talk to him. I know you mean a lot to him, so before you decide to do anything else, you should go to him, explain your problems. Maybe you will find that he would not be better off if you were to leave. He depends on your strength."

"Oh yeah, that's real dependable. Look at me now, I am a total wreck and I am relieved that he will never see me like this."

"But you can regain the strength you once had. Even if it takes a little time, you should at least try. I know that my opinions don't matter, but at least think of Ryou."

"Okay, but what do I say to him? He always blows everything way out of proportion and acts as if the world is coming to an end."

"Maybe his world is coming to an end, because of what is happening to you. You are a big part of his life and nothing will ever change that, no matter how hard you try." So, maybe I have been looking at this from the wrong perspective. I should at least try to live for Ryou's sake. 

"Okay, but you still didn't answer the part about what I am supposed to say to him."

"You know him better than I do, so only you can decide that." Oh, that's a big help. "Just be honest with him and stop trying to put up so many walls. If he does start to overreact, in your opinion, try to calm him down and don't let him shut you out because he doesn't want to hear the truth." That's better.

"So, I'll talk to him tomorrow then. It's already pretty late, anyways."

"You can sleep in the guest room if you like. It's probably more comfortable than the floor."

"Well, you see, I don't think that I can actually get up." He gives me a small smile.

"Neither can I. Do you realize how tired I am? I could fall asleep right here on the floor if I didn't know how absolutely sore I would be in the morning." Dammit, I'm going to have to drag myself off the floor aren't I?

"Fine, I'll get up… or at least try to." I roll over onto my stomach and gradually push myself up into a sitting position. I wait for a moment so my balance can stabilize and then stand upright.

"Come on, you need to sleep in a proper bed too." I offer my hand to him and he reaches out for it. Our hands lock together and I try to pull him up with all the strength I have left. I take a step backwards and lean my weight back to use as leverage against his own. It's not like he is very heavy, but I have practically no strength left at this point. He's almost standing now, but he looks dizzy and he starts to collapse.

"No you don't! If you fall, I'll never be able to get you back up." I quickly wrap my free arm around his waist, supporting him. He puts his hand to my chest and leans his head forward.

"Thanks." He states quietly. I realize that both Yami and I are breathing rather hard. I guess it took a lot out of both of us. But, as I stare down to Yami, who is standing pressed against me, with his head resting on my chest, I get that feeling again. It makes me want to hold him all the more closer. He has done so much for me and tried so hard to make up for what he has done. Maybe I can try just as hard to make up for what I have done to Ryou. Maybe I can live for Yami as well. 


	8. The Calm After the Storm

Okay, I'm trying really hard to keep up with regular updates.  I still don't have my computer back, so it's kinda hard.  Thanks for the reviews.  I really need the encouragement.  This story is becoming more and more difficult to write as I go on for some reason.  Anyways, here's the next chapter and hope to have the next one up next Tuesday.  Tell me what you think!

Chapter 8

The Calm After the Storm

I can't sleep and it's becoming very frustrating.  I've been laying here staring at the ceiling for about an hour now.  This guest bed is really unsettling as well, it's much too big considering I'm used to sleeping in a twin bed at home.  I wonder if Yami is asleep in his room.  This room is very plain and it's kind of making me uncomfortable to be alone in here.  

The glow of the street lights that has managed to filter through the blinds covering the window is casting an eerie white radiance over the entire room.  It's not very bright or anything, but it's making me all the more restless.  It is very surreal.  I'm not sure if that's what is keeping me awake or if it is the fact that I am somewhat nervous about talking to Ryou tomorrow.

I roll over to the far side of the bed and hang my arm over and begin to pull at the carpet out of boredom.  Even this is getting tiresome, so I abandon the carpet as a source of entertainment and just let my arm hang over the side while all the blood collects in my hand.  It's such an odd feeling.  I move my fingers after a while and relish in the tingly, almost painful sensation.  

Suddenly, I sense movement outside the door.  I realize that it is Yami because of the familiar aura of his Puzzle.  The door opens slowly and quietly.  I don't want him to worry that I am not sleeping, so I totally relax my body and close my eyes.  

Cautious steps move around to the edge of the bed where I am laying on my side, my arm still dangling.  After a momentary pause, he walks away, okay I can relax now, he is leaving.

I instantly tense up as I feel the covers lift slightly up from the other side of the bed.  Guess I was wrong.  Yami slides under the sheets and lies down without causing much of a disturbance at all.  But what the hell does he think he is doing?!?  I try with every ounce of control I have left to keep my breaths slow and steady, as well as re-relaxing my body, so he doesn't discover that I am awake.  

Yami settles in and his breathing becomes slow and regular.  Great, like this is going to get me to sleep any easier.  I wait for what seems like an hour, but in reality is only 15 minutes by the clock on the dresser and decide to turn over, especially since I can't quite feel much of my arm anymore.  I move smoothly trying not to wake Yami who I presume is sleeping.  Hesitantly, I start to open my eyes, considering how awkward this is going to be if he is not asleep.  

Good, he seems to be resting peacefully.  He is lying on his side facing towards me with his one hand under the pillow and his other resting on the bed along his upper body.  Why did he come in here anyway?  Maybe he is used to sleeping with Yugi or something. 

Yami almost looks like a totally different person sleeping here like this.  He looks so fragile without that air of confidence he always has about his while he is conscious.  The slight glow in the room is illuminating his normally rigid, now softened features.  

It strikes me as odd, but just watching him has relaxed me.  I focus on the rhythm of his breathing and it lulls me into a restful sleep.  The last thought I have before I loose consciousness is how much more comfortable I feel now, with him here.

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that Yami is no longer in bed with me.  It doesn't even look like he was there in the first place… it couldn't have been a dream, could it?  Slightly disoriented, I get up out of bed and leave the room.  As I walk down the stairs, there is a smell that I start to descend into.  Curious, I continue into the kitchen and see Yami there… cooking.  I never knew that he could cook.  

"Oh, you're awake!  I was hoping that I wouldn't have to drag you out of bed or anything."  Yami says with a smile.  He looks a lot better this morning and he seems to have more energy.

"Hi…"  I greet him sleepily.  

"You can go take a shower and your clothes are washed and on your dresser.  I'm not quite done making breakfast yet."  Okay then, I guess he just decided what I am going to do next, although, a shower does sound really nice right now anyways.  I stare at him for a moment, still in slight disbelief that he is cooking and then choose to go take a shower.

"Okay… I'll be back in a few."  I turn around and walk back to the bathroom I passed leaving the guest room upstairs.  I flip on the lights and I am instantly compelled to look in the mirror.  Wow, I still look like absolute shit.  At least I'm not tired or anything. 

I close the door and turn on the shower.  After taking off my shirt, I glance back in the mirror and am stunned by the image I see.  I realize that I have lost a substantial amount of weight.  It wasn't too noticeable when I could just see my arms and legs, but my ribs are starting to show a bit and I have lost some of my muscle tone.  I really look terrible.  I think I am almost ashamed of my appearance.  I look like some pathetic weakling.

Ripping myself away from the mirror, before I stare in horror at myself any longer, I strip the rest of the way and step into the now hot shower.  This is wonderful.  I needed a hot shower after I was drenched in cold rain last night.  I want to stay in here forever, but I should finish quickly because Yami is expecting me to be back soon.  

I turn off the shower and grab a towel, drying off briefly.  I wrap the towel around my waist and go back to the guest room.  My clothes are right where Yami said they'd be and I get dressed in a hurry.  I try to straighten out my hair by running my fingers through it, considering I don't have a brush, but I don't think it was very effective.

Going back downstairs, I find Yami setting the table.  I can't help but smile slightly.  I never once imagined that I would see him doing something like this.  I approach him and he finally notices my presence.

"Do you feel a little better now?  I thought a shower would do you some good." 

"Yeah, I definitely needed it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"I made a variety of things, since I didn't know exactly what you like."  I look at the table and I am rather impressed.  There are various fruits, some fresh bread, French toast, scrambled eggs, and juice.  And it actually all looks edible, not like my cooking at all, considering most of it turns out black.

"Sit down and eat all you want, I can make more if needed.  Do you want anything else to drink besides juice?"

"Uhh, coffee if you have some."

"Yeah, I actually wanted some myself so I started making some a little bit ago."

I sit down as he goes back into the kitchen and am overwhelmed by the fantastic smells.  I haven't had a good meal like this in such a long time.  Ryou cooks when he can, but that is not very often, and any other time, I just eat whatever instant food I can find.  

Yami walks over to my side, two cups in hand, and sets one down to the side of my plate.

"There you go."

"Thanks… You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"No, it's okay.  Yugi usually cooks, so I haven't had a chance to in a while and I figured now was as good a time as any.  And besides, I wanted to."  I have no idea what to say.  Usually people aren't this nice to me, so this is kind of strange.  

"Thanks."  He smiles back at me, then sits down at the other side of the table and starts taking some food.  I sit for a moment and then realize that I haven't taken any food myself.  I put some on my plate and start eating.  When I start to eat, I feel a bit sick at first, but it the more I eat, the more I realize how incredibly hungry I actually am.  

We finish eating in a comfortable silence; probably due to the fact that I am too busy eating to actually talk.  I was considering asking him about last night, but in the end I decided it was best to let it be.  No use in creating more awkward situations.  

Yami starts to clear the table and I follow him into the kitchen with my own plate.  He puts everything in the sink and turns back to me.

"So, do you think that you are ready to talk to Ryou today?"  The damn question I have been dreading. 

"I don't know… I guess I have to be."  Yami's expression changes a bit to one of compassion.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure he'll understand.  He is the other half of your soul after all."

"Yeah, I hope you're right.  Anyways, I really hate to eat and run, but I really should get back to Ryou and try to straighten all of this out."

"It's okay, I understand."  He walks with me to the door where I find my shoes, which unfortunately, are still somewhat wet.  It feels so disgusting to put them on, but it's not like I have anything else to wear.  Yami laughs a bit while watching me.  Damn, I must've made a funny face or something when I put on my shoes.

He opens the door and before I leave, I meet his eyes and try to be as sincere as possible, with my limited experience.

"Thank you… for everything, really."  

"It was no problem."  He replies, as he takes hold of one of my hands.  Before I let him see that I've turned red, I walk out the door and head back to my house.  Why can't I control that reaction?  Baka…

It must be around ten in the morning and everything smells cool and fresh after the heavy rain last night.  I get closer to my house and a knot starts to grow in my stomach.  I consider turning back, but I can't, I have to do this.  I finally get to my house and everything looks so peaceful, but my apprehension is almost overpowering.  I walk onto the porch and grab my key from out of my pocket.  Before I turn the handle though, I can't help but hesitate.  What if he hates me now?  What will I do if my nightmare comes true because of what I have done to him?  

I take a deep breath and push aside all of my doubts and fears.  I turn the doorknob and walk through the door, into my house.

To be continued-

Oh, I feel so bad… sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't kill me!!  I had no time to finish the rest of this, but I promise I will update next Tuesday if I have time to write after all of my tests.  This chapter and my ideas for following chapter are taking me a lot longer to come up with… I don't know if I am slowly hitting a writer's block or what.  Anyways, please review and I assure you the next chapter won't have a cliffhanger.


	9. Reconciliation

So, here's the next chapter!  I was so sad that I only got two reviews last week… is anyone still reading my story?  Oh, I read your story BloodShedRed and I thought it was cute.  I can never think of any parody things like that and I've tried really hard in the past.  Keep writing!  Anyways, for those still interested, this chapter is where some things are finally solved.  Enjoy and please review!  

Chapter 9

Reconciliation

As I step into my house, everything is dead silent.  It's probably about 10:30am by now; I would expect Ryou to be up and about.  This absolute quiet is rather unnerving.  I'm afraid to make any sort if noise, so I softly take off my shoes and cautiously move into the living room.  Hmm, no one is here.  I search the entire first floor and find no sign of either Ryou or Yugi.  I don't think they would have left the house for any reason.  Ryou had to have known I would be back this morning, why would he have left?

I guess I should go check Ryou's room.  I try as hard as possible not to step on any creaks in the stairs.  It's getting to the point that I have to remind myself to breath because I'm so scared of breaking the silence.  I don't even know why I'm acting like this… I guess I just don't know what I'm going to find.

I come to Ryou's room, the door is open about halfway and I look through to the one side of the room.  Yugi is there, sleeping in Ryou's bed peacefully, but where is Ryou?  I step over a few feet to change the angle of the room that I can view and I finally find Ryou standing with his back to me.  My heart races as I realize he is looking down at something in his hand.  I act on my first instinct and push open the door the rest of the way, running up to him and stopping a few steps away.  

Ryou obviously hears me and turns his head to face me.  He looks tired but surprisingly calm.  I enter a total panic, assuming that my worst fears are about to take place in front of my eyes.  I'm about to call out to him to stop what he is doing, when he turns the rest of the way around, revealing that in reality, he is holding his dueling deck in his hands and not a knife or anything that could hurt him.

I stop, utterly stunned, but relieved at the same time.  Adrenaline still coursing through my body, I quickly take Ryou into my arms in a tight embrace.  I was so afraid.  I never want to let go of him.  

Ryou slowly wraps his arms around me and I finally find my voice to speak to him.  "I'm so sorry."  I tell him in a whisper.

_Why don't we go somewhere else and leave Yugi to sleep here._  He says to me through our link.  I release him slightly and look down into his eyes.  It feels so much better to share our link once again.  His arms drop from around me and I let go of him.  He sets down his deck on his desk and starts to leave the room.  I follow him downstairs to the couch in the living room.  

We sit on the couch facing each other.  Ryou sits slightly slumped forward, with his head hanging down.  He stares up at me with half-opened eyes.  He looks just about as bad as I did this morning, only more dejected somehow.  I guess I am just not used to seeing his usually cheerful demeanor totally nonexistent like this.  

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."  I repeat the apology again.  I'd repeat it a million times if it would just make him smile again.  I can't believe that I've done this to him.  

"I know," he responds, without saying anything else.  I can feel the waves of depression flowing through our link and he must be able to sense my fear and sorrow, though he doesn't seem to be reacting to it or much of anything at the moment.  

"I know what I did was selfish and I wasn't taking into account your feelings at all, but I realize that I was wrong and I will never do anything like this to you again."  Ryou is unmoving and his expression doesn't change as well.  He says nothing, only continues to stare back into my eyes.  

"Please understand, I've come to realize how important you are to me and that I want you to be happy.  You are the other half of my soul and… and I love you."  Now that I think of it, I don't think that I have ever said that to him before.  If he will just forgive me, maybe I can start to like this life again and not hate myself as much as I do right now.  

My last statement seemed to spark his attention and he refocuses on my eyes.  His expression changes and I can detect a slight amount of relief through our link.  Can't he feel how sorry I am, shouldn't that account for something?

"I know you are sorry and afraid for me, but I can still feel some regret and doubt within you about continuing to live your life.  I don't want you to go on living just because of me.  I want you to do it for yourself too."  I'm taken aback at his last words.  But what do I have in this life besides him?  What point is there, besides his happiness?

"See!"  His voice breaks, "There it is!  You need to find a reason to live your life for you, something that makes you want to live.  You will never be happy if you are only living for another's sake.  I want you to be happy too, you know!"  This is something I had never considered before and a grave error on my part.  I had convinced myself that I hated everything in this miserable world and that I no longer belonged in it, but in the end I came to the conclusion that I had to live for Ryou.  What else am I supposed to do in this horrid existence?  Ryou sighs, obviously monitoring my confused emotions through our link.  

"I want you, to want to live, even if I weren't here.  I can't be happy if you hate this existence and are only remaining for me.  I don't want to see you suffer.  If you really want to die, then I'm sure there is some way for you to accomplish it, if that's what you really want."  Is he giving me permission to kill myself?  I can't believe this.  There is a fleeting moment of temptation, but I instantly suppress the desire and push it back into the farthest reaches of my mind.  Ryou is just doing this to be selfless, but I can't help but wonder how he would react if I actually said yes.

"Making you happy, makes me happy, and that is why I live now."  I try desperately to give him a satisfactory answer, but I'm sure my doubt is slipping through to him.  It's not like I can really cut off our link now, it would be much too obvious that I was hiding something from him.  I just have to hope that he accepts my reasons and believes that I'm not going to try to kill myself again.

"Okay, Bakura.  I know you can't have the same life you once had in Ancient Egypt, but you can try to have an enjoyable one now, for your own sake.  You've adjusted pretty well to modern life given the circumstances, but I can still sense the hatred you have within you, for practically everything but me."  

"What do you expect me to do, turn into some "peace on earth, good will towards man" loving dolt?  Even if I have lost my darkest personality traits, I will never be like that.  I am a yami for Ra's sake; I am supposed to be evil!"

"Now you are the one who's blowing everything way out of proportion.  I just want you to enjoy life, that's all, even if doing evil things is what makes you happy." He smirks slightly, "But not too evil of course."  That was certainly a gift from the gods.  At least he can still be a little lighthearted about some of this.

"I know that what you like and what I like are practically opposites, but that's the principle behind us isn't it?  Do what you want to do and I will support any decision that you make, no matter how bad I may think it is.  I'm glad that you have started to consider my feelings, but I don't want them to be the determining factor of everything in your life."

"I will try to appreciate life… for myself."  That is all that I can give him.  I can't promise it, because I don't want to lie to him again.  

"Good."  He leans over and hugs me, while I become aware of the growing presence of relief from his end of the link.  I think he was a little afraid as well, afraid that I would not want to live, but I can't really blame him for that.  There is still some doubt and sadness coming from Ryou, but it is negligible at this point.  He is mostly just tired now.

"I can never say how sorry I am for all of this.  You of all people certainly don't deserve to have to go through something like this."  I say as I hold him tighter.

"It's okay, don't worry about it anymore.  I forgive you."  A tremendous weight lifts from my soul and I feel extremely relieved.  I certainly needed that said aloud from Ryou.  I don't think that I could have ever moved on if he hadn't said those simple words.  I draw him impossibly closer as he sends the words through our link once again.  

"I just have one more issue to clear up."  I let him go and look back into his chocolate brown eyes, questioning and confused.

"You stayed at Yugi's house the whole night, right?"  
"Yeah."

"And is Yami still alive to see the light of day?  I won't have to tell Yugi any bad news will I?"  His eyes brighten and he smiles softly as his entire expression lightens.

"What would I ever do to Yami?  Haven't I always been the nicest person to everyone, including him?"  I reply, trying to sound as innocent as possible, with a relieved smile on my face.  Ryou quietly laughs to himself and settles down next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

I hope Yugi doesn't wake up for a while.

To be continued-

Okay, I know there was no Yami/Bakura stuff, but just wait until the next chapters!  I have a lot of stuff already planned out in my head and a romance fic was what the kind of story I wanted to write in the first place.  Anyways, I will have pretty much all of the characters in the rest of the story in about the next two chapters probably, I know it has been kind of centered around the four up until now.  Hope you liked it!


	10. Adventures at School

Sorry this is late- I finally got my computer back a few days ago and I wanted to put a lot more into this chapter than I usually do, so it took me longer to write.  Anyways, hopefully I will get back on a regular schedule… But thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!

Oh, and I know I probably misspelled Jounouchi's name, but I have seen it spelled so many different ways and I don't have any of the original Japanese text to figure out the exact spelling.  If anyone knows the right way, feel free to tell me.  I shortened it to Jou because it is much easier to type.

Okay, enough rambling…

Chapter 10

Adventures at School

It's been four days since I made up with Ryou and life has pretty much returned to normal.  Ryou has started attending school regularly once again, but he has been spending most of his free time doing the make up work for all the days he missed, so I haven't seen too much of him.  

I, on the other hand, have been practically living in my room.  I just can't bring myself to leave.  I don't want to go back out into that idiotic place, it seems entirely pointless.  I know I told Ryou that I was going to try to find more meaning in my life, but it is all so mind boggling.  I mean, what does he expect me to do, have some sudden epiphany and everything will fall into place.  My life was fine before back in ancient Egypt, but I can't go back to that, now can I?  I had fun being a tomb robber.  Why did I have to be imprisoned in this cursed Ring anyways?  Why did I have to be the one to become Ryou's yami?  Stupid destiny.  

The light of daybreak filters through the blinds, straight into my eyes, which distracts me from my mental rant.  That's probably a good thing, though.  I think I have been glaring at the same spot of carpet for the past half hour.  I should get out of bed and go downstairs and say goodbye to Ryou before he leaves for school.  I know that he is still worried about me, but he has so many other concerns right now.  Maybe he assumes that I just need some time to think, which is pretty much all that I have been doing.  But the constant deliberation has only served to confuse me further.  That's why I have come to the conclusion that I had before, that it is all pointless, but I know that is not what Ryou wants to hear.  I have to at least make a good effort at this happiness thing before I give up.

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, clearing my mind of all thought or at least trying to.  At the same moment I let out a long sigh, the door swings open and Ryou strides into the room with a rather pissed off expression.  Shit, this isn't good.  Startled of course, I sit up in my bed.

"What are you doing in here?"  I ask him, not rudely, but surprised sounding.

Instead of answering me, he grabs me by the wrist and proceeds to drag me out of my bed.  I stumble a bit before actually getting on my feet, but Ryou doesn't let go and starts to pull me out of my room.

"Shit Ryou!  Why are you doing this?"  He still doesn't respond.  This isn't like him at all.  What does he think he is doing?  I consider resisting, but I think that will only make him more angry, which would add to whatever he is mad about right now.

He pushes me into the bathroom and stands in the doorway, breathing a little hard.

"You are going to come to school today with me.  You are not going to spend another day locked up in your room."  Where the hell did this come from?  I mean, sure Ryou has become more confident and will stand up to me, but nothing of this magnitude has ever happened before.  Who does he think he is, giving me commands like that?  I open my mouth to snap back at him for being so overassertive, but he cuts me off.

"I've just been missing you a lot these past few days and it would be nice to spend some time with you even if it's only with you tagging along in my Ring."  That sounded more like Ryou.  His face softens, enough that I can't even be slightly furious with him.  I really don't like spending time in his Ring though.  While his is a pretty good copy of mine, it's still not quite the same, so it feels odd to me.  It's not like Ryou really needs the Ring for anything else but the connection with me.  Ryou has no use for any Shadow Magic or powers like that.  I think he could care less.

"Okay, fine.  But you're going to eat lunch alone so I can be out of your Ring for a while."

"That's fine with me.  Now, you have half an hour to take a shower and be ready to go."  And with that, he closes the door and I am left, still wide eyed at the display of dominance Ryou supposedly thinks he has over me now.

I take my shower, which actually felt quite good and make myself look presentable, not that I really care what I look like; I just don't want Ryou to have something to complain about.  I go downstairs to meet Ryou and put on my shoes, while he stands and waits.

"I'm walking to school with some friends, so you'll have to go in the Ring before we leave."  Great… more time stuck in that stupid thing.  I roll my eyes and focus for a moment, finally materializing inside Ryou's soul room.  It took a bit longer than it usually does, but I'm a little out of practice, considering how long it has been since I've done that.

Through our link I tell him, _You'd__ better not be walking home with anyone._

_Don't worry, I'm not._  He replies, slightly too cheerful for my present mood.  

So, we finally get to school, after having to restrain myself from saying anything negative about the new friends he has.  I guess they look like normal kids, but I can find something wrong with each and every one of them.

Ryou goes to his first class and talks to some people I have no interest whatsoever in, so I am getting very bored, very quickly.  Eventually the teacher comes in and starts class.  I paid attention for about twenty minutes, making sarcastic comments here and there, some actually making Ryou laugh, which almost got him in trouble, but that is his fault for making me come with him.

After losing interest, I sit back in Ryou's simple little soul room and start to think once again.  I keep turning all the recent events over and over in my head repeatedly, trying to make some sense of it all or at least come to a partial conclusion.  Especially all that has happened with Yami.  That was certainly a side of him that I have never seen before and I doubt that anyone other than Yugi has had that experience either.  I don't know why this is so hard for me, but I really just can't see any solution to my present condition.  Before long, I have totally spaced out and consequently, I stop monitoring what is going on outside of the Ring.  I could care less anyway and Ryou is concentrating too much on what the teacher is saying.  Why does he have to be such a good student?  He could have just skipped school.

I suddenly hear Ryou tell me, _You__ can come out now.  Wow, is it really lunch already?  I guess not watching the clock tick made the morning go a lot faster._

Still a little dazed from being jerked back into the real world like that, I materialize outside, next to Ryou, without even thinking beforehand.  I come face to face with Yami and jump back in surprise.  I hear a little giggle and look around to see who it came from.  Ra, everyone is here in the now empty classroom.  Scanning the small crowd of people around me, I see Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Honda, and finally the source of the giggling, Anzu.  And I see off to the side, Malik, in a uniform no less.  When did he start going to school here?

"So we haven't seen you in a while, Bakura." Anzu states cheerfully.  "Where have you been?"  I freeze, not expecting anyone to ask that question, figuring that no one would give a damn about my whereabouts.  I'm sure she is just being polite.

Both Ryou and Yugi look down at the ground and Yami visibly tenses.  Without an instantaneous answer, everyone starts to look a bit uncomfortable with the growing silence.  Shit, I have to think of an answer quick.

"Um, I was sick."  That was stupid.  

"Oh, I didn't think that spirits could get sick."  Anzu replies.

"Well, they can, so just mind your own business!"  I angrily respond, raising my voice more than I meant to.  But, it's not like I can tell her the truth or want to in the first place.

_That was much too harsh, Bakura._  Ryou relays to me with a particularly nasty glare.  

"She was only concerned about you, Bakura!"  I hear Yami say in the middle of what Ryou was saying to me.

"Well, I'm sorry I offended one of your friends, almighty Pharaoh, but she should stop sticking her nose in everyone's business.  I know how much she gossips!"  Okay, now I'm getting defensive, but it's an automatic response when I am around so many people like this.  I really need to calm down but I can't stand all of Ryou's annoying little friends.

"What is your problem?  Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  Jou chimes in.  

"No Jou, let me handle this."  Yami says in attempt to keep more people from getting involved.  Yami reaches over and grabs my arm, dragging me off.  Damn, why am I getting pushed around so much today?

Still within earshot, I hear Malik ask, "Is it okay to let them go off alone like that?"

Ryou answers, "It'll be fine.  Just let them fight for a while and Bakura will calm down."

"Hopefully they won't kill each other."  Honda adds.

Walking cautiously out of the classroom, avoiding being seen by any other students, I am forced to run out of one of the side doors to the school by Yami, who is still holding onto my arm.  I would free myself, but I really don't want to be caught in the school by anyone and have to make up some pathetic excuse like my earlier one or have to explain why we look too much like two students in this school.

We run to a student-free area by some trees close to the school where Yami suddenly stops, and uses my continued momentum to swing me around, slamming me into a tree.  He holds both of my wrists against the tree at my sides.  It doesn't really matter though, because I am much stronger than him, so I can break free anytime I want.  

"Why do you have to be such an ass around other people all the time?  You could have been a little nicer to Anzu just now!"  Yami yells, obviously angry.  Now he is starting to piss me off.  Why does he always defend his friends to such an extent?

I overpower Yami and knock him down onto the ground, pinning his own wrists to the grass above his head and straddle his stomach, on my knees.  I don't have to put any of my weight on him because I am sure I knocked the wind out of him, while totally catching him off guard as well, so I doubt he'll try to struggle.

"Why should I be nice to any of those idiots back there?  You know I don't like them, so why should I force myself to be polite?  It's not like I have ever been nice to them before and I'm sure they don't expect it from me now."

"I was just hoping that you would be a little nicer, for me…"  What the hell does he mean by that "for me" part?  I can't think of a response due to my confusion, so the period of silence starts to lengthen.  It's then that I realize that we are both breathing hard from running and the extremely awkward position I'm holding Yami in.  Yami must have had the same realization because all the rage leaves his face and he turns bright red.  I stare back into his eyes and his blushing must have triggered my own blushing because I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

There is a second of hesitation and finally, the signals from my brain reach my body and I quickly move from on top of Yami.  I sit with my back to him for a minute, not wanting to face him after such an embarrassing situation.  Reluctantly, I turn around to see Yami looking back over his shoulder at me.  Our eyes meet and for some reason I turn bright red once more.  I instantly face away from him again trying to get myself back under control.  Why am I getting so damn embarrassed?  This is ridiculous.  I've never had this reaction to anything before.

"I didn't mean to get so angry.  I just can't help it sometimes."  Yami says, breaking the silence.  I have this nagging urge not to drag this on further and to make up with him.  I shouldn't be having this sort of feeling towards him.  It has usually only been reserved for Ryou in the past and even then, it wasn't this strong.  I let out a sigh which I'm sure Yami must have noticed.  I guess this isn't the time to overanalyze everything.

"It's my fault too.  I get defensive too easily."  Hopefully that will be a good enough apology for him.  Wanting to see his reaction, I turn so I am sitting towards him.  I watch him move to face me as well.

"It's okay.  I suppose that we are just set in our ways."  After a thoughtful moment, he smirks a bit and I catch a mischievous glint in his eyes.  I wonder what he is planning.

"We should go have some fun!  I don't really want to go back and sit through anymore of Yugi's classes. "  

"Um, what does that imply?"  Considering that his idea of fun is usually a game of Duel Monsters, I am somewhat skeptical about the chance that it will be fun for me.  Sure I enjoy a good game, but Yami always wins, unless somebody plays unfair and even then he usually manages to come out victorious.  

"I'm sure we can find something to do to piss off a bunch of people around here."  What?  That was certainly not what I was expecting.  I know that Yami enjoys messing with people's minds, but I didn't think that he liked playing pranks.  I always figured that Yugi had pretty much tamed him.

"So, what did you have in mind?"  Deciding that maybe this could be fun after all.

"I don't know, you're the expert at this."  He's letting me decide?  This could be interesting.

"Well, we could always do something in the school, like set off the fire alarm, or better yet, set off the sprinkler system."  I suggest with an evil grin.  I've seen it done in movies and I have always wanted to try it.  I've been so out of practice with this sort of thing for too long, so I'm a little rusty.

"That could be fun, but how do we do it without getting caught?"  

"Do you have a lighter or any matches by chance?"

"No."

"Shit, that means we'll have to find some."  I think about it for a moment… What is that class that Ryou said some kid lit his sleeve on fire in?  He always complains about it being somewhat dangerous… Ah, chemistry!  That's what it was.

"I think we can find something like matches in a chemistry classroom… We just have to find one."

"I think I know where Yugi has that class, but how do we get in without being seen?"

"I'm pretty sure I just heard the bells, so most of the kids will be back in their classrooms by now.  Let's just hope there is an empty chemistry classroom."

"Okay then, let's go."  Yami's smile has not left his face since his initial suggestion and it seems he is more eager to do this than I am, but I guess I can't complain.  This will probably be the most amusing thing I have done in a while, so I'm getting a little excited too.

We run back up to a side entrance to the school and look through the window, making sure there is no one around.  When we've confirmed the halls are clear of students, Yami takes the lead, hopefully knowing his way to this chemistry classroom.  After going around a couple of corners, he finally stops before a door and slowly peaks through the window to the classroom.

"Good, there is no one in there."  Yami opens the door and walks through.  I follow him in and see a very odd looking room.  I don't think I have ever been in a classroom like this with Ryou, unless I just wasn't paying attention, which is highly possible.  Yami instantly starts to go through some drawers.  He must know what he is looking for.  I on the other hand, have no idea what any of this stuff is, because none of it looks anything like matches or a lighter.  All I know is that this room smells really weird.

"I think this is what we need."  Yami holds up a metal object that when you squeeze it, the metal scrapes against a rough spot, creating sparks.

"It isn't a lighter, but I think it will work.  I think they use to light something called a Bunsen burner.  Yugi once told me about this kid who was playing around with it and ended up lighting his shirt on fire."  Heh, I guess Ryou and Yugi were in the same chemistry class.

"So now we need to get close to one of those little metal things up on the ceiling and hopefully all of them will start spraying water all over the school."

"Okay, but won't we get wet too?"

"Who cares if we get wet?  You know how many problems it would create if we did this.  Everything and everyone in the whole school will get soaked, it'll be great!"

"I see, so how are we going to get up there?"  Yami starts laughing a bit.  I wonder how much of this sort of thing he has ever done before.  I bet that Yugi doesn't let him get away with much.  
"I guess I can lift you up since you are a short, skinny little twig and don't weigh much."  I love trying to provoke him, but it is true.  Yami tries to give me an evil glare, but he doesn't pull it off and instead starts to grin again.

"Shut up and give me a boost up there!"  He's trying so hard to be mad at me, but he's still smiling.  It's kind of cute actually.

He goes to the nearest wall where there is a little metal thingy sticking out and I kneel down to lift Yami's one foot with my hands.  While supporting himself against the wall as well, Yami reaches over and begins to make some sparks.  I just hope that he doesn't get any of those sparks in his hair.  Although, come to think of it, that would probably be really funny.

The anticipation of actually pulling this prank off is making my foot start to bounce and I can't stop smiling.  At least Yami can't see me, I'm sure I must look like a total dumbass.  After a few tries, Yami is finally able to set off the sprinklers but in doing so, the sudden spray of water must have surprised him and he looses his balance.  Of course, he falls and lands squarely on my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

"Gomen!  We really need to get out of here now!"  Yami gets up off me and pulls me to my feet.  

"No shit!"  I reply, already soaking wet, but I don't care because the adrenaline is rushing throughout my body.  The sound of the fire alarm is blaring throughout the entire school and we scramble for the door.  We fly down the hall side by side until Yami slips on some water and I quickly drag him back up, eyes meeting for a fleeting moment with matching smiles on our faces.  As soon as we get around the first corner, students start pouring out of the other classrooms.  I really hope we don't get caught.

I can feel Ryou trying to talk to me through our link, but I am concentrating too much on running without slipping to answer him.  He must be worried or either he suspects something, both are highly plausible.  

We manage to dash through the halls and out the door with only a few students noticing us.  I just can't stop running and apparently neither can Yami because he is still right behind me.  

As I sense my adrenaline start to subside, I finally decide to come to a stop at a park that is a considerable distance from the school.  I think we are far enough away that we aren't in any danger of being caught and I can barely hear the fire alarm anymore.  

I collapse on the grass in total exhaustion.  It's been a long time since I have done so much physical activity and I'm somewhat out of shape.  Yami comes over and falls to the ground next to me.  We're b both breathing very hard, which is understandable.  My entire body is consumed by the after-affects of the adrenaline, but I'm not complaining.  That was the most exhilarating experience I've had in a long time.  I really need to do this more often.  

"That… was fun…"  Yami manages to get out between breaths.

"Yeah… We should… do this again."  I roll over on my side and look over to Yami.  I can't help but smile back at him.

"Why don't we dry off here in the sun for a while?"

"That's fine with me."  I turn back over onto my back and close my eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun.  Ryou is still trying to talk to me, but it's very faint.  We must be too far away from each other.  He'll get over it.  I concentrate on the heat spreading throughout my damp clothes and slow my breathing back down.

Enough time passes that I am totally dry, after flipping over and getting my back too.  I sit up to see Yami lying on his back with his arms out to his sides in the long grass next to me.  It seems like he is sleeping, but you can never be certain when it comes to Yami.  

Examining his features, I conclude that he is in fact sleeping… hopefully.  It must have been too much of a drain on his system.  A short glint catches my attention and I refocus on his Puzzle, reflecting the sunlight.

Oh, this is too much.  He has totally let down his guard and his Puzzle is just sitting there, begging me to take it.  I can't help it; I just have to steal it, even if it is not permanently.  I really have no desire to keep the Puzzle, I only want to have a little fun teasing Yami and if I can get it away from him, it will be something that no one has ever done before.  Sure others have stolen the Puzzle from Yugi, but Yugi is a little more trusting of others than Yami.

I move my hand so it is hovering over his Puzzle.  I'm still a bit nervous about this; Yami could easily wake up and catch me.  Okay, it's now or never.  I slowly lift the Puzzle from his chest and luckily, he doesn't seem to notice at all.  I move it over to the grass above his head.  Now, I just have to get the last part of the chain from under his head.  I guess I should pull the chain out in one swift movement.  It'll probably wake him up, but I will still have his Puzzle. 

After a deep breath, I jerk the chain from around his neck, bumping his head on the ground in the process.  I have it!  I have successfully stolen the great Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle.  Heh heh.

Yami stirs after a moment, sleepily blinking his eyes a few times.  I hang his puzzle inches above his nose and his eyes snap open.  

"Look what I got Pharaoh!"  I say in one of my more devious tones of voice.  He sits up still wide-eyed and shocked, while I put his Puzzle around my neck, letting it fall and clank against my Ring.  We both stand up, facing each other the entire time.

"What do you think you are doing, Tomb Robber?"  He says, narrowing his eyes.

"What does it look like?  I finally got what I've always wanted."

"You know I'll just get it back."

"You can try if you want."

"Okay then."  And with that, Yami takes off in a sprint towards me.  I turn on my heel and run towards the woods surrounding the park.  Heh, this is fun too.  I have longer legs so I doubt that Yami will be able to catch up with me.  

Shit, I guess I spoke too soon.  I feel him push me from behind and I lose my balance, landing hard on my shoulder when I hit the ground.  I roll a couple times before stopping and see Yami lying on the ground too a few feet away.  I recover quickly just in case Yami decides to come at me again.  He gets up slowly and looks at me with a cool expression and his eyes glinting.

"I'll get it back eventually."

"Whatever you say, but that was a pretty pathetic attempt just now.  You'd better try harder if you really want your precious Puzzle back."

He smiles slyly and lowers his head a bit, sending a small shiver throughout my body.  Hm, I love it when he lets a little of that evil side out.  Ack, what am I saying?  No, no, I'm not thinking anything like that, I just like seeing people be evil, that's it.  But anyways, he will never pull off looking as evil as I can.

I turn to head back home and of course, Yami is following me.  There is a stinging pain and my hand goes straight to my shoulder.  I rub my shoulder a few times trying to get rid of some of the irritating pain.  I must have jammed it worse than I thought when I fell.  

I can feel Yami's eyes drilling into my back.  Wow, it must be really bugging him that I got his Puzzle away from him.  I'll give it back though, when I'm satisfied that I have pissed him off for long enough.  I can't get this smug smile off my face, but this is so much fun torturing him like this.

We finally reach my house and I walk into the living room.  I sit down on the couch and he stands in front of me, hands on his hips and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon?  I'm sure that Ryou and Yugi are out of school by now.  You know Yugi will be worried if you're not there."  I say, taunting him with an innocent smile.

"That's okay, I'm more worried about your shoulder there.  I saw you rubbing at it a few times while walking home, it must be hurting still.  Why don't I get you some ice?"  He walks into the kitchen.  I bet he's just trying to get close to me to steal his Puzzle back, but I won't let him catch me off guard.  I turn sideways on the couch so that I face the entrance to the kitchen, making sure that I can watch Yami's every move.

After a couple minutes, he walks back into the room and my eyes follow his path around the room.  Yami comes up behind me on the couch and slides a bag of ice down my shirt to my shoulder.  I hiss in pain, more from the cold ice rather than my shoulder.  

"I'm sorry, is that too cold for you?  I can warm you up a bit."  What is he talking about?  He's been speaking in this very un-Yami like voice the whole time since we got back here.  It's so low and smooth, what is he planning?

Suddenly, there is warmth on my neck.  I close my eyes and my head unconsciously leans to the side and Yami's free hand comes up to move the rest of my hair out of his way.  His lips return to the side of my neck and I totally melt.  I can't believe this happening.  What does he think he's doing?  Why aren't I pushing him away?  I should get up and punch him right now, but I can't.  I can't believe I'm letting him do this.  

His hand snakes its way around my other shoulder and around to my chest.  I can't help but let out a small moan.  His evil little hand moves lower and lower and I relax back into him.  My head lolls back, but I can't give in, I just can't!  He has to be doing this to mess with my head or something.  Oh… too late, my body has completely surrendered, ignoring my mind's objections.

I feel his hand leave my chest, but I don't care because he is moving up my neck while doing amazing things with his tongue.  I can't remember the last time I've felt like this, considering the last time was back in Ancient Egypt.  But it's Yami doing this!  What is wrong with me?  

Much to my disappointment, Yami stops kissing my neck and a weight lifts from my neck.  I turn around and realization hits me like a ton of bricks.  Yami is holding his Puzzle, chain swinging freely.  He looks from his Puzzle to me, with a conniving smile gracing his somewhat flushed face.

"See, I told you I'd get it back."  He voices smoothly, adding a little laugh in at the end.

"That was a dirty trick though, something I never thought you would do."  I tell him while he puts his Puzzle back around his neck.  

"Well, I'm full of surprises."  He says as he starts to move back to where I am sitting on the couch.  His face is getting closer and closer to mine.  I can't move, I don't think I want to move.  Oh Ra, I can't believe this is real.

His lips are centimeters from my own and my cheeks are burning up.  I close my eyes and lean forward a bit and-

"Bakura!  I'm home!"  Shit!  Ryou has horrible timing.  Yami instantly pulls back and I stand up from the couch, hoping to Ra that Ryou didn't see what we were about to do.

"You won't believe what happened at school today.  I hope you-" Ryou walks into the living room and stops mid-step.  

"Oh, what are you doing here Yami?"

"Um, we were just talking."  Yami replies, looking away from Ryou.  He's so obviously lying, but I guess I can't say anything.  Ryou doesn't seem to suspect anything though and that's all that matters.  Unfortunately, he then turns his attention to me.

"Bakura, you're face is so red!  You don't have a fever, do you?"  He starts walking over to me.

"No, no, I'm fine!"  I put my hands up and back away a couple of steps.  I really hope he doesn't figure out that I am severely blushing.  But Ryou is so innocent, I doubt that the thought would even enter his mind that me and Yami were about to kiss.

"I should be going anyway, I'm sure Yugi is worried about me."  Yami gets up with a sheepish smile and turns bright red before leaving the living room.

"Oh… bye, Yami."  Ryou turns to me confused.  "What was that all about?"

I let out a slight sigh.  "I have no idea…"

To be continued-

Hee hee.  Well, that was a really long chapter, hope I didn't bore any of you!  So anyways, tell me if you liked it!  I will try very hard to update on time next week.


	11. Midnight Meeting

I had major writer's block with this chapter and because I had four tests last week, it took me two week to write this one.  Sorry to keep you waiting.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  There will be more deviousness next chapter.  I just thought this would be a nice little break in between.  Thanks Borath for reviewing, everyone go read her Yugioh stories!  Thanks to Raidne the Silent Siren for noticing my spelling and such.  I try really hard to catch all of those mistakes.  And now that I said that, there will be a bunch in this chapter.  Ah well.  Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 11

Midnight Meeting

I should be tired right now, but I simply can't fall asleep.  There are so many things running around in my mind right now to relax.  

After Yami left today, Ryou and I talked for a bit.  Luckily, I managed to get my blush under control almost immediately after Yami left.  Ryou had assumed that I had something to do with the fire sprinklers going off.  When I confirmed his suspicions, he tried being angry with me, but only ended up laughing about it in the end.  I guess he was happy that I was having some fun.  He said that I inadvertently made all the students very happy because they aren't going to have school tomorrow so the school can be cleaned up.

I didn't tell him about what happened with Yami though.  I don't even really understand it myself.  I can't believe I just let him get away like that, but I suppose that asking about why he was kissing my neck, while Ryou was there, was out of the question.  I can't decide if Yami did it to just distract me, so he could get his Puzzle back or if it was something more.  

But how could he have known that I wouldn't freak out and turn around and punch him?  Why didn't I do that anyway?  And I was about to let him kiss me!  I think I wanted it to be something more!  Gah!  What is wrong with me?  I shouldn't be feeling anything like this for anyone.  Sure I love Ryou, but that's different from what I experienced being so close to Yami.  Could I be in love?  No, no, no… not with Yami of all people!  

I've never fallen in love with anyone before and I'm not about to start now.  Ryou is the only person I've let get so close to me ever, even back in Ancient Egypt.  It's not like I'm a stranger to making love or anything like that, though it has been thousands of years, so technically I've been celibate for most of my "life."  But, I have never let myself become emotionally attached, it's too much trouble.  I thought I had turned off all of my emotions involving love a long time ago.  Why am I letting myself slip now, especially for someone like Yami and more importantly, for a guy!  It doesn't make sense.

I can't stand this!  I'm going over there now, no matter what time it is!  …Maybe I should check the time anyway.  Sitting up and looking over to my clock I notice that it is only 11:30pm.  Yami is probably asleep by now, but I can let myself in without waking anyone up.  Just one of the many benefits of being an expert thief.  

I get out of bed and quickly get dressed.  I'm only going to go ask Yami a couple questions, so I'll be back well before Ryou wakes up in the morning.  No need to wake Ryou and make him worry then.  

I quietly go downstairs, grab my jacket and shoes, and leave the house.  It's pretty cold outside at night now because of the changing seasons, so I decide to casually run over to Yami's house.  After a bit, I get to the shop and go around to the back door.  I need to catch my breath before I go into the house, so I stand for a few minutes at the door.  

Should I really be doing this?  What if he tells me something I don't want to hear?  I could just go back home and when I see Yami again, act as if nothing had happened and everything is normal.  It would be much easier than hearing him tell me he was just trying to distract me to get his Puzzle back.  Do I really want him to tell me that it was something more though?  I hate this…

Okay, I'm going to do this!  I pull out one of my various lock picks and open the door.  I walk in, shutting the door carefully behind me, and stealthily move my way to Yami's room.  The house is dead silent and no lights are on, so I assume that everyone is asleep.  I just hope that Yami is actually sleeping so he doesn't sense me coming, but he most likely is, since it is about midnight.  

I come to his door and I notice that the door is slightly cracked.  Gently, I open the door with luckily only a single, practically inaudible squeak.  I look across the room to Yami's bed and to my surprise; Yami is not there, though his Puzzle is resting on the dresser next to the bed.  Where the hell is he?  And why did he leave his Puzzle lying around?  I can barely see anything else in the room, so I feel very uneasy about all of this.  

What if something happened to Yami?  Since he's not wearing his Puzzle, I can't tell where he is.  I walk further into the room, over to where the Puzzle is, and put my hand over it.  It's still warm.  Maybe someone came in here to hurt Yami somehow and they took it off him.  But why would they leave it?  It could have been some psychopath that wasn't interested in any material objects, but rather in taking Yami!  No, I am just panicking… Yugi would've woken up if there was a struggle in the room next to him.  But what if I'm wrong?

Afraid for Yami, I turn around to go look around the house to see if I can find any evidence of a break-in, besides mine of course.  Just as I turn around, a figure materializes out of the shadows in front of me.  It's too dark to see much so I poise myself to attack.  A split second later, the person pounces on me, throwing me onto the bed.  I start to gather my Shadow Magic in my hands, preparing to blast the hell out of whoever has dared to attack me, when I look up into the eyes of my opponent.  

Playful and bright crimson eyes focus on my own, which I'm sure are full of aggression.  

"Nice to see you too."  Yami says with a broad smile.  He enjoyed freaking me out like that.  Damn conniving little bastard.  But I am happy to see that he is alright.  

Overpowered by my sense of relief, I dispel the Shadow Magic I had collected and pull Yami down into my arms, hugging him with all my might.

"Bakura, wha…"

"I thought something had happened to you.  When I came in and didn't find you sleeping, I assumed the worst."

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you."  Scare me?  Was I really scared?  Or does he assume that I am some frightened child?  Ra, I need to stop this.  Just ask him your damn questions and see what happens.  

"It's okay.  My pessimistic tendencies have been showing through too easily, lately."

I let my arms fall to the bed, sprawled above my head and Yami supports himself with his arms.

"So why did you come over here?  Not that I really mind, since I was awake anyway."  If only he hadn't been awake…

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you and I decided to come over here, since I couldn't sleep either."

"Okay."  Okay… He's not getting off me.  This isn't exactly how I wanted to talk to him.  Yami is straddling my hips and is apparently not going to get off any time soon.  Well, I'll have to deal with it I guess.

"Uh well, I just wanted to ask you why… why you did that earlier today." Oh, that sounded intelligent.  If I could, I would smack myself right now.

Yami looks puzzled for a moment and realization flickers in his eyes.  "If you didn't like it, you should have resisted."  Yami is gradually moving closer to me.  My heart is racing.  He hovers centimeters above my face and whispers, "Why didn't you do that earlier today?"

I stare back into his eyes.  Does he really expect me to answer?  Is he waiting for my approval?  "I asked you first." I whisper back, without any change in my expression.  I can play his game too.  

He doesn't move at all.  I don't think that he knows what to make of the situation.  Heh, that means I have the upper hand, but do I really know what to make of it either?  Ah well, guess I should go with it.

I slide one hand around to the back of his neck and hesitate for a moment, looking for any sign of confirmation from him.  Something changes in his expression just when I don't think I can wait any longer and I close the gap between us, pulling his mouth to mine.  The instant our lips meet, Yami melts on top of me and my other hand comes up to the side of his face.  This feeling is amazing.  I've never felt this way with anyone before or maybe it's just been so long I don't remember.

But something still isn't right.  Oh, I know.  I shift my legs a bit and break off my kiss with Yami.  I put on a devious grin and stare into his confused eyes.  Even in the dark I can see his cheeks blush and that's when I roll over so that I am atop Yami.  Now that's better.  Just because he used to be a Pharaoh doesn't mean he gets to be in control.

"You're mine now."  I tell him in a soft, low voice.  He doesn't respond verbally, but instead grabs my jacket and drags me down into another kiss, much deeper than the first.  My tongue explores his mouth while his hands unzip my jacket.  My damn lungs eventually express the need for air, so I am forced to end our kiss.  But, this does give me a chance to remove my jacket and slip off my shoes.  

I slide my hands underneath Yami's shirt, running my fingers along his smooth stomach.  From Yami, I hear a sharp intake of air and then I slip off his shirt.  Luckily it's a loose night shirt, unlike his normal tight leather attire, not that I'm complaining, but I'm sure all those damn buckles would have been a pain to get undone.

Leaning over again, I attack Yami's neck, making sure that I leave a mark and then trail long kisses down his collarbone.  He lets out the tiniest moan, which only serves to heighten my desire even further.  He is totally within my control, exactly the way it should be.

"It's not fair for you to still have your shirt on."  Yami objects.

"Whoever said that life was fair?"  Yami smirks and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Fine, then I'll just have to play dirty."  He buries one hand into my hair and we meet again, but this time Yami breaks off the kiss early, moving to my jaw, and then my neck.  I have to admit that he is really good at this.  My mind has completely turned off now, letting my body take control.  Who needs it anyway?

After a few subtle kisses, I am lulled into a haze of pleasure, when suddenly Yami bites down hard on my neck.  I yelp in pain and surprise and sit up a bit.  I think more surprise though; I wasn't quite expecting anything like that from him.  I put my hand to my neck, noticing he didn't break the skin, but I'm sure it'll leave a mark.

Yami laughs softly and whispers, "Shh… Do you want to wake up Yugi?"

"You're the one trying to be a vampire."

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Am I being too rough for my delicate Bakura?"  He responds mockingly with a sly grin.  Someone needs to be punished.

"Now you're gonna get it!"  As I try to dive back down to him, he puts a hand to my chest, stopping my advance.

"I don't think so.  First, your shirt."  Great, now he's ordering me around.   And he probably won't let me near him until I comply.  Damn, I'm going to have to do what he says, aren't I?  But this doesn't mean I am under his control!

I pout for a moment and then slip my shirt over my head.

"Good Bakura."  Yami smiles in triumph and then scans over my torso.  The smile quickly leaves though and that's when I remember what my body looks like now.  I wish I would stop forgetting about these things.  Yami's eyes meet mine once again but this time they are full of distress and worry, instead of desire.  I rapidly plummet from my emotional high, to the point where I almost feel guilty now.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, it's just that you've lost a lot of weight."  

"It's not that much.  It was mostly muscle tone and what did you expect would happen after I'd been unconscious for so long?"

"That was only for a week and I know this had to have been from before too."  Okay, maybe he's right.  Maybe I did stop doing my daily exercise routine, feeling the need to eat, and doing much of anything at all before I fell off that building, but it was all my choice.  He can't criticize me for it.  It's not like I look really bad anyways, it's just noticeably different than how I was before.  

"So what if it was?"  I get up off of him and sit beside him on the bed, slightly turned away.  I'm not angry or anything, I just can't stand him looking at me like that.  

Yami sits up on his knees and wraps his arms around my shoulders.  As he rests his forehead down, he lets out a small sigh.  "I told you before that you don't always have to act so strong.  Why can't you just let someone help you without having to put up all of your defenses?"

Why can't he understand that it's not that easy for me to do that?  I don't have the same type of life he does now or did in the past.  I was a thief, someone that nobody trusted.  I can't say I blame them, but in turn, there wasn't anybody that I could trust either.  I was fine with that, I had a fun life, and I'm not complaining about my lack of relationships with other people.  I didn't need them and I still don't.

Now, it's pretty much the same way, except for the fun thief part.  About the only person who gives a damn about me is Ryou and now Yami, and he is the only one that has ever seen me in my worst state.  Maybe since he has already seen me break down, I don't have to be strong, like I have to be in front of Ryou.  I've failed to uphold my image in front of Yami, so why bother anymore?  It is pretty much pointless now that I think about it.  I think I can give in to him, just about this one thing though.

I turn towards Yami and pull him into my arms.  "Alright, you are the only one allowed past my defenses."  His body is so warm against my own, it's intoxicating.  

"Even though I ruined the mood, are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"I can't see any reason why not."  He smiles and crawls over to get underneath the bed sheets.  There's no way in hell that I am sleeping in jeans so I strip down to my boxers.  It would be fun to spark up the mood again, but I guess it wouldn't be a very good idea, considering Yugi is in the next room.

I slide under the sheets to where Yami is laying and we snuggle into each other's embrace.  Having so much skin contact is, at the moment, calming and I feel myself suddenly becoming tired.  Yami has his face nuzzled into my chest, so his damn hair is bothering me, but I can't seem to care at the moment.  

Sleep is quickly overcoming me, but there is still a nagging thought in the back of my head.  I keep feeling like I am forgetting something.  Ah well, it's probably just my paranoia again.  Right now, I could care less about the rest of the world.  I think I feel a little more secure, holding Yami in my arms like this.  

As I lose consciousness, my last lingering thoughts focus on Yami's steady breathing against me and I think that despite my current condition, I am happy and content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a faint and distant sound, repeating for a while and then finally stopping.  It's seems so real, but I can't tell if I am actually dreaming or not.  I realize my arms are somewhat restrained, but instinctively tighten my hold on whatever they are wrapped around.  Something tickles at my nose and it occurs to me that it is Yami's hair.  Memories of last night come flooding back to me and Yami makes the slightest sound, molding himself to me even further.  I can't bring myself to wake up and end the comfort and security I am holding onto at the moment.

I can hear a voice, but in my semi-conscious state, I can't quite make it out.  It steadily comes closer, enough that I can understand the words.

"…. okay, calm down.  I'm going to go ask Yami if he will help look for him."

Something is going on.  I should really open my eyes, but my mind won't wake up enough to form coherent commands to send to the rest of my body.  Just a couple more minutes, then I'll make myself get up and see what's happening.  I hear the door creak open all the way and there is a small thud on the floor.

"What the hell!?!"

To be continued-

Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself.  Anyways, have a happy Thanksgiving everyone and please review!


	12. Rude Awakening

Heh heh, sorry to the people I pissed off with the cliffie.  I'm just evil that way.  Anyways, I wanted to post this after only a week because of all the reviews I got, even though it was over Thanksgiving.  This chapter might seem a little rushed because of that, but hopefully it will be to your liking and I promise no bad cliffhanger at the end of this one!  A big thanks to Bakuraluva for reviewing each chapter, extremely appreciated!  I like getting constructive comments.  I love all of you who consistently review my little story!

Chapter 12

Rude Awakening

"What the hell?!?"  

There is a pause and a much louder thud than the first, enough that I am forced to open my eyes.  I peak out from underneath the covers that are nested around me and Yami.  I can't see anyone from this angle, but it suddenly occurs to me who that must have been.  I shift a bit so that I can wake up Yami to tell him that his aibou has discovered us.  I really didn't want Yugi to know about us this early, but I guess it can't be helped.  From the loud thud, I assume that he didn't take it very well.

Wait… Yami's aibou… my aibou… holy shit, I forgot about Ryou!!  Dammit, I'm sure he's totally panicked right now because I was missing when he woke up.  He probably thinks I went out to try and kill myself again.  Shit, I am so stupid sometimes!

"Yami, wake up!  I think Yugi just passed out!"  Yami makes a rather dissatisfied sound and wraps his arms tighter around my waist.  I roll my eyes.  "Dammit Yami!  This isn't the time for this!"

I do the first thing I think of and crush my lips against Yami's.  This better damn well wake him up!  I leave him after a few seconds and look down to see his eyes flutter open.  He lets go of me and sits up in bed.  He smiles softly, but he quickly realizes that I am not all that happy at the moment.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"  

"That's what's wrong!"  I say as I sit up and point to an unconscious Yugi on the floor next to the cordless phone. 

"Shit!  I was going to wake up before him.  I didn't think he would get up this early when he didn't have school."  Yami jumps out of bed and runs to Yugi's side, trying to wake him up.  I get up as well and put all of my clothes back on.  I walk over to Yami and Yugi, and notice the phone on the floor.  I pick it up, but the other end is dead.

"Aibou!  Wake up!"  Yami shakes Yugi's shoulder gently and he starts to open his eyes.  He smiles up at Yami.

"Mm… what happened?"

"It's okay now.  I think you just fainted."  Yugi sits up holding a hand to his head and notices me kneeling next to Yami.  His eyes go wide, wider than I ever thought his eyes could and points at me.  

"Ah!  You really are here!  What were you doing in bed with my Yami?!?"  I raise my eyebrow, annoyed by the fact that Yugi seems to be accusing me of doing something wrong.

I look straight into Yugi's eyes and grin evilly.  "He's my Yami now and do you really want me to answer that question?"  

Yugi turns back to Yami and looks absolutely terrified.  Yami turns and lightly punches me in the arm.  "He's been traumatized enough; you don't need to add to it."

"Aibou, it's okay, Bakura just spent the night here, that's all."  His hands return to Yugi's shoulders, I wonder if he's expecting him to faint again. 

"But he was sleeping with you!"  Yugi's voice reaches a new high and it looks like he's going to cry.  

"Yes aibou, that's what people who are in a relationship do."  Yami glances over to me, unsure about his last statement.  Without hesitation, I give him a reassuring smile to eliminate his doubts.  It's official now, we're a couple, which feels odd for me to say, but it seems right.

"But it's… Bakura!"  Okay, now I'm starting to get offended.  What's so bad about me?  Yugi knows better than to piss me off and I'm not about to let that last little comment go.  I rise up on my knees, about to say something back to Yugi, but Yami's hand comes up to my chest and my anger somewhat subsides.  I guess I shouldn't make things worse than they already are.  

Yami breathes out shortly and looks rather annoyed.  "There's nothing wrong with seeing Bakura.  I… Let's just talk about it later okay and don't tell Jii-chan, please.  I don't want to have to explain to anymore people today."  Apparently he hadn't expected someone to find out this early either.  

Yami gets up and walks over to the other side of his room into his closet.  He starts to put on his usual clothing.  Yugi is still staring at me in disbelief and it's beginning to make me uncomfortable.  I walk over to Yami's side, so Yugi can't see us and whisper to him, "Um, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Hm?  Oh, sorry I was just talking to Yugi.  Yeah, he'll be fine, he's just shocked about it all and he's afraid that you're going to take me away from him.  That little comment didn't help either by the way."

"You know I couldn't help myself."  I grin and help Yami buckle up his shirt.  After Yami puts the last belt around his neck and I pull him in close for one last kiss before we have to face Yugi again.

As we walk out, I hear a door open and then slam.  

"Yugi!?!"  From the voice and presence of the other Ring I can tell that it's Ryou.  Great, I was hoping to deal with him when I got home.  Yugi runs out of the room and Yami and I quickly follow.  

From atop the stairs, I can see Ryou by the door with his hands on his knees, head down and breathing very hard.  Yugi hurries downstairs and goes instantly to Ryou's side, resting a hand on his back.  Ryou stands up after catching his breath a bit and grabs hold of Yugi's other arm.

"I came over here as fast as I could.  What happened?  You were talking and then suddenly stopped.  I was worried that something had happened to you."

"No, I'm okay.  I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"About what?"

"Them."  Yugi says plainly as he turns and points up the stairs to where we are standing.

"Bakura!  I'm so relieved you're alright!"  Ryou runs up the stairs and hugs me.

"So what are you doing here?"  Ugh, the question I knew was coming but didn't want to hear.

"Well…"  I scratch my cheek nervously for a moment.  "I was here visiting Yami."

"Why would you want to visit Yami?  I thought you two hated each other.  The only time I've seen you act somewhat civil towards Yami is after you… after your accident."  The last part of Ryou's sentence kind of trailed off.  It seems my suicide attempt is still affecting him, but I guess I can't expect it to go away so quickly.  I need to do something to keep his mind off it or at least try to prove to him that I'm getting better.

"Um, well, now it's pretty much the opposite… considering what we did last night."  I mumbled the last little bit, as a sort of a note to myself, so hopefully Ryou couldn't make sense of it.

Ryou gives me a suspicious look.  _What is really going on here?  I roll my eyes at him, why would I lie about something like this?_

_It's just what I said _before.  _Yami_ and I are a couple now.  Yugi actually walked in this morning and saw us sleeping together.  His reaction was rather funny, considering he passed out.__

_Bakura__... Besides that, why didn't you tell me you were going over here?_

_Well, I wasn't expecting to stay the night._

_Okay, so is this what you want?  This is making you happy?_

_Yes, I believe so._

_Then I'm totally fine with all of it._

Ryou hugs me again.  At least he took the whole thing better than Yugi did.  But Yugi didn't have much of a warning come to think of it.  Either way, now both of our hikaris know about us.  The hard part will be keeping the secret from everyone else.  I could really care less about the others' opinions, but I know Yami does.  I really don't want them pestering him and telling him that it's a bad idea for him to be romantically involved with me.  I'm sure they don't place me in the 'acceptable boyfriend material' category.

From behind me, I hear a door open.  Great, it must be their grandfather.  I've never really minded the old man because he hasn't had too much to do with me one way or the other in the past, but I have no idea what his opinions would be about Yami becoming my boyfriend.  We should have left a long time ago.  "Yugi, what's going- oh, what are you two doing here so early?"  He looks straight at me and Ryou, well, up at an angle considering how short he is.  Poor Yugi, genetics can be a bastard sometimes.

Ryou lets go of me and takes a step back, obviously at a loss for an excuse to give for our presence.  "Umm…"  Ryou starts, but apparently hasn't thought of anything concrete.

"We are all going to go out to breakfast this morning since we don't have school today."  Yugi suddenly appears at the top of the stairs, thankfully though, considering I could not think of an excuse either.

"Okay then, you kids have fun.  I'm going to go get ready to open up the shop."  He turns around and starts to walk back to his room.  

"Okay Jii-chan!  We'll see you later!"  As the door closes, Yugi turns towards the rest of us.  Yami gives him an unsure look; he must be surprised that Yugi would lie to his grandfather.  "What?  I wasn't really lying.  I just haven't called everyone yet!"  Yugi grins sheepishly.  Well, at least Yugi doesn't act so damn pure and innocent all the time.  

"So you're all coming and I'll tell everyone to meet us there!  I'll wait to call for a couple hours to give everyone a chance to wake up."  Jeez, he's being way too happy right now.  Why can't he just drag Ryou somewhere and leave me and Yami alone.  I swear Yugi planned this just to piss me off.  I'd really rather not spend any time whatsoever with all of their little annoying friends.  I glare at Yugi but he only smiles back.  Arrogant little ankle biter.  

"Let's go back to our house so you can change out of your old clothes Bakura.  You guys should come too and then we can all go to the restaurant together."  I sigh to myself, thinking that I will never get Yami to myself ever again, but it's probably better that we go back to our house.  We won't have to worry about anyone else being in the house because Ryou's dad is never there.  

The walk back is uneventful and mostly consisted of idle conversation.  Although, there was not one word about me and Yami as a couple.  I doubt that they are afraid to talk about it, at least not Ryou, hopefully they just consider it none of their business.  

We finally get back to our house and I go upstairs to my room.  Luckily, Yami has decided to follow me.  I open my door and quickly pull Yami inside.  Who care's if the hikari's saw that?  I bet Yugi's thinking the worst by now though.  Heh heh, I wasn't kidding though when I said that he was my Yami now and I'm not the sharing type.  All the more fun.

I shut the door and immediately pin Yami against it.  Our kisses are fast and desperate.  Apparently Yami wanted to be alone together as much as I did.  After a few minutes, I stop and wrap my arms around his shoulders while resting my forehead on his own.  Gazing into his eyes while catching my breath, I try to search for some understanding, to make sense of all this.  Why is this happening?  Why does Yami even like me in the first place?  For that matter, why do I like Yami?

"What?"  Yami's question breaks me out of my thoughts and I lift my head.

"Hm… oh, I was just thinking."  Yami's arms slide around my waist and he leans his head against my chest.

"Are you going to be able to survive breakfast with everyone this morning?"

"As long as I can kill whoever is stupid enough to piss me off."  Yami laughs into my chest.  He thinks I'm joking, but there have been many instances where I had wished I could do just that.

"I know they can be aggravating sometimes, but afterwards we can go far away from them and have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Fine…"  Gah, I give in way too easily. 

Yami lets go of me so I can change my clothes and clean up in the bathroom a bit.  Afterwards, we both head back downstairs to see what our hikaris are doing.  We reach the living room to find that Ryou and Yugi are sitting on the couch, watching some ridiculous morning cartoon on TV.  I swear they act like such children sometimes.  I feel Yami put his hand on my lower back as he comes up next to me.  "Come on, it'll be okay for just a little while."

Since Ryou and Yugi are taking up the couch, me and Yami are forced to sit in separate recliners, although I don't know how comfortable I am showing my affection for Yami in front of others.  If that wasn't bad enough, the show they have decided to watch is mind-numbingly boring.  It took me a while to get used to the whole television thing when I first woke up in this time, but I soon discovered that there wasn't much of anything special on it.  

So for about an hour and a half, I pretty much spaced out, staring at some random point in the room.  I vaguely notice that Yugi gets up, presumably to go call people and Ryou moves to follow him.  Catching my attention though, is Yami coming towards me.  He reaches down and grabs my arm, leading me to the couch.  He sits down, so I do as well.  He leans on my shoulder and I place my arm around him as we mold ourselves together.   "Do you care if they see us?"

"Not really, they mine as well get used to seeing us together.  Yugi is still kind of scared, but he'll get over it.  We've been talking about it for the past hour or so through our link.  Do you care?"

"No, I guess not."  Okay, so I think I can handle it in front of Yugi and Ryou, but not out in public, not yet at least.

After about 15 minutes, Yugi walks back into the room, followed by Ryou.  We both look up at them trying to look as innocent as possible, considering that we're both yamis.  The first thing Yugi does is give me an obviously forced smile and then sits down in the chair Yami previously occupied.  I snicker a bit and hold Yami tighter.  I bet that he never thought that Yami would end up with someone like me.  Ryou on the other hand, beams happiness that would fill the entire room if it were tangible.  I think I'm going to be sick.  

_You two look so cute!_

_Don't ever apply that word to me again, Ryou!_  I snarl back.  That word should never be used to describe someone like myself.  Of course, Ryou pays no attention to my anger and simply giggles as he sits down.

"We should leave in about ten minutes if we want to get there on time."  Yugi informs us.  I need to savor these last few minutes of peace and quiet with Yami, even though that idiotic nonsense is playing on the TV, to prepare myself for the upcoming hell that I will be forced to go through.  Ah well, maybe I will get to have some fun.

To be continued-

Sorry to end it there, it seems like a bad place to me, but I didn't have much time to write this.  Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer!  Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and ate lots of food!  I will try really, really hard to update next week but it is finals week and I have too many of them.  Maybe I will write as a break between studying.  Anyways, as always, please review!  


	13. Breakfast

Thanks to Mimiheart for commenting on the whole first person, present tense thing.  I have had a really hard time writing like this and I was beginning to think that it was a mistake.  Vappa, you will get your wish this chapter.  Bakura will get to smite someone, though not to the extent I would've liked.  I'm trying to avoid character death of any kind in this fic.  Animefangurl2003, thanks for the comment about the gradual introduction.  I've read so many fics where characters get together so quickly and it doesn't seem realistic.  Bakuraluva and CharcoalCat, I'm so happy you mentioned each of the things you liked about the last chapter!  I love that "my Yami" line too and I think that I have another pretty good one in this chapter as well.  To Starlit Hope, Koishii no Tenshi, KiRyU, and Rei Mayonaka thank you for the always appreciated encouragement.  I tried to update quickly for all of you.

Chapter 13

Breakfast

"We should go now if we want to make it there on time!"  Yugi states happily.  Whoever said that we wanted to be on time?  We could always be so late that everyone else has already left.

"Okay, aibou, let's go."  Yami starts to move and I am forced to let go of him.  He stands up, but I stay sitting, disappointed with the loss of warmth at my side.  I was so comfortable too.  Yami turns around and I try to give him my best pout, making it clear that I really don't want to go.  

"Come on, we'll at least be together.  You never know, maybe it'll be fun."  I roll my eyes, highly doubting his last statement.  He then outstretches his hand and I reluctantly grab hold of it, pulling myself up.  We walk over to where Ryou and Yugi are waiting and slip on our shoes and jackets.  

The walk to the restaurant was torturous.  Every step I took, I knew I was getting closer and closer to all those annoying idiots.  Being around them is intolerable at best, but after our last confrontation at school, there's no chance for things to go anywhere near smoothly.  I'm sure each and every one of them will have something to say about my previous outburst, so Yami had better be prepared for me to kill at least one of them. 

If my impending doom wasn't bad enough, Ryou and Yugi seemed to be on some sort of happiness high while talking to each other.  The positive nature of their conversation about school and other aspects of their daily lives was about to drown me in optimism.  That's one thing that I have never been able to understand about our hikaris, is how they manage to be so cheerful all the time.  I mean, it's not like I want to be like that or anything, it's just mind boggling to me.  Even when I wasn't treating Ryou exactly the way I should've been, he never tried to kill himself like I did.  In addition to that, the fact that his dad is never around never seems to depress him either.  He always manages to find some way to make it through each day.  I think that after I told Ryou the truth about my suicide attempt was the only time I've seen him truly depressed, but even after that he recovered quickly.  I think in that way, he is stronger than me.

Yami, as if sensing my oncoming depression, takes hold of my hand, intertwining his fingers with my own.  I look over to him and I instantly start to blush.  I don't know why I blushed, considering it is such a simple and chaste action, but Yami laughs quietly at my embarrassment anyways as I tighten my fingers around his own.  

We reach the restaurant Yugi and Ryou have led us to in about twenty minutes.  I don't recognize the place, but it wouldn't surprise me if Ryou has taken me here in the Ring before.  Yami lets go of my hand once we near the front door and we separate ourselves with our hikaris in between us, as has been normal practice before.  

Walking into the front door, I watch as Ryou and Yugi scan the restaurant for their friends.  Yugi quickly spots them and waves.  Jounouchi stands up and waves in return and we make our way towards them.  They have pushed a few tables together and conveniently left spots open for all of us.  I look around, noticing that there are two chairs side by side and each on either end left open.  I assume they did that so me and Yami could separate ourselves somehow.  Ryou sits down in one of the two chairs that are next to each other and I go to sit in the other, preferring to sit by Ryou, rather than be isolated between two people I can't stand.  As I pull out the chair, Yugi slides right onto it.  He looks up and smiles at my surprised face, "Why thank you Bakura!"  

Oh, he must have a death wish or something today.  Desperately trying to control my rage, I close my eyes, grit my teeth and raise my fist.  Damn him, he is totally taking advantage of the fact that he is the one person that I can't kill now.  My anger now slightly in check, I lightly hit Yugi on the back of his head with my fist and storm down to the end of the table and sit down.  I look around to see that Kaiba is to one side of me, Malik is on the other and Yami is on the end across from me.  Malik actually turns and gives me a friendly smile, but Kaiba doesn't even seem to notice my presence.  Malik I don't mind too much, considering I did work with him in Battle City, but Kaiba can be a little too egoistic for my patience.  At least Jounouchi is not next to him or I would have to put up with their bickering.  As much as I like to see Jounouchi being called a dog or something of the sort, it does get tiresome after a while.  Yami is stuck between Anzu and Jounouchi, which is probably not too bad for him.  

"We thought you weren't gonna make it, Yugi!"  Jounouchi exclaims across the table.  

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun, it took us longer to walk here than I thought it was going to."  Yugi replies, rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.  "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"No, we were just about to."

"Great!"

Everybody starts their own conversations with each other.  Kaiba brought Mokuba so even he is talking to someone.  Mai, Jounouchi, Yami, and Anzu are all involved in one conversation, something about the next Duel Monsters tournament.  Malik and Honda are talking to Ryou and Yugi about something that is going on at school.  And I am left at the end of the table, silent as always.  Usually, I wouldn't even bother to make an appearance and stay in the Ring or at home, but I know if I had tried that this time, either Ryou or Yami would not have let me.  I hope Ryou is not trying to force me to become more sociable or something like that, because he is sure to fail.

I'm just surprised nobody has said anything about the little incident that happened the last time I was around them.  Maybe they're all too happy about not having to go to school today.  Or maybe they just don't notice my at all.  It used to be that they were afraid of me when I was around.  That is how it should be, they should fear me, but I don't think that they do anymore.  They don't perceive me as a threat.  I have lost my status as the terrifying Tomb Robber that would send them all to the Shadow Realm if even slightly irritated.  They must think that after Yami changed me so that I wasn't hurting Ryou, that I turned into someone that was no longer dangerous.  Now, I know that my methods for making Ryou tougher weren't exactly the best and I will never hurt him again, but I am still just as powerful as I was before.  Yami just took away some of the more evil aspects of my personality, not everything.  Even though I don't really feel exactly like myself anymore, they should still fear me.  I have no wish to regain that fear from Ryou, but as for the rest of them, they should all cower before me. 

I casually observe those around me, because I have nothing better to do, and notice that even Malik has been accepted into their little group, but I guess it was different with him.  The evil aspect of him was completely destroyed by Yami at the end of the Battle City tournament.  It seems that he has even adjusted well to life here, but I can't blame him for not wanting to go back to his life in Egypt.  It's not like I want to be a part of their group, I just don't want to be that person that is just there for no reason.  The one that doesn't really fit in with everybody else, but that they won't get rid of because they feel sorry for him or something, that is just there.  I don't want their friendship, I don't want their pity, and I don't want to be here.  It's like they all know I tried to kill myself and that instantly makes them feel sorry for me, thinking it was a dismal cry for help or attention.  But I know that is impossible, since I am sure that any of the people who actually know about it would never tell the others.

The waitress comes by and starts to take everyone's orders.  I order scrambled eggs, toast, and some coffee, something simple.  While everyone else is focusing on ordering, I glance at Yami and I quickly realize that it was a big mistake.  As our eyes meet, Yami tilts his head down seductively and runs his tongue along his lips, causing me to instantly blush.  How can he do something so damn sexy like that out in public?  I can't help but stare back, mouth gaping.  

"Bakura, are you feeling alright?"  Malik inquires putting a hand on my arm, startling me a bit.  "You are a bit red, are you sick?"

"Um, no, it's just kind of hot in here."  He looks suspiciously at me and then at Yami, who has already started talking to Anzu again.  My stomach drops as I fear that he might discover us.  Ra, I'm going to be the one to screw this up aren't I?  Malik opens his mouth to say something, but stops short and sits back in his chair, much to my relief.

After a while, our food is brought to us.  It seems satisfactory enough, though it doesn't begin to compare with Yami's cooking.  I eat a few bites, but after that, the food becomes less and less appealing.  I just don't think my stomach can handle it right now.  Everybody continues their happy little conversations, while I pick at my food.  Jounouchi even makes a dumbass of himself by spilling too much syrup on his pancakes and jerking his hand back, in turn knocking over his glass of milk, which splashed over onto Mokuba, in turn pissing off Kaiba.  It was rather funny actually, but Yami and Anzu managed to calm them down before it turned into a physical fight.  So sad, maybe they would have killed each other.  Other than that, there were a few times when either Ryou or Malik attempted to start up a conversation with me, but I really wasn't in the mood and they easily recognized that.  Though, Ryou was unfortunately more persistent.

_Why aren't you eating your food?_ Ryou asks without even looking at me.

_I just don't feel like it, okay, stop treating me like a child.  I can do as I wish._

_I'm just worried that's all and I think Yami is too.  If you would look up from your plate for a moment, you would see the look on his face._  That said, I raise my eyes just in time to see Yami turn back to his conversation with Anzu, but I still caught his expression.  He did look worried.  I hate it when people worry about me, but it still makes me feel bad when people I care about have to in the first place.  Against the wishes of my stomach, I take another bite of my food.  

_Sorry._

Ryou smiles and goes back to talking with Yugi and the others.  I finish my food and wait for everyone else to get done.  It's taking them longer because they are all talking to each other, why can't they just hurry up and finish already?  

"Hey guys, since we don't have to do anything else today, why don't we go to the mall?  We can get our Christmas shopping started early!"  Anzu suggests to the table.  I swear I'm going to kill her.  Can this day be anymore torturous?  Everybody readily agrees and I think I'm going to be sick.  Christmas is an entire month away, why do they want to do this now?  I get up from the table, desperately needing to get away from these people.  Maybe Ryou will let me get away with not going.

Ryou notices me leave, but does not say anything.  I'm sure it's very obvious to him that I am quite pissed off right now.  I walk to the back of the restaurant and go into the restroom.  I take a paper towel, wet it with cold water and press it to my face.  After a couple minutes, I hear the door swing open and to my relief, see Yami walk towards me. 

"How are you holding up?"

"You know this is torture for me."  I tell him as I take him in my arms, wishing we could just stay like this forever.  "Do I have to go to the mall?"

"It'll be easier for us to slip away together, so why not?  And you know Ryou wants you to come so you can get out more."

"Fine, as long as we don't have to be around everyone else."  I say, afterwards kissing him on the forehead.  We stay together for a few moments, until Yami jerks a bit.

"Shit, Yugi told me that Malik just said something about both of us being gone from the table.  Now everyone is wondering where we are."

"We're going to have to be more careful around him.  I think he suspected something after that little stunt you pulled.  You are such a tease, you know.  You will have to be punished later."  Smiling, I lift his chin up, claiming his lips with my own.  He places his hands at the back of my head, burying them in my hair and pulling me all the more closer.  

_You should get back here.  Everybody's getting suspicious._

_Dammit__ Ryou, why do you have to interrupt me now?_

_Why?  What were you doing?  You weren't trying to blow up the restaurant were you?_  He is so innocent.

_No, guess again._  There is silence in the link and then realization hits him.

_Okay, never mind then._  Heh heh, I love it when I catch Ryou off guard.

"We should head back, Ryou is bugging me too."   

"You go back first and I'll follow a few minutes later."

"Okay."

I take a deep breath, willing myself to go back out there.  I make my way back to my chair and sit down.  Several of the others look at me, but I ignore them, as I usually would.  

"Where did you go?"  Malik inquires.

"Is that any of your business?"  I reply angrily.  He must still be suspicious.  Kaiba is silently monitoring our conversation as well.  He'd better not get any ideas like Malik has.

"I was just curious."  He retorts, getting slightly defensive.  

"If you really must know, I was outside getting some fresh air."  One of my better told lies.  There's no reason for him not to believe it.

Malik decides to discontinue his interrogation right as Yami comes back and sits down.  I try to avoid making eye contact with Yami as he sits down, but I can't help myself.  Yami notices me glance over at him and promptly picks up his fork and begins to slowly lick the syrup from his pancakes off of it.  I can't believe him!  Not to mention the fact that nobody else seems to be noticing.  But I guess it would seem to be a somewhat normal act if you didn't realize that it was aimed towards me.  Is he trying to let everyone know about us?

I glare at him, not really mad about what he is doing, more annoyed and frustrated because I can't pounce on him right here and now.  I narrow my eyes even further to let him know that he is in for it the next time I can get him alone.  Yami simply smirks and turns back to talking with Jounouchi.

"Are you two fighting again?"  Anzu asks loudly from the other end of the table.  She must have noticed me glaring at Yami.  This manages to end everyone else's conversations, so now all the attention is on Yami and me.  "Did you get in a fight yesterday at lunch or something?  I was worried when you two went off alone like that."  

Yami has absolutely frozen.  I'm sure now he realizes the consequences of his actions.  I should just stay quiet, make him come up with some answer.  He was the one messing around after all.  And besides, I don't have to explain myself to them, he's their friend.

After a rather awkward length of silence, with everybody looking questionably at myself, Yami, and Anzu, she nervously continues talking.

"That's it, isn't it?  We should all be friends here.  I know you two haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but now it's different, you guys have no reason to hate each other.  If it's about Bakura yelling at me yesterday," she looks from Yami over to me, "I want you to know that I took no offense by it.  I know it's been a little hard for you lately, so I forgive you."

Oh, I am so relieved that she has no hard feelings towards me, like I could give a damn!  And what the hell does she mean by "it's been hard for me," she has to be referring to the whole thing with Yami and not my suicide attempt.  There's no way she can know about that, I am just being paranoid.  But at the moment, my rage is overpowering my paranoia.  Why would she think that I would even need that sort of assurance from her?  I am not some little child that feels guilty for one little outburst.  

I try to keep myself under control, knowing that if I lose it, I will only create more problems.  I know in the past, I wouldn't have given a damn and either left by now or attempt to kill one of them, but I have to do this for Yami.  But he sure as hell better say something fast if he wants all of his friends to make it out of this alive.

"It's alright Anzu, there's nothing wrong anymore."  Yami tells her.

"You sure got that right!  I bet Yami put Bakura in his place yesterday, considering the way Bakura is sitting over there all quiet and restrained.  You don't have to worry about him Anzu, ever since Yami got rid of his evil side he hasn't been a threat to anyone."  Jounouchi just has to add.  He is dead.  Yami's, Yugi's, and Ryou's eyes all go wide with shock, knowing that Jounouchi just went too far.   

My overwhelming fury causes a blue aura to surround me as I slowly rise from my chair.  My head lowered, bangs covering my eyes, I make my way over to where Jounouchi is sitting.  He stands up as well, to face me, not at all afraid of me, but I will make him understand that he has just made a grievous error.  

"I'm right aren't I Bakura?  And I'm sure you can't do anything to me."  Oh how wrong you are baka.

I start laughing quietly, my signature crazed laugh that has not been heard for some time.  At this point everyone in the entire restaurant has stopped and turned to monitor the situation.  Good, I have a larger audience to witness what I am about to do.

My laughter becomes louder as my aura intensifies even further.  After a few seconds, I abruptly discontinue laughing, raise my head up, and grab his shirt, lifting him a couple inches off the ground all in one swift, terrifying motion.  The smug expression instantly drops from his face, as I adopt a homicidal appearance of my own.  My eyes pierce through his own, permeating his entire soul with crippling fear and horror, proving to him that I am still a force to be reckoned with.  

"You think that I have become weak?"  I ask in a low, threatening growl.  Jounouchi remains paralyzed in my grasp, not being able to say a word or even tear himself away from my intense gaze.  He can't even blink.  

"Never assume that someone who is as inferior as you are will have any sort of power over me.  You are sorely mistaken to believe that I have lost any of my evil intent.  I am the darkness, I am the iniquity, and I am the devil that will be waiting for you after I send you to hell."

And with that, I let him fall to the floor, watching him crumple like a doll.  Ah, that felt good.  I smoothly stride back to my chair and sit down, examining the look of disbelief and fright on each and every one of their faces.  Even Yami and Ryou are stunned.  I revel in the fact that I have regained my previously well-earned status as the feared Tomb Robber.  They will think twice about underestimating me again.

Jounouchi crawls back up into his chair, not daring to take his eyes from the table.  The rest of the people in the restaurant go back to their own conversations, but our table remains silent.  

The waitress unexpectedly appears and looks around at all of us, confused.  She must not have seen what just happened.  "Here's your bill."  She says and walks away.

Everybody is snapped out of their shock by her statement.

_That was impressive._  Ryou tells me as everyone begins several uneasy conversations.

_What?  My display of overwhelming power?_

_No, the fact that you didn't kill him.___

_Yeah, I figured that this wasn't the best place for murder, but next time... _Ryou laughs a bit, happy that I have regained some of my confidence.  I turn to see what Yami is doing.  He is simply smiling at me and I return one of my own, though not for long, just in case someone notices our interaction once again.  I'm surprised that he didn't try to stop me, though.  But, in the end, I really needed to do that.

I sigh to myself, realizing that I have to go to the mall with these people after this.

To be continued-

Sorry, I meant to include the part with the mall in this chapter as well, but I just ran out of time.  Finals are killing me.  I sincerely apologize to all you Jounouchi fans out there.  I didn't mean to pick on him or anything, I just needed someone who was arrogant enough to provoke Bakura to such an extent like that, but it built up, so it wasn't all Jounouchi's fault.  Since I have a seemingly big Kaiba fan that has been reviewing my story, I decided on Jounouchi and he is like that enough in the anime (at least the Japanese version anyway) that it seemed to be the most plausible choice.  Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will update next week! 


	14. Mall Madness

I know I said that I was going to have this chapter up on Tuesday, but I had a hard time writing this one.  My brain was rather fried after finals and a long plane trip.  Sorry… *hits self on head with large mallet*  Anyways, wow!  I was so surprised with the amount of reviews I got last time.  I never thought I'd break 100 with this story.  I'm glad all of you rejoiced when Bakura was evil again, I know I had fun writing it.  

I love you CharcoalCat for your very long reviews and for bringing up so many good points.  Now that I think about it, you are right about everything.  

Vappa- yeah, I totally can't stand the large group thing either.  

To all Jounouchi fans- thanks for the encouraging comments, hopefully I won't piss off the Anzu fans out there with this chapter.  

Sour Schuyler- I don't understand the –shipping terminology either.  

Lyn/Lin- thanks for reviewing each chapter and same to each of you who have done the same!  

Raidne the Silent Siren- I wouldn't be too worried if I had the same people skills as Bakura.  I think I chose to write this fic from Bakura's point of view because his personality is the more like mine than Yami's, so it would be slightly easier.  I would love to see Bakura blush in the anime as well, but I'm not going to get my hopes up on that one.

And thanks to everyone else whom I didn't mention, I'm so amazed that there are people out there who like this fic!

Chapter 14

Mall Madness

After my little outburst towards Jounouchi, everyone else finished their meals very quickly and without further incidence.  I have to admit, Yami was right, I did have some fun.

So, after we paid our bill, they decided on some mall to go to, but because the mall is so far away, we have to drive there.  This nominated the only two people who actually have cars to drive everyone.  Now, everybody is awkwardly trying to figure out who goes in what car and sit next to whom.  Of course, this awkwardness has been caused by me because they are all trying to avoid me, much to my approval, but I am getting frustrated standing here, waiting for them to make up their damn minds.

"Ryou, if you want, you can ride with me to the mall."  Malik yells over to my hikari.  Right, I forgot he had a motorcycle.  

"Sure, thanks!"  And with that, Ryou runs over to Malik.  He gives him a helmet and they both get onto the motorcycle.  

"See you guys there!"  Ryou says to the rest of the group.  I watch them ride past and as Malik begins to speed up, Ryou leans close and holds him tightly around the waist.  What just happened here?  When the hell did they ever become so close?  This is quite unsettling.  Nobody should be allowed to be able to take my hikari away like that.  

"Yami can ride with me.  I don't care what the rest of you do."  Kaiba informs the group.  He seems so smug about it too, like Yami is the only one worthy of riding in the passenger seat of his car.  There's something I can't help but feel as Yami follows Kaiba over to his car… damn jealousy.  Yami glances back towards me and practically says "Don't worry" with his eyes.  

Everyone starts to divide up on their own after that.  Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda head over to Mai's car with her.  There's no way in hell that I'm going to ride in that car, so I join Yugi and Mokuba in the back of Kaiba's car.  I get in, glare at Yugi when he smiles to me as I sit down, and pray to Ra that I can hold my temper until we get to the mall.  At least I am in the same car as Yami, so I can monitor Kaiba and make sure he doesn't decide to do anything stupid while he is around my Yami.

I focus on staring at nothing in particular out the window as the other occupants in the car begin conversations I have no interest in being involved in.  Since I am sitting behind Yami, I can see his reflection in the side mirror of the car.  I observe his movements for a few seconds without him noticing me and then go back to watching the outside world blur past me.  

I look at Yami and I can't understand why things have happened the way they have.  I mean, why is he attracted to me anyway?  For that matter, why am I?  Yami has no reason to want to be in a relationship with me.  First off, Yami has Yugi and before this, I had always thought that they were together.  They are so close, so why branch off from that stable love that they obviously have?  Yugi even said that he was afraid of losing Yami to me and now he has risked damaging that bond by becoming involved with me of all people.  But maybe I am underestimating their relationship.  Maybe they trust each other enough not to lose each other to anyone else.

I guess Ryou has been much the same way about this.  He has not once objected to any of this, as long as it is what makes me happy.  He is placing an inordinate amount of trust in our own relationship, believing that I won't run off with Yami, leaving him completely alone, not like I would do that anyway.  I love Ryou, but I'm just not in love with him and now, I don't want to jeopardize our relationship for anything.  It must be the same way between Yami and Yugi.  As long as I have Ryou's support in this, I know that I can love both Ryou and Yami.

Ra, how could I have just thought that?  I mean, we haven't even been an official couple for one entire day yet and I'm already thinking about the possibility that I love Yami!  I don't even know what Yami truly feels towards me.  The more and more I consider his possible reasons for wanting this, the more unsure I become about it.  Yami used to be a powerful Pharaoh and I was a Tomb Robber that challenged him so that I could gain more power.  I did terrible things to him back in Ancient Egypt, things I'm not exactly proud of.  We were enemies back then and still continued to be in this time, until now.  What has changed?

I'm not exactly relationship material, just look at what I did to Ryou.  I have a dark personality that is not the loving, caring type, though not as dark as it used to be.  Yami saw to that.  Maybe that is why.  Yami probably feels guilty for affecting me to the point where I tried to kill myself.  But if he cared about me enough to try and save me after that, then there must have been something there before.  It can't be just pure guilt, can it?

After my own change, Yami seemed to have changed as well.  I have been seeing a side of him that I never thought he had or maybe I just never bothered to look.  It's like he's becoming less like Yugi and more like a tamer version of me.  There were times before when I think he let his true colors show through, like when he was always sending everyone to the Shadow Realm who pissed him off, including me, but that only happened a lot towards the beginning.  I think that once Yugi actually realized that he had a spirit residing within his body, he began to have more control over Yami.  I'm not saying that Yugi was wrong to do so or anything; I just think that he was just scared of what Yami would do to people.  Hell, when Yami first started to take over Yugi's body, he went so far as to set someone on fire, not that the idiot didn't deserve it or anything.  But, because of Yugi's influence, Yami lost some of his own personality traits, much like myself.  

I think I like this new side to Yami though.  It's different from his usual self righteous, high and mighty Pharaoh self.  He does have a bit of evil in him.  I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, considering he is a yami himself.  Yamis are literally supposed to be the dark side of a soul.  Maybe that is what I'm attracted to in Yami, his new little dark side, slowly reemerging from its shell.  Sure before, I found him physically attractive, who wouldn't with those tight little leather outfits he wears, but I would never have admitted that to myself.  

But, even before I saw Yami's new evil tendencies, I still felt something towards him.  I think that seeing his softer, compassionate side was attractive to me as well.  I never thought that past that rigid wall he always puts up was someone who could care so much for me, knowing what I had done in the past.  I doubt that anyone either than Yugi has ever seen Yami act like that.  But I have Ryou, why do I need Yami as well?

Ra, why do I do this to myself?  I should not be asking these questions.  I should just be happy that things have worked out the way they have and refrain from analyzing everything.  Maybe this is why I've never been in a real relationship before- I analyze everything to the point where I am suspicious and doubtful about myself and everyone around me.  I guess it was my way of keeping people at a distance, but I think that now, I can let that change.  I shouldn't have to ask why, just know that it feels right.

"We're here!"  Yugi happily calls out, even though I'm sure everyone else in the car already knew that.  Though it did break me out of my damn thoughts.

Kaiba parks the car and we all get out, looking around to find the others.  I immediately focus on picking up on the energy from the Millennium Rod and the other Ring, so I can find Ryou.  We all walk to the front entrance of the mall and I finally detect Ryou and Malik moving towards us.  They come around the corner and join us in waiting for Mai's group to arrive.  Why the hell did they park so far away and what had they been doing?  I give Ryou an incriminating glare and as usual, he smiles innocently back.  

After a few minutes of standing off by myself to the side of the group, the rest of them turn up and we all go inside.  Almost instantly, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik disappear into a random store.  Anzu and Mai head towards a clothing shop, which I think that Yami was tempted to follow them into, considering how he was eyeing the clothes in the display.  But he restrained himself and the rest of us who were left, ended up going into an electronics store.  Kaiba and Mokuba of course are extremely interested in everything, but I could care less and undoubtedly Yami is thinking much the same thing.  

I notice Yami indiscreetly start to move away from the group while Kaiba is saying something about how inferior their technology is compared to his own.  Yami vanishes into a different aisle and I wait for a moment before making my move.  I doubt that any of them even noticed that I tagged along anyways.  I know Honda is terrified of me, but I think that he is trying his best to ignore me, so he doesn't make an ass of himself by purposefully avoiding me all the time.  Though I would rather have him cowering in fear, this will do for now.  On the other hand, I bet that Kaiba isn't really too intimidated by my presence.  He must be the only other person besides Yami who is so arrogant that he doesn't find anyone around him to be a real threat.  I should try to change that one day, but today is probably not the best one.

I stalk down the aisle, searching for Yami, when I suddenly feel a tug at the back of my shirt.  Turning around, I am greeted by Yami's bright, crimson eyes and a long, much needed kiss.  

"What you did back in the restaurant, that was amazing.  I mean, I wanted to jump you right then and there."  I laugh a bit at his comment.

"Too bad that would've given everything away.  I'm just surprised you didn't get angry because I was beating up on one of your friends."

"Well, I was about to, but I figured that you needed to get pissed off at someone and Jounouchi did kind of deserve it.  I would've stopped you though, had you actually tried to hurt him."

I make a small, mocking sound.  "There's nothing you could have done to stop me if I had really wanted to kill him.  You know that I am stronger than you."  I say, purposefully trying to provoke him.

"Oh, is that so?"  Yami smirks and slides his hands onto my chest.  He starts taking slow steps forward, but I match his movements so that he can't catch me off balance.  He has such a mischievous expression, I can't help but think that I am walking right into a trap.  I notice his eyes dart to the floor and he gives me a slight push.  I let out a small yell of surprise as I fall backwards and hit the floor with a crash.  I look to see that Yami pushed me over some various boxes that were sitting on the floor.

Yami takes this opportunity to sit down on me, straddling my stomach.  "You don't look too strong to me, if I can so easily dominate you."  He teases back.  He starts to lean closer, same evil little smile still on his lips.

"Can't you two ever stop fighting?  This isn't exactly the best place for it."  I hear from a ways behind us.  Both of our eyes widen in surprise.  Yami looks like he's going to panic as we hear steps, coming ever closer to our position.  His hands glide from my chest to my neck as he mouths an apology.  

As the steps come to a halt, I look up, glaring angrily at Kaiba for disturbing my fun with Yami.  Kaiba frowns as usual at me as Mokuba and Honda run up to his side.  "You two are worse than children."

He can't insult me like that!  Not to mention insulting Yami as well.  I think that now may be the time to teach Kaiba that he is not the all-powerful CEO that he thinks he is.  I move a bit, trying to get up to face Kaiba, but Yami tightens his grip around my neck ever so slightly, causing me to stop my advance.  Yami's eyes plead to my own, obviously not wanting me to start a fight here.  His eyes widen just enough to make me give in, he's just lucky that Kaiba can't see his face.  I swear that Yami has picked up that big, innocent eye thing from Yugi, so damn manipulative.  

I exhale loudly and lie back against the floor, letting Yami know that I'm not going to start anything.  Yami lets go and gets up off me, standing next to Kaiba.  "I am not childish."  He growls at Kaiba and walks off.  Kaiba watches Yami walk away, while I stand up and brush myself off.  

I notice Kaiba's eyes linger on Yami much too long for my liking, so as I walk past him, I hit the side of his arm side hard with my shoulder.  I don't even bother to look at him, but I half expected him to say something after I hit him like that.  Apparently he was at a loss for one of his normal, disparaging remarks.  

I head off in the same direction that Yami went, hoping to catch up with him without anyone noticing.  I see him leave the store and enter another.  I follow him in, looking around to see what type of shop he's gone into.  Figures it would be a game shop.  I find him in a back aisle looking aimlessly at various packs of Duel Monster cards.  

Yami turns his attention to me, acknowledging my presence.  "Sorry about that."  I walk up to him and tug softly on the side of his bangs that points downwards.  "Baka."  I let go and his hair magically springs back into place.  I've always wondered how he pulls off that hair style.  

"You must really want everyone to find out, with the way you're acting.  You are just lucky that Kaiba didn't see what we were really doing."  

"No, no.  I was just having some fun.  I couldn't help myself.  And besides you are the one who provoked me that time."  He says smirking, knowing that he is right.

"Hey, you started it back in the restaurant!"

"Okay, I promise I will be on my best behavior from now on."  Yami's eyebrow raises and his eyes glint wickedly.  "Just until I can get you alone, that is."

Gods, I love when he does that.  I move to tackle him right then and there, but voices entering the shop stop me dead in my tracks.  "I think they came in here."  Stupid interruptions.  

Yami hurries over to the other end of the aisle and picks up some ridiculous doll of the Black Magician.  I turn around, coming face to face with several shelves of manga and game guides.  I pick up the first one within reach and open it to a random page as Kaiba comes around the corner.  Not even looking at the manga, I scowl at him, annoyed by the fact that he seems to be monitoring me and Yami.  He gives me an equally annoyed glare, but soon turns his attention to what I am holding.  He gets this utterly confused look and shakes his head, disappearing around the corner into another aisle.  What the hell was that for?  Still staring at where Kaiba previously stood, I suddenly hear stifled laughter from behind me.  I turn around to see Yami trying his best to keep from laughing any louder.

"My, my Bakura.  I had no idea you were interested in such things.  Were you getting ideas for later?"  He manages to say between giggles.  I get this terribly worried feeling in my stomach.  What the hell type of manga did I pick up anyway?  I take a look at the page I opened to and it instantly clicks that I had chosen a yaoi doujinshi from some anime.  Horrified, I numbly put it back on the shelf and face Yami once again.  

"The look on Kaiba's face was priceless!  I wish I had had a camera to catch your reaction as well!"  My face begins to turn red from anger and embarrassment.  I really don't care what Kaiba thinks of me, as long as he doesn't go and tell everybody else.  I'm sure he is just as suspicious as Malik now, if not more so.  I really want to leave, now. 

Yami gets his laughter under control, while I mutter several Egyptian curse words under my breath.  "Are you quite finished?"  

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that was pretty funny."  I roll my eyes, not at all amused with the situation like he is.  I'm not mad at him, he's just not helping my mood.  I'm sure I'd be laughing if it were the other way around.  This little event just drained the last of my tolerance and I can't stand being here any longer.

"I'm going to go find Ryou."  Scanning the various aisles, I realize that everyone has ended up in this store.  Figures since they all like Duel Monsters so much.  I finally find him next to a display for a new series of cards that had been released.  I stop next to him and cross my arms.

"We need to leave, now."  I state, very irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I- Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Okay, just wait until everyone has had a little more time in this shop."

"Fine, but it'd better not be long."  Frustrated, I turn to the other various boxes of cards.  Taking a random pack, I open it and sift through the cards.

"Bakura, you're supposed to pay for that."  Ryou informs me in a slightly disapproving manner.

"I know that, but do you think that I care?"  Yami and Yugi come around the corner after appearing to have rounded up the rest of their little friends.  Great, now we are one big, happy group again.  Trying to ignore them and their meaningless chatter, I look at the cards in my hands.  I recognize a couple that have in my own deck, but none others of real value.

"Are you looking for new cards for your deck?"  An overly cheerful voice inquires.  Looking up from the cards, dread fills my face as I look into the smiling one of Anzu.  Why does she have to be so damn friendly all the time?  Why can't she just leave me alone?  She must not have learned her lesson from before at breakfast.  She has just pushed me past my limit and must face the consequences.

"We should duel sometime!"  I don't think so.  I'd become violently ill when she started using all those happy, love and peace, absurd, waste of paper cards she has in her deck.  I take another look at the cards in my hand and an idea clicks in my head.  

"Why, I would love to.  We can play now."  I respond, my voice dripping with malice and eyes narrowed.  Anzu becomes puzzled, and opens her mouth to say something, but backs up a few steps out of fear as she looks into my eyes.  I pull one of the cards from my hand, one that I am sure that she will recognize, even if she still thinks that previous encounter was a dream.  

As I gather more Shadow Magic into the card, the form of the Metamorph Pot materializes in front of her and the rest of the group.  Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda all freeze out of absolute terror, identifying it as the monster that would take them to the card graveyard, as it had before.

Yami, Yugi, and Ryou are all to my side, so I don't have to worry about them.  Kaiba pulls Mokuba back and Mai and Malik have the sense to step aside as well.  The other three though, are petrified where they stand.  I see they remember that interesting little Shadow Game we had a while back.  

All breaths are held in anticipation of my next action and the ghostly black body of the Metamorph Pot floats silently next to me.  I raise my arm, directed towards the three, while wearing a smirk overflowing with evil intent.  "Go."

And with that, the Metamorph Pot accelerates towards Anzu who is standing closest as she turns and screams.  She takes off running, as Jounouchi and Honda join her, panic overtaking each one of them.

"I don't want to go back to the graveyard!"  Jounouchi yells as he exits the store.  I can't help but let out my maniacal laugh for the second time today.  This will surely convince them to leave the mall and then I can go home.  A hand is placed on my arm and I turn to meet Yami's concerned gaze.

"You're not really going to put any of them into the Shadow Realm, are you?"

"Aw, come on.  Can't I just drag one of them to the graveyard?  We can get them out later."  I plead with my best attempt at puppy dog eyes, though I'm sure they aren't very convincing.

Yami simply rolls his eyes at me.

"You're not being any fun."  I pout as I turn my attention back to the rampaging Duel Monster that has gathered quite a bit of attention from other bystanders in the mall.  Concentrating for a moment, the Metamorph Pot dissipates into a black haze, but Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi keep running towards the exit of the mall.  They won't make the mistake of pissing me off again any time soon.  

"I- I bet that they are headed back to my car.  I'll see you guys later!"  Mai says nervously and leaves the store, following the path left by the other three.  

"We should leave as well."  Kaiba states, while taking hold of Mokuba's hand and briskly making his way to the door.  

"Come on Ryou."  Malik says without looking over at me, as Ryou walks by me.  He smiles as he passes me.

_So, did you have fun today?_

_Maybe a bit._  I admit, rather pleased that I just scared the shit out of those three idiots just now.  

_See, it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be._

He leaves with Malik and Yugi, Yami, and I make our way to Kaiba's car who hopefully hasn't decided to drive off without us.  As we exit the mall, I can't help but smile as we pass several astounded and shocked individuals.

With Malik and Ryou out of visual range, I take hold of Yami's hand.

"You know, you are the one who can't behave.  You had no right to tell me to do so."  Yami teases.

"Hey, I wasn't behaving in the same manner you were.  It wasn't exactly appropriate for a public place anyways."  Overhearing our conversation, Yugi turns around to look at Yami, worry filling his huge violet eyes.  

"Yeah, that's right.  Your Yami could have been arrested for public indecency back there, especially at the damn restaurant."  Yugi goes wide-eyed, but doesn't say a thing.  Poor little thing is so sensitive, but I just can't help myself.  It's way too much fun to torture Yugi like this.

"Stop over exaggerating."

We reach the car, which is luckily still parked in the same spot, and get in.  There is little conversation during the drive back, which is shorter than the first because of Kaiba's almost constant velocity above the speed limit.  Kaiba drops us all off at Yugi's house.  I think I'd rather get off here and walk the rest of the way, rather than having to be alone in the car.  I'm just glad that this aggravating day is over.

Before reaching the steps, Yugi breaks off to the side, waving to us.  "Bye!  I'm not sure when I will be back.  I'll call to confirm Ryou made it back alright."  And then he takes off.

"Where is he going off to?"  I ask, rather baffled by his sudden actions.

"He's going over to your house.  Jii-chan will still be working in the shop for a few more hours, so are you coming in?"

"Oh, right."  Heh, Yami has such a one track mind when it comes to certain things.  I guess this day isn't quite over yet.

To be continued-

Whew!  Finally done, hope I didn't put anyone to sleep with this chapter.  I know there was a lot of Bakura's thoughts in the beginning, but I wanted to put it in somewhere.  Sorry if it was boring.  Well, the story will move on from here and the topic of who to pair Ryou with has come up in my mind.  I really, truly can't decide between pairing him with Yugi or Malik because I think both are cute, so I was wondering what all of you thought about it.  I've had a bit of input about it already, but I still can't decide!  Anyways, sorry again for the delay and please review!


	15. Merry Christmas

Jeez… *looks at last time I updated*  Sorry about taking so long!  I didn't really know what to do with this chapter.  I wanted to have some sort of conflict, but not one where they were almost found out, like the previous chapters.  I haven't even decided if I like this chapter myself yet.  Also, I thought that the end of this got a bit too fluffy.  I was really debating changing the entire thing, but I decided against it, telling myself I needed to update.  Well, whatever, I guess I'll find out if you all like it or not.  Thank you everyone for your input after the last chapter.  I even got a couple ideas that I hadn't considered yet.  Anyways, sorry for the wait and please review!

Chapter 15

Merry Christmas

I don't understand this whole Christmas thing.

I mean, it seems to me that it is all just some huge materialistic, money-driven, pointless holiday, but for some reason, people think that Christmas is all magical and sparkly and shit like that.  I've even been told that miracles are supposed to happen on Christmas Eve.  It just doesn't make sense.  

So, I shake my head as watch Ryou get ready for this damn Christmas party I am being forced to go to tonight.  I swear he has been brushing his hair for the last half hour or so.  It took him forever to decide on what he was going to wear, as well.  Not that I mind, because I really don't want to be early to this thing, but he usually doesn't take this long.  

"Gods, Ryou!  Why are you taking so long?  Do you not want to go or something?"  I finally ask, getting frustrated by all this waiting around.  

"No, it's not that.  I just want to look nice.  It is Christmas, so it's special."  Sighing audibly, I go back into my room and examine my own appearance in the mirror.  Maybe I should wear something other than my usual attire.  It wouldn't hurt to dress differently for once.  Sorting through the few clothes in my closet, I pull out a pair of black pants as well as a black, form-fitting shirt.  Now that I have had time to regain most of my muscle tone, I can show off a bit.  I put on a couple bracelets, a silver necklace, and a dark gray jacket, brushing through my hair a bit afterwards.  

Making sure I have everything, I go back out to find Ryou and when I do, the first thing he does is start to laugh at me.

"What?!?"  I inquire harshly, not understanding his apparent amusement.

"I'm sorry.  It's just that it looks like you've picked up a bit of Yami's fashion sense."  I freeze in embarrassment as I realize that he is right.

"I'm going to go change."  

"No, don't!  I wasn't making fun of you.  I just thought it was cute.  You actually look quite nice!"  He adds quickly, trying to make up for laughing at me.

"What did I tell you about using that word 'cute' to describe anything about me?!?"  He tries to hold back another laugh, but fails miserably.

"Sorry.  We should really be going though."

We head over to Yugi's house where, of course, the party is being held.  My only reason for going to this damn thing is because Yami will be there and he insisted that I come.  It's been almost a month and our relationship has become rather strong, much to my surprise, though we have been taking it slow.  I find it odd having an official boyfriend of sorts, even if only two other people know about it.  It was difficult to adjust to being so intimately close to someone like this for the first couple of weeks, but now, I can't imagine not sharing every aspect of my life with Yami. 

We've even managed to keep it a secret this entire time, which is a miracle in itself.  There have been many close calls, much like the ones on that first day, but luckily none of the others have found out.  Most of the time though, me and Yami just spend time alone, usually at my house.  Yugi's little friends are just lucky that they haven't pissed me off lately, although there is a high possibility of that happening at this party.

Finally arriving at Yugi's house, Ryou knocks on the door and Yugi promptly answers.

"Ryou!  I'm so glad you finally made it!"  Yugi takes him by the hand and drags him inside, apparently not even noticing my presence.  Or he just doesn't care.  Letting myself in and closing the door behind me, I observe the various events of the party, scanning the faces to find my Yami.

The house is thoroughly covered in Christmas décor.  There is music playing almost too loudly and there are people everywhere.  I had no idea Yugi knew this many people.  Everyone is talking, dancing, and of course, the scene wouldn't be complete without a Duel Monsters match taking place.  Otogi and Jounouchi, surrounded by a small crowd of spectators, are in what appears to be a heated duel, but it seems that Otogi is about to win.  I walk away from the main groups in search of the coat closet.  Finally finding where it is, I move to open the door when I hear someone walk up next to me.

"Bakura, you finally came!"  I stop in horror as I recognize the voice, slowly turning my head to meet the 'let's be friends' gaze of Anzu.  As hard as she tries to be nice to everyone, the beams of love and happiness she radiates have the absolute opposite effect on people like me.  She should just give up already.

"You look really nice tonight.  You should go out and find someone to dance with.  I'm sure there are lots of girls who would want to, especially with you looking like that tonight.  Come on!"  She extends her hand, presumably expecting me to take it.  She must be joking.  Really, what is she thinking, has she forgotten who I am?  I can't stand this anymore.

I quickly grab Anzu's outstretched hand, pulling her towards me while opening the closet door with my other hand.  I fling her into the closet, without even a sound from her, probably because she was too surprised by my actions.  I slam the door and collect magic in the hand that's still on the doorknob, to melt the lock.  I hear her cries for help through the door as she pounds on it from the other side, but I doubt that the other's will hear her over the loud music.  Smiling to myself, hoping that that will keep her out of my way for a while, I resume my search for Yami.  I can wear my jacket for now.  

My luck for avoiding people lasts about five minutes and then I unfortunately run into Shizuka, Mai, and a couple others I don't recognize.  "Hey Bakura, there's some people you should meet."  Mai tells me.  Why can't these people just leave me alone?!?  It's not like I'm here to see them anyway.  Must get rid of them immediately.

"I don't think you have time for that at the moment.  It seems that Anzu has managed to get herself locked in the back closet somehow.  You should go help her."  Shizuka and Mai take one look at each other and run off towards the closet, while I move on, hoping to get as far away from them before they find out that I was the one who shoved Anzu in there, although there's not much they can do to me besides piss me off.

Dammit, where the hell is Yami?!?  My capacity to tolerate this sort of event has just about reached its maximum and whoever gets in my way next is utterly doomed.  Okay, I'm going to find Yami the more accurate way.  Holding up my Ring, I focus on the objective at hand- finding the Millennium Puzzle, while trying to avoid the Millennium Rod.  The side point rises up, indicating the direction of the Puzzle.  I follow the path it specifies, keeping my eyes focused on the changing points.  I turn a couple corners, finally feeling the energy of the Puzzle in within close proximity.  

I glance up from my Ring to see Yami several feet ahead of me in the kitchen doorway, but I quickly notice something extremely, severely wrong with the current picture.  In a split second, all my rage and fury manifests itself as a huge blue aura around my entire body, all directed towards Kaiba who has Yami trapped against the side of the doorway, locked in a kiss.

For a fleeting moment, many possibilities flicker through my mind and I consider turning around and leaving, running away from this horrid scene.  What if this is what Yami really wants?  What if he has given up on me and is happier with Kaiba?  And besides, if I do something about it, everyone will figure out our secret.  Though there aren't any other people in this room to see what is happening, Kaiba would definitely realize what has been going on.  

But who gives a shit about that?  I deserve an explanation and what's more, I need a way to release all this pent up anger.  It's not good to keep it bottled up, right?

Seeing Yami struggle slightly against Kaiba, I decide that he is hopefully not a willing participant in this, relieving some of my concerns.  After standing for only about three seconds, in a burst of speed, I run towards them, landing a forceful punch straight into the side of Kaiba's face, throwing him to the floor in the adjacent hall.  Without a second thought, I gather Shadow Magic in both my hands, pouring all of my anger into one focused burst of power.  He has a chance to shakily return to his feet, hand held to his face, and he looks up with the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.  

"You have made the mistake of making me seriously angry.  Now die!"  I growl, intending them to be the last words he will ever hear.  I release all of my gathered wrath, directed to where Kaiba is half-standing.  Much to my disappointment, he narrowly manages to roll to the side, ducking under the blast of energy, which consequently hit the back entrance to the house, reducing the door to smoldering ashes.  The cold winter air floods onto the floor, creating a contrasting atmosphere to my fiery rage.  

This time, Kaiba stands up tall to face me, not backing down at all.  "What the hell is your problem?"  He growls.

"The fact that you are still alive!"  I snarl back in retaliation.  I begin to prepare another attack, one that will hopefully be too big for him to dodge, but I start to feel dizzy, most likely because I have not used my powers to such an extent in a long time.  That and the fact that I am still in recovery mode, somewhat.  The hallway swirls for a moment and there is a subsequent lapse in my concentration and suddenly I am tackled from the side.

"Shit Bakura!  Don't kill him!"  Yami yells at me, after I hit the wall and we land together in a heap on the floor.

"And why the hell not?  Did you want him doing that to you?"  Yami quickly stands up, to let me get up, without answering my questions.  He opens his mouth to say something, but about a dozen people come running around the corner, Yugi, Ryou, and Jounouchi right in the front, faces full of worry.  I'm surprised they heard anything over that stupid music.

"What is going on here?"  Jounouchi looks from me to Yami and then to Kaiba.  "Christ, what happened to the door?"  Jounouchi asks.  I look at the door, somewhat proud of my handiwork, though this is Yami's house.

"It's alright Jounouchi-kun, there was just a… misunderstanding."  Yami diplomatically answers.  Yami turns back to face me, eyes motioning towards the now gone door.

"Did you do that to the door, Bakura?"  Honda has the nerve to assume.  But I guess it is a fair assumption after all, given the other possibilities. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you insects."  I turn, not too rapidly though, wanting to maintain my hold over the dizziness, and walk out the doorway.  I hope Yami knows what he's going to say them and to me.  He obviously didn't want me there and I was not inclined to object.  But maybe he didn't want me there so he could make up with Kaiba… either way, I'd better get an explanation.  After turning a corner, I slow down a bit, making it easier for Yami to catch up.  I want him to come, I'm not going to run away from this, from all that I have had with Yami.  Right now, I'm too angry to care about the possibility of being rejected.  

It's been a good thirty minutes since I left the house… Yami must be having trouble settling things with all the other guests.  I hope that's it.  I let the slightest twinge of doubt filter into my thoughts, mixing with all the anger and frustration.  I don't even know where I've wondered to, Yami's probably just having a hard time finding me… that's it.

Just as I am about to turn to head back, I hear footsteps crunching in the snow and feel Yami's nearing presence.  Yami approaches me, his form illuminated by the light of his Puzzle, with apprehension and worry radiating from his expression.  Maybe he is afraid of my reaction.

"You could have come to a place with lights."  Yami says, slightly annoyed.

"I am more comfortable in the darkness."  I tell him plainly, only stating a fact.  I am not going to be the one to drag all of the explanations out of him.  If he wants to tell me, he will, and then I will know where our relationship stands.  

He examines me closely, trying to figure out my current emotions.  The soft glow emitted from the Puzzle surrounds his entire body, as if creating a beacon in the darkness.  I can't help but return his intense gaze, while trying to appear as unaffected and emotionless as possible, unlike my outburst earlier.  This will not be solved by more yelling and accusations or violence.

Falling deeper into the depths of Yami's eyes, I notice my anger slipping away.  I hate how he has that effect on me.  Ryou is the only other who has been able to affect my emotions to such an extent.  For some reason, I can't be mad at him.

After what seems like an eternity, Yami closes the couple of feet between us, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his forehead to my chest.  "I'm so sorry."  He whispers.

"For what?  The fact that you let Kaiba kiss you or that you were caught when you didn't want to be?"  I calmly reply as he moves so he can look at my face.

"You're much too fragile when it comes to relationships.  Is that really what you think, that I was having some sort of affair with Kaiba?  Baka."  He reaches up at lightly swats the back of my head.  

"Well, how was I supposed to know?  It's not like Kaiba is more powerful than you.  If you had really wanted to, you could have used your powers to not let that happen in the first place."  I argue back, still not satisfied with the answer he gave me.

He sighs loudly.  "I'll explain that part later."  His hand moves to the side of my face, resting it there ever so gently.  "Haven't you come to fully trust me yet?  Don't you understand?  Understand that… that I love you."  He admits softly and sincerely, eyes never leaving mine for a second.  I am completely taken aback by his statement, considering he has never expressed such emotions before.  Yami is never like this; he must really want to hold our relationship together.  Damn… now I feel guilty for making him worry so much.  

I can't think of anything to do but enclose my arms tightly around him, drawing him as close to me as possible.  "There's just one other thing we need to take care of."  Yami informs me… oh right, Kaiba.

"I left him back a bit, but I haven't told him anything.  I figured we might as well do so together."  

"Fine, but you know, we wouldn't have to be doing this had you let me destroy him."  I say with a hint of sarcasm.  Now that I look back on it, I think I would have felt the smallest, tiniest, tiniest, most miniscule bit of remorse if I had actually killed Kaiba.  But that's only because it would have upset Yami.

Yami lets a small smile grace his face, much to my relief.  I let Yami lead me to where Kaiba is standing under a lamplight.  Just before we reach Kaiba, I see Yami shiver.  He must be cold, presumably because he is only wearing a skimpy little dark blue tank top that doesn't look to be made of very thick material.  I slip off my jacket and rest it on Yami's shoulders, as we walk into the light from the street lamp.  He pulls it closer around himself, without looking at me.  I think he is trying to concentrate on figuring out what to say to Kaiba.  

Kaiba, of course, noticed my little display of affection and it looking at us rather puzzled.  But I don't care, I don't give a damn what he thinks about me.  Though, I find this situation fairly amusing.  This is one of the few times I've seen Kaiba so confused, although he is trying desperately to hide it.  That and the fact that there is a nice bruise beginning to form on the side of his face.  As we come to a stop in front of him, I smirk in superiority.  Despite the fun it would be, I think that I should refrain from saying anything to make the situation worse.  I'm actually trying hard not to laugh at the moment.  Yami is going to have to take care of all this.

Kaiba tilts his head down in suspicion.  "What is going on here?  And why the hell did you punch me?"  Heh, I figured he would have been more concerned about my attempt to incinerate him.

"I thought that you would have figured that out by now."  Yami replies in a cool tone, while wearing his usual stern expression.

"Well, I had my suspicions, but I just didn't think it was very like you Yami, to go for someone like him."  'Someone like him?!?'  Ra, he is asking for it.  I swear, if he could be any more arrogant… No, he is just trying to provoke me.  I will not let him get the best of me like that, so I grit my teeth and let Yami take care of it.

"At least Bakura is better than someone like you, who would force himself on others."  Yami retorts, trying not to lose his control either.  It doesn't look like Kaiba is going to press the issue any further, luckily.  

"Whatever, then why did you drag me out here anyway?"  Kaiba says in a very annoyed manner.

"To ask you to keep our secret.  The only other people who know are our hikaris.  We would rather not let the rest of our friends know about us at this time."

Kaiba pauses for few seconds.  "Fine, it's not my place to tell others and I don't really care about your friends anyway.  I'm going to go back to pick up Mokuba."

He begins to walk off, back towards Yami's house.  "As much as I may disapprove of this, you are still my greatest rival Yami, nothing will ever change that."  He says, not turning around.

Yami remains silent and walks over to my side, intertwining his fingers with my own.  I'm surprised Kaiba took that so well, although he is not the type to let much of his emotions show through.  Most likely, he is quietly brooding about it right now.  It provides some small satisfaction, knowing that I have something he can't have.  

We give Kaiba about a five minute head start and then head back ourselves.  Though I am still curious about what precisely happened between Yami and Kaiba.

"Do you still want to know?"  Yami inquires, as if knowing my exact thoughts.

"I was just wondering."

"It's all your fault you know."  He says, in one of his more serious tones.

"Excuse me?"  Surprised, I look over him and he mischievously grins back, letting me know he is being sarcastic.  I'm never going to be able to entirely figure out his sarcasm.

"I was standing in the doorway, annoyed because you hadn't arrived yet, with all my thoughts focused on what I was going to do to you once I finally had you to myself again.  Out of nowhere, Kaiba appeared in front of me and said that I was standing under mistletoe.  I told him that I didn't care because I didn't understand what the point of it was.  Then he said that he would teach me and that's when he pinned me to the wall and kissed me.  I was so furious that I became paralyzed for a moment and that's when you must have walked in, because the next thing I knew, Kaiba had been punched in the face.  Which leads me back to my original statement.  If you hadn't been so late, it never would have happened."  He explains, ending with a smile.

"You can thank Ryou for that.  He was the one wanting to look 'special' for some reason."

"Not for some reason, for someone I bet."  

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"It was just a thought.  I'm sure you know your own hikari better than I do."  He responds in a smug, yet sarcastic tone, laughing a bit as well.  Great, now I'm going to have to wonder about that.  

I decide to let that subject go for now.  "I'm just surprised that Kaiba was interested in you like that."  I remark.

"Somehow, it didn't surprise me.  I mean, if you really think about it, you have many aspects in common with Kaiba.  I guess I just attract a certain type of people."  

"Now you've made me angry."

"Don't worry.  I didn't say that you were alike in all respects.  You're different in the ones that matter.  The ones that I love you for."  That's the second time tonight.  He is definitely acting strangely; he must have had too much eggnog.  I tighten my grip on Yami's hand.

We finally reach the front door to Yami's house, but we stop.  I don't think that it would be wise to enter together anyways.  "I left after settling everyone back down and telling Ryou and Yugi what had happened.  They should all be back to having a fun party.  Everyone assumed it was just one of our normal fights and that Kaiba had the misfortune of getting involved as well."

"What about the door?"

"I just put a barrier around it until we can fix it tomorrow.  And you will be helping by the way."

"Great…"

"You should wait out here for a couple of minutes.  Oh, here's your jacket.  Thanks by the way.  I never got to tell you how damn sexy you looked either."

"I got bored while waiting for Ryou."

"You should dress differently more often."

"I'll think about it."

Yami reaches up and gives me a soft kiss before entering the house.  I wait about two minutes before going back inside myself.  Everything has pretty much returned to normal, with the exception of Kaiba's absence.  He must have taken Mokuba and left after he got back.  Doesn't surprise me though.

I quickly find Ryou, unfortunately along with Yugi.  We move out of earshot of the other guests.  "We heard what happened."  Ryou informs me.

"Yeah, you should learn to control your temper more."  Yugi chimes in.  Why do people think that it is fun to provoke me?  

"Anyway, so I take it Kaiba knows now."  Ryou interrupts before Yugi has a chance to add on to his comment.

"Yeah, but he seemed to take it well.  And he's not going to tell anyone."

"That's good."

"So when's going to be next time you screw up so that everyone finds out?"  Yugi adds.

"Okay, that's it!"  Yugi tries to run from me, but I snatch him by the back of his shirt, dragging him out the front door, all while he cries for help to Ryou.

"Bakura, just don't hurt him!" 

"Oh, I won't."

I throw Yugi into the nearest snow bank, giving him a thorough whitewash, covering him from head to toe in snow.  When I am satisfied, I let him stand up.  He looks pitifully at me with those huge eyes of his.  

"That's not going to work today.  You deserved that."  I turn around and go back inside, grinning evilly.  That's makes three of my enemies I've taught a lesson to, tonight.  I'm on a roll.

I rejoin Ryou at his side as Yugi runs up the stairs, most likely to his room to change.  "That was mean."  Ryou says, as he smiles.

"Of course it was."  
"Well-"

"Bakura!  How could you do that to me?!?"  Anzu storms up to me and Ryou, startling both of us.  I never get a break, do I?

"It wasn't really that hard to do."

"That's not what I meant.  That was such a horrible thing to do to one of your friends!"  Scratch my previous count.  I guess it was only two.  She'll never learn.  

"Mai and Shizuka had to remove the doorknob to get me out."

"That makes two doors you've ruined tonight."  Ryou comments softly to me.

"That door isn't ruined.  It was only the doorknob."

"Guess you're right."  

"Are you paying attention to me?"  Anzu interrupts.

"No."  I think that she is actually getting mad at me… about time.

Before she has a chance to say anything else, I brush past her, not wanting to hear more of her speeches.  As I walk away from her, Yami comes up to me, forcefully stopping me in my tracks in front of many of the guests.  He looks incredibly pissed off, but from the small little glint in his eyes, I can tell that he is faking it.

"My aibou told me what you did to him.  You will pay."  He's trying so hard to be serious, but with that last sentence a smirk tugged at the corner of mouth.  He can't say that without thinking dirty thoughts, how cute.  He must want an excuse to leave as well.  I can see where he is going with this though and I will be happy to play my part, if it works that is.

"So the poor little small fry can't stick up for himself?  The big, bad Pharaoh has to defend his pint-sized hikari?"  I bite my lip trying not to laugh as I shove Yami's shoulder.

"Don't ever insult my aibou like that!"  Yami yells while shoving me back harder.  At this point, most of the guests are intently watching our little argument.

"But it's so easy!  I just can't help myself."  Yami decides to up the stakes and his Puzzle begins to glow with power.  I do the same and everyone around us takes a step back.

Just when we can't go any further without getting serious, Ryou walks in between us, grabbing both our wrists and yanking us towards the door.

"Take it outside!  The house has been wrecked enough tonight."  Ah, Ryou has played his part superbly.  He pushes us outside and looks back to make sure no one is behind him.  "You can thank me later."  He whispers with a smile.  "Just remember to come back to fix the house."

I smile gratefully to my hikari and then to Yami, as we head off to my house.  "I didn't know what we were going to do if Ryou hadn't done something."  Yami says.

"We could have destroyed the entire house and everyone with it.  I would've liked to after as much as I had to suffer at that party."

"I had to suffer more than you.  You were the one who was almost two hours late."

"You never said that everyone had to come right when it started.  It's called being fashionably late."

"Yes, but everyone else showed up at that time."

"Fine, fine.  You win."

"I always win."

"I'll change that eventually."

"Doubtful."

"Bet you can't beat me back to the house."  I take off in a fast sprint.  The house isn't much farther.

"Hey!"  Yami yells after starting to chase after me.  There is no way he can catch up, even if we had started at the same time.  I reach my porch, waiting for Yami to join me.

"That wasn't fair."  Yami gasps while trying to catch his breath.

"I still won."

"I can still beat you at a game of Duel Monsters any day."

"We'll see about that."  I say playfully, letting us both inside.

I throw my coat to the floor as I grab a big blanket to wrap around the both of us, while we sit down on the couch.  We both slip off our shoes and Yami curls up next to me.  "You know, you still have to pay for what you did to my aibou."  I look into his face, slightly puzzled.  I can't figure out if he's being sarcastic or not.

"He deserved it."  I say, brushing his comment off without letting it provoke me.

"I see.  My little Bakura-chan doesn't think that I am serious."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?  My dear 'Kura, the beautiful white-haired angel, who brings peace and lo-"

"No!"  I cut him off sharply before he can continue, pinning him down on the couch.  "Ra, anything but that."  

"Then what?"  He pouts innocently at me for a moment, then his expression changes to something quite the opposite.  "Koibito?"

"Technically you can't call me that one."

"We can certainly change that, now can't we."  He says in a rather soft, inviting tone.

"We certainly can."  I say before leaning down to kiss him.  He enjoys manipulating me way too much.

To be continued-

Well, I'll leave the rest of that to all of your imaginations and I'm quite sure you all have rather vivid ones.  I'm not about to attempt writing a lemon.  I'll leave finding out who Ryou is paired with until the chapter after next most likely.  I'm still open to suggestions on that topic.  Oh and don't worry Kaiba fans, I won't leave him out just because he was told off.  I have some future ideas involving him.  Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact that it was over eight pages long.  Please review!


	16. And a Happy New Year

Here's the next chapter… finally!  I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this story considering how long it has been since I last updated.  I love all of you out there who are still reviewing though!!  Oh and terribly late New Year's chapter, I know, but I don't care, it goes with the story.  I figure it doesn't really matter anyway.  Okay, well, see if you can make it through this really long chapter and I promise the next one will be better and posted much quicker!  

Chapter 16

And a Happy New Year

"Die, midget hikari!!"  The thrown snowball hits Yugi firmly on the side of his head.

"Stop calling my aibou names!"  Yami flings his own snowball towards me, which I easily dodge.

"Bakura, this isn't what I meant by playing in the snow."  My own hikari looks at me disapprovingly.

"What else were we going to do outside with so much snow around?"  I ask innocently.

"I figured we could all build a snowman or something."

"Feh, you mean teamwork?  A snowball fight is much more fun!"

"Fine then, as long as we all get to play."  Ryou leans down, takes a handful of snow, and promptly smashes it on top of my head.  I stand shocked for a moment, as Ryou giggles and runs over to where Yami and Yugi are standing, Yugi still brushing the snow away from his face.

"Hey, it can't be everyone against me!  Yami?"  I complain, not wanting to get my ass kicked in this snowball fight.

"Why not?  You've never advocated playing fair before?"  Yami makes a snowball and tosses it up and down in his hand menacingly.  I try to look as pitiful as possible, hoping Yami will come over to my side.

"Okay, we'll just make it everyone against everyone."  Yami throws his snowball straight at Ryou's chest.

"Hey!"  I throw one at Yami, but miss.  Ryou laughs as he hits Yami back and Yugi tries to get me.  Yami runs off to the side, while I am occupied by Yugi's onslaught of snowballs.  Ryou decides to join in my counter-attack against Yugi.

Yugi desperately tries to defend himself, but fails and we push him into the snow while he yells in protest.  Suddenly, a hand grabs the back collar of both my jacket and shirt.  "It's not fair to gang up on my aibou like that!"  Just before I have a chance to turn around, a terribly large amount of snow is shoved down my shirt.

I yell out in surprise, darting around to see Yami laughing evilly as he runs away from me.  While Ryou laughs at my misfortune, Yugi takes the chance to start attacking him and I take off after Yami, after shaking most of the snow out from my shirt.  The remaining snow melts a painfully cold streak down my back while I quickly catch up to Yami.

"Gotcha!"  I yell in triumph as I jump and tackle Yami's waist, causing him to face plant straight into a snow bank with his arms sprawled out in front of him. Getting up on my knees, I let him turn over and I can't help but laugh as I see how full of snow his face and hair are.  

"I'm glad you think this is funny.  I wasn't planning on getting soaking wet when I came outside."

"Aw, come on.  I haven't even gotten to pay you back for putting snow down my back."  I say as I carefully brush the snow away from his face with my gloved fingers.

"You can't put snow down my back if I'm lying like this."

"Who said I was going to put it down your back?"  I grab a handful of snow with one hand, while lifting the front edge of his jeans up with the other, exposing his bare skin to the winter air.  

"Oh, no, not there, please!"  His face, already red from the snow, turns an even brighter shade.  

"I'm entitled to my revenge, am I not?"  Grinning, I know that he is completely under my power as I let the snowball hover centimeters from his skin.  

"This isn't revenge, it's torture!"  He pleads, knowing that I could shove the snowball down his pants at any second.

"Even better."  A small bit of unpacked snow falls from the snowball and lands on his skin.  Yami arches his back ever so slightly from the cold contact and takes in a sharp breath.  Damn, I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose or if it was just his normal reaction.  Whatever it was, it's getting harder to control myself.  He looks up at me, his eyes enticing me, willing me to submit to their influence.  Now I know the bastard is doing it on purpose just to torment me, knowing that the backyard isn't the best place to make out, especially in all this snow.

"You bastard."  I grumble as I let him get up.  He has one of those damn triumphant, smug smirks plastered on his face.  I'll get him back later.

"Well, as they say, all's fair in love and war…"  He steps up to where I am still sitting in the snow and puts his hands on my shoulders.  "And this is certainly war!"  Yami shoves me roughly back into the snow bank.

"Oi, you two!  Get over here!"  Yami calls out while he is mercilessly dumping snow on me to try to bury me in the snow.  Ryou and Yugi run over giggling and start to help Yami, while I desperately try to get out of the snow.

"Ya-Yami!!!  You're the one… who said… that it wasn't fair… to gang up on people!!!"  I manage to say between face-fulls of snow.  If I could use my powers, I could easily get out of this situation, but I'd rather not hurt any of them.

"It's alright if it's you, Bakura!!"  Ryou and Yugi chime together before being overtaken by fits of laughter.  Yami laughs as well and finally backs off.

"Okay, I think that's enough.  Hopefully now you've learned your lesson."  I start to get up out of the snow that I am partially buried in, looking murderously at the three who dared commit such an act against me.  Despite my best attempt to instill fear in their very souls, all three of them burst out laughing as I stand upright and snow comes cascading off my entire body.

"You look absolutely dreadful!!"  Yami tells me while still laughing, which only serves to enrage me further.  Just before I can attack again, an especially violent shiver courses through my body and I wrap my arms around myself.  All my clothes are soaking wet and I hadn't noticed how damn cold it was making me until now.

Yami walks over and places a hand on my arm.  "Come on, let's go inside.  I'm sure we're all really cold by now."

"I'll get you back for this, you know."  I inform him as we go back into the house.

"I know."  He says, still smiling.  We all hang our drenched winter clothing over the heater and get towels to dry our hair.  

"We'll find some dry clothes for you two to change into and then I'll make us all some hot chocolate or something, okay?"  Yami tells the rest of us and Yugi and Ryou nod in agreement.  I follow Yami back to his room, doubting that I will be able to find any decently fitting clothes.  Yami walks over and starts to sift through his closet, while I strip down to my not-so-soaked boxers.

"Hm, I think that I might have a pair of your jeans that you left over here a while back." That wouldn't surprise me.

"Ah, here they are.  Maybe I can find you a nice shirt to wear too."

"Ra, don't start dressing me.  All of your clothes are so small anyway."

"I bet you would look nice in dark blue.  Put this on."  Obviously, Yami completely ignored what I just said.

I sigh loudly, but he doesn't care.  "Fine…"  I put the shirt on and it fit everywhere except for the arm length.

"I usually wear this over something and never buttoned up, but it fits you well.  Here, just roll up the sleeves so you can't tell that they're too short."  I take a look at myself in the mirror.  Hm, not bad.  Actually, I think I look pretty damn good.  Before I had never really taken into consideration what I wore day to day, but this isn't too bad.

Satisfied with his work, Yami changes his own clothes.  I sit down on his bed with my arms wrapped around me because despite the fact that I changed my clothes, I am still terribly frozen.  

"Are you really still that cold?"  

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"You poor thing.  Can you ever forgive me?"  Yami says in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  He walks over and places his arms on my shoulders, while mine loosely rest around his hips.

"I don't know if I can do that just yet."  He leans down to meet my lips in an ardent and warm kiss.  Even though we were just outside in freezing weather, his entire body seems as if it is on fire.  I will never understand how such warmth constantly radiates from him.

"Hey Yami, Ryou needs a-"  Yami instantly breaks off our kiss and we both turn to see Yugi standing in the doorway.  He actually looks kind of funny with his mouth slightly agape like that.

"Jeez, get a room you two."  Yugi tells us after getting his voice back.

"What do you think we're in?  Besides, don't you know how to knock?"  I glare at him and Yugi immediately glares back.

Yami takes a step back and I am forced to let go of him.  The warmth is gone.  "Okay, no fighting you two.  What does Ryou need?"

"Some pants."  

"You go and I'll bring him a pair."

"Okay."  Yugi walks back out and leaves us alone.

"Right… Let's just get back downstairs and we can curl up in a few blankets together.  And then, after we get rid of the two pure, little, innocent ones…"  Yami smirks deviously.  "We can be as evil as we want."

"That doesn't sound so bad."  

We all finally end up back in the living room after everyone is clothed and dry.  "Does everyone want hot chocolate?"  Yami asks us.

"Yeah!"  Yugi exclaims.

"Sure why not."  I tell him flatly.

"I'll come help you."  Ryou says and they both go into the kitchen.  Great, I've been left alone with the ankle biter.  Yugi stands a few feet away from where I am sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.  It's funny because we've been together for over a month and Yugi still gets a little annoyed if he catches me and Yami together like that.  I start to say something, but another shiver courses through my body and my arms reflexively wrap around middle.

"Get me a blanket, Yugi."  

"You have no right to order me around!  And it's not like it's going to kill you to be a little cold anyway."  He says, obviously angry, but he quickly realizes what he said and his expression shifts to one of guilt.  I knew Yami would have told him exactly what I tried to do what feels like so long ago, that I actually tried to kill myself.  It's not like he could have kept lying to Yugi for any prolonged period of time, but I was hoping to never have to confront him about it. 

"No, believe me, I know it won't."  As much as I want to, I just can't argue back.  

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to remind you of bad memories."  He mumbles quietly.

"That's alright.  They're not really that bad anyway."  I respond, trying to simply shrug off his comment.  Yugi eyes go wide and he closes the distance between us, startling me a bit.  

"No, it's not alright.  Even though it may not seem like it, I want you to know how glad I am that you're still here with us, that you've made Yami so happy."  Ra, I don't need this mushy shit right now.

"I'm sure that Yami would be just the same without me.  Besides, he'd still have you."  Even though he's not my most favorite of people, I still don't want him to feel worthless.

"That's not true.  I may share a bond with Yami that does not compare with anything else, but you have something that I could never give him."  I'm not supposed to be having this sort of conversation with Yugi of all people.

I reluctantly raise my eyes to meet his own.  Big mistake.  Those eyes of his seem to be ten times their normal size and are starting to water.  He must think that I have taken his place in Yami's life and that it's no use to fight it anymore.  I really don't want him to cry, because it would upset Yami.  "Don't worry, I could never replace you."  Yugi's entire expression changes and he punches me hard on my upper arm.  

"Ow, that was unnecessary!"  I object mainly out of surprise, rather than pain.  I would hit him back, but Yugi actually looks really angry.  I don't know if I've ever seen him like this.

"Stop being a stubborn ass!  This isn't about me!  Jeez, you're so clueless sometimes."  What has gotten into him?  I must really look confused right now.  Even more to my surprise, Yugi's face softens and he merely leans forward and wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me right where I am sitting.  Needless to say, I don't know what to make of the situation.  My own hands hover above Yugi's back.  No, I will not return this sort of affection to Yugi.  It'll look like I've turned into some sort of domesticated housewife.

Dammit… It appears as if my hands have a mind of their own as they come to rest on his back.  Treacherous bastards… I'm the fearsome Tomb Robber!  I don't hug people!  …Except Yami, I guess.  

After a few seconds, my brain regains control of my motor functions and I move my hands to Yugi's shoulders, pushing him away gently.  "Okay, that's enough little one."  Yugi is wearing one of those gigantic, disturbingly cute smiles.  

"And if you ever tell anyone about that, I will make sure that you die a very painful death, despite Yami's objections."  I tell him while wearing one of my signature evil glares.  

"Whatever you say, Bakura."  Great, Yugi is not afraid of me at all.  I have lost my touch.  He'd better not tell anyone or I will really go on a killing spree.  Yugi smiles even wider and runs off into the kitchen.

After he leaves the room, I sigh loudly and shake my head a bit.  That was rather odd.  I find myself a large blanket and wrap myself in it as I sit back on the couch.  

Several minutes later, everyone comes back in with hot chocolate and some snacks.  Yami walks over to me, carrying two cups, and I move my arm outward so he can sit down.  Once he gets comfortable, I cover him with the blanket and he hands me my hot chocolate.  It's nice to get my warmth back again. 

Yugi and Ryou sit in the other chairs and start chattering about the New Year's party that they are going to go to tonight.  I am so happy that I don't have to go to it and even happier that Yami has opted to skip it as well.  Considering the party is at Jounouchi's house, which is a place I never want to set foot in, I think it is better that I don't go and apparently so did Ryou.  Yami wanted to go, but he said that he would rather spend the holiday with me.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until Ryou and Yugi left for the party.  Yami and I have decided to watch the fireworks display at midnight, something neither of us has done before, because this is the first year we've had our own separate bodies.  Freedom is a wonderful thing.  

"Are you ready to go yet?"  I yell up to Yami who is still in his room.  How long does it take to put on some gloves and a jacket?  

"I can't find my scarf!"  Yami shouts back.

"You don't need a scarf.  Let's just go!  It's going to take a while to walk there."

"Fine, fine."  He joins me downstairs, puts on his shoes, and we head out the door.  Being about 11:00 pm, it's pitch black outside, with only a sliver of a moon to illuminate our surroundings.  But the stars are absolutely beautiful, shining through brightly in the practically cloudless sky.  I walk a little closer to Yami and take his hand, entwining our gloved fingers together.

We arrive at the appointed place for the fireworks and notice the crowds of people already starting to form.  I can't help but frown in disapproval.  I really just want to have Yami all to myself tonight.

"Let's find somewhere else to watch."  Yami pulls me away from the other people, towards the woods.  We trudge through the knee deep snow to the other side of the trees, luckily managing to find a bench.

"I know we won't have the best view, but it's better than being in the middle of a crowd."  

"That's perfectly fine with me."  I brush the snow off the bench and we both sit down.  I rest my arm around Yami's shoulder and he presses closer into my side.  Glancing at my watch, I notice that there is about fifteen minutes before the fireworks start.

"You don't know how relieved I am that we didn't have to go to that party tonight."  I tell Yami, making idle conversation.

"Yeah, I do.  Besides, it's not like anyone can force you to do anything."  

"But if I try to say no to Ryou he does that ridiculously pathetic big-eyed pout and tries to guilt trip me.  He's got it down to a science, so it's rather effective."  Yami laughs softly.

"Yugi does that too.  It's kind of disturbing actually.  But he doesn't have to guilt trip me too often.  You're just not as nice as me."  

"No, you're just not as evil as me."

"Hey, you know I've been working on that."  Yami responds playfully, jabbing me slightly in the ribs.

"I can't imagine what would have happened had we gone to that party.  Maybe I would have caught Jounouchi kissing you."  I say laughing aloud, purposely trying to provoke him.  I feel him cringe, but he manages to stay calm.

"I told you that whole thing with Kaiba was nothing.  Afterwards, he told me he had had too much to drink.  Besides, you never know, it could have been the other way around.  I could have caught Jounouchi kissing you or even better, Anzu!"  He says, laughing slightly, while narrowing his eyes.  

"That's going too far!"  There was no way I could stay quiet about that one.

"Oh, but you know she likes you!  I'm sure there are tons of people who have a crush on you.  You're just so snuggly and cute that no one can resist you!"  He says in the most sarcastic and girlish voice I have ever heard from him.  To annoy me even further, he hugs my torso and squeezes hard, causing me to gasp for air.

"Ra, I take it back!  You are as evil as me, just in a different way."  Yami stops crushing my ribs and looks up at me, trying to contain his laughter.  He likes to tease me way too much.  "You're the one she has a crush on anyway."  I mumble afterwards.

"I know, but she had to move on after I told her I was interested in someone else.  She doesn't know it was you I was talking about though.  She could be setting her sights on you right now, you never know."  I visibly shudder in horror, much to Yami's enjoyment.

"Don't even joke about that!  You're supposed to stop when you've gone too far!  Besides, this is my night with you; I don't want to think about anyone else."  Yami looks surprised, but genuinely smiles after a moment.  I think he has to be caught off-guard to give me one of those smiles, instead of his usual confident smirk.

"Okay, I'll be nice.  You're the one who started it anyway."  Damn, I guess he's right.  

Before I can respond, there is a loud boom and colors flash across my field of vision.  I instantly turn my head, figuring that these must be the fireworks.  Wow, they are better than Ryou described them.  Luckily most of them are exploding above the sky that the trees are blocking out.  I can't help but be mesmerized by the vibrant, streaking colors against the black background.

"Happy New Year, Bakura."  Yami whispers to me as he watches the fireworks too.

I pull him closer to me, wanting to capture every bit of his warmth.  Almost completely enthralled in the beautiful colors, I ask Yami the first question that comes to mind without even thinking about what I am actually saying.  "How many New Year's do you think we'll see?"

Yami shifts his position so that I know he's looking at me, but my focus stays on the astounding array of colors in the sky.  "Do you mean together or just in general?"  I can hear his voice falter a bit, obviously concerned about my visions for our future.

"In general, of course."  An amazing red firework explodes high in the night sky, displaying a unique pattern from the rest.

"I really don't know.  You'd probably have to ask Ishizu about that.  But she's back in Egypt now."  A string of little white ones go off in succession.  These would have been incredible in Egypt, the colors reflecting off the shimmering white pyramids.

"I know we haven't even had our own separate bodies for a year yet, but do you think we'll age?  Or are we just going to stay the same immortal, ancient Egyptian spirits for the rest of eternity?"  I unconsciously hesitate before the next phrase, as if fearing the question myself.  "Are we going to have to watch Ryou and Yugi age and die?"  My words come out wistful and leisurely, as if I'm not the one actually voicing them.  There is a round of many fireworks all at once, this must be the end.  They didn't seem to last for very long.

The sky is left dark with only faint smoke trails remaining; the only evidence of the fireworks existence, but those will be gone soon as well.  It's is only now that I realize that Yami has never responded to my odd questions.  I suddenly think about what I have just said, what a wonderful way that was to start off this new year.  I'm so incredibly stupid.  I don't know why Yami puts up with me this way.

I turn my head, knowing I'll have to face those eyes sooner or later.  And there it is, that heartbreaking expression I've seen from him before, but never once hoped to see again.  That look full of sorrow and despair that makes me want to have never existed.  I'm the one doing this to him, causing him all this pain.  He, of all people, does not deserve this.

"I'm sorry."  It's the only thing I can think of to tell him.  My eyes drop, hiding from the results of my actions.

"No, it's okay.  I've even thought about things like that before and I don't have an answer to them.  I was just hoping that you had learned to live a little from the last time we had this type of conversation."  Yami's voice is soft and lacking its usual confident tone.  "But I promise you, by the next new year, you won't have the same worries."

Not quite understanding his words, I stand up from the bench and offer my hands to Yami.  I just want to this conversation to end and to go back home, pretend that it never happened.  

"I just don't know why you put up with me."  I utter my earlier question to myself quietly as a sort of afterthought, while Yami takes my hands and stands.  Okay, now I'm really confused.  He looks pissed off… great.  

"I thought you at least understood that."  Yami bites out, with an almost bitter tone.  My eyes go wide trying to search his face for some indication of what I did wrong.  Yami holds his aggravated expression solid for several seconds, but after that, it fades to something different, something slightly reminiscent of despair.  He lets out a few soft, high-pitched, hollow giggles that make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  

"Ra, you are so clueless sometimes."  Yami tells me in an amused voice.  Hm, second person to tell me that today.  I decide not to ask him what I am so clueless about, figuring that I will probably just be made fun of or something.  Well, at least he seems to be over whatever was making him angry before.  But maybe it was better when he was angry.

"Come on."  He takes my hand and smiles, as we start to head back home.  "I know you'll see it eventually."  See what?  I swear he is treating me like a child.  I know I may be a little deficient in my social skills, but he's just not being fair.  How does he expect me to know what he is thinking?  

We go back to Yami's house, knowing that that is where Yugi and Ryou should hopefully return to after their party.  The lights in the house are all still off, so it's a safe bet that Yugi and Ryou aren't back yet.  We walk in the front door and I mentally search the house for Ryou's presence.  Good, nowhere to be found.  

"Let's just go sit down on the couch."  Yami says, after we take off our coats and shoes.  He goes to the couch, sits at one end, and simply stares at the floor.  Why is he acting like this?  He's never this… angsty.  Is he still really so affected by what I said earlier, by bringing up such depressing subjects?  

I sit beside him, leaving a bit of space between us, not sure if he actually wants me close to him at this moment.  Without saying a word, Yami lays his head down in my lap, but turned so that he is facing away from me.  He rests a hand on my knee and I begin to lazily run my fingers through is hair.  His hair is so odd to me.  I separate it with my fingers, but somehow it reforms itself.  It was like this even back in Egypt, though a bit more wild than it is now.  

"How does your hair do that?"  I muse out loud, wanting to break the rather uncomfortable silence that had established itself in the room.  

"It's magic.  Besides, your hair does the same thing.  It shouldn't be that mysterious."  

"My hair doesn't defy the laws of gravity like yours does."  

"What do you call those oversized antennae then?"

"They are not antennae!  You make me sound like some sort of insignificant insect.  They are more like demonic bat wings or something evil like that."  I'd never thought about that.  Maybe it has something to do with the Millennium Items.  My hair certainly did not look like this in Egypt. 

"Whatever you say."  And that was the end of the short –lived conversation.  I was hoping he'd argue back.  A good argument always gets him riled up.  I never thought he would stay in this sort of mood for this long.  People are so confusing.  That's why it's always better to avoid dealing with them altogether.

I pause, slightly shocked by the implications of my own thought, but quickly continue playing with Yami's hair.  Would I really have been better off without Yami in my life like this?  Sure it's made a few things more difficult and I have had to change a bit, but we've certainly had fun together.  

But after what happened tonight… will I just keep hurting him like that, over and over, until he leaves me or worse, I break that confident personality of his altogether?  Maybe it would be better if I left.  But the thought of that is just unbearable.  Despite my policy of not getting attached to people, I have let Yami work his way firmly into my life and he is there to stay, or at least, I hope so.

I guess I haven't been doing much to reaffirm my side of the relationship though.  I've been taking Yami for granted.  I've been a total bastard about this whole thing.

Amid my thoughts, I realize that I have been staring at Yami without actually focusing on him and my hand has stopped midway in his hair.  I blink hard a few times, attempting to regain some sort of focus.  Okay, it's now or never.  As corny as it sounds, I really want to let Yami know how much I need him.

"Hey."  I shake his shoulder gently to get his attention.  "Look at me."  I pull at his shoulder to get his to roll on his back.  He silently complies, gazing back at me with tired eyes.  Please let that be just because it is kind of late at night.

"I love you."  I say softly and with as much meaning as I can possibly put into the simple words.  That wasn't so hard.  Yami blinks a few times, then shuts his eyes for several seconds and reopens them.

"What?"  He actually sounds surprised!  I don't think he believes me.  

"You heard me.  What, do you think that I am lying?  I may lie, cheat, and steal in everyday life, but I thought that you would've come to trust me by now."  I say, crossing my arms and trying my best to sound hurt, just so I can make him worry.  I know in reality, he just wasn't expecting me to say something like that so suddenly.  But I can't pass up an opportunity to tease him.

Yami sits up, almost in a panic, and faces me.  "I guess I shouldn't have asked what, but rather why."  

"Why?"  I repeat, just a tad puzzled.  "I said that because I wanted to, not because that's what I thought you wanted to hear, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry.  I suppose that I just wasn't sure if you knew what it really means to love someone, especially after what you said following the fireworks."

"Baka, of course I know.  I may not have known until recently, but I still know.  I'm not going to give a lecture on it, so don't even try asking me for a definition or something sappy like that.  All you should know is that I need you to be with me."  I open one eye to glance at Yami, breaking my annoyed posture.  Oh Ra, he has got this wide, almost teary eyed expression mixed with that 'I'm gonna jump you' one.  I wonder which one he'll decide to act on.

"I should never have doubted you."  Yami moves closer and runs his hand along the side of my face.  "Can you ever forgive me?"  His eyes slant into a more seductive appearance.  Oohh, good choice to act on.

"I don't know about that.  I still haven't forgiven you for putting that snowball down my shirt earlier today."  I turn a little away, desperately trying not to give into him.  He'll have to work for my forgiveness, even though he already has it.

"Aw, come on.  You know you can't stay mad at me forever."  Yami crawls even closer and slips a hand under my shirt while placing light kisses along my neck.  He abandons my neck, but quickly initiates an intense kiss.  It is such a change from his previous feathery touches that I hardly notice his other hand make its way under my shirt as well.

Yami pulls back, while looking straight into my eyes, his face twists into this eerie, maniacal grin.  Shit, he is planning something evil.  

"Aaahh!!!  Stop!  I can't believe you've resorted to such a devious tactic as tickling!"  Yami laughs madly, not halting his attack whatsoever as I back into the corner of the couch in between fits of laughter.

"My, my Bakura, I had no idea you were this ticklish."  This is just wonderful.  Now he knows about another thing he can use against me.  This stops now.

I roll off the couch, making sure to take Yami down with me, pinning him to the floor.  "Okay, I forgive you."  I tell him, catching my breath.  "Just don't ever do that again.  It's just not right for a Tomb Robber such as myself to be forced to go through something as demeaning as a tickle attack."

"I promise I won't ever do that again."  Yami smiles wider.  "Unless the situation warrants such an action."  

"Fine… at least I know that you're okay now."  

"Of course I'm okay."  He pauses, wondering why I was concerned.  "I didn't mean to worry you earlier… I was just caught up in my thoughts.  But everything's fine now, including us."  

"Good."  I gather him into my arms, just glad to have everything back to normal, kissing him fiercely.  I break off our kiss, leaving Yami panting for air, and start taking off the damn buckle he decided to wear around his neck today.  I'll never understand why he wears these things; they are much too hard to take off.  Finally able to get it undone, I throw it to the side.

"You won't be needing this either."  As I lift his Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, a fun little idea dawns on me.  I grin devilishly.  "But maybe I can find some use for it."

Yami lets me gather his wrists together and loop the Puzzle's chain around them, finishing by pulling the Puzzle through the middle to tighten it.  "You're not being fair."

"I know, but that's what makes it more fun!"  I push him back down to the floor, arms stretched above his head.  Damn, he looks sexy like that, I should've thought of this earlier.  I work on unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his lithe, toned upper body to the soft light.  I can't help but stare, and he knows it too.

I let a small, satisfied sound escape my lips and grin.  "Mine."  I say simply, but filled with lust.  Yami laughs a couple times in response.  He has always thought my possessive nature is amusing. 

I place a soft kiss on the middle of his upper stomach, and there it is again, that sharp little intake of air that just drives me crazy.  Trailing languid kisses up the length of his body, I take my time in reaching his lips once again.  Once I finally do, he arches his body up against me, practically setting me on fire.

Much to my displeasure and confusion, Yami starts to protest amid our kiss.  I immediately stop, supporting myself on my arms once again.  "What?"  

"Did you hear that?"  Yami asks me in a hushed voice.

"No…"  

"Hm… I must have been hearing things."

"You're just trying to freak me out."  I scan the room, suddenly remembering that I never locked the door.  "Maybe I should go check around."

"No!  You stay here and continue.  The Pharaoh's love slave is not allowed to run away."  Yami says slyly, laughing at the same time, purposely trying to piss me off.

"I can't believe you just called me that, especially considering your present position.  I-"

"Yami?  Are you home yet?"  The rest of the lights flicker on and Yugi and Ryou come around the corner.  Both Yami and I freeze, horrified that they have caught us in such a compromising position.  Yugi and Ryou on the other hand, both turn bright red when they see us.  Ryou covers his face with his hands, but Yugi quickly regains his composure.

 "You know, I don't think that the Millennium Puzzle was meant to be used in that way."  Yugi crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow, resembling Yami way too much.

"Damn it all to Amenta*…"  I curse under my breath.  Why did they have to ruin our fun?!?

I sigh loudly, making sure that Yugi knows how damn annoyed I am right now.  I get off of Yami, deciding that it's time to quickly drag him elsewhere.  Looking back over to our hikaris, I notice that Ryou is leaned over, whispering something in Yugi's ear.  After a few seconds, Yugi's entire face becomes beet red and his eyes are the biggest I've ever seen them.  

_What did you say to him?_  I ask Ryou through our link, suspicious of my other half.  

Ryou plasters that overly cute, soft smile of his on his face and holds up a finger to his mouth while shutting his eyes.  _Now that would be a secret of course!_

Okay, I'm fed up with being around these two.  I stand up, grabbing the Puzzle which is still wrapped around Yami's wrists and pull Yami up with me.  

"Why don't you two make yourselves scarce, before I get really angry."  I lead Yami up the stairs to his room, not caring at all what Ryou and Yugi see, hear, or do anymore.  Shutting the door behind us and locking it, Yami hooks his arms around my neck, both of us grateful for our regained privacy.  

"I hope we can continue where we left off."

"Of course… and I will show you exactly who the slave is."

To be continued-

*Amenta is the Egyptian Underworld or land of the dead.

Wow… and eleven pages later, I am finished with this chapter.  I personally think this is one of the poorer chapters I've written so far, because it seems choppy and incoherent to me, but I'll just wait to see what you all think to really judge it.  I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter up though.  I actually started writing the next chapter before I finished this one and then kind of forgot about it.  But, since I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, it should be posted soon!!  

So, I've decided to have the next chapter have more about Ryou's current relationship.  It'll either be Kaiba, Malik, or Yugi.  I can still change it to anyone I want, so I'm still taking arguments for any of the pairs.  Okay, this chapter is already long enough without my babbling.  Please leave a review!!


	17. One of Those Days

Heh heh, so very bad me for saying that this was going to be a quick update.  I had this chapter at six pages and then I just kept adding and adding and I was never happy with it and so now, it is well over twice that long.  But, hopefully it still makes sense.  Anyways, thank you to: 

Abunai(), Starlit Hope, Kami Beverly, Tetral2(), major-rocket-fan, soul_of_vision

Silver Saire -I'm so happy this fic made you like darkshipping! 

TaleneIsMyYami -Woohoo, another converted shounen-ai fan! 

Lyn/Lin -Yes, Bakura is damn hot

fatlazicat -loved the long review

DreamingChild -thanks for setting me straight

Borath -You're point about the 'I love you' scene was something I hadn't thought about before, glad you saw that as original.  I actually just wrote it as I thought it would happen, without thinking about it at all really.

chip() -what did Ryou say?  Well, since Bakura doesn't know yet, I don't know.  Sorry, I'm being mean.

Okay, well, here's the next chapter.  It changes moods quite a bit and it's very long so hope it's not too awkward to get through and remember to please leave a review!!

Chapter 17

One of Those Days

"I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I can't believe that you're the one who thought of it!"

"But what if we're seen?"

"I already took care of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, stop being paranoid.  You know you're having fun."

"Okay, I admit it.  I just don't want us to be caught.  Could you imagine what he'd do to us?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what he'd do to me, but you on the other hand…"

"No, I think he'd do the same thing to me as well."

"Well, he'll never know it was us, so there's no need to worry.  You ready?"

"Yeah …go!"

"Ra, I wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he sees this!"  

"I know, that would be great!"

"Oi!  You missed a spot here on the head."

"Oh, right, I'll get it."

"Yami, stop getting it all over me!"

"It was an accident, really it was."

"I know you're lying- Ah!  Not in my hair!"

"Fine, I'll stop… just until we get done with our first priority."

"You're impossible."

"I know."

"We're done!  Isn't it beautiful?"  We both gaze proudly at what has got to be our best work yet.  After staring for a moment, neither of us can contain our laughter any longer and we fall to the ground in hysterics.

"I bet Kaiba will just love his Blue Eyes Pink Dragon!"  Yami says aloud after regaining the ability to speak.  

"You know he will.  I wonder if Kaiba Land is even open on Sundays.  Because it would make it even better if he wasn't able to repaint the statue before customers started to come."

"That would be great.  You just better hope that you disabled each and every camera."  

"I told you I found them all.  They were all in plain sight, so it wasn't that hard."

"I just wish we had a bit of daylight so we could take a picture."

"Yeah, well it would have been really hard to pull this off during the day.  Speaking of which, the sun is due to rise soon, we should get back home."

We run back to Yami's house, figuring that Yugi will be asleep and that his grandpa is still in Egypt, so we get to be alone for at least a couple hours.  That, and it's a lot closer than my house.  

"We have to be really quiet because I never told Yugi that I was leaving and I'd rather not alert him to my absence."  Yami tells me in a hushed voice while unlocking the door slowly.  We put the leftover paint and brushes in the storeroom, where hopefully no one will find them.

"But then how do we get this paint out of my hair?"  It wouldn't be so bad if the paint was black, but pink!  Definitely not a good color on me.

"Figure something out."  I glare at Yami, reminding him that it was all his doing in the first place.  "_We'll _figure something out."  That's better.

We walk into the dark house and carefully make our way to the kitchen to try and wash some of the paint out.  "Yami, it's not coming out."

"We got some of it off.  The rest will come out after a few showers… hopefully."

"Hopefully!"  My poor hair!  I didn't want to have to cut it.

"Shh!!  Do you want to wake up Yugi?"  Of course I don't want Yugi to see me like this.

"But… but my hair…"  Tomb Robbers should not be associated with pink.

"You could dye all of your hair pink."  Yami suggests playfully.

"What, so it would match the edge of your hair?"

"My hair is not pink, it's red!"  Heh, he'll pay for putting paint in my hair, as well as on my clothes.

"Now who's the one that's going to wake up Yugi?"  I tease, poking him in the side.

"Fine, I'm not helping you get the rest of that paint out of your hair."  He takes a couple steps away and turns his back to me, but I can still see the side of his face and his little smirk.

"Fine, it's practically gone anyway."

"Fine."  I let a few moments of silence pass.

"Fine."  I close the distance between us and immediately scoop him up in my arms, continuing on into the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?  Put me down!"  He flails about, attempting to force me to let him go, but that's not going to happen.

"No."  He sighs loudly when he realizes he has no chance of getting out of my grasp.

I sit down lengthwise on the couch with Yami in my lap.  "Come on, I just wanted to get a couple hours of sleep before Yugi woke up.  We can worry about the paint later."

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of tired."  Yami grabs a blanket from the other end of the couch and lays it over us.  He then drapes his arms over my shoulders and leans up to kiss me.  He pours the leftover adrenaline from our earlier adventure into the kiss, but it soon fades.  Exhausted eyes meet my own, making me feel a bit guilty, considering I'm the one that hasn't been letting him sleep much these past few nights.

"I thought you were tired."  I tell him, knowing the answer of course, while brushing his bangs away from his face.

"I am...  I just couldn't help myself."  He responds dreamily, eyes half-lidded already. 

"Then go to sleep, my love, while you still have the chance."  Yami rests his head against my chest as I gather him closer against me, wrapping my arms and the blanket tightly around his upper body.  He instantly relaxes, molding his body against my own and his breathing slows.  I bet he's asleep by now.  I guess I should go to sleep as well.  

~~~~~~~

Nmm, I can tell there's daylight in the room now, but something's not right.  Maybe I should open my eyes.  Yami is still sleeping soundly in my arms, but I can sense there is someone else in the room.  It's probably just Yugi.  Stop being paranoid.

I catch a slight movement out of the corner of my eye and reflexively tighten my hold on Yami.  I sharpen my glare towards the unwelcome presence, even before I can confirm that it is Yugi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."  My eyes go wide in surprise and my entire body freezes as Yugi's grandfather comes around the corner carrying a suitcase.  He whispers his apology to me and smiles warmly, but I have practically turned into a deer caught in the headlights, preventing me from responding, while Yami is still blissfully sleeping, totally oblivious to the entire situation.  Lucky bastard.

"Sorry to catch you by surprise, I know I'm back a week early.  It was all very last minute.  Anyway, is Yugi at home?  I have some things from Egypt I brought back for him."  I'm confused.  He doesn't seem to be at all wondering why I am curled up with Yami on the couch.  But it has been about three months, maybe Yami has told him about us by now.

Magically regaining use of my voice, I come up with the most eloquent reply possible.  "Uhh… yeah.  He's sleeping."  Wow.

"Good, I'll just keep unpacking and wait until he wakes up."  And with that, he carries his remaining luggage up the stairs to his room.  I follow his retreating form, eyes still huge from the peculiar situation. 

That was certainly odd.  "What are you staring at?"  A soft voice comes from next to me, breaking the stunned silence.  I shift over to see Yami's confused, crimson eyes peering up at me.

"Did you ever tell your grandfather about us?"

"Jii-chan?  No, I was actually hoping to tell him soon.  Why?"

"Because he just came home and saw us together, but acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary."  Yami smiles and lays his head back down against my chest.

"That somehow doesn't surprise me.  He's a lot more perceptive than you might think."  He mumbles quietly, drifting off back to sleep in the process.

Not the reaction I was expecting, but I guess that's good.  As long as nothing happens to put any stress on Yami, I don't care.  

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, I notice that it is already eleven o'clock.  I'm rather surprised that Yugi isn't up and about yet, it's not like he stayed up late last night or anything, at least not to my knowledge.  I'm sure Ryou will be wondering where I am pretty soon anyway, so we should probably get up, but I just don't have the heart to move Yami from such a comfortable position.  And besides, he still looked incredibly tired.

I hear a very happy, but muted 'Jii-chan!!' from upstairs, Yugi must've been awake after all.  I should really call Ryou.  Not wanting to disturb Yami, I ever so carefully slide out from under him.  He unconsciously complains a bit, causing me to hold my breath, but I manage to gently lower him down to the couch without waking him.  

I let out my held breath and stand up straight.  Whew… got a little dizzy there.  Must be dehydrated or something.  I head over to the phone in the other room and dial home.  Hm… got the answering machine.  I wonder where Ryou is.  He never goes anywhere without letting me know about it.  I guess he could be headed over here, that's probably it.

I walk back through the living room to check on Yami.  Good, he's still sleeping.  I go up the stairs to Yugi's room, and knock softly on the door.  I have to wait several seconds before I hear his response, allowing me to enter his room.  

"Hey, do you know where Ryou is?  I called and got the machine."  Yugi is standing in front of his bed, almost rigidly.  He shifts his weight nervously, what does he have to be nervous about though?

"Uhh… no.  Maybe you called while he was in the shower or something.  I know he'll be over in a while though, because we're meeting everyone for lunch and a movie today."  Yugi rushes through his sentences, almost in a panic.  If I didn't know better, I'd think he was lying, but there's nothing for him to lie about.

"Oh… okay…"  Deciding not to further Yugi's unusual behavior, I leave his room, closing the door behind me.  I can just tell, this is going to be one of those days that I wish never happened, except for the whole painting that Blue Eyes statue pink thing this morning.  That was a stroke of genius.  Wish I'd thought of it.

I go back downstairs, seeing that Yami is still sleeping soundly.  I should probably wake him up, considering there will be guests soon.  Ryou better get here first, because it's going to look very odd if I'm here without him when the others start to come.  Or maybe I can convince Yami to run off somewhere with me before I am forced to lose my temper again.

Kneeling by the side of the couch, I softly shake Yami's shoulder, trying to wake him.  This isn't working; he's never this heavy of a sleeper.  Besides, we got a good six hours of sleep, he shouldn't be that tired.  "Yami… Yami, wake up!"

"Nnn… I'm awake, I'm awake...  What is it?"  He sits up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Yugi's having people come over soon, I figured you'd want to be up before that."  

"Oh, right, I think he told me about that."  

"Well, are you going with them?"

"Yeah, I thought I should, since I haven't been spending a lot of time with them lately."

I put on my best attempt at a pout.  "So you're going to leave me all alone today."

"No, of course not, you're coming with us."  Damn, I should never have asked.

The phone suddenly rings, diverting both our attentions.  "I should go get that."

Yami gets up to answer the phone and after a short wait, returns to the room.  "That was Ryou.  He said that he was on his way over here.  I asked him to bring you a change of clothes, because I figured you wouldn't want to be around the others while wearing clothes stained with pink paint."

That's odd though, I wonder why Ryou didn't answer the phone when I called earlier.  "I don't want to be around them at all, especially with pink hair."  

"There's only one little patch of paint left and it's on the underside of your hair anyway.  I'm sure if you just pulled your hair back it would hide it perfectly."

"Pull my hair back?  I think that I would look strange like that."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea if you'll actually look weird.  It's either that or everyone sees your pink hair, including Kaiba and I'm sure he'll be able to make the connection."

"Fine, you win again…"  I roll my eyes in mock annoyance.  Yami starts to say something, but a knock at the door cuts him off.  Both Yami and I freeze, but the instant I focus my attention on who's at the door, I pick up the familiar signal from the other Ring.

"It's Ryou."  I say with mild astonishment.

"Really, how did he get here so fast?"  We run over to open the door for him.  

"Hi!"  Ryou exclaims once he sees our faces.  He looks rather flustered and his face is kind of red, what is going on with him?

"How did you get over here so fast and why is your hair messed up?"  My questions come out a little harsh, without them meaning to sound that way.  I couldn't help it, I don't like to not know what is going on with my hikari.

Ryou's eyes get a little bigger, but he puts on his typical smile.  "I ran over here, that's all.  I brought you your clothes."  He takes off his backpack and hands it to me.  We all walk back inside the house, Ryou trailing behind us.

"What happened to your clothes anyway?"  I turn around to answer his question, but the instant I do, he steps close to me, grabbing at my hair.  "And your hair!  Where did all this pink paint come from?"

"Well, we decided to do a bit of redecorating… at Kaiba's expense."  Yami and I both start laughing.

"What did you do this time?"

"Let's just say that Kaiba is now the proud owner of a brand new, never-before-seen Duel Monster, a Blue Eyes Pink Dragon."  Yami explains, while laughing even harder.

"That's so mean!  What if you are caught?"  

"I know you think it's funny too, so don't even try to hide it.  And we won't get caught; I took care of all the cameras."

"Yeah, that is pretty clever, but it's still mean."  Ryou finally lets out a small giggle.  "Now, go and change before everyone else gets here."

I follow Ryou's advice and head up to Yami's room to get into some different clothes.  There's a soft knock at the door.  Opening it, I find Yami standing at the door.  "Here, you can use this to tie back your hair."  He says, holding up some string.  "We don't have any normal hair ties, so this'll have to do."

Yami leads me over to the mirror and proceeds to tie back my hair himself.  "You know, I can do this myself."

"Sure you can."  I watch as he gathers my hair back, not liking at all how I am beginning to look.  "So, do you want me to tie the string in a cute, little bow for you?"

"Don't you even dare."  Yami laughs as he ties a couple loose knots with the string.

"See, you look so pretty now."  He teases me with a higher than normal voice.  

"I look stupid."

"Come on, no you don't.  See, your little antennae still stick up."  He pokes at my hair, invoking one of my death glares.  "Anyways, you go downstairs first, since we can't go down together now.  Yugi just informed me that almost everyone has shown up."

"Great."  I crack the door, making sure that no one is around before I walk out.  Moving about the house discretely, avoiding being noticed by most of the others, and those who do notice, fortunately don't approach me.  Surveying the situation, I note that the only people not here yet are Kaiba and Malik.  Seeing Ryou move into the kitchen, I follow him, hoping that he is alone.  

I walk in and he instantly turns to greet me, smiling as usual.  "I like what you've done with your hair."

"You're just saying that, but at least it hides the pink paint.  Anyways, how long is this thing going to last today?"

"Well, there's lunch and then a movie, so a few hours I guess.  Don't worry, everything is within walking distance, so you won't have to be stuck in a car with anyone.  And everyone should be quiet during the movie.  You can make it through today!  Besides we will get to spend some time together at least."  He looks back at me almost longingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that.  It's not like I do it on purpose."

"No, it's my fault too and I know that you need to have your own life as well.  You're such an important part of me that I just don't want us to grow apart."  Ra, he is so damn loving and kind… how did I ever end up with a hikari like him?  

"Trust me, that will never happen."  I ruffle his hair playfully a bit and he slowly wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close.  His normally cheerful face practically seems sad as he moves to rest his head under my chin, clinging to me desperately, but hesitantly at the same time.  

"There's something I want to tell you."  His breath lightly drifting past the bare skin of my neck, causing me to shiver slightly.  "I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to interrupt.  I didn't see anything!"  I turn quickly just in time to see Anzu's retreating form rush out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?"  I ask aloud, more to myself other than to anyone in particular.  Ryou takes a step away from me and starts giggling.

"She probably figured that since she saw us so close that we were a couple or something.  You know how girls are, they will run wild with one little hint at an already plausible idea.  I'm sure she's told Mai and Shizuka about it by now too."

I sigh loudly, knowing that he is probably right.  Well, I figure that it's better than them getting the idea that me and Yami are together.  "You are much too good for me."  I pause, taking in the meaning of those words, smiling even more towards Ryou.  "You'd have to send a few people to the Shadow Realm before I could ever even consider the possibility, and besides, Yami beat you to it."  

Ryou laughs and heads back into the living room to be with his friends, taking my hand and towing me behind him.  Wait, wasn't he about to tell me something?  Ah well, it must not have been important then.  

I look over to where Yami is standing and he arches an eyebrow at me.  I suppose the entire room assumes that Ryou and I are in some sort of a relationship, everyone who doesn't know the truth of course.  Ryou brings us to the people around Yugi who are talking about the next Duel Monsters tournament, which consists of Yami, Jounouchi, and Honda.  I'm sure Yami will want to go to it, unfortunately.  

_Ryou__, let go of my hand.  You're making things worse than they already are.  I can't stand to hear the girls over there make those high pitched noises anymore._

_What, are you trying to hold on to your appearance of being straight?  Or do you want to give them the illusion that you are available?  _Ryou teases in between his comments to the others.

_Of course not.__  I really don't care about what they think of me.  I just don't want to hear them calling me cute anymore._

_But you are cute!_

_Don't start._

_Fine, fine.__  You know I was just teasing.  It is pretty funny to give them the wrong idea though._

_You, teasing people?__  It thought that you were above that sort of thing, Ryou._

Ryou giggles and everyone around us stops mid-sentence, staring at Ryou's odd behavior.  He doesn't care though and instead of letting go of my hand, he wraps his arms around my waist, causing everyone to shift their gaze to me.  I roll my eyes when I see Yami smirk though.  He's enjoying my torture as much as Ryou is.

_Are you trying to make Yami jealous?  Because somehow I don't think that it's working._

_Heh__, no... I'm just having some fun.  And you need to learn to lighten up around other people._  Will this tormenting never end?  I swear everyone just likes to pick on me.

Luckily, the doorbell rings and Ryou instantly releases his hold on me.  "I'll go get that for you, Yugi!"  Ryou tells him as he runs past us to go answer the door.  What's got him so excited?

Everyone resumes their conversation, but I have no interest in participating so I easily space out.  

After who knows how much later, a figure moving rapidly around the corner catches my attention, breaking me out of my daze.  My eyes focus on the approaching form and I recognize it as Kaiba, and holy shit does he look pissed off!

He breaks through the group, grabbing both Yami and I by our shirts violently, catching everyone in the room totally by surprise.  Neither of us have time to protest as he drags us into the hall, away from the view of the others, slamming us hard against the wall.  "I've come to expect this sort of behavior from you, but Yami… isn't this a little beneath you?"  He growls out in a low voice, his face inches from our own.  Hm, Kaiba can actually look pretty threatening when he wants to.

"W-What are you talking about Kaiba?"  Yami asks shakily, apparently a little more startled than me about the situation.

"You know what I'm talking about!  Your childish little prank you decided to play this morning."  He bites out, still managing to keep his voice under control while tightening his grip on each of our shirts.

"You have no proof."  I snarl back, hitting Kaiba's arm away.

"You were sloppy.  You didn't get the camera in the eye of the statue."  What?!?  Dammit, I didn't think that he would have one hidden like that.

"Come on Kaiba, it was just a harmless joke."

"I'm beginning to think that this dumb ass here is having a bad influence on you.  I've noticed a definite change in your personality lately and I can't say that I approve."  Wait, did he just call me a dumb ass?  That bastard, he's going to get a taste of what the Shadow Realm is really like!

"I don't need your approval for anything I do with my life, Kaiba!"  Yami growls back before I could say anything myself.

"What is going on over here?"  Ryou runs around the corner, interrupting our argument.  "You're lucky I managed to keep everyone back for now, but their curiosity will win out in seconds."

Kaiba stands up, smoothing out his ruffled clothes, regaining his composure but with his fury still seeping through.  "You need to learn to control your yami, Ryou."

Okay, I've had enough.  I start gathering my Shadow Magic, but before I get very far, Ryou puts a hand on my shoulder, breaking my concentration.  Now it's his turn to be angry, but I guess I can't blame him.  "Don't."

Ryou, looking very annoyed, takes Kaiba by the wrist, leading him into another room.  What does he expect to be able to do?  It would have been so much easier to just send him to the Shadow Realm.  Both Yami and I watch as Ryou disappears with Kaiba, still slightly stunned about the entire incident.  

"What's going on you guys?!?"  Anzu questions, coming around the corner with Jounouchi and Yugi behind her.

"Nothing."  Real smooth Yami.

"Why did Kaiba look so angry?"  Jounouchi asks, looking straight at me, as if it naturally has to be my fault.  If I could only tell them the truth, just to see the dog's expression when he hears that his precious idol has become more like me.  But no, it is certainly not my place to do that.  

"Why do you people always feel the need to stick your noses in everyone's business?"  I grumble back, not wanting to give him a straight answer.

"It is my business when it involves my friends, but of course you wouldn't understand that, would you?"  The loser dog barks back, obviously trying to provoke me, but I'm not going to fall for it.  Maybe he will.

"Clueless as usual I see, make inu."  

"I am not a loser."  Jounouchi growls out lowly, almost inaudibly.  Heh, guess I hit a nerve.  Kaiba must still call him that every now and again.

"So, you don't deny being a dog then?"  That got him.  He clenches his fists, preparing to attack me, though he can't expect to actually be able to hit me.  I glance over at Yami, and only now, do I realize that I may have gone a little far with Jounouchi's little dog complex.  Yami looks rather angry with me, but he should know by now that I can't help it and besides, I did tone it down a little, didn't I?

"Jounouchi, stop it!  Just don't listen to him, you know he's only trying to provoke you."  Yami steps in between us, with his back to me.  Aw, you're being no fun, Yami, I would've thoroughly enjoyed beating the crap out of him.  One day…

Yami ushers everyone out of the hall and back into the room with the others, while I wait for Ryou to reemerge with Kaiba, hopefully not still out to kill me and Yami.  I do feel a bit bad about Ryou feeling the obligation to play the peacemaker, but that's his choice after all.  He probably just didn't want my solution to the problem to be the only one.

I sigh loudly and lean back against the wall with my arms crossed.  Why do Yami and Ryou always have to take everyone else's side?  Jounouchi and the rest didn't even stop to consider why Kaiba was so mad at Yami as well.  They only saw fit to put all the blame on me.  But I guess it's simply proper though.  Who would believe me if I told them the truth?  Nevertheless, that's fine with me, I am content to remain the outcast of this idiotic little group and I don't have any desire to make Yami one as well.

Sensing movement, I turn my head up to see Ryou and Kaiba walking towards me.  Kaiba narrows his eyes and scowls at me.  "You don't deserve a hikari like Ryou."  He states simply.  What the hell was that all about?  I was expecting something totally different from him, mainly a death threat.

_Ignore him.  He's still mad.  Just please try not to cause anymore trouble today._  Ryou tells me quickly through our link as they pass.  As they walk away, I see that Ryou is leading Kaiba with his hand on the small of his back.  Hm, that's odd.  I always thought that Kaiba was the sort that didn't want anyone to touch him.

Okay, I'm just staying here until someone tells me it's time to go.  I let myself slide down the wall, into a sitting position, already tired of being around so many people.  I don't know if I can put up with lunch and a movie, but I need to.  I allow my forehead to fall to my knees, trying to gather any of my available patience.  This is all such a pointless act.

"Come on, Bakura, it's time to go."  Ryou informs me, outstretching his hand when I finally decide to look up at him.  I take it, pulling myself upright slowly.  I follow him to the door where everyone else is waiting and after slipping on my shoes, we head out.

_Why are you making me do this?_  I ask Ryou who is walking beside me towards the back of the group.  Everyone else has paired off into other various little groups to talk.

_I'm not making you do anything.  If you really wanted to, you could've stayed home.  I just wanted to spend a little time with you._

_We could've spent time together at home alone or with Yami and Yugi._

_You need to stop being so antisocial._

_Why?_

_You know, Jounouchi and Anzu and everyone else want to be friends with you, even though it may not seem like it.  You should try being nice to them for a change._

_Nobody wants to be friends with someone like me.  And you want me to be nice?!?  Feh, you should know by now that I am not that sort of person._  Ryou sighs loudly next to me as we walk along.

_See, there you go again, purposefully distancing yourself from others.  And you can be nice when you want to be.  You're nice to me.  Besides, you can still be yourself and be friends with someone._

_With you it is totally different._

_Are you saying that I'm not you're friend?_

_Of course that's not what I meant.  Stop twisting my words.  Having too many people around me is annoying.  I don't need to have a lot of friends, they would just get in the way.  Having you and Yami is enough for me._

_What about Yugi?_  I roll my eyes, already long fed up with this line of conversation. 

_Fine, Yugi counts too._

_Well, you can't isolate yourself to three people for your entire life._

_Why not?  I don't really need anyone anyway.  In the end, it is pointless._

_So, you don't need me or Yami?_  Okay, now I'm getting frustrated.__

_Why do you feel it's necessary to always annoy me with such trivial things as friendship?  I have no desire to become dependent on people like that._

_I just don't want to see you so depressed all the time when you're not in your own little world with Yami, like you were all the time before you two got together._  Have I really been that way when Yami's not around?

_I am not depressed.  And we do not have our own little world.  It only seems that way because we can't be open about our relationship around everyone.  So just stop all of this Ryou, you don't need to worry about me._

_I can't help but worry about you-_

_Just stop, Ryou._

_Why won't you let anyone help you?_

_I said stop._

_No, somebody needs to stop you from being so damn stubborn!_

"Stop it!!"  I accidentally yell aloud, my anger overcoming my control.  Everyone turns around to look at us, but all I can see is the pain I've once again caused someone I care about.

Ryou looks up at me, obviously hurt, the same hurt I used to see a couple years ago.  His total silence tears at my heart even more as he walks away from me, joining Yugi at his side.  They continue on, causing everyone to follow without another word.  Yami's gaze lingers longest on me, his face full of worry and concern.  I can see he wants to talk to me, but that would give us away, so he merely turns around with the rest of them, beginning his conversation anew with Jounouchi. 

"What happened?"  A soft voice comes from beside me.  I jump a bit, slightly startled, and turn to see Malik at my side.  How did he get there without me noticing?

I start trailing the others once again, attempting to ignore his presence, but he keeps up with me.  "Is that really any of your business?"

"I was just curious.  I haven't seen you yell at him like that in a long time, that's all."  He replies calmly.

I sigh loudly, not at all in the mood for anymore arguing.  "If you really want to know, Ryou was trying to get me to be someone that I am not."

"Are you sure that's what he was trying to do?"

"How would you know?"

"I know a lot more than you might think.  Besides, I think I know you pretty well too.  We did share the same body once, as you might remember."

"That was a long time ago and we were both different people then, especially you."

"Ah, but there are still some things that haven't changed, that need to be considered."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, so just leave me alone."

"So be it.  But remember, Ryou can see things about you, you yourself might not yet.  And he's not the only one."  He adds, with a finger up in the air as if he is lecturing me.  

I look ahead and realize that everyone is going inside a restaurant.  Guess this is where we are eating, never been here before.  Going inside, we are seated after a couple waitresses push some tables together for us.  It seems like a decent enough place and not too crowded. 

All of the others take their seats and I survey the tables to see which one is left empty, hoping that it's not next to Anzu.  Rather surprised, I see that the only chair open is beside Yami and across from Ryou, at the end so I'm not next to anyone else.  He must have done that on purpose and apparently he is willing to risk the suspicion for me to sit beside him.  

I take the seat without saying a word to anyone or even looking at Yami.  We're all crammed around the tables pretty close together, so I have to fight the automatic impulse to wrap my arm around Yami or something like that.  

Feeling as if my head weighs a ton, I am forced to prop it up with my hands.  Everyone around me is being so talkative and loud, my head is just going to explode.  Today started off so well, where did it all go wrong?  I can't help but think that I have turned into a worthless pile of shit, because I'm sure that that is how everyone else sees me at the moment.  I'm so tired of all of this, of dealing with these people, of hurting those I have no desire to, of… just everything.

Almost causing me to jump, a hand gently slides its way onto my knee, hidden underneath the table.  Thankful, I bring my own hand down to rest on top of Yami's, locking our fingers together and clinging to them as a stable ground.  

The waitress comes to take our orders and not being hungry at all, I just order a drink.  No one is talking to me and Ryou is simply listening to another conversation, so I figure I need to say something.  I have to make the first move.  _I'm sorry._

No response from Ryou, not even a turn in my direction.  He's not blocking me, so I know he can hear my words.  Damn it.

_Are you listening to me?_

A turn in my direction.  Apparently he is.

_I really am._

_I don't care._  What?  When did an apology ever not matter?  Especially a rare one coming from me.

_Ra, are you really that mad at me for yelling at you?_

_I'm not mad at you._

_Then what do you want?_

_I don't want anything.  This is about what you want._

Yugi starts talking to Ryou, ending our conversation for us.  Yami takes his hand from my grasp when his food arrives.  It would be pretty odd for him to eat his entire meal with one hand always under the table.  Nothing much else happens the entire time, except for the occasional evil glare from Kaiba directed towards me, which I guess isn't surprising.  He's bound to be angry about that for a while.  

I have totally blocked everything else around me out, only changing my appearance to idly take a sip of my drink.  Nobody bothers me since I have been isolated down here at the end of the table.  I sit and vaguely contemplate Ryou's last words, having nothing better to do.

What I want?  What do I want?  Why is everyone being so damn cryptic lately?  First Ryou, then Malik, I swear I'm the only sane one around here and that's not saying much for the others.  I don't understand any of this and my head hurts way too much to be worrying about it now.  I'm sure after a good night's sleep, I will have forgotten about all of this.

The others start to get up, guess it must be time to go to the movie.  I really hope we aren't going to see some sappy romance movie or I might just have to go on a killing rampage.  But the majority of our group is guys, so there's a little hope in that.  

I push myself up slowly from the table, following the rest back outside.  I'm amazed that everyone is leaving me alone to the extent that they have been, but that's fine by me.  

We head off in practically the opposite direction of the movie theatre.  Where the hell are we going?  I thought we were seeing a movie after lunch.  I move up to Ryou's side after a few minutes, deciding not to interrupt his conversation with Yugi by asking him through our link.  Once I match their pace though, they stop anyway, both looking at me questioningly.  "Um, where are we going?  You said we were seeing a movie."  I ask Ryou.

"We are.  We're going to Kaiba's house to watch one."  Kaiba's house?!?  Well, I'm sure he has enough technology to create a better tv and sound system than any movie theatre could offer.  I glance around, trying to actually find where Kaiba is.  Ah, there he is, talking to Yami.  I'm sure he is just trying to smooth things over with him, no need for myself to be involved.

"This'll be interesting, then."  I wonder if Kaiba will have one of his security guards watching me the entire time.  

"You'll have fun.  Kaiba's house is really nice, just don't steal anything."  Ryou says with a little laugh.

"I'm sure Kaiba doesn't have the sort of things I would be interested in stealing anyway."  

"And no more pranks.  We don't want Yami getting in trouble."  Yugi adds in a hushed voice, with a mischievous grin on his face.  Figured he'd find out by now.

"Yami?  So, it's okay if I get in trouble."  

"Of course it is, everyone expects it from you."  He narrows his eyes slightly and raises an eyebrow.  "Besides, a Pharaoh has to keep a certain standard image about him, while a lowly Tomb Robber doesn't care about such things, ne?"  He adds, a smirk pulling at one side of his mouth.  Damn little brat is purposefully trying to provoke me.  Might as well take the bait, I'm bored anyway.

"Conniving little imp!"  I yell, taking off after an already gone Yugi.  I see him dart around to Yami's side, but he's not going to get away that easily.  Running circles around him and Kaiba, Yami can't help but laugh, while Kaiba looks incredibly annoyed.  Finally swinging around Yami, I catch Yugi in a headlock and give him a rather painful noogie, making sure to use my knuckles.

"Ow!! Bakura, that hurts!"

"It's supposed to."  Deciding he's received enough punishment, but knowing he certainly hasn't learned his lesson, I release him from the headlock.  He stands for a moment, rubbing his head and glaring up at me.

"I'll get you back for that!"

"Sure you will, small fry."  With that, he bounds back to Yami's side, who is only a couple feet away, still standing with Kaiba.

"Why is your hikari so damn annoying, Pharaoh?"  I ask Yami, knowing full well that everyone else is intently watching all that is transacting.

"He's not annoying, he just likes you."  His choice of responses is somewhat startling and I pause for a moment, trying to think of some response the others would expect from me.

"Che, you better hope he doesn't end up in the Shadow Realm."  Good enough performance for the onlookers.  That's all we needed.  Everyone turns their attention back to walking, a few still with smiles on their faces.  I take my place at Ryou's side and I behave, or rather Yugi behaves for the rest of the trek to Kaiba's house.

Kaiba leads us past the gates to his ridiculously large house and then through the front door.  I expected there to be a ton of security guards around the place, but I can't seem to find any.  We weave our way through a couple of rooms and finally into what appears to be the living room.  I wonder where Mokuba is, since he wasn't at lunch with us.  Guess it's none of my business though.

They start rearranging the furniture a bit to focus around the oversized flat screen tv on the wall.  I notice Anzu rifling through Kaiba's movie collection while nobody else is paying attention.  While everyone is making themselves comfortable I sit down on an empty couch, behind the rest. 

"What about this one guys?  I've never seen it before."  Anzu addresses the entire group as she holds up a dvd case that I can't quite make out the cover to.  

"Aw, come on.  That's such an old movie!  Pick a different one."  Jounouchi whines back to her.

"I haven't seen that either and I've heard it's supposed to be pretty good."  Yugi adds his support to Anzu.

"Fine, whatever you guys want."  Jounouchi concedes and plops down on a couch.  I can't believe Kaiba isn't putting his own say in.  Where is he anyway?  Looking around, I finally find him towards the back of the room, with Ryou… what the hell are they whispering about back there?  Ryou is standing really close to Kaiba as well and nobody else seems to notice this.  I will certainly have to ask him about this later.

Anzu has put in the movie and everyone has found a place to sit.  Ryou grins to me as he joins me on the couch, Malik slipping in on the other side of him.  Anzu unfortunately decides to sit directly in front of me.

I lean back, preparing for two hours of boredom, unless Anzu miraculously chose a blood filled, horrific movie about a psychopathic killer, but I somehow doubt that.  The title comes up, hmm… Jurassic Park, don't think I've ever heard of this movie.  It's obviously American and the Japanese dub isn't all that good.  Dubs are rarely ever good though.  Neh, dinosaurs aren't all that interesting to me.  

It's only about half an hour into the movie and I'm about ready to fall asleep.  Glancing to the next couch over, I see Yami has already beat me to it.  His head is lulled forward a bit, apparently he doesn't consider the movie to be worthwhile as well.  

This movie isn't even that scary, but apparently Anzu thinks it is.  It would be so funny to see these raptors actually get a hold of these kids and rip them to shreds.  And the little boy is so damn annoying.  This scene has actually held my attention for the longest though, seeing the raptor stalk these kids through the kitchen, while every once in a while tapping its claw against the floor.  Heh, even from behind I can see how tense Anzu is with fear.  I can't believe she can consider this scary.

The raptor taps its claw again and on impulse, I lean forward and tap Anzu on the shoulder twice.  Woah, big mistake!!  I never knew she could scream that loud or jump that high!  She swings around and tries to give me a nasty look to cover up her terrified expression, but all I can do is laugh.  Of course, this has gained everyone else's attention, including the sleeping Yami, as well, but to my surprise, they all start laughing too.

"That was so mean, Bakura!!"  Anzu informs me, as if I didn't already know.  I still can't stop laughing though; the look on her face was priceless!

"That was awesome!  Except for the fact that the ringing in my ears won't go away.  Wish I'd thought of that!"  Jounouchi tells me with a big smile on his face, while facing backwards on the same couch as Anzu.  He puts his hand up in the air, but what to do doesn't dawn on me for a few moments.  Then without thinking, I give him a high five and attempt to get my laughter back under control so everyone can watch the movie in peace.

_See, I was right._

_Yes, yes.  Everyone's always right except for me._

Finally the movie ends and everyone is getting up to stretch and move to a different room.  I watch as Ryou sets off in Kaiba's direction once again.  Wanting to talk to him before he goes, I stand up quickly to catch him, but suddenly the room starts to spin and then flashes almost completely white.  Expecting to hit the floor, I am confused when that moment never comes.  Instead, there is an arm supporting me from the waist.  

"Are you okay?"  Once my eyes come back fully in focus, I am startled to find Malik staring at me, concerned and worried.  

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I guess I should've eaten lunch today."  Malik waits a few seconds and then leaves me to stand on my own.  Good thing nobody else noticed that or my head would hurt even more right now from Ryou and Yami fussing over me.

"As long as you're sure."  He eyes me suspiciously and then walks away, joining the others.  Okay, I think it is about time to go home.  Maybe I can get Yami to cook me something later.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was much too long and now, though it is only about nine at night, I just want to go to sleep.  But Yami is being rather talkative at the moment, going on and on about this new tournament.  Apparently, he really wants to have yet another duel against Kaiba.  Ra, the way he goes on about him I'd swear he had a thing for him, but of course I know that isn't true.

"Are you listening to me?"  Yami asks me in the middle of one of his other sentences.

"Yes, unfortunately."  He gives me a rather dissatisfied look.  "Sorry, it's just that you can't expect me to get too excited about Kaiba and his amazing dueling strategies.  I'm not obsessed with the game like you are."

"I'm not obsessed and Kaiba happens to be a very worthy adversary."

"Well, with the way you talk about him I'm wondering if I shouldn't be jealous."  I tease him, inching closer to where he is sitting on his bed.

"Maybe you should be."  He teases back, moving gradually away from me.

"Yami, is there something you need to tell me?"  I ask him, down on all fours about to pounce on him.  He laughs and backs himself against the wall.

"Alright, I confess."  He raises the back of his hand to his forehead and feigns a total breakdown into distress.  "I'm really in love with Kaiba!  I just couldn't help but succumb to his charm."

"That wasn't a very convincing confession!"  I try to jump and grab him, but he manages to roll off the bed and dash out the door, laughing all the way.  "No, I can't let you have me!  Not when my heart truly belongs to another!"  He yells on the way out.

Of course, I swiftly catch up to him and by the time we get into the living room he is only a few feet ahead of me.  With a small burst of speed, I reach forward and wrap my arms around his waist from behind, ending his escape attempt.  

"You know, you're not a very good actor.  I wasn't persuaded at all."  Yami laughs while I nip at his neck.

"You guys, be quiet!  Yugi is trying to sleep."  Ryou forces out in a loud, but hushed voice.  I look over to see that indeed, Yugi is sleeping with his head on Ryou's lap.

"Sleeping?  It's not that late."  I reply back quietly.  

"You looked pretty tired yourself a few minutes ago."  Yami says, elbowing me softly in the side.  "Anyways, I'm going to go make a little something for us to eat and if you behave and don't wake up Yugi, it just might involve strawberries."

"I'll be good."  I tell him as I let my arms fall from his waist and he heads towards the kitchen.

"Fine, as long as you're not that way later."  And he disappears into the kitchen.

"You two are ridiculous."  Ryou mutters, breaking me out of my rather hentai thoughts.  I turn my attention back to Ryou, who is not even looking at me.  I watch as he runs his hands idly through Yugi's hair.  Such a familiar act, it seems strange to see him do that.  Actually, it's almost disconcerting.  

"What are you doing?"  I ask, getting Ryou's attention.

"What?  You mean playing with Yugi's hair?  I like to mess with it, it's so odd and it just amuses me how it always manages to keep its shape."  He calmly replies with a lingering smile on his face as he stares down at Yugi.  Okay, I knew they were close, but this close?

Wait, he was trying to tell me something earlier today.  Was this it?  That he and Yugi are… together, he did make it seem like he was worried to tell me after all.  I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the thought.  "No, no… that'd just be too weird."

"What would be too weird?"

"I just thought that you two were a little closer than normal, so…"

"You thought we were a couple?  I see you've turned into Anzu."  Ryou teases evenly.

"What!"  

"Shh!!  Even Yami told you not to wake him up."  Yugi stirs, but luckily does not wake.

"I am nothing like her.  Anyways, I just thought it was unusual to see you two like that."  I say, taking care to lower my voice once again.

"Yugi is my best friend.  And besides, it's not me and Yugi, it's me and Malik."

"You and Malik what?"

"We're the ones that are together."

"Oh… wait a minute, what?!?  You and Malik!?!?!"  

"I was trying to tell you earlier today about it, before we were interrupted."  Okay, calm down.  You should be happy for him, don't raise your voice.  At least it's not someone like Jounouchi or Honda.

"How long has this been going on?!  And why didn't you tell me about it before you started seeing each other?!?"  Mouth not listening to brain here!!  

"A few weeks, I guess it'll be a month soon.  And we didn't want anyone to know until we were really secure about it.  You and Yugi are the only people who know now."  I take a deep breath, a very deep breath and regain my control.

"So, it's serious then?"

"Yeah."

"And you're happy?"

"Of course."

"Okay…then that is all that matters.  This is just going to be something that I have to get used to."  I tell him, holding a hand to the side of my head.

Yugi shifts a couple times and finally sits up, rubbing at his eyes.  "What is going on?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."  I tell him, my headache starting to get even bigger.  He stares at me for a moment, still with that dreamy look in his eyes and then slumps back down to sleep.

I sigh loudly, moving my hand to my forehead.  "My head hurts.  Tell Yami that I'll be upstairs."  

I head back to Yami's room to maybe go lay down or something.  Ra, I knew today was going to be one of those days.

To be continued-

Whew, finally done.  So maybe this chapter got a little out of hand.  If it seems kinda jumbled, it's because I'm actually trying to set up some plot for future chapters.  Please tell me if something just doesn't make sense at all, besides those little things people said that Bakura doesn't quite understand yet.  Oh, and so, after much deliberation, I decided to pair Ryou with Malik, mainly because of plot development.  It will work to my advantage later… hopefully.  Sorry to all those who voted for Yugi.  I've actually planned out most of the rest of the story, even the ending, which is rare for me.  Well, I must be going now, so please leave a review, even if you hated the chapter and tell me what to improve on!  Thanks!


	18. Not So Surprising Surprises

So this one is a slightly shorter chapter, but I tried to make up for it with the quicker update!  I'm so happy I got a lot of positive feedback from the last chapter and also, that most everyone caught onto the fact that I was purposefully trying to make it hard to figure out exactly who I was going to pair Ryou with.  I had fun writing a lot of little out-of-context moments that could have been interpreted in the wrong way.  I'm also glad that the people who wanted Yugi for Ryou were fine with my choice.  This chapter mainly focuses on the two couples, so hopefully that won't discourage anyone from reading it.  Thank you to all of my reviewers: I love each and every one of you.

TaleneIsMyYami:  As my first reviewer for this chapter, I was certainly happy to read your comments.  I really needed to hear that the serious parts didn't overpower the fun ones especially.

XAbunaiX():  Good to hear you still like it anyways.

Lunar Heart:  Yay!  Another person who said I had good balance!  Heh heh, it's so much fun leading people in the wrong direction.  I figured it would be a little more interesting to have a bit of a surprise like that.

Vappa:  The thing with Kaiba is something very small and simple that will come in the next chapter, but the hints at what's wrong with Bakura as well as Yami is me trying to actually plan ahead in the storyline for once and will come a little later, but not too much.

Lyn/Lin:  No, Bakura is not sick, but there is something wrong with him and Yami as many have suspected.  But I'm not going to tell, bwahahaha!!!  *cough*  Anyway, here's the next chapter for you.

Dreaming Child:  Sorry for the misleading storyline, I just couldn't help myself!

major-rocket-fan:  Yay!  You liked the beginning!  No one else said anything about it, so I couldn't tell if I was being funny or just plain mean to Kaiba.  I really do like Kaiba, but there are certain things that are just so easy to pick on.  Kaiba fans please don't kill me!

Starlit Hope:  Woohoo!  Another person who enjoyed the prank.

Kami Beverly:  Hm, another one asking about what's wrong with Bakura.  Should I tell?  *smacks self*  Don't give away the ending!

trefenwyd12:  I love the fact that my fic got you to read a little bit of shounen-ai!

Tetral2():  Heh, *rubs back of head in embarrassment*  yeah, I'm not very good at writing those kissing scenes, so they don't happen very often, but there's a couple in this chapter!

Rei Mayonaka:  I think Ryou and Malik are very cute together as well, probably my favorite one with Ryou.  Him or Kaiba, I've read some really good Ryou/Kaiba fics.

Whew, okay on with the chapter!!

Chapter 18

Not So Surprising Surprises

"But, how did you know?"

"I never said that I knew, I just suspected."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."  I let out a loud, frustrated sigh and cross my arms.  I had assumed that telling Yami about Malik and Ryou would've surprised him, but apparently I was wrong.

"You're right of course."  I concede, rolling my eyes.

"Besides, wasn't it better to hear it from Ryou himself?"  

"I guess so."

"Exactly, so you can't be mad at me."  Yami crawls over to where I am sitting on my bed and curls up against me in a very cat-like manner.

"I'm not mad at you."  I flick at the side of his head for thinking like that.  "I guess I was just annoyed that he decided to tell Yugi before me.  That and the fact that telling me yesterday, which was much too long and frustrating, probably wasn't such a good idea."  Ryou's amazing ability to keep this entire thing hidden from me for so long is also really starting to bother me.  That or I was just being stupid.  Either possibility is perfectly plausible.  As Yami snuggles against me though, my anger is quickly dissipated by his warmth.

"I'm sure he had his reasons.  You have to remember that Yugi was his only close friend for a while.  Most likely, he just wanted to talk to someone about it and everyone knows how you can be about such sensitive topics."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  

"Nothing."  He obviously sounds guilty, even as he buries his face into my chest trying to hide it.

"Are you implying that I'm some sort of insensitive bastard?"  There's a muted laugh from Yami and he wraps his arms around my torso.

"No, of course not."

"Are you lying to me?"  I exclaim sarcastically.

"I would never lie to you."  He raises his head up to look me straight in the eyes and smirks.  He holds the smirk for a second and then shifts his eyes away, but as he does, his smile changes for a fraction of a second and I catch a fleeting glimpse of something else.  He must still feel bad about lying to his friends about us.  He instantly turns back with the same enthusiastic evil grin. "Maybe just omit certain things."

"Sure, sure."  I think it's about time to leave this hopeless argument.  "On another note, how do you want to tell Malik about us?  It seems Ryou decided not to tell him about that.  I've come to notice that he's very good at not telling people things."

"I don't know."  He tries to look thoughtful while he thinks about it for a moment.  "Maybe, when they come here from school together, I could be wearing some skimpy black thing and you could be chained to the wall and then I could find that whip I lost a while back and-"

"Woah, don't get so carried away.  Do you really want to scar them?  And who would be the one chained to the wall, now?"  I quirk an eyebrow at him, attempting to reassert my dominance.

"I was just joking, really I was."  Yami's carefree grin suddenly morphs into something entirely evil.  "So, do you think that Malik and your innocent little hikari do the same things that we do?"

"What?"  

"I mean, maybe Ryou isn't so innocent anymore."  He says slowly and steadily.  The meaning of his words finally clicks and a rush of mental images flood through my mind, images I never wanted to even consider conceiving.  

"Oh Ra, I hope not!"  Yami bursts out laughing and I shove his shoulder back.  "That was just terrible Yami!  What if I said the same things about Yugi?"

"You should've seen the look on your face!  It was just perfect!  Such a gradual transformation, I could watch every step of disturbing realization!"  And once again, Yami is overcome by another fit of laughter.  "You looked absolutely stricken with horror and your eyes, they got so damn big!"

"I hate you."  I declare simply, still attempting to rid my mind of the incredibly wrong thoughts involving my hikari.

"I know.  Now, come on, we should probably be properly dressed before they get here."  He stands up, offering his hand to me.

"Aww, do we have to?"  I take his hand and pull him back down onto my bed, pinning him beneath me.  "We have lots of time before school is over and besides, you must pay for such an evil transgression."

I lower myself down, kissing and biting at the place on the curve of Yami's neck that I know will sway his control the most.  "I suppose I can be persuaded."

Heh, I know exactly how to win in this sort of situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bakura, I'm home."  I break off my kiss with Yami and sit up.

"Was that Ryou?"  I say quietly, straining to listen for any other possible hallucinations of my mind.

"I don't know."  Yami whispers back.  "It's way too early for school to be over.  You're just hearing things."

"Are you home?"  This time, Ryou's voice comes through loud and clear.

"Holy shit, it is Ryou!"  I try to jump off the bed, but in my panic, end up getting tangled in the sheets and fall in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  "I promised him I would be here when he got home, so he knows that I'm around somewhere."

Yami gets up and frantically starts getting dressed.  "Why are they here so soon?"

"I have no idea, but I told him that I would be presentable and civil towards Malik when he came and I'm certainly not presentable!"  Finally freeing myself from the sheets, I start to throw on my clothes as well.  "Don't worry though, Ryou won't come in here if the door is closed."

"But we can't make him wait too long."  Yami runs over to the mirror and endeavors to smooth his ruffled hair.  I move behind him after slipping on my socks, sharing the small amount of leftover mirror space with his oversized hair.

"Your hair is a total mess!"  He laughs at me and takes the brush off the dresser.

"Whose fault is that?" While Yami brushes out my hair, I button up my shirt as fast as possible.

"No one's but your own."  I turn around, fully intending to argue back, but Yami grabs hold of my shirt, stopping me.

"You were off a button when you buttoned up your shirt!"  Yami informs me, proceeding to unbutton my shirt again.

"Ah, you're right!  How'd I manage to do that?"  His nimble fingers button my shirt correctly with great speed and then he pushes me towards the door.

"You're hopeless, you know."

"Wait, but what about you?"  I ask, noting his still open shirt.

"I'll be down in a minute, I've just got to finish with all of my buckles."

"You and your damn buckles!"  He shoots an irritated, but forced glare in my direction and opens the door, giving me a rather violent shove out.  I look back at him and he smiles as he shuts the door in my face.

I fly down the stairs and find Ryou with Malik in the kitchen.  "What took you so long?  Wait, don't answer that."  Ryou says when I slide in, skidding across the tile floor with my remaining momentum from running.

"Why are you home so early anyway?"

"Today was a half day at school.  I know I told you about it."

"Oh, right."  Ryou rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"You're hopeless."

"Believe me, I know."  Agreeing sarcastically, Yami's earlier comment coming to mind.

Before anything else can be said though, all of our attention is diverted towards Yami who slides into the kitchen much in the same manner as myself, with one exception: he can't seem to stop himself.  I yell aloud as Yami comes crashing into me.  We end up in a, what I'm sure must look ridiculous, pile on the floor.

Ryou stares at us both, stunned, while we try to regain our composure and maybe some dignity as well.  "I take it back.  You're both hopeless."

Malik is still in a slightly bewildered state, as I gaze over at him while rubbing at some already forming bruises from Yami.  Yami leans over and quietly apologizes, but I'm not going to let that little incident deter me from confronting Malik.  "So, Malik, I hear you've corrupted my innocent, little hikari."

My comment serves to break Malik out of his trance, but also to piss off Ryou.  "Bakura!"

"I wasn't being serious!"  I raise my hands in casual defense, now thinking that starting off with a joke was a mistake.

"See what I mean about being insensitive."  Yami mumbles, just loud enough so that I can hear him and elbows me in my ribs.

"Okay, okay.  I'm sorry."  I watch as Malik smiles deviously and wraps his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Come now, Ryou.  You can't be mad at him if it's true.  Though, in my opinion, it's you who has done most of the corrupting."  Ryou turns bright red and hides his face in his hands.

I can't help but laugh aloud.  It really is funny to see Ryou embarrassed like this after all.  Malik rests his chin on Ryou's shoulder and discreetly winks at me and Yami.  I see he enjoys torturing Ryou as much as I love to do the same to Yami.  I'll play along.

I wait until Ryou uncovers his face, still tinged with blush, but certainly not like it was before.  "Ryou, is this true?  I can't believe that you would be the type to go for whips, chains, leather, and other various unconventional items.  If this is what dating Malik results in, then I might just have to object to your relationship altogether."

I manage to keep a straight face through my entire imitation of a parental rant, unlike Malik over there.  Ryou has turned a shade of red I have never thought he was capable of producing and if he wasn't being held onto by Malik, he'd probably be strangling me by this point in time.  "Really Ryou, this is just unacceptable behavior, especially coming from you."  I let myself smirk slightly, deciding that Ryou is entirely fed up with me teasing him.  "But, as long as it makes you happy, you can behave however you want with whomever you want."

Ryou's angry scowl turns into a relieved smile, most likely because I stopped purposefully embarrassing him.  But, I should still add something to make up for that last uncharacteristic remark.  I turn and glare straight at Malik, pointing a warning finger at him and trying to sound as threatening as possible given the situation.  "And if I ever find out that you've used the Millennium Rod to manipulate him or hurt him in any other way, you will spend the rest of eternity in the Shadow Realm and I will make sure to send someone enjoyable with you, like Anzu."

Malik's eyes go quite wide and he stands up straight, letting go of Ryou.  "I would never do anything like that to Ryou!"  Hm, he sounded offended.

"Don't threaten!"  Yami says, punching me in the arm at the same time.

"Malik doesn't use his Rod like that anymore.  He's changed, you know that."  Ryou adamantly defends Malik.  Yami starts giggling next to me, for some odd reason.  I raise an eyebrow in confusion, but Yami just keeps on laughing.  Oh wait, I get it.  Heh, I'm surprised I didn't get it right after he said it.

Suppressing laughter myself now, I turn back to Ryou.  "So Ryou, how does Malik use his Rod now?"

That did it.  They both blush brightly, even Malik through his tan skin.  From Malik's reaction though, I'm guessing they haven't gotten that far in their relationship and I might have hit on a sensitive subject.  Ah well, Ryou walked right into that one and there was no way I was going to pass it up.

Yami's hand comes to rest on my arm, subduing my laughter some.  Yami takes a deep, controlling breath and stands up straight once again.  "Okay, okay… that's enough teasing.  Remember we have something to tell Malik too."

"Oh, right.  Okay, Malik, we've decided that you should know our little secret.  Yami and I are dating too."  

"That was rather to the point."  Yami criticizes.

"Well, how else was I supposed to say it?"  He exaggeratedly rolls his eyes at me and crosses his arms.

"When we tell everyone else, I'll do the talking."  

"That's fine by me."  I turn my attention back to Malik, who is whispering something to Ryou, something he apparently finds rather amusing.  Malik notices that me and Yami have ended our argument and instantly stops whispering to Ryou.  I hate it when people whisper to each other.

"So you two are together, that's not surprising."  Malik says nonchalantly.  I twist my face in disappointment, expecting more of a reaction than that.  

"Why isn't that surprising?"  I ask, somewhat annoyed.  I thought we did a pretty good job of hiding it from everyone.

"What do you mean?  You two are so obvious!  Especially after that little display a few minutes ago.  And besides, I've known you've had a thing for the Pharaoh for a long time."  

"What?!"  Damn it, I was hoping to really shock him.  First Yami and now Malik, this is no fun at all.  Ah well, maybe I'll get the chance to have fun shocking everyone else.

"But don't worry.  I think I am the only one who has paid enough attention to you two to really notice.  I doubt anyone else suspects anything."

"Well, that's fine, but we are planning on telling them soon, so please keep it a secret until then."  Yami adds in.

"We are?!?"  He has not discussed this with me at all.

"Yes, I think it is about time.  It has been over three months."

"I don't think you guys have anything to worry about.  I think everyone pretty much gets the idea about both of you, except maybe Anzu.  She told me that you said you were interested in someone else, but I doubt she has any idea that that person is Bakura or a guy for that matter.  I'm sure they will all accept you as a couple eventually."  Malik tells Yami in an atypical informational tone.  

"Hey, wait a minute!  What do you mean by 'everyone gets the idea about us'?"  I interrupt before Yami can say anything in response.  If he's implying what I think he is, I might have to hurt him.

"Come on, look at Yami.  With the skin-tight leather and his mannerisms, it's so obvious that he's gay.  And with you, it's slightly more subtle, but the signs are still there."  Malik grins slyly, knowing full well that he's really starting to piss me off.

"I am not obvious."

"Ryou, do you think he's obvious?"  Malik questions with a sarcastic overtone in his words.

"Oh, extraordinarily so."  He replies enthusiastically, enjoying the fact that he gets to tease me back some.

"If anyone's obvious it's you Malik.  The lilac tank top that showed off your stomach was a dead giveaway.  As for Ryou, that was easy considering I'm his yami."

"I know you like the way I dress.  I've seen you look me over a few times before."

"That's absurd, I have not!!"

"Okay, that's enough children.  Ra, you're just as bad with Yugi."  Yami interjects, halting the argument.  Just as well though, my head was starting to spin from the effort it took to control the volume of my voice.  "Let's just go into the living room and calm down a bit."

"So much for being presentable and civil towards Malik when I got home."  Ryou turns around and scolds me quietly as we walk into the living room.  We let Ryou and Malik take the couch, while I sit in the next biggest chair with Yami halfway on my lap.  Ryou and Malik sit close together, but that's about it.  I'm sure neither of them is quite used to the idea of showing their affection in front of others, but it's not like me and Yami are going to start making out either.

"Anyways, have you two thought about when you're going to tell everyone else?"  Yami asks, directing the conversation away from another possible argument.

"Well, it's still a very personal thing to me, something that I don't think I'm quite ready to make public just yet.  I'm dreading the bombardment of questions that is sure to follow once we tell them.  Everyone likes to gossip way to much."  Ryou tells Yami, tensing up as he talks.  Malik notices the change as well and wraps his arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"You're so cute when you get all shy like that."  Malik says in an attempt to lighten Ryou's mood.  However, this only makes matters worse for Ryou.  His face gets all red yet again and Malik softly laughs at the reaction he got.  It's interesting to see how much his personality has changed since he's around Malik.

"Stop embarrassing me…"  Ryou tells Malik gently while looking over to him.  Yami laughs politely next to me, but I can't help but watch their interaction intently.  The way Malik just smiles back at Ryou is perfectly serene and the manner in which Ryou holds his gaze, it looks as if they are caught in their own flawless moment of time.  They really do look sweet together and Malik isn't so bad, better than any other choice, I think.  I can make more of a sincere effort to be civil to him.  Interacting with people is so hard though.

As soon as it began, their exchange ends and they are pulled back into reality, integrating themselves back into the conversation.  "So, I heard about what you guys did to Kaiba's Blue Eye's statue yesterday.  That was so deliciously evil!"

"Don't encourage them."  Ryou sounds a tad annoyed, most likely because he's been the one that has to sort out the messes we've been creating lately.

"Really?  I have to say it was probably my best idea yet."  There's a bit of underlying excitement in his words, how funny.

"You thought of that?"  Malik repeats out of surprise.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun turning him into the perfect partner in crime."  I answer for Yami proudly.  "Soon, we'll have to move onto bigger and better things."

"Oh, wonderful…  Good thing there's no Egyptian Tombs around here."  Ryou says with a total lack of enthusiasm, while bringing a hand to the side of his head.

"You need to work on some things yourself, by the way."  Yami just has to add.

"Hey, I haven't had as much experience with all this technology stuff, so you can't complain.  It's not like you noticed either."

"Well, you'd better learn before the next time."

"Just stay away from the museums and jewelry stores you two… please.  I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail or worse."  

"You won't have to if we aren't caught."  Yami responds, emphasizing the 'caught' part.  He must still be a little miffed about the incident with Kaiba.  

A displeased sigh comes from Ryou, deciding that it is useless to try and convince us to do otherwise.  He'll get over it.

Before I can defend myself, the doorbell rings causing Ryou to spring off the couch.  "That'll be Yugi and Jounouchi."

"What?"  I had no idea they were coming over.

"I told you that they were coming over to study for our test tomorrow, with me and Malik."  Okay, I know he didn't tell me about that one.  But before I can say anything about it, Ryou runs off to answer the door.  Yami and I stand up and take a few steps away from each other while Malik remains on the couch.  

"Hi guys!"  They'd better decide to go study in his room.

"There was a change of plans and it ended up that I could come too."  Oh great, that was unmistakably Anzu's voice.

"That's great!  Come on in."  I'm outta here.  I turn around and try to sneak out of the room, but Yami grabs me by the back of my shirt and swings me around.  Dammit.

"Hey!  Didn't think you'd be here too Yami."  Jounouchi says as the group moves into the living room.  

"Uh yeah, I decided to meet Yugi here."  I've noticed that Yami is not a very good liar, but apparently Jounouchi is buying it.

There's a pause and Jounouchi looks over at me, then to Yami, and finally back at me.  Both Yami and I are frozen under the unexpected scrutiny.  "You know, you two have been awfully nice around one another lately."

Shit, does he suspect something?!?  Can't have that.  "No, we haven't."  And I punch Yami hard in the arm.

"Be kind to this third-rate Tomb Robber?  I think not.  And there was no reason for you to hit me."  Yami says in his stuck-up Pharaoh tone as he punches me back.

"I don't need a reason to hit you!"

"Jeez, sorry I said anything!"  Jounouchi walks back to the main group, leaving us to continue our for-show fistfight.  Yami shoves me into the hall and we wrestle our way into the other room where he finally slams me against the wall.  

We stay dead silent, holding our breaths, to listen if anyone is planning on bothering us anymore.  Once it is deemed relatively safe, we both let out long sighs of relief.  "Whew, I thought he was onto us for a moment there."

"This needs to stop and soon."  Yami states simply in a low and serious voice.

"But don't you like to have a little punching match every once in a while?"  Maybe a little sarcasm will lighten him up a bit.  

His exhausted eyes manage to pull themselves up from the spot he's been staring at on the ground.  He must be stressed out.  "I just don't want to have to keep lying to them."

"You're not lying, just omitting certain things."  I figured that referencing to that little joke he made earlier would help, but I was wrong.  His usual confident posture slides away and his eyes look almost entirely dead.  Ra, I must have really hit on something that has been bothering him greatly.  Yami doesn't even say a word as he moves forward and hugs me, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"You aren't really that worried about telling them, are you?"  He's acting so odd, I can't believe that he'd really feel this guilty about keeping this one little thing from his friends.  It's not like he doesn't deserve to have some secrets too.  I put reassuring arms around him, attempting to calm whatever fears he has about all of this, but he still hasn't said anything back to me.

"I mean, since when have you cared about what other people think of you?  And besides, even Malik said that he thought everyone would be fine with our relationship eventually."  Still nothing.

"If they're really your friends, they aren't going to hate you because you're in love with someone who isn't exactly the conventional example of a boyfriend."  Ra, I'm starting to sound like Anzu, please someone kill me now.  "It'll all work out."

Why doesn't he say something?!?  This is getting infuriating!  "You aren't embarrassed by me, are you?"

Yami snaps his head up from where he was resting on my chest, his eyes shining a bit more than usual.  "Of course not!  How could you even ask such a thing?"

"I was just trying to get your attention.  I can't stand being in a one-sided conversation."

"Sorry.  It's just…"  His sentence quietly trails off into nothing.

"Don't worry.  When we tell them, if anyone is a total bastard about it, I'll send them to the Shadow Realm for you, along with one of my more gruesome Duel Monsters."  I will too.  

At least that seemed to cheer him up a bit.  His meek smile is enough to make me smile as well, even more so as he runs his fingers along my cheek.  "Thank you."

He places his hands on my shoulders and I can feel his weight as he pulls himself up on his toes.  I wrap my arms around his waist to support him and then meet his lips with my own.  It starts as an unusually chaste kiss, considering Yami is normally rather aggressive.  But, I let him take it as far as he wants, not needing to push him in his current mood.

He presses me back against the wall and when he runs his tongue along my lips, I immediately conform to his demands.  His hands cling desperately to the back of my neck and bury themselves in my hair.  He has never once kissed me like this before; it's almost as if I can feel his despair pouring into me, threatening to consume my entire being.  It's almost overwhelming.

I begin to feel lightheaded, most likely due to the absence of breathing on my part.  Luckily, Yami breaks off the kiss and stares back at me with the same pained look on his face.  "No matter what happens, promise me that you'll always remember that I love you."

Why would he say that?  It's not like telling his friends about us is going to bring about the Apocalypse or anything like that.  Still immensely puzzled by his request though, I consider questioning him further, but the look in his eyes just won't allow me to do so.  "Okay… I promise."

A look of complete relief floods over his features and can't help but mirror his transformation.  He must be simply overreacting to this entire situation.  He can get a little dramatic at times, especially when it comes to his friends.  He'll get over it and everything will be back to normal once again.

"Good.  So, what would you say to getting out of here and finding a nice place away from all these potential annoyances?"  Yami asks with a big smile.

"I'd say, lead the way, as long as it involves more than just sitting in the sun."  I respond playfully.

"You are so one minded."

"I can't help it.  But that is entirely your fault, after all."

"I know."  He laughs as he takes my hand and leads me towards the back door.

See, everything's back to normal already.

To be continued-

So, another chapter done.  I can't promise that the next one will be as quick of an update, but I will definitely try.  But don't worry, I certainly plan on completing this fic, no matter how long it takes me.  I was trying to have this chapter be a good balance of serious and fun parts, like the last one.  Oh, and hopefully Yami wasn't too out of character, just keep in mind that Bakura can be a little slow to catch on at times, as much as I love him, but it fits in better with the way I want the story to develop.  Hope you enjoyed and please review!!


	19. Birthday Preparations

So, first thing to say about this chapter: it involves Yugi's birthday and I'm sure his real birthday is nowhere near the timeline I'm putting it in, but I don't care, it works for the story.  Another is that the place, The Museum Store, is an actual place in a mall by where I live and they actually sell the sort of stuff I describe, so I'm not trying to steal the name or anything.  

Next, this is kind of an in between chapter, so not too much plot development, but there are a couple references to the manga that I'm pretty sure aren't in the anime, so if you don't read the manga you might be a little confused, but it's not really that big of a deal.  There is a great site for the Yugioh manga called Jenniyah's Yu-Gi-Oh! Scanlations if you want to check it out.

Thank you to Starlit Hope, Luna Heart(), XAbunaiX(), TaleneIsMyYami, Lyn/Lin, DreamingChild (heh heh, visuals are great… most of the time), Silver Mirror, and fatlazikat (I wanna see what you wrote!  And yes, violence is a beautiful thing.  That's so funny that you misread it like that though, I do that sometimes too.) I am always happy for your consistent input!

So, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.

Chapter 19

Birthday Preparations

"Yami, wake up!!"  Shaking, yelling, and even pinching him has done nothing.  This is starting to try my patience.  

"Yami… if you're faking it to get out of going shopping, I'm going to be rather pissed."  Ra, I can't believe he's still sleeping so calmly.  I swear lately he has become more and more of a heavy sleeper.  

"Yami… If you don't wake up, I'm going to throw you into an ice cold bath."  Dammit, no reaction whatsoever.  Okay, since he's in his normal clothes, I won't throw him in water, but maybe suffocation will work.

Kneeling down next to the couch, I reach over and pinch Yami's nose shut.  This has to work.  The seconds pass and just when I expect him to wake up, gasping for air, his mouth opens slightly and he continues to breathe peacefully.

"You stubborn bastard."  I clamp my hand over his mouth, making sure there's absolutely no way for him to breathe.  About a minute goes by and I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't be doing this, considering I might actually hurt him.

Suddenly, Yami's eyes bolt open and his arms flail up, pushing my hands away.  He sits upright and pants heavily for a few seconds, before looking to me for some answers.  "So, when did you become such a damn heavy sleeper?"

"What?"  He asks in a soft, confused tone.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes to go shopping for Yugi's birthday present like we planned.  It's not like I really want to go, but I know you were intent on going today."

"Sorry, guess I just didn't sleep well last night."  He gets up from the couch, as I stand up gradually from my kneeling position, tracing his movements.  There it goes again, that hand to the side of his head that makes me worry and my head hurt as well.

"Are you alright?"  I abandon my scolding tone altogether, adopting a more concerned one.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, you've been sleeping a lot lately."  I state cautiously, not wanting to force the issue.

"Oh, I'm sure that's only because I've been doing more than usual in the past couple months and it's taking me a while to adjust."  He starts to walk away, back up to his room.  "I just need to get a couple things and then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay."  I watch him disappear around the corner.  I can't be absolutely positive, but I think he's lying to me.  I have no idea why he would be or even need to, but if that's what he wants, then so be it.  I told him last week that he has the right to have some secrets from his friends and that applies to me as well.  Besides, he would tell me if it was something that directly affected me or our relationship.  It probably has something to do with Yugi.

"I'm ready to go!"  Yami comes back down the stairs with his jacket on.  I head over to the front door to get my own jacket and put my shoes on.  Yami joins me at my side to slip his shoes on.

"I'm surprised you actually woke me up, considering I know how much you hate going to crowded places like the mall."  

"Yeah, well, Yugi's birthday is in a week, so I figured you didn't have much time left to do this sort of thing.  Ryou was gracious enough to take the time to explain to me that this whole birthday thing is very important in this day and age."  I still don't know what the point is though.  It's like all these other idiotic and meaningless holidays they have now.

"Aw, how cute.  You were actually thinking of someone other than yourself for once."  Yami says sarcastically as we leave the house.

"I was only thinking of the problems it would've caused for you."  

"Sure, sure.  I know the truth is that you desperately wanted to go out and get something for Yugi yourself."  

"I'm not getting anything for that miniature brat."

"Whatever you say."  That smug little tone of his is really going to get him into major trouble one of these days.  He tries to make up for the teasing by giving me one of those looks that he probably thinks is cute, but ends up being slightly evil looking because it's coming from him.  But then he interlaces his fingers with my own, knowing that I can't help but fall for those simple acts of affection.

We make our way to the mall, the one that's luckily not so far away and since it is a weekday afternoon, it's not as crowded as it could be.  Yami doesn't let go of my hand like he usually does, as we walk through the main entrance.  This is a bit of a change, maybe it's his first step towards telling his friends about us.  

"What are you planning on getting him?"  It seems like he is leading me aimlessly.

"Um, actually, I have no idea."  Yami looks over at me and grins sheepishly.  He'd better decide quickly, I don't know how much more of these disapproving looks from the older people and the knowing smiles from the girls, I can stand.  If only I could set one of my Duel Monsters loose, that would teach them to stare, but sadly I forgot my deck.

"Let's go in here."  Yami changes our direction abruptly, catching me off guard and nearly causing me to fall.  Hm, the Museum Store, why would Yami want to go in here?  I doubt there's anything Duel Monster related in this store and that seems to be the only thing Yugi is really interested in. 

"Look at all this stuff."  Yami mutters under his breath, in amazement.  We weave around various displays of items from an array of cultures and time periods.  There's a section of very intricately designed jewelry, all having a common weaving-like pattern.  The sign says Celtic, whatever that means.  Ooh, those might be fun to steal.  Too bad they're under glass, might have to come back later.  I shift my attention to the next grouping, noting the rather excessive use of precious jewels in all of the pendants.  

It's been so long since I've had a chance to really use my Tomb Robber skills.  Maybe I can take Yami and raid that museum that Ishizu runs here in town, get back some things that might even have originally belonged to Yami.  I bet she has some high-tech security system though.  That's what made it so much easier back in Egypt… but I guess it's only more of a challenge, which makes it all the more enjoyable.

"Stop drooling over the jewelry, Bakura and get over here."  Wait, Yami's not at my side anymore, when did that happen?  I didn't even notice him letting go of my hand.  Oh well, I glance around to find his location and head over to see what he wants me for.  

"Look at this Egyptian stuff, isn't it odd to see it like this?"  I survey the items, finding numerous replicas of statues of Bast, Horus, Anubis, and several other gods.  There are also some books on Egyptian culture and various trinkets and jewelry on display as well.  I pick up one of the books and skim through, glancing at some of the pictures.

"Yeah, I can't believe the Pyramids look like this now though."  I say, showing him the particular picture that I had stopped at.

"There were much more stunning when they were a glistening white.  Very beautiful in the moonlight."  He stares at the picture for a moment and then turns his attention back to the necklaces in the display case.  "But that's what time does…"

I wonder how much he misses being in that time period, especially since he has all of his memories back.  For me, it was certainly fun, but the things that I did, the things that hurt Yami so deeply, I don't know if I could ever go back to that life as I am now.  He must remember those things too and yet he still loves me.  I sigh aloud, maybe I will never understand.

"Are you young men interested in Egyptian culture?"  A polite voice comes from behind me, catching me by surprise and making me jump a little.  I swing around and come face to face with a very petite and very cheery woman, presumably someone who works here.

"Uh, yeah, in a manner of speaking."  Yami answers for us, probably because he knows I certainly wasn't going to provoke her into talking anymore to us.

"Oh, that's wonderful!  That necklace you were looking at is called a cartouche, which is a sort of nameplate written with hieroglyphs, usually reserved for high ranking people.  We can make special ones that say anything you would like however."  Ugh…. the ever-peppy and informative type I see.  These types of people haunt my nightmares.  It's not like we don't know what they are anyway.

"Actually, I would like one, but silver, not gold."  

"That's great!  Please come over here to the counter and you can write out what you want it to say and then we can translate it."

"That's okay, I can do that."  The woman gives Yami a weird look, but goes over to the desk anyway and hands him a paper and pencil.  I follow at his side and watch what he is spelling out on the paper.

"Is this what you are going to get Yugi?"

"Yes, I think it'll be different from what everyone else usually gets him.  Besides, he never wears anything nice like this anymore.  The only time I ever got him to even put on a few bracelets was when I insisted, because I was the one who wanted to be wearing them later."

He draws a few hieroglyphs for 'Yugi' and then he starts writing something that annoys me.  "You're not going to use that name, are you?"

"What?  It is my real name after all."  He looks confused, but the woman behind the counter looks even more so.

"Keh!  Does Yugi call you 'Atemu?'  Nobody calls you that here, besides, you're not the Pharaoh anymore."  Yami searches my face for a moment and then erases the symbols on the paper, replacing them with 'Yami.'

I don't even know why I got so irritated.  I guess I just don't like thinking of Yami that way.  Maybe it would've been better if we both lost our memories of the past permanently.

"There!"  Yami exclaims, setting down the pencil.  In very neat script, he has written out 'Yugi and Yami' side by side and 'forever' underneath it.

"When you write it like that, you make it sound as if you two are a couple."  I state, critiquing the phrase.

"We are, but not like that.  Don't tell me that you're jealous."  

"How could I be jealous of an ankle biter hikari like Yugi?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I can't believe you're trying to provoke me in the middle of a public place like this."

"But it's just so much fun."  He teases, taking one of my hands in both of his.  Calmed down a bit, I consider my last statement, specifically the public place part.  I turn my attention to our audience, who is looking at both of us like we are completely insane.  Heh, it's so much fun to scare people.

"Um, this will be fine, thank you."  Yami says, noticing the astounded woman watching us as well.  He slides the paper across the counter, catching her attention and breaking her bewildered stare.  I suspect mentioning the whole Pharaoh thing in public was not the best move.

"Oh, fantastic.  We can have this ready in two days for you.  Just fill out this contact sheet and we will call you."  She smiles widely, although overly compensating, probably feeling awkward because of her earlier gawking.

"Okay."  Yami fills out the paper and hands it back.  He hooks his arm around mine and starts to push me towards the door.  "Thank you!"

Once we get back into the main walkway of the mall, Yami stops and starts to crack up.  "I can't believe the look on that woman's face!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny.  Though, who knows if she'll actually let you back in the store without calling the cops, thinking you're some psychopath or something."  

"Me?  You look more like the unstable, murderous type than me."  

"Why, thank you.  But I don't think we said anything bad enough to warrant those types of suspicions."  

"I guess you're right."  We continue walking aimlessly through the mall.  I'm just wondering why we haven't left yet.

"Hold on, did you just say what I think you said?"  Did he actually say I was right about something?

"What?  No, you're just imagining things."  Oh, you're not going to dodge it that easily.  
"I know what I heard!"  

"Ooh, let's go in this one!"  

"Ah, dammit Yami!"  This time when Yami jerks me in the opposite direction, I would have fallen if it weren't for the fact that he is still holding onto my arm.  Regaining my balance, I look around to see what store that Yami felt that we needed to go in.  Big surprise, it's a card shop and Yami is making a beeline for the new Duel Monsters display.

"I just want to look for a moment and then we can go."  He lets go of my arm and begins to inspect the new cards.  Deciding not to watch Yami drool over the little pieces of cardboard, I wander around the store by myself.  I don't think I'll ever understand his obsession with the game at all.  It's no fun when lives or souls aren't at stake, not to mention the fact that the Monsters are just holographic projections now.

Mindlessly glancing over the Duel Monsters, DDM, and other miscellaneous gaming items, I find myself at a shelf of numerous stuffed dolls.  There's a wide assortment of Monsters represented.  Ra, they even chibified version of the Dark Nechrophia… disturbing.  A stuffed Black Magician catches my eye and I pick it up without a second thought.  

I've never really made the connection before, but Yami's whole thing with his faithful Black Magician makes complete sense to me now.  That priest I killed back then- what was his name, Mahado-

"Why are you staring at that doll like that?"  Yami's voice startles me and I place the thing back on the shelf.  He covers his mouth as he yawns and then smirks with that glint in his eye.  "I thought you said you weren't going to get anything for Yugi."

"I wasn't, but I couldn't help but think how well this fit him,"  I snatch up a stuffed Kuribo and hold it up for Yami to see.  "Being such a tiny Monster and all."

Yami rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.  "Come on, let's go buy it and get outta here.  We can't have you stealing things at the moment."

We walk up to the cashier and I give the person there the stuffed Kuribo.  I hate paying for things, it seems so, I don't know… wrong.  The cashier looks at the doll, then to me and smiles.  Urge to kill rising… rising…  A short, but intense glare at him and the problem has been fixed.

He hurriedly utters a thank you as I give him the money and take back my purchase, intending to leave the store immediately.  "Can I please kill someone?"

"Now, Bakura…"  He whispers back, playing along.

"Pleeeaasse?"  

"I was hoping that we'd be able to get out the main entrance without incident."

"Send someone to the Shadow Realm?"

"I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"I don't know if that's enough.  You know how long it has been since I've gotten to do that?"  Yami stops in the middle of the mall and turns to me dramatically, catching a few bystanders' attention.  He's going to do something to get me into trouble, isn't he?

Yami takes a step back from me and tilts his head down, shadowing his eyes.  "Not enough!?  How could you say that?  I'm just not good enough for you anymore, am I?"

At this point, we have quite a few onlookers who have stopped to watch our little spat.  Though, I have to try really hard not to burst out laughing at Yami's spontaneous change in character.  Might as well play along as well.  "Now Yami, you know that's not what I meant."

"You've found someone else, haven't you?  Someone who enjoys your twisted little hobbies as much as you do.  Well, I hope you're happy!"  Yami puts a loosely clenched hand to one eye and turns, almost in slow motion, and runs off leaving a trail of sparkling tears and everything.  Though, they are obviously fake tears.

And I am left in awe of his performance.  He must've taken that comment about being a bad actor I said a while ago seriously, either that, or he's just having fun messing with me again.  

It is then that I detect the incredible amount of negative energy coming from everyone in my vicinity.  I look around to find about a dozen people directing condemning comments straight at me about how heartless or cruel I must be to have upset Yami like that.  

Feeling rather uncomfortable under such scrutinizing gazes, I take off in the direction Yami headed in, which was luckily towards the front entrance.  I leave the mall in search of Yami, only momentarily deterred by the blinding effects of the Sun as I exit the building.  

Where is he?  He's really going to have to make it up to me now, especially after getting the distinct impression that I was going to be lynched by those people.  "What took you so long?"

I turn in the direction of his voice to see Yami peak his head around a corner several feet away.  I join him in the shadows, out of the view of most of the people passing by.  "I vaguely remember you saying that you wanted to leave the mall without incident."

"I did say that, didn't I?  Well, I guess I changed my mind."  He laughs a couple times and leans back against the wall.

"You realize that you're completely insane."  I tell him while I place my hands on either side of him, after dropping my shopping bag.

"Ah yes, but whose fault is that?"

"Well, your little act hasn't gotten any better.  I didn't believe it for one second."

"But all those other people did.  There are some out there who can appreciate real talent when they see it."

"Talent?  You haven't been watching those shows called soap operas, have you?  They're giving you the wrong idea."  Yami laughs and drapes his arms over my shoulders.

"You know, what you said back there about my twisted little hobbies, I have already found someone who enjoys them as much as I do."  

"Really?"  I take a small step closer to him, never once breaking eye contact.

"Yes, really."

"Who could it be?"  Another step.

"Wouldn't you like to know."  I tell him quietly before capturing his mouth with my own.  He presses his body against mine as I take the initiative and deepen our kiss.  I guess this makes up for it, just a little bit.

Though, I do love Yami's spontaneity, it makes things more interesting.  It's a quality that I never knew he had before all of this.

Finally needing to breathe, we break apart, but Yami still has that mischievous look on his face.  He stands on his tip toes to whisper in my ear.  "If you want, we can finish this somewhere much more private."

"Home's too far away.  What if I want to finish it here?"  I ask, deciding to tease him.

"I think that would be called public indecency."  He gently tugs at my earlobe with his teeth, as if to hurry me along.

"Fine, so whose house?"  

"Mmm… yours… I think Yugi has people over today."  He informs me in between kisses along my neck.  I really hope Ryou isn't home, Yami hasn't been this frisky in a while and I plan to draw out his full potential.  

"Okay, let's go!  We can make it there pretty quickly if we run."  He pushes me back and starts off, pulling me by my arm behind him.  Luckily, I manage to snatch my bag before Yami drags me away.

"Just as long as running doesn't tire you out."  I easily match his pace, not taking it too fast.

"Oh, it won't, believe me."

We make it to my house in no time and we stop at the front door to catch our breath.  I grab the house key from my pocket, but fumble a bit when I try to put the key in the lock.  "Bakura, if you take any longer, I might not be in the mood anymore."

"Not in the mood?  You've got to be joking."  Finally, the door is unlocked.  Yami grabs the doorknob and pushes me through the door.  He forcefully shoves me against the wall, producing a rather loud noise.

"You're the same way.  Besides, we have to make up for 3000 years of lost time."  Ah, now the fun begins.  I push him back against the adjacent wall, making another loud thud and turning the tables in our little competition.

"Good point."  He looks like he's ready to pounce again.  Good, he's not backing down one bit.  

Yami jumps up, pretty much tackling me, and crushes his mouth into mine.  He starts to bite at my lip, but not enough to draw blood, yet.  

Randomly regaining rational thought, for some odd reason, I consider the fact that we have no idea who is in the house.  Suddenly, I sense the other Ring nearing our current and rather compromising position.

"Yami… Ryou is coming towards us."  I manage to tell him before we get much further.

"So, he'll leave us alone."  He says back in a low and wispy voice.

"But there might be others here."  

"Right."  Realization hits and he backs away from me just in time for Ryou to come around the corner.

"What's going on over here?  It sounded like you were banging something against the wall."  

"Well, that would've been Yami, if you hadn't interrupted of course."  Ryou's face turns red and Yami immediately punches me in the arm.

"Don't be so crude!"  It's so funny how Yami gets embarrassed when I joke around about that kind of thing in front of him.

"What?  He asked."  Unfortunately, Yami isn't buying my clueless act, but then again, he never does.

We follow a still flustered Ryou back into the living room, where I stop short when I see who else is there.

"What are you doing in my house?"  I ask a perturbed looking Kaiba in one of my more hostile tones.  But, I guess Kaiba always looks a little perturbed though.

"Funny, I thought this was Ryou's house and that you were just a worthless freeloader."

"Kaiba was just here to drop something off."  Malik interjects before an argument can ensue.  Didn't notice he was here as well.

"Drop what off?"  I direct to Ryou.

"I asked Kaiba to find a rare Duel Monsters card for me, for Yugi's birthday.  He was just dropping it off."  Oh, so that's what all the whispering to Kaiba has been about lately.

"And I was about to leave."  

"Good."  I say when he starts to head towards the door.

"Ah, wait Kaiba!"  Ryou runs after him as they both disappear around the corner.

"Rare card?  Which one?  I want to see!"  Yami asks Malik excitedly.

"Nope, you are coming with me."  I pull Yami back by his collar before he can get any further away from me.  He pouts, but I pay no attention to it.  "And you, take Ryou to a movie or something."

"I think I'll go with the 'something' option."  I can tell that Malik, with his innocent grin, is already plotting something I don't want to know about.  

"Just leave."  

"Okay, okay!"  Malik exits the room in search of Ryou.  

I turn back to Yami and notice that thankfully, he has not lost our previous train of thought.  "You still have to make it up to me."  

"I haven't forgotten."

To be continued-

So, kind of a pointless chapter, but I think it was fun.  There will be one more chapter and after that, things will really start to pick up plot wise, so hang in there until then.  Hopefully I can get these next couple chapters up pretty quickly before a lot of my tests start coming up, but I won't promise anything.  Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a few comments!!  


	20. Happy Birthday

I am not dead! I can't believe it took me so long to update… I'm so sorry to everyone. I am currently working two different jobs and they take up practically all of my time.

So, this chapter jumps from scene to scene quite a bit, but I think it works out better than having a lot of boring in-between stuff. I warn you now, there is a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter, but I will update quickly.

Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed. Sorry I don't have time to write comments back to everyone, but if I don't get this chapter posted now, I never will! I hate being such a procrastinator.

Jadeyuy: I totally agree with you on the relationship thing… and I did put a little more angst than usual in this chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy!

Digimagic: Yay! Another darkshipping fan!

Chrysler: Wow, I'm so flattered that you actually stayed awake that long to read my story. Thanks!

Major-rocket-fan: Yes, there was more plot development than I let on in that last chapter and quite a bit more in this one. Glad you caught it!

Here's the 20th chapter (I can't believe my story has gone this long!) hope you like it and please review!

Chapter 20

Happy Birthday

Shit… I forgot to close the blinds all the way last night. And now, the bastard Sun has chosen to filter through the window, directly into my eyes.

But it's not like I haven't been awake for the last hour and a half anyway.

I hate to admit it, I mean, I _really_ hate to admit it, but I am getting worried. It's the type of worry that has had enough of an effect that it prevents me from getting a decent night's sleep.

Of course, the same does not hold true for Yami, the center of my worries. I roll over in my bed to face Yami's back, yet another little thing that tells me something is wrong. Usually when I wake up, he would be curled around me as close as possible, but for the past couple of days, it's been like this. I could just be overreacting though. That wouldn't be anything new. It has been getting a lot warmer outside; maybe he just gets hot sleeping so close to me.

I inch closer to Yami's resting form and slide my arm underneath his waist to connect with the other one I drape over him. Much to my disappointment, this doesn't disturb him in the slightest.

I pull myself closer, so my chest touches his back. His warmth cascades through me, which causes me to subconsciously tighten my grip around him. I place a light, but lingering kiss on his shoulder, something much more gentle than most of what we did to each other last night.

Lying here, my mind wanders back to all of the small changes in Yami's behavior, the most obvious of course, being his excessive sleeping habit. Sure, having bodies of our own puts a few more restrictions on us, but I know that he doesn't need as much sleep as the average human.

The other things are so hard to catch that probably the only ones who do notice them, are me and Yugi. Even so, I still can't decide if these are actually things I should be concerned about. People change over time, and I've certainly witnessed first hand Yami's delightful change in some aspects of his personality, so maybe these are simply more of them. He is rather spontaneous, so there's a chance that I am just being a paranoid idiot.

But in the end, I don't know anymore. I absolutely hate not knowing something for sure. Yami and I are rarely apart for too long anymore, making it entirely possible that since I've been seeing so much of him that I'm creating all these things in my head to worry about for no good reason. It's like I must to have something negative to focus on, because I can't believe that things are going so well for me. I can't just accept the happiness that comes with my relationship to Yami and be content with that. I have to see reality for what it is, that nothing lasts forever and everything that seems like a blessing to me is doomed to failure in the end. That I don't deserve happiness like this for what I have done in the past. That I will most likely end up hurting Yami, like I always do to the people that I care about. That, in the end, there is no point in any of this at all. That-

Yami stirs and I break out of my thoughts in time to loosen my grip so that he can roll over to face me. His crimson eyes blink a few times before remaining open, piercing my own with that penetrating gaze originating from only a few inches away.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks me in a hushed voice.

"Not long."

"What time is it?"

"I think it's around six in the morning."

"Good, that means Yugi is still asleep."

"Okay…" I say, not quite sure what he is getting at, especially considering we are at my house.

"Don't tell me you already forgot."

"Forgot what?" He brings a hand up and flicks at my nose. Apparently what I have supposedly forgotten was something important.

"It's Yugi's birthday today." Oh, right… That really was the first thing on my mind. I've been anticipating it the entire week and I can't wait to celebrate with all of his friends tonight at the damn party.

"I wanted to make him breakfast this morning and then we can decorate the house for tonight."

"Great, I didn't realize I was being included in these plans as well." I tell him, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Of course you are." He says while laughing a bit and snuggling underneath my chin. His damn hair starts to tickle at my nose and he moves in just the right way that it pokes me in the eye rather painfully.

"Okay, that's the last time your damn hair pisses me off!!" I yell, completely changing the subject. Letting go of Yami, I jump out of bed and run over to my desk. After sifting through a couple of drawers, I finally find what I am looking for. I turn back around dramatically to find Yami still in bed and staring at me, utterly bewildered by my sudden actions.

I let out one of my signature strings of maniacal laughter and hold up the pair of scissors for Yami to see. He instantly realizes what I am threatening to do and tries to get out of the bed, but I am much too quick. I jump on him, pinning down his hands and brandishing the scissors menacingly close to his hair.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I know you like my hair the way it is." He's right, but I still want to see how far I can take my little bluff.

"Yeah, but not when it stabs me in the eye!"

"You wouldn't actually cut my hair." Heh, now he's trying to call my bluff and he looks quite confident about it too.

"Are you really so sure about that?" His gaze falters ever so slightly as I move the scissors against his hair.

He hesitates and I can see the uncertainty run past his eyes, but is quickly replaced by that arrogant confidence of his. "Yes."

And the instant he speaks the word, I close the blades of the scissors. Yami's eyes clench together from the sound and his entire body tenses up. He reopens them a moment later to find the stray strand of hair I cut off dangling in front of his face.

"I can't believe you did that!" I laugh at his astonished expression and lean back to allow him to sit up. He takes the piece of his hair from me and stares at it, almost mournfully.

"Come on, it was just one hair. You're just lucky I didn't cut off more than that." But of course, I would never really cut a large portion.

He tosses the hair aside and lets loose a new and improved glare of death straight in my direction. "You're lucky I don't cut off something of yours! You realize that now I will be forced to get you back for this. I don't know how yet, but rest assured, I will."

Wow, that was actually kind of scary. I never knew that Yami could make his eyes look like that, with the ominous gleam and all. "Nothing you can possibly do will ever scare me like I just scared you."

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Sure, sure." He gets out of bed and drags me with him.

"Well, you're still not getting out of going back to my house." Dammit.

--------------------------------------------

"Hopefully he is still sleeping." Yami tells me as he unlocks the door and lets us in.

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise. He probably isn't even expecting me to be back here until tonight, so it'll be more fun this way." We take off our shoes and jackets quietly and move into the living room, checking around for any signs of conscious life. We walk into the kitchen to find Yugi's grandfather making some coffee.

"Hi Jii-chan!"

"You boys are up early. I was just debating whether or not I wanted to open the store today."

"Well, the party's not until tonight, you could just close early."

"I guess I could do that."

"Oh, do you want to help me make breakfast for Yugi?"

"Sure." They start talking about what they should make and grabbing all sorts of things from the refrigerator and various cupboards.

But what am I supposed to do, stand here and watch? It's not like I know how to cook at all or really care to know for that matter. I get bored much too easily to tolerate this. Maybe I can see if there is anything around here that would be fun to burn.

"Bakura, why don't you start decorating some of the rooms for the party tonight?" Yami tells me while producing a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"Decorate?" Being a fearsome Tomb Robber, I don't lower myself to participation in those sorts of activities.

"Here, take these and go make yourself useful." Yami walks over to the counter and scoops up a wide array of scary, colorful, papery things and dumps them in my arms.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"You'll figure it out, it's not that hard." Yami says with a smile that tells me he's laughing on the inside, laughing at how ridiculous I'm sure I look.

"Just make everything look festive." Yugi's grandfather adds in. Festive? What does that entail?

"Go, go, we want to finish before Yugi wakes up." Good thing Yugi's birthday fell on a weekend this year. I can't imagine how early Yami would have wanted me to get up if we had to do this before Yugi went to school.

Yami shoves me into the living room, still covered by these idiotic decorations. I guess this means I'm being forced into doing such a menial task. I drop everything in my arms onto the couch in an attempt to sort all of the various items. Okay, there's a couple of signs that say happy birthday, some of this rolled up papery crinkly stuff, balloons, unknown sparkly things, tape, and scissors. So, where do I start?

Hm, I guess I could hang up this banner first… Surveying the room, the space above the doorway looks like a good place for it. I drag a chair over and tape up each side, centering it nicely. I jump back down, admiring what seems to be a proper place for the Happy Birthday sign. I can put the other ones up later.

I pick up one of the rolls of paper stuff and stare at it for a moment, at a complete loss as to what it is actually supposed to be used for. It looks like it could go on the walls and make a border of sorts around the doorway I just put that sign above. I tape a few strips around the edges and look around to see what else could use some blue paper stuff on it too.

The tv can have some, so can the chairs. It's kind of hard to tape things on the couch so we'll skip that. I can put some of the green kind on the walls too and the bookshelf. The sparkly things can go everywhere. I think this is going quite well, despite my inexperience in these matters.

These balloons are a different story though. I've blown up a few, but aren't they supposed to float? These ones must be defective or something. All they do is fall slowly down to the ground. I could have sworn when I've seen these things before, they were always suspended in air by a string. Well, they can just stay on the floor then, if that's where they prefer to be.

"How are you doing out he-" I swing around to see Yami standing in the doorway, obviously stunned by the brilliance of my decorating skills, something I'm sure he never knew I was capable of.

Wait, why has he started laughing? Was something I did really that funny? I walk over to confront him about his unprecedented behavior and he manages to contain his laughter to some extent. "What's your problem?"

"Um, nothing. Why don't you go wake up Yugi while I finish up decorating for you?" He pauses to reconsider his suggestion. "On second thought, you can go help Jii-chan with the rest of breakfast."

"You want me to cook, instead of decorate?" I eye him suspiciously, not understanding why he wants to finish decorating, himself.

"Good point. Go and wake up Yugi, but be nice about it." I was expecting that he'd say I should keep decorating, but I suppose this is acceptable as well. It's not like I wanted to be the one doing the decorating in the first place.

I sigh and head upstairs to Yugi's room. I stop at his door and with stealth only someone such as myself could possibly possess, I enter his room. Making no audible sound, Yugi's sleep is not disturbed in the slightest by my movements. Yugi is nestled underneath his covers, wearing his pastel blue pajamas with yellow stars. Looking at him like this, you'd never believe that he was a third year high school student.

So, how should I wake him up? Yami expects me to be nice, but he knows better than that. Might as well try the gentle approach, even if it's only to be able to tell Yami that I actually did try.

"Yugi, it's time to get up." I say in a monotone and calm voice while standing next to his bed. Yugi does not stir whatsoever. Oh darn, I guess I'll have to be a little more forceful if he is going to be this heavy of a sleeper.

Ah, is that Yugi's foot I see, sticking out from underneath the covers? I reach down, quickly grab his exposed foot, and drag him off his bed so that he is hanging upside down, his hair barely touching the floor. Yugi yells out in surprise and takes half the sheets off the bed with him as he flails about.

"Bakura!" He gasps as he looks up at me with bewildered eyes. I simply wear my typical smug expression, knowing that I have accomplished my appointed task by my own methods.

"Happy Birthday, little one." I tell him softly. I can't help but let my arrogant smirk approach the borderline appearance of a genuine smile. This sight is just too perfect. Yugi stares back at me for a moment and then I lower him down so his hands touch the floor. After I let go of his foot, he manages to stand up, with his balance only faltering a couple of times.

Yugi smiles and begins to rearrange his blankets on his bed. "You know, it's very rude to wake someone in such a manner."

"Why do you think I did it?"

"Of course, I guess I shouldn't have even bothered to comment. But, there will come a day when I finally get back at you for all the terrible pranks and teasing you've directed towards me these past few months."

"Oh, I feel real threatened by a tiny little thing like you."

"We'll see."

"Anyways, you should be getting downstairs. Yami is waiting for you."

"Right." I let Yugi lead the way back down to the living room, but as we enter the room, I realize that all of my hard work has been ruined.

"Yami, what did you do to the room?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Wow, Yami it looks so cool!" Yugi mutters in amazement, much to my surprise.

I tap the back of his head and make a chiding sound. "No it doesn't. He changed all the decorations from how they used to be, from how I had them."

"Not everything. See, that banner is still in the same place." Yami calmly contradicts, while pointing to its position above the doorway.

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but this is how the decorations should be. You had the crepe paper in the oddest of locations and balloons scattered aimlessly about."

"But…"

"It's alright, I shouldn't have expected you to be perfect at something you've probably never done before."

"But…"

"Gods Bakura, stops sulking about it and let's go eat breakfast!" Yugi giggles as Yami walks over and takes my arm, forcefully directing me into the kitchen.

"This looks great, Yami!" Yugi exclaims when he sees the table set with everything. He runs over to hug Yami and then his grandfather.

"Happy Birthday, aibou."

"Thank you. This has been such a good start to the day; I can't wait for my party tonight!" Right, the party… Can't forget about that…

-----------------------------------------

"What?" Apparently, Yugi did not hear what I said before and is wearing a rather perplexed expression as well. And thanks to his question, all the attention is now focused on me, the last person to give Yugi his birthday present. Thankfully though, there aren't that many people here since Yugi decided to invite only his closer friends to his party.

I consider not answering Yugi, that is, until Ryou elbows me in the side, making me all the more uncomfortable. "I said… this one is from me…" I manage to mumble out in the unnerving silence.

Yugi stares back with extra-wide eyes and slowly takes the present from my outstretched hand, which Yami was kind enough to wrap for me. He begins to unwrap the present in a delicate manner and I automatically turn away, my gaze focused elsewhere on nothing in particular.

"Oh, how cute!" I hear Anzu state aloud when the rustle of paper stops. I turn back, for some reason actually curious to see Yugi's reaction to my gift.

My movement catches Yugi's attention and he glances over at me, before closing his eyes and hugging the stuffed Kuribo. Ra, that stuffed toy has increased his kawaii-ness higher than I ever thought it could be. I think I'm going to be sick. "Thank you, Bakura! I love it."

All of Yugi's friends are still staring at me and if it doesn't end soon, I will have to hurt someone. "What?!"

My stern tone of voice seems to break everyone from the shared trance they are all apparently in. Jounouchi shakes his head a bit. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd do something nice for anyone else, especially Yugi."

"Yeah, that's quite a change for you." Honda adds in.

"I wasn't purposefully being nice… I- I just thought that the Kuribo resembled Yugi… Anyway, I was forced into getting a present, it wasn't my idea." Everyone smiles and laughs a bit as they stand up, helping Yugi clean up the mess created by all of the wrapping paper littering the floor.

_They're just trying to compliment you, in a roundabout sort of way. You needn't make excuses for yourself._ Ryou tells me through our link, as he looks to me softly.

_I just don't like the word 'nice' being applied to my actions. It isn't accurate at all._ I say while I cross my arms in front of me and lower my eyebrows in annoyance. I briefly shift my eyes to see Yami displaying his typical smirk while engaged in conversation with Jounouchi, but his eyes seem tired and void of the usual mischievous gleam. The irritation fades away, leaving only concern in its place.

_What's wrong?_ Ryou asks, resting his hand lightly on my upper arm once we are standing as well.

_It's nothing._ I hope.

_As long as you are sure..._I can tell he thinks that I am lying. He'll probably bug me about it later, but for now, he walks off to join the others in conversation.

"You know, for being a skilled thief, you aren't a very good liar." Malik says in a hushed voice as he approaches me.

"I wasn't lying. I really was forced into getting something for Yugi." I look cautiously to the side of me to make sure everyone else is out of earshot.

"Whatever you say… Come on now, no need to be antisocial." Malik then reaches over and takes my hand, leading me toward the others who are hovering in the kitchen, getting their seconds on the cake and ice cream.

"There's always a need." I grumble back. Deciding that I am much too exhausted to make a scene or threaten him in any way, I allow him to merge us into the conversation.

"So, when are you going to leave?" Anzu asks Jounouchi.

"Well, the tournament doesn't start for another week and a half, but I want to get there a day early just to get settled." Oh, this again… I seem to remember them mentioning this a while back. I wonder how long Yami will be gone for. I'm sure Ryou will want to go and support Yugi, so he'll leave too. Great, I'm going to have to find something to occupy myself for a bit while they are gone.

"We'll come and cheer you guys on!" Honda directs towards Yugi and Jounouchi. Can't forget about the cheerleading squad… How can Yami and the others stand it all the time?

"We need to figure out how we are all going to get there. So, we have Yami, Yugi, and Jounouchi all registering for the tournament and Ryou, Honda, Bakura, Malik, and I going to watch. That makes eight people. Maybe we can ask Kaiba if he'll drive some of us or-"

"Did I hear you include my name in that list? I would rather not go and play cheerleader for five days." I tell Anzu before she can get anymore ideas about my participation. There is no way they are dragging me to that thing, even if Yami is playing.

"But Bakura… if you don't want to watch, you could register and play in the tournament."

"There's no point in playing if there aren't lives or souls at stake. That's the only entertaining way to play Duel Monsters. So, your total will have to be seven people."

"I'm afraid it will have to be six." All attention shifts to Malik at my side. "I can't afford to miss school for that long and there are a few other things I have to tend to that week."

"Aw, come on guys! You can't skip out on us!" Jounouchi whines to us like the dog he is.

"Um, you'll only have five going to this tournament Anzu. I've decided not to participate in this one." The words clearly come out of Yami's mouth, but I can't even begin to believe them.

"What?!" I ask loudly, conveying the surprise of everyone in the room. I hold Yami's eyes with my own for several moments, searching for a reason why someone so obsessed with the game would miss out on displaying his skills. Luckily, the others are so stunned that they failed to note how suspicious the interaction between me and Yami just was.

"What do you mean, you aren't going?" Anzu asks in a confused tone.

Still locked in my gaze, Yami replies to her in a calm tone. "I just thought it would be nice to let someone else win for once. I'm sure everyone is getting tired of being beaten by me anyway."

His eyes coolly slip from my grasp and turn instead to Jounouchi, causing a twinge of panic to course through my body. There is something gravely wrong here. Yugi, the one person not utterly astonished by Yami's sudden change in character, has not articulated even the tiniest of syllables. He must have known about all of this.

"You know how many people want to play against you? I know I want to and Kaiba has been gloating about how this time, he won't let you beat him." Jounouchi tells Yami in an aggravated manner. "You have to come with us. I want you to come."

"Sorry, but I made up my mind a long time ago. There's no point in arguing with me." His face is stern, but swiftly shifts to a soft, wistful smirk. "Now, since it is Yugi's birthday, why don't we ask him what we should do next?"

Considering the nature of the suggestion, there is, as expected, no objections from anyone. Yugi, nervous from all the immediate attention, remarkably regains his voice but stumbles a bit over his words. "I- I was thinking that we could all go to the arcade for a while… I mean, if that's alright with everyone…"

"Of course it is!" Anzu overly exclaims, to make up for forgetting why they were there in the first place.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me." Honda says. I'm sure they'll wait until a more appropriate time to discuss this with Yami. After all, this is supposed to be Yugi's day. I on the other hand, could care less. This is pissing me off and I am going to fix it now.

_Ryou__, go with the others and make sure Yugi has a good time with all of his friends._ Not expecting my commanding tone, Ryou turns to me, worry clearly written all over his features.

_What are you going to do?_

_I just want to get to the bottom of this._ What I would really like to do, is smack Yami on the side of the head for lying to me like that. _Just go and see to it that we aren't missed._

_Okay, but please come home tonight then._

_Fine.___

Malik walks up and takes Ryou's hand in his own, motioning to him that they should join the others already on their way out the door. Suddenly, I notice that Yami is still among the group, obviously trying to avoid me for the time being. This is just infuriating.

Oddly enough, Yugi steps in between Yami and the rest of the group, as if purposefully isolating him so I could have a chance at getting a hold of him. I seize the opportunity and grab the back of Yami's shirt after most of the others have left the house, clamping my other hand over his mouth to prevent him from alarming the others. Yugi notices my actions but does not say a word as he closes the door behind him.

Even more confused now and just overly frustrated, I firmly press him against the wall, my one hand still over his mouth. With a simple silent exchange, I can tell he is as angered with my actions as I am with his.

Slowly, I remove my hand from its place, but Yami remains taciturn and cold. He just had to be stubborn about this. I suppose I will get straight to the point, then.

"Why are you lying?" I ask, keeping my voice monotone so hopefully this won't turn into a violent argument.

"What have I lied to you about?" He snaps back, but with an equally controlled tone.

"Isn't it obvious? There's something preventing you from going to that tournament and I want to know the real reason for your lack of participation."

"The motives I stated were not false. This way, Yugi can have a chance to be in the spotlight." Our eyes are still locked to one another, unblinking, trying to find a fault in the other's defense.

"Oh, how generous the King is. I'm sure poor little Yugi greatly accepts your pity regarding his meager skills, that you have to drop out for him to have any sort of a chance." The moment I allowed the sarcasm through, I knew it was a bad idea. The single twitch underneath Yami's eye lets me know I just went too far.

"I am not pitying him. Yugi has remained in my shadow for too long and it's time that I let him be on his own in this sort of thing."

"I know that's not what this is about! I saw the look on Yugi's face! There's something more going on here than you are telling me about." My rage overpowers my control and filters through, causing my voice to rise. I press him further against the wall and my hands tighten around his arms.

"Let go of me." Yami commands with a stern voice.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"You're hurting me."

"Then tell me! Is what you're hiding really that bad that you're willing to go through all this bullshit to keep it from me?"

"I told you to let go of me!"

"No!" With that, Yami releases a small burst of Shadow Magic from the Puzzle, throwing me back against the adjacent wall.

As I stand up, blood trickles from the side of my mouth and I have to fight to keep my balance. While Yami is supporting himself against the wall, he closes his eyes for a moment, presumably to regain his control. He opens his eyes and stares into me with the same fury he used to show me when we were enemies. Confronting him like that was a mistake.

"I am going to catch up with the others. You can do as you wish, just don't talk to me the rest of the evening about this. We can discuss it tomorrow." He states in a somewhat callous tone.

I remain silent and he walks towards me, heading for the door. As he approaches, I notice how pale he has suddenly become. I am tempted to say something, to keep him from leaving the house, but I don't know what he would do if I agitated him further. It's probably from being stressed out by our argument.

The door clicks shut and Yami is gone without another word. Should I follow him and make sure he gets to the arcade alright? I'm sure he would sense me and be even more irritated. No, Yugi and the others aren't too far ahead, I should just go home and wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow… I'd better damn well receive some answers.

To be continued-

Okay, I promise you all that it will not take months for the next chapter to be posted. Hopefully, just a couple of weeks. You can all yell at me for how long it took me to update, I deserve it. That is, if everyone hasn't forgotten about my fic since it has been so long. Anyways, as always, tell me what you thought of it, the feedback is greatly appreciated and enjoyed, especially the long, funny reviews some of you leave!


	21. Coming Full Circle

Yay!  Here's the next chapter finally!  This story just keeps getting longer, it just amazes me.  Thanks to all reviewers- I hit 200 reviews!! 

CharcoalCat- Mmm… Bakura in nothing but crepe paper… drool

TaleneIsMyYami- I love what you said in your review.  Thank you.

Digimagic-  What do I think of puppyshipping?  Well, it's not my favorite pairing, but I like it when written well, but most of the stories are so stereotypical that it just gets old after awhile. 

Amarin Rose- Oh God, I wouldn't kill Yami.  I'm not that much of an evil writer!  But the thought did cross my mind- just kidding!

Chrysler- Thank you for your review… it wasn't boring.  You will get sort of an answer to the 'how it affects their relationship' question in this chapter too.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, I love you all!

Chapter 21

Coming Full Circle

I've come back here again, back to this park bench I always seem to arrive at when I want to avoid the rest of the world and have time to think.  This time though, I have come in the dead of night on the day of a new moon.  The darkness envelops my very form, threatening to consume me if it weren't for the tiny pinpricks of starlight providing the faintest illumination to my surroundings.

I should be home right now, waiting for Ryou to return from the arcade, but I don't think I would be able to stand being in that big, empty house alone at the moment.  I wonder if I even have the energy to walk home any longer.  It's amazing I managed to make it here in my exhausted state.  That magic blast from Yami took a lot out of me, but I deserved it for pushing him too far, too quickly.

Ever so slowly, I can feel the weight of depression creeping up on me once again, forcing down my chest and making it difficult to breathe.  I scarcely have the strength to hold myself upright, so instead, my body slides further into the curve of the bench.  This has turned out to be a wonderfully crappy end to a day that seemed to start off so well. 

While staring up at the stars, I replay the recent events in my mind and realize that I have no idea what is going on anymore.  I can't even begin to fathom why Yami would act in such a way towards me.  Tomorrow, he says, and I will have some answers, but he has kept these things hidden in the first place so there are no assurances that he will reveal everything.

I wonder how far this deception goes, if he has been lying to me about other things.  Obviously, he doesn't have to divulge every minute detail of his life to me, but I think I am entitled to be informed of the ones that cause such a drastic change in his character.  That's not too much to ask, is it?

Though, it could be that I am simply overreacting.  I mean, my paranoia has gotten the best of me before, so this could just be another one of those situations.  Ra, I hope it is one of those situations.  After all, what Yami is hiding can't be that bad.  It's not like he's going to tell me that he is dying or something.  Maybe it doesn't even have anything to do with me or Yami and it concerns one of his friends or most likely Yugi. 

Still, everything loops back around to the conclusion that I don't really know what is going on.  Why should I even bother speculating over all this?  It's not going to get me anywhere.  This is just maddening. 

Without any warning, a hand slides onto my shoulder from behind.  The funny thing is, I don't remember sensing anyone approaching and now, I can't bring myself to react to the unwelcome presence. 

"Bakura!"  A voice says in both a concerned and scolding tone.  Immediately, I recognize it to be Ryou's, but I would rather not face him at the moment, so I turn my entire body away from him and curl up on the bench, resting my arms on my knees and hiding my face behind them.

"Bakura… What happened?"  Why couldn't he have just gone home?  I don't need this right now.  His hand leaves my shoulder and I hear him sit down beside me.

He pauses for a moment and then lets out an extended sigh.  "Why won't you let me talk to you through our link?" 

His question alerts me to the fact that indeed I have put up my barriers, preventing him from even getting the faintest cry through.  It was an entirely unconscious act though, which makes me wonder how long they have been in place.  Ah well, the walls can stay there.

"Are you going to talk to me?"  Not if I can help it.  I would rather not 'talk through my problems' at this point in time.  I think the school counselor routine would lead to some very violent consequences tonight.

"I know something happened between you and Yami.  He looked quite pale at the arcade, but I think because of the lighting, no one really noticed.  We all had a good time; I wish that you had decided to come."  Does he really think that I would have enjoyed that sort of environment?  I'm sure that Yami was happy that I chose to stay behind.

Another sigh from Ryou.  "Was it about Yami's announcement that he was not going to participate in the tournament?"

Well, what else was it going to be about, since it was obvious enough that it was as much of a surprise to me as it was to everyone else.  "Well, I'm sure Yami has his reasons.  And though some of Yami's reasoning may be slightly flawed in my opinion, he still thinks that he is doing what is best for you, for everyone."

Hold on, what was that supposed to mean?   Raising my head so that my face is no longer concealed, I stare straight into Ryou's wide eyes, my pupils attempting to compensate for the darkness.  "Do you know something that I do not?"  I say in a low, threatening tone.

Ryou moves a little closer and focuses on something other than my eyes.  "Is that blood on your face?!"

My hand instantly moves to the side of my mouth, brushing over the dried blood I forgot about from before.  I attempt, without much success, to remove some of it before Ryou starts to get hysterical.  "It's nothing."

"Did Yami do this to you?"  Ryou's hand glides towards the side of my face, but I bat it away before it moves too close.

"I told you that it is nothing.  Besides… it was my fault anyway."  He retracts his hand and sits back, returning to his original position, displaying a look of skeptical acceptance.  He'll probably bug me about it later.  "You never answered my question, do you know something about all of this that I don't?  Yugi certainly acted as if he did."

"Uh… well, I have my suspicions, but in the end, it's not really my place to say."  Ryou shifts uncomfortably where he is sitting.  Ra, what is this?!?  Am I the only one out of the loop here?

I stand up from the bench and face a startled Ryou.  "Not your place?!?  You are my hikari!  I think that obligates you to tell me about anything critical that involves me or anyone that I concern myself with!"

Dammit, I shouldn't have yelled at him.  In his eyes I can detect the slightest resurgence of the fear that has not shown itself for a long time now, the fear that I am going to hit him.  I must look really pissed off. 

After a second, I turn and sit back down on the bench, facing forward with my arms crossed.  "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay."  He exhales slowly, but quietly, probably trying to prevent me from noticing.  I wonder how long he'd been holding that breath.  "I think I can understand a little of what you are going through."

Steadily he rises from where he is sitting and stands square in front of me, extending a hand outwards.  "Let's go home.  It's already much too late to be sitting out here like this and you'll feel better after getting cleaned up and some sleep as well."

Might as well do as he says, considering the amount of stress and worry I've already put him through today.  "Fine."

I take hold of his hand and pull myself upright.  As we walk along back to the house, he hooks his arm around my own, as if to let me know that he is still beside me.

_Shutting you out wasn't entirely on purpose._  I tell him, after reopening our link.

_I know.  It's alright._  Why is he always so damn forgiving?  How does one person sustain that sort of mentality?

_I don't know how much more of this I can take, Ryou._  I hear a slight hitch in his breathing and feel his hand tense momentarily on my arm, but I decide to continue anyway.  _I'm tired._

_Whatever is going on between you and Yami, I'm sure it's not all that bad.  Besides, he can't keep you in the dark forever._

_He told me that he was going to give me some answers tomorrow._

_That's good.  Just remember to listen to everything he has to say before making a judgment.  Don't jump to conclusions._

_I will try._

---------------------------------------------

Sleeping alone is odd.  It has been a while since Yami and I have been apart like this.  I've become so accustomed to his presence next to me that now, I find it difficult to drift off to sleep, even though I am utterly exhausted.  Even when we wouldn't see each other for the entire day, we still managed to end up at either of our houses at night, sometimes not until well after midnight.

I really should go to sleep though and stop my mind from playing out all of these disastrous scenarios in my head.  The worry is building up so much inside of my stomach, it is on the verge of making me ill.  The scary thing is that I can't even tell myself that everything is going to be fine after all of this is resolved.  The 'what if' questions are plaguing me like an impenetrable swarm of locusts.

My attention turns to the faint creak of my door opening.  The dim light in the room reflects hauntingly off of Ryou's white hair as he glides towards where I am lying in my bed. 

"Can't sleep?"  He whispers.

"It's not that much of a concern.  I'll get over it."

"Move over."

"What?"

"I said, move over."  I really don't need him worrying about me anymore tonight.  I suppose he would be angry if I denied his request though.

"Don't get used to bossing me around like that."  I mutter as I comply with his demands, shifting my position in my bed.

He slides underneath the sheets and snuggles right up next to me, gazing into my eyes.  "You know, I will always be there for you no matter what happens, that I am your constant."

I reply by gathering him in my arms, clinging to his unwarranted devotion.  Gradually, my worries seem as if they never existed at all.  The ones that persist, I could care less about now.  Nothing matters anymore.

And I fade away into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------

"…kura…. Bakura…"  A voice calls to me, dragging me back from the bliss of unconsciousness.  Damn, that voice is being persistent.

Once regaining a little bit of focus, I turn in the direction of the voice to see Ryou in his normal clothes.  "Yami is here to see you." 

"What?!"  His statement an obvious surprise to me.  "At this time in the morning?"

"Actually… it's almost noon.  I figured I'd let you sleep in, considering what time you finally fell asleep last night."

"Shit."  I jump out of bed and throw on some random clothes, forgoing even an attempt at brushing out my hair.  Ryou frowns at my ragged appearance, but lets me go without a word, despite it.  I could care less at this point.

I stroll down the stairs with Ryou silently in tow behind me.  I turn the corner and spot Yami still standing in the entryway with his arms crossed in front of him and an emotionless mask on his face, attempting to hide the obvious turmoil behind his eyes.  We make eye contact, silently analyzing each other's current state before Yami finally decides to speak.  "You look horrible."

"So do you."  Unfortunately, neither of is exaggerating.  I'd be surprised if Yami got any sleep last night and it's taking every ounce of concentration for him to hold himself upright like he is.

Silence again, a silence which Ryou apparently finds rather uncomfortable.  "Uhh… Why don't I leave you guys alone to talk?"

With that, he goes back upstairs to his room.  It probably is better that he leave us alone for this. 

"I'm not here to apologize."  Yami tells me flat out.

"Good, because there's no need."  He stops short, cutting off his prepared statement to a reply which was different from the one I gave.  It takes him a second to sort out in his mind his next course of action.

He sighs loudly and his mask falls away.  "Can we go sit down somewhere?"

I nod slightly and lead him into the living room, taking the chair across from the couch where he sits.  There is yet another weighted pause, one which begins to grate against my nerves.  "This is all up to you, Yami.  I'm not going to interrogate you."

His eyes widen and he turns away from me.  "I just don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start with last night?"  I suggest calmly.  Neither of us needs this to turn into another physical fight, so no point in aggravating the situation with a harsh tone of voice.  I just hope he doesn't say anything that would merit an otherwise calm reaction.

"Ah… that one's easy.  My reason I gave was true, but also I don't want to go because I don't want to be away from you for an extended period of time."  I wait for him to continue, but he just stares blankly.  Okay, he's not being cooperative and I am already getting irritated.  I know this isn't an issue of separation anxiety.

"I think you need to elaborate on that a bit."  I say, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Right, well… you see, I didn't want the power of my Puzzle away from you for so long and at such a great distance."  Hm, that seems odd.  But, I promised myself I would be patient and wait for him to explain everything before I reacted, so I simply say nothing and keep my face blank.

"So, it would be hard for me to support you if I were to travel far away to the tournament."  Support me?

"Yami, you aren't making any sense."  I lower my brow in confusion, which only seems to make Yami more uncomfortable.  He doesn't show it physically, but there is fear behind his words, even though he is managing to keep them calm and controlled.  He's been using all of his tremendous talent at keeping cool in front of great opponents, but this is new territory for him and his gathered expertise is about to become useless.

"I've been supporting you with power from the Millennium Puzzle.  I believe that is why you get dizzy every once in a while and I am constantly tired.  Because subconsciously, you are not willingly accepting the energy and it creates a sort of backlash between the both of us."  How can I accept it if I've never known about it?!?  Okay, don't yell, don't yell, don't yell.  There must be a good reason for this…

"Why?"  I ask through gritted teeth.

"Because you were dying!  I had to do something!"    

"You mean this has been going on for that long?!  Why the hell haven't you told me about it before now?!  That was months ago!"  Shit, I guess there's no turning back now.

"Yes, it has been a long time now, hasn't it…?  I have been sustaining your Ring since I carried your battered body back to your house.  I had to make sure you were at least breathing before Ryou saw you.  I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this, because… because you would interpret it as being dependent on me and it would bruise your ego.  I-"

"Bruise it?!  Yami, that practically destroys it!"  A wave of fear and concern comes flooding through Ryou's side of our link.  I'm sure he can hear me yelling.  Yami reflects much of the same fear and panic, but with guilt blended over his features.

"Why didn't you stop after I regained consciousness?"  I ask, changing the subject in an effort to keep my anger level down.

"Well, that's the problem, you see.  I did try, a few times.  But that's when you would pass out or not be able to heal yourself and I could feel you slipping away from me."

"How did you do this without me noticing?" 

"Ah, for that, I used one of your own tricks."  He tries to smile, but it dies before it becomes an actuality, absorbed by the melancholy that is underneath all of his other displayed emotions.  "You remember how you took a piece of my Puzzle and put a fraction of your soul into it a while ago, right before Battle City?  When you were unconscious, I did the same thing with the Ring.  Only, I used it in a different way than you did."

"So, you totally disregarded my own wishes, dragged me back to this hellhole called existence, and have been forcing me to continue on living, all for your own selfish reasons." 

"You completely misinterpreted my actions!  I did it for you and Ryou first off.  Only later did my own feelings truly come into consideration.  Besides, can you honestly say that after all that has happened since then, that it would have been better had you actually died from falling off that building?" 

"Sometimes."  I said that much too quickly, without really thinking.  Quick enough that the look of hurt from Yami is making me feel incredibly guilty.

"Do you really mean that?"  He asks in a slow, soft voice, never breaking eye contact.

"No… I mean, sometimes, I can't help but let my mind dwell on certain things.  Things that make me feel guilty for being alive or things that make me angry or frustrated or hopeless.  It's always there underneath everything.  Usually being around you is a temporary relief, but I just can't help myself sometimes.  It all comes back to the same conclusion though, every time, that this is all pointless."

"I don't know what to say, Bakura, I really don't.  Just tell me how to help and I will do it."  His shoulders curl inward a fraction of an inch, making him look as if he has been beaten down and is in fear of another attack, bracing himself against the inevitable.

"I don't know either… The one thing I do want to ask is, are you doing this out of love or guilt?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you save me because you felt guilty about practically ruining my life or because you had feelings for me?  If that had never happened would we still be in this relationship as we are today?"  His eyes widen more than ever before and there is a lengthy pause as he searches for the right words to say next.

"I think that when I first found you after you fell, saving you was a matter of instinct.  The only thought that was going through my mind was that I couldn't let you die.  Afterwards, I did feel bad that it seemed like I was one of the major causes of your depression, but also, I didn't want you to leave Ryou alone.  I can't know what our relationship would be if that had never happened.  Admittedly, your actions allowed both of us to see a side of each other that we probably wouldn't have seen otherwise in the beginning, but I did have the vaguest attraction to you beforehand.  I just couldn't stop thinking of you as an enemy, not one that I was bent on destroying of course, but an admirable foe of sorts."  
"An admirable foe, eh?"  I smirk casually to lighten the mood a bit.  Yami looks like he is going to collapse from all of the strain and the last thing we need is him having a total breakdown.  I think he has been holding back all of these fears and emotions for so long that now, he is trying to prevent them from all flooding out at the same time.

"Yeah… I mean that in the best way possible."  A faint smile graces his lips, but his hands clench into tighter fists, his knuckles turning white.  I'm surprised Yami hasn't exploded yet.

Deciding to be exceedingly nice, I rise from my chair and sit down next to Yami on the couch.  I wrap my arm around him and he buries his face in my chest, grateful for the affectionate gesture.  "Do you remember what I told you a while ago… That no matter what happens, I will always love you.  Can you say the same or is what I've done too much?"

I begin to consider his muffled query, but apparently the wait was too much to bear for Yami.  He looks up to my eyes in a way that I can only think that my response could shatter his very soul.  "Well, say something!  Are you mad at me?"

"No… Much to my astonishment, I'm not angry."  Yami's body slightly relaxes against my own, indicating that I relieved at least a fraction of his anxieties.  "But I guess I am just disappointed about the fact that you didn't tell me everything from the start.  I'm not quite sure how to feel about the other things."

I must just still be in shock over this entire conversation.  I can't really feel anything right now.  Yami simply stares back at me, enthralled in every syllable that I speak, making sure he doesn't miss any hint to my underlying emotions. 

I take his shoulders and push him back from me, giving me a clear view of his face.  "This is what I want to happen, Yami.  This week, you will go to that Duel Monsters tournament and have fun with your friends.  I will stay here and have some time to myself, to consider all that has happened.  I think it's best that we had some time apart and after you get back, we will figure out exactly what needs to happen in our relationship."

"But-"

"No.  I want time alone to think!  This way, both you and Ryou will be gone for a few days."  He considers this for a moment, mentally debating whether or not to accept my terms.

"Fine, but while I'm gone, if you start to feel worse than you already do, you must call me.  Yugi will have his cell phone and I will give you the number before we leave."

"Fine."  Yami is still unblinking in anticipation, waiting for something I have left unanswered.

"Don't worry, this won't be anything drastic… I still love you, there's no changing that."  That's exactly what he was waiting for.  He slides out of my grip and tackles me, throwing me down on the couch and knocking the breath out of me.  Despite this, he pounces on me, locking us into a deep kiss filled with relief. 

After finally releasing me, I instantly gasp for air.  "Ra, Yami, are you trying to suffocate me?"

He props himself up on his arms and beams back at me with a new found energy.  "It wasn't on purpose."

"I'm sure."

"Why don't I make us something to eat?"  He begins to get off of me, but I grab hold of his slender waist and pull him back down.

"You're not going anywhere… This is my house after all.  I should be the one to cook."

"If that's the case, then I certainly won't let you up from this couch."

"Okay, maybe Ryou will cook for us."

"That would be better, considering his cooking probably won't kill us or cause severe illness."

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad!"

"Whatever you say."  I exhale loudly and let the insult slide.

"You just take a nap and I'll tell Ryou."  Yami smiles lightly before lying his head down sideways onto my chest.  After I ask Ryou to make something for us through our link and a few minutes of silence, Yami shifts slightly. 

"I can hear your heartbeat."  He mumbles quietly.

"Really?"  I reply softly with a certain disinterest.  I suppose it's not surprising since he has his ear against my chest right above my heart.

"It's so quiet." 

I feel my heart skip a beat and I hold my breath for a second.  I honestly don't know how to respond to that observation.  I move my hand up to his shoulder, attempting to distract him.  "Just go to sleep."

His body relaxes and shortly afterwards, I hear Ryou sneak past us to the kitchen, giving me a warm smile as he passes.  There are three days until Yami leaves for a five day tournament.  It will be interesting to see how this all works out, if it does at all.

To be continued-

So, next chapter will come sooner because I have some time off from work.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	22. Back to Normal

Next chapter, yay! I truly can't wait to write the next one. It's going to be fun!

Much thanks to: Sapphire-Musings, fatlazikat, fani90, XabunaiX, and Lyn/Lin for reviewing.

Cygna-hime: Well, this chapter doesn't have a lot of angst, but it does have some. The next chapter on the other hand, will be a different story.

Amarin Rose: Ooh! I wanna read your Yami/Bakura fics! I will have to go check out your stories. Anyways, yeah, that's actually what I was hoping people would think, because that's pretty much what Bakura thought. I had actually been planning that turn of events from the beginning of the story, but of course Bakura didn't know that.

Chrysler: Hee hee, yes, there is a high risk of that, isn't there?

Major-rocket-fan: Thanks for the congrats!

So here's the new chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 22

Back to Normal

I've finally done it.

After searching for most of the night, I have found out exactly where and how Yami connected his power to my Millennium Ring. The little bugger hid it quite well too, I am rather amazed. Now, I can stop it anytime I wish, but I told Yami that we would talk about that after he got back. Besides, if I did it now, he would instantly sense it and undoubtedly be extremely pissed at me. Also, who knows what sort of effect it would have on the both of us if I just cut the power without Yami's cooperation.

Now, it is five o'clock in the morning and I haven't had any sleep whatsoever, in addition to the fact that it took a great deal of energy and concentration to search my Ring like that. But ever since yesterday morning, when I found out about all of this, I knew that was my first priority before anything else. Or maybe it was just my way of procrastinating and avoiding all the damn things I really need to think about.

I should try to go to sleep though. I am both physically and mentally exhausted at the moment, but my mind is still buzzing with all of the energy I just used. Good thing it is so dark that I can't really see my room or I think it would be spinning pretty fast right now. Closing my eyes isn't even helping the dizziness go away.

To make matters worse, Yami didn't come back to my house tonight. I know I said I wanted time alone to think, but I didn't mean for it to be like this. I can't help but assume that he is avoiding me. If only things would go back to the way they used to be. Maybe ignorance truly is bliss.

Still it amazes me though, my own reaction to finding out everything. At the time, I thought I was just in shock, but even now I don't really feel angry about it. I mean, sure I was pissed about the fact that I was kept in the dark for so long, but now there is only a slight residual left of that anger.

Okay, I need to go to sleep. Just three or four hours to get me through tomorrow, that's all I need. Stop thinking and go to sleep……

…….But what if- Dammit, stop it!! Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I guess that doesn't bode well for my sanity. Oh well, who wants to be normal anyway?

Okay, fuck this, I'm not lying in bed any longer, it's annoying me.

I throw off my covers and head quietly downstairs to the kitchen while supporting myself against the wall, so not to fall from the dizziness. I need something non-caffeinated. Hmm… Ryou just has a bunch of tea that I don't quite recognize. Well, this one says non-caffeinated right on the box, but I've never had this kind before. I guess as long as it is something hot, it'll have to do.

I put some water on to boil and go about making the drink. I sit down at the small table in the kitchen, the room weakly lit by the hardly rising sun. Cradling the small mug in my hands, I let its warmth transfer to my skin to an almost unbearable degree. The subtle smell drifts up to my nose and causes my entire body to gradually relax. I don't even feel like drinking this anymore.

As I stare intently at the colored liquid, my mind wanders over all of yesterday's events. I can see why Yami would want to keep that hidden from me. Maybe he is as worried as I am about keeping our relationship stable. But who knows if it's about losing my love or causing me to lose my will to live again and the guilt he might feel. Could the guilt really be bad enough to keep someone in a relationship like ours though? His love seems perfectly genuine, but I have nothing to compare it to, no previous relationship to draw reference from.

Wait, that's not exactly true, now is it? I have Ryou. Ryou says he loves me, that he will always be there for me no matter what, even after what I've done to him in the past. I probably hurt Ryou just as much as Yami before and he still loves me. If Ryou can be so forgiving then it follows that Yami could be as well. Even though Yami has practically nothing in common with Ryou, personality wise, they both found some reason to stay with me. That reason is something I have yet to figure out, but that can be left for another time.

Maybe I have been blowing this all out of proportion. I should stop running myself around in circles trying to determine everyone's reason for doing what they've done and just accept it. It's so hard to break out of that habit though. The uncertainties are just too numerous.

The only things I can truly be definite of are my own feelings and that is what I will have to be satisfied with from now on. And I know that I still want to be with Yami. It's an odd feeling to realize that you've become attached to someone to such a great extent, but now, there is no way I could go back to my previous way of life. I can't say that I'd actually want to either.

With each passing thought, my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. I wonder if I can make it back up to my bed. I'm sure if I actually did, I'd still be wide awake. No, I can just stay here for now and rest my eyes for a bit. I'll go back to bed in a few minutes.

----------------------------------------------

There is a slight pressure on my shoulder. It must be someone touching me. Wait... somebody is touching me!

My eyes snap open and I swat away whomever's hand is trying to catch me with my defenses down. I manage to get my eyes back into focus just in time to see Ryou backing quickly away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He says softly.

"It's okay, I guess I just didn't expect to fall asleep out here."

He sees that I'm not angry and his face brightens. "Well, I think it's better that you react that way as opposed to no reaction at all."

Hm… that night a couple of days ago must have scared him. "Good thing I moved that cup you were holding or there would have been quite a mess."

"Yes, good thing." Ryou just keeps standing there, not really making eye contact. And it is getting on my nerves.

"Was there something you wanted?" I ask forcefully to break the silence.

Ryou jumps slightly and crosses his arms. "Um… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to school with me."

Another pause. Great, I get to play 'drag the answer out of Ryou.' "Sooo, any particular reason?"

"Um, Malik and I decided it was time." He says quietly, while focusing on the floor.

Sigh. "Time for what?"

"Time that we told everyone about us."

"Really, so it's officially serious with you two and you're okay with it?" He nods. "Why now?"

"Well, we wanted to tell everyone now, before we left for the tournament. That way, all the attention can be on the tournament results afterwards."

"So, why do you need me there?"

"I just thought it would be nice." Damn, he's got that preliminary pitiful look, letting me know that if I say no, he will guilt trip me big time. I really didn't want to spend today in his Ring.

And there they are, those big brown eyes that are impossible to deny. "Fine."

"Yay!" Ryou practically glomps me out of happiness, almost knocking me out of my chair.

"Okay. Off, off…" He lets go of me and I head upstairs to put on some decent clothes.

Ra, I am much too tired for this today.

----------------------------------------------

_Bakura, wake up!_

Nnn, I was sleeping so nicely too. _What?_

_It's lunch time. You can come out now._

_Alright.___

I concentrate and materialize beside Ryou. Wow, maybe that was a little too much concentration on my part. I have to bring my hand to the side of my head, in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Are you okay?" I hear from two distinct voices. After regaining some of my balance, I see both Malik and Ryou, staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't done that in a while."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Ryou suggests.

"No, I said I was okay. Besides, I want to be here, so if anyone has any sort of negative reaction, I can beat them into compliance." I say, with a bit of a smirk.

Ryou giggles and Malik simply smiles. "I'm sure there will be no need for violence."

"Well, just in case."

The two set off to find one of their friends and I trail several feet behind them.

----------------------------------------------

After checking a couple places, they finally found where everyone was having lunch. I was luckily only noticed by a couple people on the way, of which, only one gave me an odd look. I think Ryou could care less about that right now, though.

They approach Anzu and Yugi first. Probably best, considering how I can't see Anzu having a bad reaction to anything that involves love.

"Hi guys!" She greets them cheerfully.

Yugi looks surprised to see me here, but quickly shifts his eyes away once I make eye contact. I sit down on the other side of Yugi, away from Anzu, while Ryou and Malik sit in front of her. They start idly talking to her, but Yugi seems afraid to even acknowledge my presence.

I lean over a bit, deciding that he is probably feeling guilty about something, and whisper quietly to him. "Thank you."

He instantly meets my eyes, obviously confused out of his little mind as to why I would say something like that to him. "For what?"

"For forcing Yami to stop being so damn stubborn the other night."

"Somehow, I don't think you should be thanking me for that. I feel like I've hurt your relationship by interfering."

"Don't worry, it was going to happen sooner or later. So, it's not your fault and don't for one second think it is. We'll make it through this."

Yugi smiles softly, but it's not his usual genki one. "I just couldn't stand to see Yami deteriorating like that any longer."

"I know. I should have pushed the issue earlier too, but now that I know what is going on, I won't let it happen anymore."

"Thanks." Yugi smiles a little wider. "You know, talking with you is much more civilized when it's about something serious, but for some reason, it just doesn't seem right."

"Hey, are you saying that I'm not civilized?" I say, trying to sound offended, even though I know exactly what he means.

He laughs lightly and lets my objection pass. "So, why did you come to school today?"

I turn towards Ryou and Malik who are still talking with Anzu and nod in their direction. "Because of them."

Yugi's eyes light up in realization. "Are they telling everyone today?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." He says, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Really!! How cute!" Suddenly comes a high pitched shriek, causing all attention in the immediate area to be focused on the origin of the sound, which of course being the only one who could produce such a noise is Anzu. They must have finally told her.

"Wait, but I thought…." She trails off, looking from me to Ryou, and thinking hard for a moment. "Oh never mind. I'm so happy for you two!"

She leans over and hugs both Malik and Ryou. Malik turns to me and rolls his eyes, while Ryou has turned bright red. He obviously didn't expect such an enthusiastic reaction.

"Hey, what's going on over here guys?" Jounouchi asks, with Honda and Otogi in tow behind him. "I could hardly concentrate on my Duel Monsters game with all the noise."

"Yeah right, you just knew you were going to lose to me, so that's why you wanted to stop." Otogi remarks smugly.

"Whatever, I was just about to make a move that would've completely destroyed you!"

"Sure, sure." Otogi slowly waves him away and then turns to Anzu. "Anyway, so what happened?"

"Can I tell them?!" She excitedly asks both Malik and Ryou. Malik looks to Ryou, who is too embarrassed for words at the moment, and grasps his hand.

"If you want to." Malik responds levelly.

She shifts to where the other guys are standing and pauses dramatically for effect. Figures she'd be the one to make a big production out of this. Maybe they should've told her last. "Well, Malik and Ryou just told me that they have been going out!"

Carefully, I watch each of their reactions. Otogi looks puzzled for a moment. "Going out? Oh… that's cool."

"I know! Don't they just look so cute together?" Anzu exclaims, yet again. I might just have a headache after this.

"Yeah, sure." Honda says while scratching the back of his head nervously.

And here it comes. The mutt has that air of accomplishment about him, indicating that he has just thought of an exceptional joke. I think we'll have to stop that right now.

Slowly and steadily, I rise from where I am sitting, the entire time never taking my eyes from Jounouchi's. He notices just as he opens his mouth to speak, but falls short when he catches my gaze. I keep my head tilted, so my bangs menacingly shadow my eyes just enough to scare the shit out of him. I narrow my eyes ever so slightly and Jounouchi instantly breaks eye contact, laughing uneasily.

"Yeah… heh, heh, they do make a good couple." The others remain completely oblivious of our interaction. Jounouchi quietly changes location to the other side of Honda and Otogi, placing them in the path between me and him. And my job is finished.

The three sit down with the rest of the group, while I continue to stand and Anzu has yet to shut up. "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

I can't stand anymore of her, I'm leaving. _I'm going home._

Ryou immediately looks up from where he had been staring at the ground and flashes me concerned eyes. _But we haven't told Kaiba yet._

_I seriously doubt he'll care about your little announcement, being the type of person he is. So, you don't need me there. Besides, I don't know how much more of super happy Anzu I can stand._

_Oh, okay. Are you going to make it home okay by yourself?_

_Why wouldn't I? I've walked back from your school several times before, I know the way._

_As long as you're sure._He gives me a warm smile. Luckily, Malik is answering all of the questions Anzu and the others are putting forth, so Ryou can have a chance to focus on his conversation with me. _I'm glad you came._

_Yeah, yeah.__ Tell me later if anyone gives you any problems and I will personally send them to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm._

_Okay._ He responds, with that cute little tilt of his head. _I'll see you later._

_Bye._

And without anyone except Ryou and Yugi noticing my departure, I head off in search of the quickest way out of the school.

That was much too tiring for my liking, but at least Ryou is happy. I think I'll go home and take a bit of a nap.

----------------------------------------------

I walk in through the door of Yami's house and find him standing there, as if waiting for me, but he appears to be rather annoyed with my sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He asks sternly, much to my surprise.

"Um, well, I hadn't seen you yet today so I thought I'd come over."

"Can't you see that I wanted some time alone?"

"But, I missed you." Why is he attacking me like this? He has never acted like this before.

"Gods Bakura, you have become so needy. You're nothing like what you used to be. I don't know how much more of it I can stand."

"What is that supposed to mean?" A sudden rush of panic overwhelms me, welling up from my stomach. I don't think I want to hear the answer to my question.

"It means I don't want to be with you anymore. Before, I didn't want to have the guilt of causing you to kill yourself hanging over my head for the rest of my life, but now, I could care less. Do whatever you want with your pitiful life; just leave me out of it."

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" But he ignores me and walks away in the opposite direction. "Come back here and tell me why you said that!"

He briefly turns back around. "I thought I was perfectly clear."

"Wait! Come back!" I take off running after him, but somehow he manages to evade me at every turn, smoothly eluding my grasp.

Finally, he reaches a dead end and I take the opportunity to pin him against the wall. He scowls back at me defiantly, as if completely appalled that I was actually able to catch him.

"I'll show you that I am exactly the way I used to be." I tell him in a low, threatening voice.

And then, I grab Yami by his hair and pull him around, punching him in the face so hard that it causes him to stagger back across the room before crumpling to the floor.

Wait, this isn't right. Why am I doing this? It's wrong! This isn't me!

"What's wrong, Yami? Can't take a little roughhousing?" As he wipes the blood from the side of his mouth, he reluctantly makes eye contact once again, but they aren't Yami's eyes. They are filled with fear unlike anything I have ever seen from him and all can I do in response is grin wildly.

"Ah, there it is, that perfect moment of fear in your eyes. I have to say, it is quite beautiful coming from you, Yami. Let's see if we can draw out that exquisite expression once again." I inform him lazily.

Yami has yet to fight back, while I drag him up by his shirt and hit him again.

I keep telling myself to stop, that this isn't right, that this isn't what I want, but I just won't stop! Why don't I stop? I'm not in control of my own actions anymore. I've always been in control, it's not right, it's not what I want, I have to stop!

Still, I continue to beat Yami. I know that I must stop, I must stop hurting him! This isn't what I want at all, never! I don't understand, I just don't understand.

I must stop.

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!!

From somewhere, there is a rather loud thud. Startled, I look up and realize that I am sitting in my bed at home.

Ra, it was a dream.

I cover my face with my hands, in an attempt to recover from what I have just witnessed. My heart is still racing from such a realistic and vivid dream. My hands come away wet with tears and quickly, I dry my entire face with my sleeve. Both of my hands have begun to shake from the excess adrenaline coursing throughout my body.

"Ow…." I hear faintly from inside of my room. I lean over and cautiously peer down the side of my bed where I determine the sound came from. Slightly sprawled on the floor is Yami, rubbing at the side of his arm.

He notices me and sits up on his knees. "You're awake! Are you okay?"

Without another thought, I kneel down on the floor by his side and put my hands on his shoulders. "What did I do to you? How did you end up on the floor? I didn't hit you, did I?"

Because of my frantic questions, Yami stares at me quizzically for a moment and then decides to answer. "I was standing next to the bed, trying to wake you up because you looked like you were having a terrible dream. Then suddenly you sat up, which startled me and I lost my balance. That's when I fell and hit my arm on your chair." He searches my face for a few seconds and softens his tone of voice. "Didn't you hear me calling out your name?"

"No… I really didn't mean for you to be hurt."

"It's alright. It was an accident. So, you didn't answer me. Are you okay?" He slides a hand along the side of my face. He looks so concerned and yet so controlled at the same time. I don't think I could bear to ever verbalize what I just witnessed in that dream. So, I simply move past his hand and wrap my arms around him.

"Bakura, you're trembling." He says as I feel his hands slip down to rest on my lower back.

"I had an awful dream… But, it was just a dream." I tell him with my face buried in his shoulder.

"It must have been." He holds me a little tighter. "I was shaking you and still, you didn't wake up."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's perfectly okay. I'm just worried about you, that's all." He loosens his arms around me a bit. "Do you want to go downstairs and sit or something?"

"No, just please… just a few more minutes." I couldn't bring myself to let go of him right now.

"Okay." He says gently. His hands wrap around a little higher on my back and I hold his shoulders more closely. Just a couple minutes and I can shove all those horrid images into the back of my mind, never to resurface again. I'll be alright then.

I take a few deep breaths to get my hectic thoughts under control once again. It was all a dream. Yami doesn't hate me and I didn't hurt him. I will never hurt him.

Finally regaining some sense of normalcy, I place my hands back on his shoulders and move him so that I can see his face. "Why did you fall in love with me?"

Yami widens his eyes in bewilderment, but without any further pause, he shifts to a genuine, perfect smile. "Now, that's a stupid question. I fell in love with you because you are who you are. I don't care what you were or what you did in the past. I did some pretty horrible things in the past too, but those are behind me now. The only thing that matters is now. You bring out a side of me that was previously suppressed and I am grateful for that." He is silent for a time, letting me work over all he has just said. "I thought you had figured all of those things out already."

"Maybe I had. I just needed you to say them to erase all possibility of doubt." I stand upright, pulling him up with me. "I guess we might as well go downstairs now. What time is it?"

"I think it's about six o'clock."

"Huh, I'm surprised Ryou isn't home yet." Something occurs to me as we walk down the stairs. "Wait, was there a reason you came over here?"

"Well, I hadn't seen you yet today and besides, I was extremely bored of packing." Hm, I have an odd sense of deja-vu. Funny how that works. "I don't need to finish if you don't want me to go for some reason."

"No, I haven't forgotten about the tournament and yes, you are still going. There will be no backing out of it just because I had a nightmare. I am not a small child."

"Okay, okay. I really want to kick Kaiba's ass again anyway." Ah, there's the Yami I know. Speaking of Kaiba, I wonder how it went with Ryou and Malik. I'm sure telling him went without incident. That reminds me-

"So, today Ryou and Malik told everyone about their relationship. Ryou even dragged me to school this morning."

"Really?" He asks as we walk into the living room.

"Yeah, I think Ryou made a bigger deal out of it than it really was though."

"That brings up another point, how long do you want to keep hiding our own little love affair from everyone?" Yami adds after we sit down on the couch.

"Me? As far as I'm concerned, everyone who I care about knowing already knows…. and then some. The rest of them are your problem. I think we have a pretty good system developed now that we don't have to worry about being noticed, so there's no hurry in my opinion."

Yami breaks eye contact and his face twists in dissatisfaction just barely enough for me to notice. Obviously, that was not the answer he wanted.

"Besides, I think there are more important things to consider before that, but as I said before, we can leave that until after you get back." He thinks about it for a moment and then decides to let the subject slide, without admitting that I am right of course. Oh well.

"When do you leave tomorrow for the tournament?" I ask, after quite a pause, which breaks Yami out of his thoughts.

"Um, well I think in the evening sometime. Actually, Yugi has kept track of all those sorts of things. I'm more or less along for the ride. Well, except for the fact that I am there to defend my title. I'm rather excited about going, though. I don't think I could ever pass up an opportunity to duel Kaiba in a true competition setting." There's that energized little glint in his eye that always shows up when he talks about Duels Monsters. It's funny, yet so predictable.

"See, I knew you would be happy about going." It just took a bit of convincing, that's all.

"I do wish you were coming though." He says and the light in his eyes fades. Damn.

"I don't want to go and be one of your little cheerleaders. Besides, I'm sure I would only be a distraction if I were to come. You don't need me keeping you up at night." I tell him with a sly grin.

He counters with his own sultry smile as he crawls up into my lap, wrapping his legs and arms around me, and bringing his face within centimeters of my own. "Hm, I guess you have a point. How would it look if the King of Games appeared at the tournament to be anything but alert and composed?"

"You know it would utterly destroy your reputation." I lean forward and capture his lips briefly, running my hands around his waist. "I've decided you're staying tonight. You can finish packing tomorrow."

Yami flashes mischievous eyes and kisses me longer than I did him. "If that's what you want."

Playing hard to get, I see. "Fine…" I say sadly, sighing loudly. Slowly, I begin to disentangle him from around me. "If that's not what you want, then I certainly can't force you."

After standing up from the couch, I take a few steps and cover my face with my hands as if I am about to cry. Let's see how long it takes for Yami to get annoyed.

Suddenly, Yami tackles me from behind, dragging us both down to the floor. Luckily, I manage to land without hurting either myself or Yami. All I can do is look up at Yami's perturbed expression and laugh, with a gentle tug at his bangs hanging down. That didn't take long at all.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, Tomb Robber. Your tricks will not fool me." He tries to put on that haughty Pharaoh façade, but fails miserably, because he is visibly about to break out into laughter.

"Yami, if you're bluffs are that easy to see through in the tournament, I don't know how you will ever win a game."

He begins to say something back, but is cutoff by the sound of the front door opening and closing. My head turns back automatically in the direction of the sound and immediately afterwards, Malik and Ryou come around the corner, upside down of course, considering my position. Damn, we never get any time to ourselves!

They both stop dead in their tracks upon noticing us on the floor. Ryou blushes a bit, but Malik just smirks. "Bakura, I never thought that you would be the one that was on the bo-"

Ryou quickly hits him in the stomach and turns back to us. That was probably a good thing though, because had Malik been able to finish that sentence, it would have most likely meant violence on my part.

"Can't you two lay off each other every once in a while?" Ryou asks, the embarrassment seeping through into his words.

I turn back to Yami and bring a hand to my forehead. "Get off so we can go somewhere else."

Yami's lips curl into a rather devious smile and he briefly glances at Ryou and Malik before putting his attention back on me. "Oh come now, Bakura. Maybe if they stayed and watched, they could learn a thing or two." He leisurely descends upon my neck, his kiss lingering for some time before moving back up. "Don't you think?"

"Okay, we're leaving!" I hear Ryou say and there's a bit of a scuffle before I hear the front door slam.

Yami starts to laugh after a short silence. "That was just indecent."

"But it got rid of them, didn't it?"

"True."

"What will I do without you for five days?" Yami asks, pouting a bit.

"Ah, now don't think about that. Think about the fun we're going to have when you get back."

To be continued-

This chapter kept changing mood constantly, probably because of my own mood. I swear I need to start writing these things all at one time. I actually felt bad after reading Bakura's dream a couple days after I wrote it, but decided to leave it in anyway. Oh well, tell me what you think- leave a review please!


	23. Decisions

Thanks to Zero-no-uta, Kiharu-sama, Lyn/Lin, XAbunaiX(), dragontiger1, major-rocket-fan, and Amarin Rose for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! It's because of you guys, especially the ones who have been reviewing regularly since the beginning, that I actually want to update.

So, here's the next chapter and please review!

Chapter 23

Decisions

"Holy shit!!! Ow… my stomach!!!" Upon opening my eyes and getting past the overwhelming pain, I come face to face with my attacker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malik!!!" Malik smiles and puts all his weight down on my stomach, where he is currently sitting.

"Get the fuck off of me!!"

"Aw, come on. I know I'm not Yami, but is it really that bad to wake up to me?" He tries to look cute, but it only makes me want to hurt him all the more. "Besides, seeing you this early in the morning is fun! I had no idea you only slept in only your boxers… or are you actually wearing them under there?"

He begins to pull up my bed sheets, but that's where I draw the line. "Off! Now!!"

I try to sit up and throw him off of me, but his weight is too much at the moment. Damn him, damn him to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm!!

"I don't weigh that much, do I?" He asks in an annoyingly innocent tone.

"I am going to kill you." I tell him in as much of a threatening voice as I can muster, given the current situation. The smile drops from his face and I slant my eyes enough so he gets the impression that I really intend to kill him.

"Alright, alright." He jumps off of me and my bed, finally standing a few feet away, probably so he can get out the door if need be. "Guess you're not a morning person."

I get up and slip on a random shirt, trying to get my anger back under control. I don't think Ryou would ever forgive me if I sent Malik to the Shadow Realm, even if he did deserve it. "Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

He smiles again brightly, and I can't help but cringe. I swear he is thoroughly enjoying my torture. "I'm your alarm clock for today!"

"Does being an alarm clock entail jumping full force onto my stomach while I'm still sleeping?!?" The smile remains.

"Yes… yes it does." I sigh in defeat, knowing there's no way I can ever hope to win this.

"How did you get in here?"

"Ryou gave me a key to the house a few weeks ago." Oh… thanks, Ryou. When he gets back, I will have to teach him the value of keeping his boyfriend out of harm's way.

"So, why are you here again?" I ask calmly, bringing a hand to my forehead.

"I don't know. I guess I was just bored since today is Saturday and there's no school. And nobody else is around, so I figured we could do something fun!"

"Look. Just because you are dating my hikari, doesn't mean that I have any desire to socialize with you." Ra, I've only been awake for maybe two minutes and my head is already starting to hurt. I wouldn't be so annoyed by seeing him if it weren't for the means by which he decided to wake me up.

"Oh, I know that's not true. We've spent lots of time together!"

"We only spend time around each other because you come with Ryou."

"You don't find my company enjoyable? I'm hurt, Bakura, truly hurt." That was sad. I don't think anyone would have believed that tone of voice.

"You know, I can still follow through on that death threat. Now leave me alone so that I can change!"

"Fine…" He says dejectedly, but breaks out into laughter as he walks out my door. Quickly, I slam the door behind him. Why do I have to deal with this today?

I take my time changing into normal clothing and brushing out my hair, which actually takes a while since it has decided to accumulate quite a few knots overnight. Damn hair, I should just cut it off, make it look like it did back in Egypt. It would be easier to manage.

That's odd, in the mirror I notice a white spot on my shirt that wasn't there before. Turning to the real thing, I realize that it is a hole, a damn hole. Shit, now I have to find a different one. Damn shirt, I hate you!

Gah, I just know it. I'm going to go absolutely insane by the end of today.

I head to the bathroom to wash my face with cold water and brush my teeth. Malik is very wise to be completely out of my sight.

After feeling prepared enough to tolerate Malik, I head downstairs and find him in the kitchen making tea. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you could use some tea." He hands me the cup and at the same time, looks over what I am wearing. "You look very nice today; did Yami pick out those clothes for you?"

Damn him. Ignore it, ignore it. "What is wrong with you, Malik? You're acting very strangely. This level of cute cheerfulness does not fit you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like Ryou has rubbed off on you too much. If it continues, I will have to force you out of my house."

He appears disheartened for a brief second, but quickly his enthusiasm returns. "You couldn't force me out even if you tried. Don't forget, I still have the power of my Millennium Rod."

"You think that little stick scares me? I am more powerful than you will ever be!" I declare smugly, knowing for a fact that it is true.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Now I know he is bluffing. We stare each other down for a couple of minutes, trying to force the other to break first. Finally, he gives up, stepping back and resuming his casual stance.

"Okay, I admit I was putting on a bit of an act. I just wanted to see how easy it would be to piss you off." He smiles rather deviously.

"Your presence was enough to accomplish that."

"My, my… you sound like Kaiba talking to Jounouchi. I would take that as an insult if I didn't think they had a thing for each other."

"What?? Kaiba and the mutt?? Somehow, I don't think so."

Malik shrugs and sits down at the kitchen table, where I join him soon after. "I don't know, there were just a couple times when I thought there could have been something between them." He smirks and raises his voice. "Just like when I thought there was something between you and Yami. And I was right about that."

"You enjoy this, don't you? Keeping track of gossip and such." I think this is one of his personality aspects that emerged after Yami destroyed his dark side. Hm, I think I liked Yami Malik better, even if he was utterly insane.

"I just think it is entertaining to watch how people interact. It's not gossip because I don't tell everyone else about it." He sits up straighter, a thought apparently entering his mind. "Oh, speaking of Kaiba, have you noticed the way he acts around Yami?"

I roll my eyes and sigh aloud. "Do you think I really care?"

"You should. I can't tell if it's about their rivalry or if it is something more, but Kaiba has been acting strangely the past couple months."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because it's not like Yami would return his affections, if he were to have any. Therefore, I don't care." I state forcefully.

"It was just speculation; you don't have to get defensive about it. Well, if you don't want to talk about that, then what do you want to talk about?"

Nothing, really, but I'm sure he is not going to leave me alone today, so I'd might as well play along. "How's life with my hikari, since I hardly see him anymore now because of you."

"You had Yami before Ryou had me, so you can't complain."

"Yeah, but we usually only spend nights together because Yami still has to spend time with his other friends. So, I did see Ryou a lot more."

"Fine, fine… Life with Ryou is _very_ enjoyable, but I promise I will try and let him out to visit his home every once in a while." He says sarcastically.

My headache is getting worse. "Remind me why you are here again."

"Come on, Bakura, what else were you going to do today? What have you been doing these past two days, anyway?"

Hmm, what did I do? I can't really remember now that I think about it. It has been completely uneventful and I have actually been feeling pretty well, considering Yami is so far away. No need for him to know all that though. "Just lots of little things around the house to keep me occupied."

He crosses his arms as I take a drink of my tea. "Have you even left the house?"

"Um, yes." No.

"I remember when you used to be a better liar."

"This conversation can end now if it's going to turn into an interrogation."

"Okay, sorry. I was just thinking that we could go out and see a movie or something like that."

"Do you think I want to 'go out'?" I ask him, rather unenthusiastically.

"Well, I don't care it you want to do stuff or not, but I do. And I've decided you are coming with me." That was a particularly insistent tone. "It's not my fault you didn't go to the tournament with Yami."

"You didn't go either, so quit complaining!"

"At least I had a good reason!"

"'Not missing school?' That's a pretty half-assed excuse."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep up in this country's school system? I'd like to see you try!"

"Why would I want to go? It would just mean interacting with more idiotic people than I already do."

He pauses, readjusting the volume of his voice. "Then what was your reason for not going, Bakura?"

I sigh very loudly. How many damn times have I had to explain this? "In this time period, the way Duel Monsters is played is incredibly boring. Watching a game is even worse. I don't like playing unless there are lives and souls at stake; it makes it much more interesting. Besides, I would just be a distraction to Yami and there is no possible way I would just stay to be one of the cheerleaders. And you know that Yami is going to win anyway."

"I guess that's an acceptable excuse." He narrows his eyes a bit. "But that still doesn't change the fact that we are stuck with each other."

"No, we're not. You're free to leave at anytime."

"Only if you are leaving with me." He gets up from the table and walks over to me, wrapping his hand around my wrist. He tugs on my arm gently. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. I'll even pay for it."

Does he think that that makes it any better? "Lunch? Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Have you looked at the time? It's almost noon, I let you sleep in. I'm not a mean alarm clock after all!" He adds, tilting his head in that disturbingly cute way. Ra, the pain in my forehead.

"I hate you." I tell him plainly, not really meaning it. Now that I think about it, I am starving. I should go, just to get him to shut up. It'll make Ryou happy too. "I'll go, as long as it's only lunch. I don't want to go anywhere else."

He smiles lightly as I get up from the table. "Deal."

We get our shoes and I walk through the front door, Malik following close behind. I notice his stupid, little motorcycle parked in the driveway and it suddenly dawns on me the method in which we will have to get to wherever we are going to lunch. I stop in my tracks, though Malik continues for a few steps. "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to ride on that thing with you the way Ryou does."

"What?" He looks from the motorcycle to me. "You have been on a motorcycle before, right? You're not afraid, are you?"

"Of course I'm not! It's just… embarrassing."

Malik puts on a sly grin and steps closer to me, almost seductively. "Oh, I understand now." He laughs a little under his breath as he advances. "But I don't care, so you are coming anyway!"

Swiftly, he takes hold of my hand and starts to drag me towards his motorcycle. Why does he have to be so damn persistent? I think my head is going to explode. I bring my free hand to the side of my head in a futile attempt to subdue some of the pain, as I let him pull me along. I don't think I can take much more of this.

I jerk my other hand away from Malik's, bringing it up to the other side of my head. He stops abruptly and turns to face me. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." And it's only getting worse. I don't understand why I have developed such a severe headache so quickly. It can't be simply due to Malik being exceptionally annoying today.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." He insists before attempting to grab my hand again.

"No, it really hurts." I inform him, keeping my voice very calm. Shit, now the ground has started to spin. Maybe if I close my eyes, it'll help.

Vaguely, I feel his hand come to rest on my arm, but it seems very distant, as does his voice. Damn him, why did something like this have to happen? "Are you okay?"

"It's not me." I want to say, but I'm not sure if the words come out. "I think there's something… wrong… with Ya-"

Everything goes to white and all is quiet around me.

-------------------------------------

Cold.

I can feel it.

Remotely, I can sense the difference in temperature of something cool on my forehead. The sensation progressively travels closer, becoming more and more apparent, developing into my sole source of focus. Eventually, my awareness is enough that my eyes automatically flicker open and the world around clears.

My room is quiet, so quiet that it is starting to make me a little apprehensive. I sit up and a damp washcloth falls from my forehead onto my lap. I take it and place it on the floor next to my bed.

A twinge of pain from the side of my head reminds me of the reason I am like this in the first place.

Yami. Before I passed out, I could feel the link between our items fluctuate. Maybe it was wrong of me to insist that he go to the tournament. I have no idea of how this affected him. I can't help but assume the worst.

My chest sinks as I go through a list of possibilities concerning Yami's current state. I should have made Yami sever the link between us before he left. This is my fault.

I have to find out how he is. I'm sure Ryou brought his cell phone with him, but the number is all the way downstairs, hanging on the refrigerator. I wonder if I can make it that far.

I slide myself gently off the bed, standing very slowly, attempting to keep the dizziness from returning. Okay, I've made it this far. My head still hurts a bit, but nothing worse than that.

This isn't too bad. I take a few strides towards the door, unaffected by my previous symptoms. I think I can make it downstairs.

Shit, maybe not. I made it to the doorway, but at the price of a severe bout of lightheadedness. Leaning against the doorframe provides some support, but my surroundings are in a state of constant spin, as if they are orbiting around me at a very high speed.

Suddenly, I notice Malik at my side, sliding an arm around my waist. "I thought I heard you moving around up here. You just had to push yourself, didn't you?"

In no mood to protest, I put my arm on his shoulders, my other hand going to the side of my head automatically. "I want to go downstairs."

I manage to focus on his face, finding only an overly worried expression there. "Okay, but if you fall, I don't think I can keep you up. You're heavier than you look, you know."

"You're just a scrawny little twig... I won't fall."

He smiles softly. "If you're well enough to be throwing insults, then I guess we can try going downstairs."

Step by step, we move unhurriedly down the stairs while I get my vertigo under control again. Malik is practically clinging to my side, which is really starting to piss me off, but I guess it can't be helped at the moment. At least he isn't overreacting like Ryou probably would have.

We come to the couch in the living room and I let go of him, letting myself fall onto it. That took a lot more effort than I had expected. From my seated position, I look up to where Malik is still standing with a somewhat suppressed look of worry. "How the hell did you get me up into my room in the first place?"

He laughs and sits down next to me. "Actually, when you passed out in the driveway, I managed to catch you before you fell. It wasn't so bad since I didn't really have to lift you. The hard part was the stairs, but with a lot of effort I was able to have you kind of over my shoulder and make it up to your room. I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but it's not like I could have left you there."

I'm surprised he made it by himself. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm just glad you finally woke up. I didn't want to have to call Ryou again and make him worry."

"You talked to Ryou? I need to call him." I try to get up, but Malik firmly grabs my arm and drags me back down, before I get very far.

"Didn't I say exerting yourself was a bad idea?" He flicks at my nose as if scolding me. "I talked to Ryou about two hours ago and-"

"Two hours?! How long was I out?"

"About three." He answers, glancing at the clock. "Now, shut up and let me finish."

He takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Okay… I know starting out like this doesn't help, but when I tell you what Ryou told me, you have to promise me you will not panic or do anything drastic."

Real good way to start out. I take a deep breath myself. "Okay."

"Alright. After I got you into your bed and tried waking you up, but failed obviously, I went to call Ryou. Unfortunately, when I called his cell phone, he did not answer it. Roughly an hour later, he called here. I told him about what had happened to you and then I learned that he was actually on his way home, with Yugi… and Yami."

What? Both of them dropped out of the tournament. Something terrible must have happened to Yami to have caused that. I draw in breath to say something, but Malik instantly cuts me off. "Let me finish, dammit!"

He pauses to soften his expression, eye contact never ceasing between us. "Yami… passed out as well, at roughly the same time as you did. He, on the other hand, was only out for an hour. Ryou called after he regained consciousness to say they were coming home. Yugi, of course, was not going to leave his side, so he left the tournament as well. They managed to convince Jounouchi and the others to stay. Kaiba was apparently infuriated that he was not able to duel Yami, but-"

"I don't care about the others! How is Yami now?" Malik jumps at my tone of voice, but doesn't get angry again.

"Sorry… Ryou said that he seems utterly drained of energy, but that he is obviously putting up a front, trying to convince everyone that he is okay. He was going to stay in the tournament, but Yugi forced him to go home."

"Figures… the stubborn bastard." I mutter to myself. Ra, why did this have to happen? This is my fault, but I'm sure Yami is blaming himself.

"Yugi told Ryou that Yami suddenly started to get dizzy as they were walking to the arena for Yami's next game. Luckily, it wasn't during the game itself." He tries to smile, weakly. "My question, as was Ryou's, is what happened to cause both you and Yami to pass out at practically the same time?"

I guess I never really explained fully what was going on to Ryou. He must be terribly worried now. I sure Yami is much the same after hearing about what Malik told Ryou. I bury my face in my hands, going through all the possibilities of what could have happened to screw up the link between Yami and me. "I think I have an idea of what caused it, but it is a long story and I'd rather not go through it right now."

Malik is silent for a few moments, but decides not to push the subject. "Okay… if that's what you want."

"When are they getting back?" I ask, bringing my hands away from my face.

"Well, they left two hours ago and I think it takes about five hours to get there, but considering Sugoroku's driving, it'll probably take six, if not more. They were going to go straight to Yugi's house and Ryou said he'd call when they got there. We can meet them after that. I think that would be best, to talk about everything in person and not try to panic about it all over the phone."

I consider what he has said quietly, really too tired to make a big deal about it at all. All I know is that right now everything has gone to absolute hell and I don't know how to fix the problems I've created. I don't know how to get through this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Yami was supposed to come back, after having some time apart and we were going to talk about exactly how to solve the problem. That would have been easier, much easier. Now, I have to deal with the fact that Yami is probably hurting himself trying to keep me alive and stable. Damn him, why did he have to push himself? I should have known that he would do something stupid like that.

"Are you going to be okay?" Malik says softly, bringing my attention back to him. Just a few more hours, then I can see Yami and we can straighten out this mess, although I don't know how.

"Yeah… maybe in a little while." I hate being pitied and I can see that precise feeling in Malik's eyes right now. The fact that he feels as though he needs to feel sorry for me makes me want to feel sorry for myself. But I can't, I can only be angry.

"I'm going to make you something to eat." Malik declares before getting up and going into the kitchen. I really don't think I can keep down any food, but I doubt Malik will take no for an answer.

For now, all I can do is sit back and try to keep my anxiety levels under control and wait.

---------------------------------

I hear the phone ring and my heart practically skips a beat. Malik runs to pick it up.

I wait only seconds before he comes back into the room. "Let's go."

And we move smoothly out the door, the past few hours seemingly nonexistent. Everything happens, but it feels as if I am not really aware of my own actions, like I am in some sort of dream. It all just occurs in one fluid motion, without any real thought at all.

We walk to the side of Malik's motorcycle and he hands me a helmet. "I know you've regained some of your strength, but please hold onto me tight enough that I won't be afraid of you falling off."

I nod my head in acceptance, only really thinking of our destination. He gets on the motorcycle and I sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The motorcycle starts and we take off, gradually gaining speed.

The cool night air is somewhat calming, but ultimately, the apprehension that has been occupying my every thought still remains the dominating force.

In minutes, we reach Yugi's house. Malik pulls around into the driveway and turns off the motorcycle. I have to remind myself to let go of him and take off the helmet. There is a hesitant silence between both of us as we walk up to the back door, neither daring to utter even the slightest sound.

Malik briefly looks to me before knocking on the door, which is answered by Ryou shortly after. He takes one fleeting glance at me before throwing his arms around me in a desperate hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

I think he's going to suffocate me. Ra, I never realized he was this strong. "Ryou, stop. I can't breathe."

Instantly, he lets go and takes a step back, smiling all the while, but with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sorry." He says with a little laugh. "I couldn't help myself."

Malik steps beside Ryou, putting a hand on his arm. "We should go inside."

Ryou nods and we follow him into the living room. I scan the vicinity, but have yet to see anyone else. I begin to ask where Yami is, but Ryou promptly cuts me off. "Yami is in his room, so don't worry. Just let me say a few things before I let you go."

He infers my agreement from the silence. "Yami told us about some of what is going on during the ride home. I really wish you would have told me. Do you know how absolutely frantic I have been throughout this little ordeal?"

I can only imagine. Still, I should have told him. I hate putting him through this. "Sorry."

He sighs loudly at my mumbled apology. "Though, the one who has had it worse is Yugi."

"Yugi? Why?"

"Well, obviously he didn't take it very calmly when Yami first passed out and then I think finding out what was really going on only served to scare him further. But the thing that I think pushed him over the edge was that when we got here, Yami locked himself in his room and cut off the link between him and Yugi."

Shit. "He did what?"

"Yugi is in his room right now, with his grandfather who is trying to calm him down. I was going to go back in there after you got here, but I don't think I will be of much help. He's not used to being separated from Yami like that at all."

Damn it all. This just has to get worse and worse, doesn't it? Now, I am pissed off. This is going to end now.

I turn and make my way upstairs quickly, trying to control the anger that is building with each one of my strides. Ryou calls after me to wait, but I ignore him. I get to Yami's door and try turning the knob. Locked of course… the bastard.

I have absolutely no tolerance for this at the moment, so I do the only thing I can think of- vaporize the door. Gathering only the minimal about of Shadow Magic needed, I aim it directly at the door, reducing it to ashes. I become extremely dizzy, but try to get past it as best as I can, focusing solely on confronting Yami.

I walk into Yami's room, only to find him standing by his bed holding the side of his head. He meets my furious expression and a hint of fear runs through his eyes.

"You could have asked me to open the door." He tells me in a cold tone, trying to cover up the dread in his voice.

"Sit down." He pauses for a moment and then complies with my demand.

I take a deep breath before saying anything further. I am not going to lash out at him or yell. Scanning over his features, I notice that he looks outright exhausted. I can't let him be in this state any longer.

I walk to within a foot of where he is sitting on his bed and soften my voice considerably from the last sentence. "Why did this happen?"

He shifts his eyes downward, seemingly out of guilt. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it."

"Handle what?" I ask, already having some idea of the answer.

"I tried to make it so you didn't feel any difference in the power between our Items. So, as I moved further away, I simply increased the power I was sending from my Puzzle."

"Baka." I say gently. "You have to stop forcing all of this on me."

His eyes widen and a twinge of panic enters his voice. "I had no idea what would happen to you if there was no power form my Puzzle. It's not like your Ring is keeping you alive at all."

"But Yami, we can't live like this forever. It's hurting the people around us. Look at what it's doing to Yugi. Dammit Yami, you made me break my promise to him. This wasn't supposed to happen to you."

"Did you just want me to give up on you? If that's really what you want, if you want to end it all like you did before, then… then I will respect your decision." His voice breaks just enough that it tears at my heart.

"No, that's not what I want and I don't want you to give up on me. It's just that I can't be entirely dependent on you anymore, it's not fair… to anyone."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I want you to respect my decision, like you said."

"What?" I barely hear him whisper.

I bend down and slide a hand along the side of his face. Never breaking eye contact, I feel my thoughts become surprisingly placid and the anxiety that once consumed my body is completely nonexistent. "Don't worry, my love. It is only right that I be the one to end this."

And with that, I bend closer meeting his lips in a simple kiss. I can feel him lean into the contact and I take his moment of distraction to concentrate, pinpointing the precise location of the link between our Items once again. I let our kiss linger a little longer before breaking the connection between us.

Yami pulls away almost immediately, bringing both of his hands to the sides of his head. After a few seconds, he blinks several times and shakes his head, but appears to be fine. I'm sure it was just the rush from the amount of power that suddenly returned to him.

Once I have concluded that Yami is alright, I turn my attention to myself. I was exhausted before from using the Shadow Magic, but what little remains of my energy seems to be bleeding out from me at a rapid pace. I feel myself crumple to the floor, my eyes closing even before I fall.

I'm so tired. Vaguely, I hear Yami call my name, but the sound is already terribly distant.

I let myself fall, fall into the comforting darkness. And once again, the sensation of absolute freedom overwhelms me… however, something else remains this time.

To be continued-

Okay, I'll admit it, I had fun writing the cliffie… but hopefully it will not take me another month to update again. School is such a pain.

Anyways, tell me if this chapter had a decent flow to it. I was originally going to make it two separate, longer chapters, but I wanted to get to this part of the story and I was being impatient.

The more reviews, the faster I will work to update! I feel like practically no one is reading this story anymore…


	24. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Okay, here is the next chapter! I shaved some time off my usual lengthy update period, so hope I made some of you happy!

So about this chapter… Um, well, I had to rewrite it four times because I kept absolutely hating how it turned out. I'm still not very happy with it, but I don't know what else to do. Oh, well. I'm completely burned out after having to take three huge tests in the past week, so I doubt I can produce anything better at the moment.

About the reviews. Wow, I was really surprised to see some new names pop up on the review list that I had never seen before. I had no idea that many different people were reading this. You guys all made me very happy! So a very big thanks to Little-Q, catey, Inith, Cygna-hime, Selia, Amarin Rose, Ambivalence, mistaken for sane, Lyn/Lin, major-rocket-fan, Kiharu-sama, Inki-Shippo, Jasper-Sable, fatlazikat, dragontiger1, and Starlit Hope (Wow, big list this time!). Hugs to all

It always makes me very happy to hear from reviewers, so tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope it is at least decent.

Chapter 24

Two Sides of the Same Coin

_You dumbass.___

I hear a voice, much like my own, from some indiscernible direction in the darkness.

"What?"

_Why did you have to go and make things difficult?_

Another voice says, slightly less harsh than the first.

"Difficult?"

_Getting attached, you idiot! That was never supposed to happen._

_Yes, it would have been easier on you to have never gotten attached._

"I don't understand."

_He's a fine testament to his predecessors, isn't he? _The voice seems to ask the other one in a rather sarcastic tone.

_Don't you understand that we are trying to help you? Just give up everything and let it end. Give up your remaining attachments to this world and you'll be happier._

"I can't. There's still Yami-"

_Yami??__ You mean the idiotic, full of himself, high and mighty Pharaoh? You realize he is just using you. How can you even be with him considering what he did to you back in __Egypt_

_Or have you forgotten that he was the reason your village was destroyed? The reason why you hated him so much, why you wanted revenge so badly, and why you were trying to collect all of the Millennium Items._

"But I did equally terrible things to him."

_That was only after the Pharaoh decided to destroy your life! He deserved it! Deserved all of the pain and suffering!_

"I don't care! The past doesn't matter anymore! Yami and I are both different people now."

_Yeah, only because of what Yami did to you, getting rid of your best qualities. And now look at you, such a pathetic little shell of what you used to be. Quite sad really, all the more reason to end all of this pointless nonsense._

Why am I being attacked like this? "It's not pointless anymore. I am happy with what my life has become."

_Are you really happy? You're only lying to yourself. Look back at all the times you have cursed yourself for making the people you care about suffer. How much pain have you already caused them? Do you still want to put them through that for the rest of their lives? Wouldn't it be better to do them a favor and leave, never to cause them problems again?_

_Hypocrite! You can't expect to live and not cause people pain. Living is pain. If only you would simply let that last little thread you are hanging onto break, you could be truly happy, we could all be happy. You could end it here; just give in to the darkness. There will be nothing to force you back this time._

Am I really that much of a hypocrite? What they are saying seems true enough. But what would happen to Yami and Ryou if I just let myself die here? I don't think I can do that to them at this point. "I can't leave Yami and Ryou, not yet."

_Why not? It's not like you should live your life out of guilt. That's worse than living without a reason whatsoever. If you look at the big picture, there's only one option that is fair to everyone, including yourself. _

Maybe he's right. Now that I think about it, what reason do I have, besides guilt, to hold on to this world? What I have with Yami can't last, after all. And who knows how long I will live, considering I'm not exactly a normal human. I don't want to watch Ryou get old and die, while I live on, alone. It may sound selfish, but I have a right to be happy too, don't I? Besides, Ryou and Yami would get over it. My presence would not be missed after awhile.

_You've become soft, Bakura. When did you start worrying about anyone else besides yourself? This is not who you are. You have no obligation to these other people. Especially not Yami, who forced you to continue living against your will when you were so close to being free._

_Stop analyzing everything and just let go already! Underneath it all, you know that what we are saying is true. Being dependent on Yami like you are now is utterly pathetic for someone of your stature. You have no dignity at all living like that. So, quit being a stubborn ass and do what is best for you! _

This probably is for the best… The darkness around me begins to feel suffocating, but for some reason, it is not at all alarming. I could just let go right now, cut the last ties to the living world and be done with it forever. Oblivion sounds so tempting.

But for all the relief and liberation I am experiencing at the moment, there is still something nagging, tugging at the back of my mind. I know it is not some irrational fear of death, it can't be.

_I don't want you to give up on me. _

Ah, that's it… I told Yami not to give up on me. So, if Yami has yet to give up, why am I giving up on myself so easily? Should I betray Yami's confidence in me or did he even have any for me in the first place?

If Yami and Ryou are willing to go through such pain to stay with me, then how does that reflect on me, who is self-centered enough to take the easy way out? Yami has even put himself through a lot of suffering to keep me alive. Do I want to make all of his pain worth nothing in the end?

Wait, what am I doing? I just almost let my doubts about myself overtake me. I am not usually one to be so easily manipulated. I am stronger than that. I have just started essentially a new life. Granted there are the uncertainties that come along with it, but there are still some things I can control.

I don't know how long I will live or how long Yami and I will be together, but I can try to make it fun while it lasts. I can't give up just yet; there are still a couple things to stick around for. We'll see how it is after they are gone though. I still have choices.

But after all, I like having Yami and Ryou around and they must feel the same, or they wouldn't act the way they do. I can't be so utterly socially paranoid anymore that I can take their actions for any other reason. I think I can trust them both, trust them to not be completely false with me if I quit being so paranoid.

So in the end, life will be life, while it lasts, while there is still something to hold onto, and while you are held onto by something.

A dull golden glow filters through the darkness, releasing its consuming hold on me. Steadily coming back to the realm of consciousness, I begin to feel exceedingly hot. Something is almost burning on the middle of my chest.

My eyes snap open due to the pain and I reflexively sit up. I look to my chest to find my Ring, glowing intensely and producing quite a bit of heat. Immediately, I pull it away from having any contact with my shirt, by the cord it hangs on.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the searing sensation subsides and I watch as the intensity at which the Ring is radiating energy gradually begins to return to a safer level. I'm surprised the damn thing didn't burn a hole in my shirt.

The light of my Ring fades, revealing exactly how dark it is in the room. To be precise, I can't see a single thing. It must be the middle of the night, but which night? I wonder how long I have been out. Where is everyone?

Ra, why are there so many damn blankets over me? Getting out of bed is not supposed to be this difficult. Okay, I have successfully unburied one leg, now for the next. Using all of my much diminished strength, I yank my leg out from its prison of bed sheets, but as a result, I have completely lost my balance. Guess this means I'll be saying hello to the floor.

"Ow, shit!!" Gods, it would've been better to have hit the floor, but instead I think I landed on a chair. That's odd; the chair is making slight groaning noises next to me.

"Bakura? Is that you?" Ah, a familiar voice. Not wanting to respond just yet, I wait for my eyes to adjust to the spot where the sound came from and I can vaguely make out a form. With my best impression of a panther or something of the sort, I pounce directly on the unsuspecting figure.

Yami yells loudly as we crash to the floor and I can't help but laugh. I bring my face close enough to his, so he might focus some in the darkness. "What do you think?"

His eyes widen greatly and he takes in a breath sharply. I sit back to allow him to get up off the floor. The instant he does, he loops his arms wound my neck, pulling me close and burying his face in my shoulder. He stays like that for a moment, but quickly leans back and punches me in the arm, hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" I ask, actually in a bit of pain.

"Bastard, don't ever do that to me again!" Wow, he actually looks rather angry.

"I didn't hurt you when I jumped on you, did I?" I was just playing, really.

"No dumbass, I mean being drastic like that! Do you realize how much that scared me? And why didn't you tell me you knew how I had connected our Items?"

"Oh… well, I knew you'd be stubborn about it all and not want to do anything without knowing exactly what the results would be, so I took matters into my own hands. Hey, being a little risky is fun, right?" I laugh nervously, fearing that he might unleash his wrath yet again.

"A little risky? How-"

"Yami, is everything okay in here? I thought I heard noises." A sleepy Ryou in pajamas says as he walks through the still absent door, cutting off Yami. The light switches on, blinding Yami and I for a few seconds.

"Bakura! You're awake!" Ryou moves in for the attack, dropping to my side and strangling me with his hug of death.

"Ack! I know… off, off!" He leans back and smiles widely. Suddenly a thought visibly dawns on him.

"Ah! I have to go get Yugi and Malik!" He takes off, leaving the room in a rush.

Yami smirks softly as he turns back to meet my gaze. "So, how long was I out?"

"Just a little over a day, considering it's about two in the morning now." He says, glancing at a clock on the wall. "I'm amazed it wasn't as long as the first time."

He leans closer, our noses almost touching. "Just please don't ever scare me like that again."

I grin, slightly on the maniacal side. "Now, you know I can't promise that. But, I assure you that I will never do something like this to you again."

"You're so mean…" He whispers, inching ever closer.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." I close the practically nonexistent gap between us, locking us in a desperately needed kiss. Wanting a little more privacy than a room with no door could possibly offer, I pull away from Yami, expecting Ryou to come back any time now.

He looks somewhat disappointed, but I know that neither of us have the energy to release any of our pent up hormones tonight. I'm sure I don't look in any better shape than Yami does at the moment.

I stand up, offering a hand to help Yami off the floor. "I think we should go back to my house and sleep all of tomorrow, so that we can recover somewhat. And then maybe we can have some fun."

"I believe you have a good idea there." He says as he takes my hand and stands upright.

He wraps his arms around my waist, gently snuggling against my body. I rest my arms around his shoulders, truly grateful for this.

"So, nothing disastrous happened while I was out that I should know about, right? Please tell me you fixed everything between you and Yugi." Yami pulls away so he can see my face.

"Concerned about Yugi, are we? That's new." He teases, poking me in the ribs, while I simply roll my eyes. Hey, I can't have the little ankle biter angry at me if I still want to see Yami on a regular basis, now can I? "Yugi and I talked earlier today. I apologized for being sort of drastic when I blocked our link. I was just so frustrated and scared by the entire situation that I couldn't take his constant worrying that I could feel through our link. I tried to convince him that it was purely a defensive action and that it had nothing to do with him, but I think he is still a little unsure."

Yami sighs loudly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I think Yugi was just very afraid that if I lost you, he would lose me, in some way or another."

I consider his words for a time, before Yami puts on a small smile again. "Besides, I know he was worried about you too. You may not think so, but he actually does consider you to be a friend."

I groan quietly and bring a hand to my forehead. "Ra, Yami… I swear you are a bad influence on me, forcing to make more of these 'friends' you rely so much on. It's such an outdated concept."

Yami laughs slightly. I continue on, letting the sarcasm pour through even more. "Really, Yami, look at how you have corrupted such a pure soul."

"Pure soul, my ass…" Malik states, appearing in the doorway with Ryou behind him. Yugi, dressed in his blue pajamas with those ridiculous stars, cautiously peaks his head around the edge of the door. I step away from Yami and barge my way though the door, ignoring Malik's comment. I grab Ryou and Malik by the back of their collars, dragging them downstairs with me, hoping to give Yami and Yugi a moment to sort things out.

Once we reach the living room, I flop onto the couch, still feeling rather exhausted. Ryou sits next to me, while Malik stands directly opposite my position.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your conscious presence once again." Malik tells me in a cynical tone. "Why did you have to go and scare everyone like that?"

I act like I am pondering his question thoroughly, but in reality, I have no intention of giving him a serious answer. "I don't know Malik. I guess I just thought that it would be fun."

I smirk in satisfaction as I watch him become even more agitated by the situation. However, he soon adopts a smug smirk of his own. "Oh, I see how it is Bakura. You just like being a drama queen."

"What did you just call me?!?" I stand up instantly and we both shift to more alert stances. Ryou immediately intervenes though, wrapping his arms around one of mine in an attempt to hold me back.

"Come on you two. Please get along! We don't need any fighting right now." Ryou pleads with us. Unable to do otherwise, I sit back down on the couch with Ryou, glaring at Malik as he takes one of the other chairs.

"What Malik was trying to say was that we were all a little surprised to come into Yami's room and find you unconscious, while Yami was practically in a state of shock. We didn't really know what had happened or what you had done or if you were actually alive in the first place. You were so cold when we put you in Yami's bed, we feared the worst. Your breathing was hardly even detectable. You can imagine the state of mind we were all in at the time."

Ryou, still clinging to my arm, rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I was really afraid that you were trying to repeat what you had tried before."

"Don't worry. I've come to terms with all of that." I tell him softly, running my free hand through his hair. "I'm here to stay as long as you are."

I look over to Malik who still appears to be somewhat cross with me. I'm sure he is just being protective of Ryou at the moment. Either that or he's jealous. Heh, heh, that'd be highly amusing.

My attention turns to the soft sound of Yugi coming down the stairs, looking slightly less stressed out. Ryou sits up and looks towards him, letting go of my arm.

"Where's Yami?" I ask Yugi as he sits down on the couch next to Ryou.

"Um, he went to go wake up Jii-chan, who was asleep in his room and tell him that everything's alright now." He lets out a sigh and leans his head against Ryou's shoulder. Ryou scoots closer to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay, now?" Ryou asks him gently.

"Yeah… I'm just really tired." He says, not sounding like his normal self at all.

"Are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" Ryou asks.

"I don't really want to, but I wouldn't know how to explain my absence."

"That brings up a good point. Are we even going to tell anyone else about this?" Malik asks.

"I don't see why anyone else needs to know about this. Besides, telling the others would mean that we would have to include the part about me and Yami and I don't know if Yami wants that yet. But it is still entirely up to him considering I could care less about the other people you care to be associated with." I tell Malik.

"But you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Personally, I would rather have no one else find out about the issues that concern me than the ones who already know. As for our relationship, I don't really have an opinion." I firmly state to Malik. More people already know about my personal issues than I would like and if anyone else finds out, I will have to kill someone.

"So, just keep your mouth shut!" I add, hopefully driving the point home for Malik. He continues to glare back at me, but nods his head in agreement and sits back in his chair.

"You guys, be quiet… I think Yugi is already asleep." Ryou says in a hushed voice. Turning my attention to him, I find him still hugging closely to Yugi. Ryou brushes some of Yugi's bangs out of his face and then looks back to me.

"I'm going to go take him up to his bed." Ryou tells me with a tender smile.

"I'll come with you." Malik states, getting up from his chair. Ryou picks up Yugi in his arms, as slowly as possible, trying not to wake him. As they walk out of sight, I realize that I should go find Yami.

I make my way up the stairs just in time to see Malik and Ryou go into Yugi's room. Reaching the top, I see Yami come out of the room at the end of the hall, with Yugi's grandfather behind him. As I approach them, Sugoroku smiles warmly at me.

"I'm glad you're alright now. We were all very worried." He says to me. I do my best to respond with an unaccustomed, polite smile, but it probably just turned into something creepy. Oh well.

"I didn't mean to cause so many problems." I tell him, actually feeling a need to be nice to the old man.

"That's fine, as long as you are okay." He smiles more broadly, but then stretches his arms up and yawns. "I'm sorry boys, but I really must be getting some sleep now. At my age, I'm certainly not used to missing a night of sleep."

"Goodnight, Jii-chan." Yami tells him, as he turns around to go back in his room.

"Goodnight." I say to him as well.

He closes the door behind him and then Yami turns to me. "Do you think we can stay here tonight? I feel bad leaving Yugi here alone."

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it. Although, we won't have a door."

"Now, whose fault is that? Besides, I'm going to make you go out and get one tomorrow. And you have to carry it all the way home on foot, by yourself." He says with an evil little smirk.

"That's just cruel."

"Exactly." He begins to draw closer to me, but stops when Yugi's door opens. We both turn to see Ryou and Malik walk out.

They see us and Ryou smiles. "Yugi is sleeping… which is what I wish I was doing right now. So, we're going to go back to Malik's place."

"I'm staying here for tonight." I tell Ryou.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow after I get home from school." He walks up and hugs me tightly once again. "I'm very happy this whole thing turned out alright."

He starts walking down the stairs with Malik. After a few steps, he suddenly stops and turns around, pointing a finger back at me. "And you'd better fix Yami's door for him tomorrow!"

My, was that a threat from little Ryou? I laugh a bit, waving for him to leave. "Yes, mother."

Ryou shoots a nasty glare back at me, but continues down to the door anyway. "Bye!"

"Bye." Yami and I both say in return before they disappear out of sight.

Yami immediately takes my hand, dragging me into his room. "You have no idea how tired I am."

"I can only imagine." I tell Yami while I watch him take a bunch of the extra blankets off of his bed and move the fallen chair back to his desk.

"I only fell asleep this evening because of sheer exhaustion." Yami says as he strips down to his boxers and puts on a big, loose shirt. I follow his example, minus the shirt.

Yami slides under his bed sheets, motioning for me to join him. After slipping under the blankets myself, Yami immediately presses himself up against me and in turn, I wrap my arms around him.

"You have no idea how scared I was." Yami whispers into my bare chest after a short period of silence, practically giving me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, as I pull him closer.

"I tried hard… really hard to remain positive and keep telling myself that you would be alright, that you would come back to me, but I couldn't help but play out all the worst case scenarios in my head over and over again."

"It's alright to have doubts, but I knew that you wouldn't give up on me completely. So stop worrying about it." I tell him, trying to calm his fears so that he might sleep decently.

"So… why did you do it?" Yami asks timidly after a few minutes of nothing.

"Do what?"

"Come back."

I think about the response for mere seconds, before actually speaking. "Because I wanted to."

He lets out a little sigh and relaxes his entire body, letting it mold to my own. I listen as the soft sound of his breathing slows and evens out.

This moment right now, has made it all worth it. I know that things are not the way they used to be and I am not the same person I once was, but nothing ever stays the same forever. Everything is transitory, including people, from one second to the next, but that is what makes it interesting.

To be continued-

Gaaahhhhh…. okay, I'm done with this aspect of the story…. Damn that was ridiculously difficult. Just a few more plot points to wrap up before I'm done. Ngh, I really hated writing this chapter. I feel like it is one big, awful cliché. storms off to go read reviews I guess I'll go write the beginning note to the chapter to make myself feel a little better. Tell me what you think, even if it is the same way that I feel about this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much more fun.


	25. Payback

Okay, first off, I got a present!! Everybody go check out Team-Rocket-4eva's wonderful fanart at and leave a comment! Thank you!

Thanks to fatlazikat, dragontiger1, Amarin Rose, major-rocket-fan, Kiharu-sama, and Lyn/Lin for reviewing. A couple of you asked how much longer this would be and I'm pretty sure that after this one, there will only be two more chapters. My goal is to finish them by New Year's, but I can't guarantee that with tests and school and all that annoying crap that gets in my way.

So, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 25

Payback

Oh, gods, my head… what time is it?

I wearily locate the clock on my desk, noting that it is in fact after noon and I should have been out of bed a long time ago. Wait a minute, where is Yami anyway? How did he get out of bed without me noticing?

I sit up in my bed and try to rub some of the sleep out of my eyes, though to no avail. I can't believe I slept that long. Come to think of it, I don't even know when I went to sleep last night. Even though it has been about two weeks now since my Ring started working again, it's still taking a while for all of my power to return. But each day, it gets better. It won't be too long now until my energy is fully restored.

Though, I probably would have completely recovered by now if it hadn't been for Yami. I swear he doesn't know what to do with the prolific amount of energy that is available to him, now that he isn't using it on me. I guess he's getting better though. He seems to be slowly adjusting back to a normal state as well, because last week he practically couldn't sit still, he had so much damn energy.

It was actually rather amusing because the first few days after he had finally gotten a good night's sleep, Yami tried so hard to be very concerned and gentle with my recovery, while it looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't go do a few hundred laps around the house or something. I couldn't bear to see him like that anymore, so I gave in and told him I was up for whatever he wanted to do.

A grave miscalculation on my part.

Since then, we have been doing anything and everything. Yami has even been casually including me in activities with all of his friends. Yet another thing that I could have done without for awhile. Of course, we don't really interact much and I am just seen by the others as Ryou's inconspicuous and uncooperative tagalong. I don't know why I let them talk me into it. But mostly, we have been spending time with Ryou and Yugi. And then there are the occasions when we actually get some time alone, but I'm rarely ever allowed to sleep during those periods, though it's not like I would want to anyway.

So, I suppose I'd better get out of bed and see what Yami has lined up for today, assuming he is still in the house. I slip on a shirt and head to the bathroom, hoping that a little cold water on the face will fully wake me up. I stumble though my bedroom and out into the hall, heading towards the bathroom. I don't see anyone else, but I can vaguely hear voices coming from downstairs, so I know someone is in the house.

I walk into the bathroom and turn, coming face to face with the mirror. Instantly, I am horrified by the image that is reflected back to me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Numerous possibilities run through my head as to how such an atrocity could have occurred without my knowledge, but that period of time only serves as a window for my anger to multiply to an immeasurable magnitude.

Someone is going to die.

Slowly and with a great deal of control, I turn to leave the bathroom and head down the stairs. My fists clench tightly in a vain attempt to contain some of the mounting fury. I follow the sound of the voices downstairs and into the dining room, where I find Yami, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi sitting at the table, all engaged in lively conversation.

Someone is going to die.

Yami notices my presence and turns to me. "Oh, Bakura, I was wondering when you were going to get up. Do you want something to eat before we go out today?"

I look up from under my bangs and glare at everyone who is at the table, their attention now fully focused on me.

"Who the fuck did this?" I ask in the lowest, most menacing tone I have used in a long time. I watch as they all turn to each other in confusion, with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Did what, Bakura?" Yugi finally says in an overly innocent voice.

Someone is going to die.

"Who had a death wish and did this to my hair?!" Maybe I should just incinerate the entire room… that would solve my problem.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Yami asks, sounding slightly false. A tiny smirk appears even though it is painfully evident that he trying to suppress it.

"What's wrong with it?" I start in a quiet tone. "What's wrong… is that it has been turned fucking PINK!!" All of my rage is released into the utterance of that final word, startling the occupants of the table somewhat.

There is a weighted silence and all everyone can do is stare back at me, with expressionless faces. And then comes a small giggle from Ryou. Shortly afterwards, Malik can't help but break into a smile. Then Yugi starts to laugh and finally, Yami is the last to break.

"You bastards! You all had a part in it, didn't you?" Asking only causes the laughter in the room to rise.

Yugi manages to quell his excessive fits of laughter for a moment to actually be able to speak to me. "Hey, you deserved it after all the things you've done to us."

"You did have it coming, Bakura." Ryou tries to tell me in a level voice.

Yami gets up from the table and approaches me with that triumphant smirk of his he always wears after winning a duel. Lazily, he drapes his arms over my shoulders. "I told you I'd get you back, didn't I?"

"But…" Most of my anger dissolves into a heavy feeling of defeat. "How…?"

Yami's smirk broadens. "Well, you were just so tired last night that, once I was sure you were sleeping soundly, it was simply a matter of having access to all of your hair. Luckily for us, you had fallen asleep on your stomach, so all we had to do was be careful not to wake you up. And with a little bit of Shadow Magic from Malik and me, we were able to turn your hair this wonderful shade of pink! Isn't it beautiful?"

And the laughter begins anew. Ra, I think I could just about cry. "Don't worry. The hair color I got is just spray-on temporary stuff, so it should wash right out." Ryou tells me with a bright smile…. like that makes it any better.

Should? They will all die if it does not wash out instantly. "Oh and I was the one who got to be the photographer!" Yugi says with a little bounce in his voice.

Photographer?!?! Okay, I've decided who will be the one to die. "You took pictures?!?"

"Yugi, I told you not to tell him about that!" Malik says in a scolding, but urgent tone.

Damn them. "Tell me where you put that film or I swear, I will come over there and-"

"Do what? Somehow, I just can't be intimidated by someone who looks as you do." Yugi counters, obviously not afraid at all.

I move away from Yami, taking a step towards Yugi, when there is a sudden, blinding flash. After blinking a few times to rid my vision of several white spots, I see Yugi laughing hysterically with a camera in his hands.

"Oh, you'd better be afraid now. I'll send both that camera and you to the darkest, most horrific corner of the Shadow Realm." I advance closer to where he is sitting in the chair and as I approach, Yugi contains some of his laughter and jumps up, adopting a defensive stance.

"Ah, I'm so frightened!! The big, scary, pink Bakura is coming after me!!" Yugi says mockingly, while everyone laughs.

I growl in frustration, while trying to catch him, but he is much too quick in maneuvering around the table. He raises the camera to take another picture, but I take that opportunity to charge forward. Due to his delayed reaction I am able to catch him, but before I can, he throws the camera elsewhere.

I grab Yugi in a headlock and dig my knuckles into his head, despite his protests. "Ow!! Bakura, that hurts!"

I press my knuckles down harder, causing him to squirm even more. "That would be the point, now wouldn't it?"

Deciding that he's suffered enough, I release him and go in search of the other target. "Alright, who has the camera?"

Unfortunately, I come face to face with the unalterable, innocent smile of Ryou. He holds up the camera simply to taunt me. "Now, you wouldn't hurt me… would you… Bakura?"

And here come the watery puppy eyes. Using his most effective weapon so soon utterly demolishes any hope I have of getting that camera. I can't do a thing and he knows it. I have lost.

I sigh loudly in defeat. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Before leaving their field of view, I turn around and face them once more. "But all of you had better watch your backs, because I will get you back for this!"

With that, I head upstairs to the bathroom, leaving the string of giggles and laughter behind.

The world is against me…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Bakura!! Let's go!!"

"I told you, I'm not going!"

"It'll be fun!"

"I think your definition of fun is slightly different than mine."

I hear light footsteps tread up the stairs and finally, the door to my room opens and Yami enters.

"If you come, I'll show you exactly what my definition of fun is… later tonight." He tells me in a rather cat-like fashion. He walks over to where I am laying on my bed and languidly crawls on top of me, sitting down on my stomach.

"Yami, you can't bribe me with sex because I know that it would be just as much torture for you to go without it as well." I move my arms from under my head to his waist. "Besides, I already know what your definition of fun is for that particular subject."

"So, you're coming?" He asks with a sly grin.

"No."

"Aw, come on… You're not still mad at me for what we did to your hair?" He protests, emphasizing it with a slight bounce on my stomach.

"What do you think, Yami? Do you know how hard it was to get that crap out of my hair? It was horrible!" I tell him, not exaggerating one bit. That stuff felt worse than hairspray and it certainly did not wash out as easily as Ryou had originally advertised.

"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first."

"No… that's not it." I'm mad because my hair was pink… I think that would make anyone angry.

"Then why won't you come with me?"

"Because I don't like going to the stupid arcade with your friends. I just sit there, out of place, maybe playing a game or two with Ryou. I don't know why you always want to drag me along anyway."

"It's because I like having you there… And you can always play games with someone else."

"Yami… How many times do I have to say this? I don't like your friends."

"But, I want you to at least get along with them." He tries to pout, but he has never been able to pull off that look. He slides his hands up my chest to my shoulders.

"I won't stop pestering you until you agree." His face morphs into the typical evil grin. Damn, he means it, too. Why does he always have to win?

"Fine…" He smiles in triumph and jumps off of me, standing next to where I am still laying. Apparently, I don't move fast enough because he starts to pull at my arm, trying to drag me out of bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Ra, you're worse than a child."

Playing along with the analogy, he sticks his tongue out at me before turning and heading out of my bedroom. I follow, shaking my head slowly. He still has way too much damn energy.

I get half way down the stairs before Yami runs back up them, with my coat. "You could walk a little faster. I was supposed to be there over a half hour ago."

"That's not my problem." He gives me a nasty look as I slip on my jacket. He hurries back down the stairs, dragging me with him.

I look around, trying to find our usual accompaniment to this sort of outing. "Where's Ryou?"

"Oh, he and Malik left a while ago, while you were still sulking in your room. Yugi is already at the arcade, waiting for us."

"You mean Ryou isn't coming?" I ask, somewhat alarmed.

"I assume not, since he had other plans with Malik." Yami says levelly, as we leave the house after putting on our shoes.

"So, how is it going to look when we walk into that arcade together, with no Ryou?"

"It will look however it looks."

"Are you going to tell them about us, then?" His even pace falters slightly before he answers.

"I don't know if I am ready for that quite yet. Let's just let them think whatever they decide to think." His voice is softer than before. This is obviously something that has been troubling him lately.

"That's fine." I take his hand and lace his fingers in between my own. "So, what do we tell them when we get there?"

"Nothing. The less attention brought to the fact that we are walking in together, the better. I can always say something like Ryou forced me to bring you along if they ask."

"Alright." Idle talk continues until we are almost to the arcade and I stop walking, causing him to stop as well.

"What is it?" Yami asks me, concern evident in his voice.

I take in a deep breath, letting it out forcefully. "Just gathering my patience, that's all." I smile as he rolls his eyes. "A kiss before I have to act like I still hate you?"

"How could I say no?" We back away from the main path and Yami moves closer, his arms looping around my waist. I bring my hands to his face and our gazes lock together momentarily, before I lean to kiss him. Yami's exorbitant amount of energy flows into the kiss and I feel as if it has somehow transferred into me. He pulls away, but I'm not going to let him go just yet.

I slide my hands along his neck to his shoulders. Yami turns his head nervously to the side out of paranoia of being caught, exposing his neck to me. I seize the opportunity and descend upon his, for once, uncovered skin. That stupid neck buckle he wears always gets in my way. I hear him gasp as I softly bite at the sensitive area towards to the back of his jaw line.

Deciding that it would not be the best idea to continue this particular activity so close to danger, I draw back to meet his eyes again. "That was more than one kiss."

"That's what you get for being distracted."

"So, getting distracted is a bad thing then?" He smirks and steps away from me, back towards the arcade entrance. "I'll go in first; you can follow behind a little ways."

"Oh, I see how it is, reverting back to your old Pharaoh habits."

He waves me away dramatically. "Twenty paces back, slave!"

I laugh at the expression on Yami's face when he realizes that he said that loud enough for a couple of random people to hear, who give him odd looks before continuing on their way.

"Inside… before you make more of an ass of yourself." I push him gently though the door and try my best to put on my typical pissed off expression.

I follow Yami as he winds his way through a few different aisles in search of his friends. Finally, he stops, finding Honda and Jounouchi. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Where were you, Yami? We were wondering if you were going to come at all." Jounouchi asks, playfully punching Yami on the side of his arm.

"I got distracted by some things." He smiles, unwilling to make up anything more specific. "So, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Anzu and Mai are here somewhere. I just saw Otogi run off with Yugi to play Dungeon Dice Monsters. I even saw Kaiba and Mokuba around just a little bit ago, but Kaiba was being his usual antisocial self." Honda informed him.

"Speaking of antisocial, I didn't expect to see you here, Bakura." Hearing my name, I turn to find Jounouchi looking directly at me.

Yami quickly covers for me, stepping a little bit closer to me. "Ryou made me drag him along, since he wasn't coming himself."

Playing the part, I scowl at both Yami and Jounouchi while crossing my arms in front of me.

"Aw, I thought he was actually starting to like us." Honda says in an overly sarcastic tone.

Fed up with both of them, I walk away in a random direction after glaring at them again. Maybe I can find a first-person shooter game and imagine that I'm taking out a bunch of people that just happen to look like Honda and Jounouchi.

I turn around a corner and come face to face with my worst nightmare, Anzu. Quickly, I dart back around, hoping that she didn't have a chance to see me.

"Hey, Bakura! I didn't know you were coming too." Shit… Would Yami be mad if I killed her… maybe not. She comes bouncing around the corner with way more happiness than I can handle.

"So, you finally decided to come and hang out with us." She says with a big smile.

"Believe me; I am not here by choice." I tell her, lowering my voice and narrowing my eyes.

Unfortunately, she completely ignores my threatening glance and continues to babble on. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What?" I ask, startled, the pause in noise from her catching my attention.

"What game do you want to play?" She reemphasizes.

"I don't have any money." Please let there be an earthquake or something to destroy this building and save me from this torture. I should have stayed around Yami. At least then he could have provided some sort of barrier between me and these people.

"I'll pay for you." Why won't she just give up?

"I don't want to play." I tell her sternly.

Completely ignored yet again, she pushes me along to some unknown destination. I may just have to burn this shirt when I get home. Touching me will get you killed, little girl. "Sure you do!"

After a few moments, she stops us in front of a large, brightly colored table. "Let's play air hockey!"

She hands me this round plastic thing and pushes me to one end of the table. "Do you know how to play?"

"No." She puts some coins into the slots on her side of the table and suddenly, I can feel air coming from the table's surface.

"All you have to do is use this thing to hit this puck." She holds up a plastic disc. I swear if she keeps treating me like an infant, I will hit her square between the eyes with that thing. "And you have to try to hit it into my goal." She points to a thin slot on her end of the table. "And whoever gets seven goals first, wins. See, it's really easy!"

Yeah, so easy I wanna cry just being here. "Are you ready?"

I put my plastic thing down on the table to signify that I am. I wonder if I beat her at this stupid game, she'll leave me alone. She puts the puck down on the table and taps it towards me. What, does she think that I am five years old? She's left her goal wide open. I take the opportunity to hit the puck hard, straight back into her goal.

She looks a bit stunned and suddenly, there is more determination in her features. "Okay, I won't go easy on you then."

Like she is intimidating in any way. She starts off fast this time, but she is no match for my perfected hand-eye coordination. It's been awhile, but my skills as a thief have not diminished.

She yelps in surprise as I knock in the seventh and final goal to completely crush her. She didn't even score one point. I have a right to be smug and I make that known to her very clearly. She scrunches up her face in dissatisfaction, but quickly reverts back to her overly happy smile. Heh, she's really pissed that she lost. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Wow… that was really good, Bakura! I'm amazed. It must be beginner's luck." Luck had nothing to do with it.

"This was rather boring since there was nothing at stake. I'm going to go now." I start to walk away from the table, only happy because I made her mad. I should go see what Yami is up to or maybe Yugi.

"Don't go! You should play someone else!" Anzu disappears and in seconds, returns dragging Honda and Jounouchi behind her. Damn, I was hoping she would take longer so I could sneak away.

"What do you want me to do now?!" Honda says, looking somewhat alarmed. I bet she just yanked them away from the game they we playing without asking.

"Play air hockey with Bakura." Honda looks over to the other end of the table where I am standing, with my arms crossed and eyes narrowed just enough to be at my most intimidating.

Honda visibly tenses and tries to back away, but Anzu pushes him up to the table. "Okay, I'll play, but you have to pay." He tells Anzu, clearly unsure of himself.

"That's fine." She puts the tokens in the slot once again. "Now, play!"

In mere minutes, I beat Honda the same way I beat Anzu. Jounouchi automatically takes the loss personally and insists that he play me as well. He's so loud and obnoxious, how do people stand playing games with him?

Jounouchi is easy to beat, of course… stupid mutt. Sometime during our game, Yugi, Otogi, and Mai wander up to the table to watch.

Yugi walks up to me after the game and pokes at my arm, while Jounouchi is distracting the others with his loud ranting about how he can't believe he lost. "I didn't know you were this good at air hockey."

"Neither did I. This is my first time playing, but it's not like the game requires much skill."

"I guess you're right. So, do you want to come play a game with me?" He asks, his eyes suddenly getting bigger.

"Sure, as long as you're paying."

"Yay! I want to play this racing game over here." He starts to run off in the direction of some other game, but we don't get far before Anzu notices.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't leave yet." Who the hell does she think she is, telling me what I can and can't do... Okay, I am leaving now.

I take three steps and before I know it, she has dragged Yami back with her. This should be interesting.

Yami has this bewildered look on his face. He looks to me for some sort of explanation, but all I can do is roll my eyes.

"Yami, you have to beat Bakura at air hockey!" She promptly proclaims.

"Why do I have to be the one?" Yami looks very unsure, but I think it'd be fun to beat him.

"Scared, Pharaoh? It's a very easy game. Or are you worried that you can't win a game that isn't partially based on luck? What will you do without your little 'faith in the Heart of the Cards?'" I still love to tease him about that. Yami plays along, appearing to be deeply offended, while everybody watches to see what he will do next.

"Fine! I accept your challenge and I assure you that I will not be the one to lose!" I have to try really hard not to laugh at his dramatic performance. He even pointed at me for added effect. I think the reason he hasn't told his friends about us is because he likes doing this sort of thing too much.

"Alright, but I'll only play if there is something at stake." Yami looks a bit confused, but hides it instantly. I might as well make the game a little more exciting.

"If that's what you want." He tells me in a diplomatic tone. I grin evilly and step to the opposite side of the table from where everyone else is and nod slightly, motioning for him to join me. He understands and walks up close to me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, I'm just giving them more of a show and besides, it makes it more fun if there's something at stake, right?" I whisper back.

He sighs softly. "Fine, what do you want to bet on?"

"I don't know, you pick something."

"Um, if I win, you have to cook for me for a week."

"That's stupid. It has to be something bigger."

"Um, then…" His eyes light up with an idea. "Then, if I win, you have to kiss Anzu in front of everyone."

"What?!? That's just wrong!" I say way too loudly. It is at this point that I realize everyone is staring at us from the other side of the table, trying to discern what we are saying.

"You wanted a bigger risk, didn't you?" Yami says quietly, trying to beat me at my own game. The competitive light in his eyes incites my own instincts to fight back.

"Okay then. If I win, you have to kiss me in front of everyone." A look of surprise and fear races across his expression, fractionally dimming that competitive light. He searches my eyes for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to accept my terms.

"Alright… I don't have to worry, because I know that I am going to win!" He says defiantly, for everyone to hear, before returning to his end of the table.

His determination has soared and he is ready to beat me. We start playing and I take a slight lead, but Yami quickly catches up and soon we are tied at six goals each. The puck starts to go back and forth faster and faster. Finally, I hit it at apparently just the right moment and angle for the puck to fly off the table, narrowly missing Yami's head. I stare in astonishment, while Anzu runs to pick up the puck. I try my best to non-verbally apologize to Yami without the others noticing and luckily, he notices.

"There's no need to be so rough, you two!" Anzu says as she returns the puck to Yami.

Yami's competitive nature fully restored, we resume the game. Eventually, I finally see an opening and I stretch to my full reach to hit the puck hard into Yami's goal, scoring the last goal.

I can't help but smile in triumph, mainly because I can't believe that I actually beat Yami. I look over to Yami, who is simply stunned. The others are all murmuring amongst themselves, expressing their own surprise in the victory.

"See Pharaoh, you can't win all the time." I tell him arrogantly. "Now, hold up your end of the bet!"

Everyone turns their attention to Yami, wondering what our bet was in the first place. I mention it only because that is expected from me, but I certainly won't force the issue. I wonder if he'll actually do it. I'm just glad I didn't have to kiss Anzu. I know Yami never would have let that one go.

Yami meets my gaze and from the panic in his eyes, my smug façade softens immediately. He's clearly not willing to go through with the bet, but his pride won't let him withdraw and he doesn't know what to do.

"Well, Pharaoh? Not willing to go through with your side of the bet? I guess I can let you do it later, I know you always keep your word. Until then though, it will be our secret." I tell him in a condescending tone, but Yami looks to me, grateful for my words.

There's a tug on my sleeve and I find Yugi at my side. "What was the bet?"

I lean down and whisper into his ear. "I said that he had to kiss me in front of everyone."

"That's mean." He tells me with a small laugh.

"He was going to have me kiss Anzu." I tell him, attempting to redeem myself somewhat.

Yugi's eyes go wide in surprise. "Okay, I think that was worse... for you anyway."

Yugi makes his way over to Yami, through the small crowd of people pestering Yami about the terms of our bet. After a few statements from Yami, most of them disperse, going back to what they had been doing originally. Only Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda remain around Yami. I approach the outer edge of the small gathering, hoping that Yami is not still being badgered about losing the game.

"Hey Bakura, that game was amazing! See, you should come to the arcade more often with us and maybe you'll find other games you're really good at." Anzu exclaims, unfortunately involving me in the conversation.

Yugi comes up to me once again. "You said you'd play a game with me, so hurry up!"

"Yami, what's that mark on your neck? Did you get hit by the puck?" I hear Anzu ask, sounding very concerned. This catches my attention immediately, considering I know exactly what that mark is probably from. I really didn't think that kiss was enough to bruise him.

I stop and turn around, monitoring the situation. Yugi holds up as well, not saying anything and only sensing my apprehension. I watch as Yami becomes slightly flushed and puts a hand over the mark. "It's nothing; the puck probably just grazed me."

Jounouchi has this comical look of serious contemplation and suddenly, an idea hits him, much to my dismay. "I know what that's from!" He playfully nudges Yami in the arm, wearing a sly grin. "You've been making out with a girl and you didn't tell us?"

"Really? Is she pretty? How long has this been going on?" Honda starts interrogating. Anzu just looks entirely shocked about the whole possibility. Yami notices me standing nearby and his eyes send a plea for help. I don't know what I can do though, without being completely out of character.

"It's nothing like that… I don't have a girlfriend, guys… sorry to disappoint you." Yami tells them without the usual confidence backing up his statement. Jounouchi and Honda seem discouraged for a brief period, until Jounouchi decides to speak up once again.

"Is it a guy then?" He says, in a slightly lower tone. Yami's eyes get almost as big as Yugi's, clearly displaying his surprise. "Because it's okay if you do have a boyfriend. You can always tell us."

Hm, that was not quite how I expected him to finish that sentence. Oh, well. Better for Yami I guess. Yami still looks as if he is about ready to panic, though. I know he doesn't want to blatantly lie to his friends again.

"Hey Pharaoh! Come tell your pint-sized hikari to stop bugging me, before I decide to throw him into the pinball machine over here!"

Yami breaks out of his near panic attack and quickly hurries through the others, to Yugi's side. Luckily, we are far enough away from the others that they can't hear us. Yami takes Yugi's hand and steps back a couple paces, giving me a nasty look for show.

"You owe me one." I tell Yami, trying not to look too comfortably in his direction.

"I think we're even now, after that ridiculous air hockey game." Yami retorts.

"Anzu was the one who insisted that I keep playing. So, don't blame me."

"You're the one who suggested there be some sort of wager." Yami's voice rises slightly.

"You're just mad because you lost." I state with a smirk.

"I'm not mad."

"Sure… when was the last time you lost any game?"

He glares at me for some time, making it fairly obvious that he was lying about being mad. Well, I can consider that payback for the pink hair.

I look around to find that there is no one in our immediate vicinity any longer. I slide a hand along Yami's cheek and watch as his anger melts away. "I didn't mean to push you into doing something you weren't ready for. But, you still have to fulfill your end of the bet... someday."

"I know. Sometime soon, I'll be ready to tell them."

"Are you going to keep your side of the bet?" Yugi chimes in, reminding us of his presence.

"Hell no! I won, remember?" There's no way I would have done that even if I had actually lost. I would have killed her first. "And if you mention that again, I'm not going to play any video games with you."

Yugi pouts, but pulls me in the direction of the video game anyway. "Fine…"

Giving one last glance over to Yami, making sure he is alright, I let Yugi lead me away while Yami goes in the opposite direction. Hopefully, I can survive the rest of the evening without doing any more damage.

To be continued-

Phew! Well, that was a long chapter… I thought it would be nice to have more of a light-hearted chapter after all the angsty stuff lately, although I really like writing that. So, tell me if you liked it and leave a review!! My goal is to hit 300 reviews with this story, but somehow I doubt that will happen… so help me out!


	26. Alone in the Woods

Is anyone still out there? Ah, well, I at least know there are a couple, so I apologize profusely to those who have been waiting so long for the next chapter. I've had an absolutely amazing amount of crap happen to me, which hasn't really cleared itself up, so this is only the first half of the chapter. I figured I'd post what I have so far, so at least you could have something. I know… I'm a terribly mean author.

To my wonderful reviewers:

major-rocket-fan: Thank you for the hugs, I definitely needed them.

XabunaiX: I always finish what I start, so be sure that I won't leave this fic unfinished.

Time-Again: Yeah, that's addressed a bit in this chapter. I know I kinda made it seem really back and forth. And thanks for reviewing along the way, I like to see how people's opinions of the story progress as they move to the next chapter.

Kewie: Thank you very much! Yeah, I laughed pretty hard while picturing Bakura's hair too… I'm so glad you like my writing style, although I think it has sort of shifted over time, but oh well. Yay for cookies!

Relinquished: Wow, people are recommending this story to others? Thank you!

Neflanthir: Heh, heh… evil-friendship-thing.

Chibi Nao-chan: Yay, more cookies! Yes, I have been thinking about more in the future, but I have a different one-shot story I want to write first.

And thank you very much to Yami's Chan, trekkie-54, Linzy, Akisame, Aramis-chan, nobody, nOnymOus-19, dragontiger1, fatlazikat, Kiharu-sama, Lyn/Lin, and everyone else who read but didn't review.

Chapter 25

Alone in the Woods

"I can't believe you talked me into this…"

"I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I roll over on the soft grass, turning to face him.

"It means that you're pretty easy to convince or manipulate." Yami says as he rolls to his side as well. His typical smirk is even visible under the faint moonlight.

"I am not."

"All I had to say was one sentence and you gave up."

"But it's not fair. You said that 'it mattered to you' that I came on this idiotic camping trip with you and your friends. How was I not supposed to feel guilty if I said no after that kind of a line?"

He slants his eyes and moves closer to my side. "Always with the whining… Face it. You're just getting soft."

"How can you say that? You're the one who is still afraid of telling his friends about us! Between the two of us, I am certainly not the one who is_ soft_."

"I am not afraid! Besides, you're the one who wanted to come out here and look at the stars with me. Doesn't seem like something a ruthless Tomb Robber would want to do."

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while, since it's hard do that while trying to keep this ridiculous secret." Yami glares at me through the darkness and sits up in annoyance, with his back to me.

"It's not ridiculous. I will tell them eventually, when I'm ready."

"No you won't. It's been how long, Yami? How many times have you said that you would tell them? I think you like deceiving them, that it's some sort of adrenaline rush for you."

"I'll admit, there have been a few times when it has been fun, but there have been others… that weren't as amusing, if you'll remember since you were there for a few of them."

"So, why not tell them here?" I sigh and lay back in the grass with my arms crossed underneath my head. "It'd be perfect. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, where there would not be any distractions. Of course, if something went horribly wrong, we are stuck out here with them, though."

I hear Yami take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He has to be just as tired of keeping this secret as I am, doesn't he? Or am I the only one who is annoyed? I know I said I would wait as long as he wanted and not interfere, but this is becoming absurd. I don't want to force the issue, but maybe that is what Yami needs at this point.

"There's an easy way to solve this, you know. Remember our little bet from a while ago?" I hear a small laugh from Yami.

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that particular incident."

"I think if they saw that, they'd get the idea pretty quick. Maybe you should do that tomorrow while everyone is around. It's not like they've never seen Ryou and Malik kiss, it wouldn't be that different."

Yami laughs loudly this time. "Not that different! We're supposed to hate each other, according to the others. Somehow, I think there will be an entirely different reaction to our relationship than there was to theirs. Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"No and it shouldn't bother you either! Think of how many people already know about us. There are only three people on this stupid trip that don't. They are even outnumbered by the ones that do! Your other friends aren't going to hate you for this, so there's no reason to be worried."

"What happens when they find out that others were told before them, though? I'm afraid that they will feel, I don't know… less important."

"They are less important."

Yami turns around quickly, moving to lean over where I am still lying. "What!"

"I'm sure that they already understand the fact that Yugi is more important to you than them. And it's only natural for Ryou to have been told, as well. It was only a matter of time before Malik found out, considering the situation. I guess Kaiba is the exception to that though." Yami starts to say something, but I cut him off, already knowing his typical reply. "Don't give me that crap about all your friends being of equal importance. It doesn't work that way. It's obvious that Yugi is more important to you than Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda combined, but at the same time, it's only natural for that to be the case."

"You could be right… but I'll never admit to it." He smirks and leans back a bit. "So, where do you think you fall in your hypothetical little hierarchy?"

I sit up, not expecting the shift in questioning, though I know he is just trying to tease me. "I'd damn well better be at the top!"

Yami smiles devilishly, sending a shiver down my back. "Don't you think you're being a little too overconfident, even for someone of your personality type? How do you know you are more important than Yugi?"

"Because I am." I state plainly, not wanting to give in to his little mind games.

Yami moves closer and starts to poke me in the side. "But I've never told you as much, so how do you know?"

I sit up and grab his shoulders, pushing him to the ground, much to his surprise. "Then I'll just have to make you tell me!"

"You've never been able to force me into anything! Besides, how would it look if someone of my stature gave in to the lowly demands of a thief?" He smirks at me, letting me know that he is not about to lose this debate.

"Keh! That doesn't count any more, not in this time period anyway." Yami moves to sit up, but I don't want him getting away just yet. Before he can get very far, I casually plop down on his stomach, much to his dissatisfaction. "You're not going anywhere."

Yami gives me this indignant sort of pout and starts to punch my exposed sides. "Get off of me. You're heavy!"

"I am not. You're just scrawny. Besides, muscle weighs more than fat anyway, so I can't help it." I grab his fists and switch my position so that I am straddling his stomach.

"Get off of me or I'll scream." Yami tells me, almost laughing as he does. I love it when he makes threats that even he thinks are funny.

"Go ahead. I think it'd be quite entertaining. But I'm not getting up until you say it." He smirks, narrowing his eyes to let me know that he's not going to budge a single millimeter.

"Smug bastard…" I mutter aloud.

"And you aren't one as well?"

"You are certainly more full of yourself than I am."

"I'd say that there is considerable evidence to the contrary."

"You're such a stubborn ass, you know?" I tell him with a bit of a growl.

"What? Would you like me to just _let_ you win? I don't think you'd like that very much." He levels his voice a bit. "It wouldn't be as satisfying."

"I hate you."

"Ah, but I'm right." He smiles a little wider. "As usual."

I lean down closer to his face, my hair falling to frame his face. "Well, since it is obvious that I can't win at this sort of game, I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself by winning a different one."

Yami's eyes widen a bit having realized my insinuation. "You wouldn't. Not out here in the woods! What if someone heard… or saw us?"

"But doesn't the risk make it more fun?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Aw, and here I thought that the great Game King had more of a backbone than this."

"That's not going to work."

"You're no fun." I ease back away from him a bit. I guess my suggestion was a little too risky for him. "So, you're just going to hold out on me, then?"

"That's right." There's a complete lack of sarcasm in his voice that kind of startles me. Of course, he's probably purposely trying to freak me out.

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Arrogant Pharaoh!"

"Stupid Tomb Robber!"

"Egomaniac!"

"Drama Queen!"

"What are you then?

Somewhere in between the name calling, I vaguely notice a rapidly paced rhythm running along the soft grass. Yami suddenly stops and this look of confusion and then fear overtakes his once playful expression. I fall silent as well, immediately realizing that the sounds are approaching footsteps. We both freeze, holding each others gaze for a fraction of a second until my attention turns to a form emerging out of the darkness.

In a matter of seconds, much too short for me to react given my current situation, there is immense pain emanating from the side of my face and I am thrown from my position atop Yami.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Yami, asshole!" Unsteadily, I rise from where I landed on the ground, searching for the owner of the voice.

Figures, it would just have to be our luck that Jounouchi would happen to find us out in the woods. Unexpectedly, Kaiba emerges from the woods behind him as well, looking entirely unconcerned about the situation, of course.

Thoroughly enraged, I stand up straight and face Jounouchi. "I've been waiting for a chance to beat the shit out of you and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

I take a step towards him, but he does not back down one bit. "You'd better put your tail between your legs and run if you don't want to end up in a hospital."

Still nothing. Well, no one can say I didn't give him a chance. "Fine."

I race towards Jounouchi and he blocks my first punch but my second lands hard right in the middle of his chest, knocking him back a few feet.

Before either of us can move again, someone grabs my wrist and I turn to see Yami standing there, rather pissed off looking. "Why did you do that!"

"Why not? He punched me first! Besides, you could have stopped me before if you were so worried about him."

"I didn't think you'd actually hit him!"

"You should know me better than that, Yami! Nobody attacks me without facing some sort of consequence." I pry my wrist out from Yami's grip and take a couple of steps away from all of them.

Jounouchi stands upright once again, looking very confused. Kaiba actually looks like he might laugh, how odd.

"If you were around, why didn't you stop Jounouchi?" I ask Kaiba, letting him know that his presence has not gone unnoticed.

He smirks and takes a step towards me. "The thought of you getting your ass kicked was much too entertaining to pass up."

Yami moves so that he in between the two of us, knowing that due to that last comment, a fight is likely to occur.

Yami turns to a still puzzled Jounouchi and quickly changes the subject. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night anyway?"

Jounouchi moves closer, while rubbing his chest. I hope he has a nice bruise tomorrow, the bastard. "Um, well, I woke up and I was going to get some things from outside our tent, when I heard faint voices from the woods. Out of curiosity, I followed them until I recognized that it was you two and then I realized that you were arguing, so of course I came to stop you two from fighting."

He turns and points at me. "I don't know what the hell you were trying to do to him though."

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to have my way with Yami." I say with a sly grin, much to the horror of Jounouchi and Yami.

"Ra, Bakura! Don't say things like that! You're only making things worse." Yami comes over and drags me into a small circle with the other two.

"What? I was only telling him what he wanted to know."

Yami sighs aloud. "You always have to make things more difficult than they have to be, don't you?"

"It's more fun that way."

Yami takes another long breath and faces Jounouchi. "Bakura and I weren't actually fighting. We were just… playing."

Jounouchi still looks utterly baffled. I have to try hard not to laugh. "Playing? Wait a minute, what's really going on here?"

"Um…" Yami pauses for a moment, searching for his next words. "Ah, well, remember a couple weeks ago when you guys asked if I had a boyfriend?"

Jounouchi nods slowly.

"Well…" Yami reaches over and laces his fingers in between my own.

There's a brief silence. Click. And there it is. Jounouchi's brain has finally pieced everything together. He takes a step back in shock, his eyes wider than I have ever seen them. "But… You two… Together! So then…?" A wave of realization passes over his features. "How … How did this all happen? …How long?"

"It's a long story, one that is somewhat personal."

I turn and glare slightly at Yami. No one else needs to know exactly how this started. "Somewhat?"

"Don't worry." He says softly. "As for how long… I'd say almost six months now."

"Six months!" Heh, maybe Jounouchi will pass out. Then I can kick him all the way back to the campsite.

Jounouchi turns to Kaiba, still in complete shock. "Why aren't you surprised by all of this?"

"I knew." Kaiba says simply.

Another pause. Then, Jounouchi makes this very odd sound as if he is in pain and brings his hand to rest on his forehead. He then turns and stumbles back in the direction of the campsite.

The three of us watch as he disappears back into the darkness. I turn to Yami and smile. "I think that went well."

Yami rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"You know he's going to go back to the campsite and tell everyone else about this." Kaiba says matter-of-factly.

"That's alright." Yami tells him. "By the way, why were you out and about at this time of night?"

"Mokuba snores... loudly." Yami narrows his eyes skeptically, but says nothing more. "I'm going to head back. I'm sure everyone will be awake by the time I get there. That is, if Jounouchi hasn't stumbled off of a cliff or something to that effect."

Kaiba turns and walks back the way he came, leaving us by ourselves once again. Yami does not move, so I physically turn him towards me. "Are you okay?"

"That wasn't exactly a positive reaction."

"He was just surprised, that's all."

"… I don't know."

"Come on, we have to go back sometime." He doesn't look any happier about all of this. "Whatever happens, happens. Just don't worry about it."

"I suppose you're right."

"See, I can be right every once in a while." I start heading back through the woods. "Let's go back."

To be continued-

Next chapter is being written as you read this… It's all just a matter of finding some time to sit down and write! Once again, thank you for reading and leave a review to let me know you're still out there! The next chapter should be longer too!


	27. Fair Play

Aaahh! Finally, an update! It seemed like the world just didn't want me to finish this chapter, with all the things that got in my way. Oh, and as sort of a general notice, never buy an HP laptop! They suck and it was a big reason why it took me so long to get this chapter done. Anyways, enough of my angry ranting….

Thank you so very, very much to Sugar Moe, Yoko no Tenchii, Only-A-Minor-Threat, DJ Silence Yuy, XabunaiX, cute-little-Yugi, Reading Girl, trinn, Rima, Nenshou Kaen (yay, Bakura plushie!), Chibi Nao-chan, Mrpointyhorns, Yami's Chan, major-rocket-fan, Konniwa, Meagan, Beama Casey, Aramis-chan, LynLin, Kewie, Dragontiger, Kiharu-sama, Silver Mirror, Marjon, YamiMisao, Silvershadowfire, and strawberries and napkins.

I really want to say that I'm glad you all reviewed the last chapter and kept up with my fic, even though it took me so long to update. I always feel really bad about taking so long to update these last few times, but I didn't want to just rush a chapter either and of course… my damn real life always gets in the way. Thank you also to a few of my reviewers who have always shown me a lot of support. I hope you all like this next chapter.

Chapter 27

Fair Play

"Let's go back."

Yami practically grimaces at the statement, but he quickly adopts his classic dueler's façade. "Right. We should probably get back before they start making up their own conclusions about us. Although, I think our hikaris will try to stop that."

We start heading back at a brisk pace, as fast as the thick forest brush will allow. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to figure something out." I glance over at him, a little bit worried. Usually, it doesn't take him too long to plan out some sort of strategy for anything, but from his expression, I can tell he's still frantically grasping for some sort of solution.

"Do you want to stop then?"

"No, we should keep going." We begin to near the campsite and I can see the glow of a newly lit campfire. And I can hear voices.

Yami stops short of the clearing before anyone notices us and releases my hand. "Let me go first. Just let me find out what has already been said."

I nod in compliance and watch him go. I scan the area and notice Malik standing off by himself a small distance from the others, so I take the opportunity to quietly make my way to his side. He silently nods, acknowledging my presence. From here I can see and hear everything that is going on and no one looks to be very happy with the situation. Everyone is focused on Yami's sudden appearance, so I am not noticed. Kaiba and Mokuba are currently sitting outside of their tent, as if spectators at some sporting event. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu are practically interrogating Ryou and Yugi. Yugi actually looks like he might kill someone. That would certainly be something to witness firsthand.

There is a weighted silence as Yami approaches the small group. He opens his mouth to say something, but Anzu beats him to it. "Why didn't you tell us? I thought friends told each other everything."

Of the three, I think she looks the most hurt. Figures, considering her personality type. Jounouchi has apparently come out of his state of shock and appears to simply be angry now. Honda doesn't seem to be as affected as the other two, but is probably just reacting to their emotions. Well, at least they've stopped badgering Yugi and Ryou for the time being.

I watch as Ryou puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder, who still looks rather frustrated. I reach out to Ryou through our link, causing him to startle a bit and turn his attention towards me.

_Are you alright? They weren't being too hard on you, were they? Do I need to kick someone's ass?_

Ryou smiles softly, but the considerable amount of distress hidden underneath that smile is still evident. _No, I'm fine. But why aren't you over here with Yami?_

_He didn't want me to be, for now, I guess. They're not planning on lynching me are they?_

_No… I think they are just angry that they were left out of the loop for so long._

_That's to be expected._

I turn back to assess Yami's situation. His confident mask has yet to falter, but I wonder how long he can last. "I didn't tell you because I was uncertain about what manner of response there would be."

"But you told others? Why not us?" Honda counters, somewhat restrained sounding.

"The only ones who knew, knew out of necessity. Except for one, which was an accident." Yami tells them, keeping his voice level and his arms crossed in front of him.

Jounouchi takes a small step forward. "And letting your best friends know was not a necessity!"

Yami stands firm. "I had no idea how you would react. It was a new and uncertain experience for me at first and I was unsure how to handle the normal process of things. I wanted to introduce the idea of our relationship very slowly, but I couldn't figure out a way to accomplish that effectively."

"Don't you trust us Yami? I can't believe you've been keeping this from us for so long! It's not like we were going to end up hating you for something like this, even though it is Bakura we're talking about." Someone needs to die… 'Even though it is Bakura,' what the hell? I start walking towards the group, intending to defend myself after that last comment from Anzu, but Malik quickly takes hold of my wrist.

"Don't." Malik says with more determination than I've seen from him in a long time. I back down for the time being, figuring Malik just doesn't want me making things more complicated.

"See, this is what I meant. I knew you wouldn't be able to accept this for what it is." Yami says, raising his voice slightly.

Anzu looks surprised. I don't think Yami has ever been mad at Anzu before, but if she keeps going down the same path, it's going to happen sooner rather than later. "I'm sorry. It just seems so… odd for you to be with him."

"Yeah, are you sure he's not manipulating you or anything? We know what Bakura has done in the past." Jounouchi adds in, causing me to reflexively pull against Malik's hold on my wrist. I wonder what he'd think if he knew exactly how much manipulating Yami does.

"You can be assured that that is certainly not the case." Yami says forcefully. "Besides, you all seemed to be getting along with him lately… at least a little more than before. Why does the fact that I'm in a relationship with him change things?"

"Of course it changes things!" Anzu almost shouts. "It's you that's in the relationship with him. It's a little surprising."

"Yeah. I mean, we all have to ask, why Bakura? You two have always hated each other. Isn't there someone better suited to you?" Honda asks, immediately eliciting another attempt by me to free myself from Malik's hold. This is really starting to make me angry.

"Guys, don't you think that's a little mean?"

"Come on Anzu, I know you think there has got to be something weird going on too. Or are you just jealous because Yami picked someone like Bakura over you?" Honda argues back. This is getting out of hand. Yami takes a cautious step backwards.

"How can you say that? I'm happy as long as Yami's happy. I just want to be sure he actually is."

"I am." Yami says, but the others are too caught up in their own argument to notice.

"Stop trying to bully her, Honda!" Jounouchi yells, taking up a position in front of Anzu. This is getting ridiculous.

"You all need to stop!" Yugi tries to yell over them with his little voice. Of course, they continue to argue like idiots. This is ending now. Sorry Malik, I'm not going to let you stop me this time.

I start heading towards the group and Malik takes hold of my wrist with both hands, trying to keep me back, but I just keep on walking. "Bakura!"

The noise created by dragging Malik behind me catches everyone's attention. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi notice my glare of death and take a step back in fear. Yami moves towards me, probably intending to intervene if I try to hit anyone.

"Will you three dumbasses just shut the hell up and listen to what Yami has to say?" I tell them in a low, threatening growl, while wrenching my hand free from Malik. All three are still frozen out of shock and dread.

"Sorry." Each of them says without breaking my eye contact.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him." I say as condescendingly as possible, nodding in Yami's direction and then pointing at Yugi and Ryou. "And them."

They all look somewhat ashamed and finally do as I say. Yami sighs deeply, bringing a hand to his forehead. Once everyone's attention is back on Yami, he lets his hand drop and is ready to speak once again.

"Okay... Bakura is not manipulating me or doing anything of the sort, so you have no need to worry about defending me against such a thing." The three nod slowly. "I do trust you all, but I was afraid that this sort of thing would happen when I told you. Hence the reason why I kept putting it off for so long."

"But-" Anzu tries to interject, but Yami quickly cuts her off.

"Let me finish… Also, I feel I should be offended by the fact that you have basically been saying that Bakura is not good enough for me." Him? What about me? "I alone choose who I want to be with and that just happens to be Bakura."

I love being talked about as if I'm not here. Oh well. "So, there is nothing weird going on and I am happy."

Yami stops, waiting for some sort of reaction or the next person to say something. Anzu is the first to speak up.

"As long as you're happy… then I guess that it's okay."

"You guess?" I ask her, raising my eyebrow.

"I wasn't trying to say that I thought you were a bad person, Bakura… but, it just seems very odd to think of Yami with you." She explains to me.

"But I am a bad person." I tell her, laughing manically much to her horror. I stop abruptly and glare straight at her. "Except when it concerns Yami."

Everyone turns and stares at me skeptically. I look over at Ryou, while smirking mischievously, and he just rolls his eyes. What? I was just trying to be funny.

"Yami, is this what he's like all the time?" Honda asks hesitantly.

Yami sighs loudly and grabs my arm, pulling me to his side. "Yes… Unfortunately."

His expression is basically telling me to behave, but without warning, it shifts into something a little more frightening. "Actually, he's usually as docile and obedient as a Pharaoh's slave."

I practically face fault, along with everyone else. "Ra Yami, you're worse than I am."

"You're the one who started it." He throws back without hesitation.

"I never said anything about you."

"You were the one who had to make things worse."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh yes, Bakura. It was very effective." Yami says, his words practically spelling out sarcasm.

"You're the one who's so damned sadistic."

"You know I can't help myself. It's too easy when it comes to you."

"Fine. Have them think whatever you want; they're your friends. Just leave a little of my dignity, okay? Just a bit… Please?" I ask cynically, raising my hand and showing him exactly how much of my dignity to spare.

Out of nowhere comes laughing. Both Yami and I turn to see Jounouchi who is holding his sides and laughing rather enthusiastically. After about a minute, he manages to catch his breath and exhales one last time to settle himself. "Ah… you two are funny… I think I'll go back to bed now."

He then promptly returns to his tent, leaving the rest of us utterly lost as to what has just occurred.

"Well, that was, um… not what I had expected." Yami states while still staring at Jounouchi's tent along with the rest of us.

Honda shrugs. "I guess that's the end of that, then." He follows Jounouchi's example and enters the tent as well.

Anzu waits until Honda disappears and turns back to the both of us, still looking somewhat distraught. Saying nothing, she approaches Yami and softly hugs him. Then, she quickly hurries back into her tent.

"She's still not happy with the situation." Yami says slowly.

"Well… don't worry. I don't think she is the type to hold a grudge against a friend for very long. Everything just needs to sink in a little bit."

Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all approach where we are standing. "Are you two going to be alright?" Ryou asks.

"Of course we are." I walk over to Yugi and put an arm around his shoulder. "And to make things even better, Yugi is going to switch tents with me for tonight."

Yugi looks up at me with this expression that's filled with disdain, but lets me have my way despite his disapproval. "…I'll go and get my things."

Malik suddenly appears as if an idea has just hit him right smack in the side of his head. "Ah! I can't wait to tell everyone back in town."

"Malik… You don't need to make some public spectacle out of all this." I tell him.

"But, it would be fun." Malik says while trying to pout.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Ryou says as he takes hold of Malik's arm and pulls him towards their tent. Yugi emerges from his former tent, carrying his sleeping bag, and follows Ryou and Malik, glaring at me as he passes by.

We turn and wait for a reaction from Kaiba, who is still standing by us with Mokuba. "You…" He points directly at me. "… are an idiot." Oh. Thanks.

"And you…" He moves to Yami and sighs loudly. "You, I still don't understand."

With that, he takes Mokuba by the hand and they walk back to their tent. I don't even know what to think of that sort of reaction. I guess I don't even completely understand Yami. But I suppose that always leaves room for surprises.

There is a loud rustle and I turn just in time to see my things violently thrown out onto the ground outside my former tent. Heh heh, I must have really pissed off Yugi.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Yami tells me in a flat voice. I go and gather my things, joining him in the tent afterwards. We unzip our sleeping bags, spreading them out to form a makeshift bed for the two of us. Once underneath one of the sleeping bags, Yami instantly snuggles up close to me. I put an arm around him and bury my face in his hair.

"You know that tomorrow, everything will be the same and nothing will have changed between you and your friends. They don't really care about the fact that you are with me. They only care that you are happy." I tell him in a quiet voice, hoping to calm any last doubts he has about the entire incident that just occurred. I receive no response though.

"Yami, you are way too stubborn about dwelling on things that don't matter. Just don't think about it and go to sleep." Still no response.

"Yami…" I push away from him a bit to be able to look at his face. I'm amazed to find him already asleep… or maybe he's just become really good at faking he's asleep. Either way, I am rather tired too and should go to sleep myself. I pull him close to me once again and close my eyes.

----------------------------------------------

"Time to wake up, you two!" Gods, what is going on? There's a terribly bright light everywhere except for a dark figure I can't yet make out.

"Bakura, I can't breathe…" Says a strangled voice beside me. I realize that after becoming startled, I may have tightened my grip on Yami a little too much.

"Ah, sorry about that." I let go of him and sit up, allowing my eyes to adjust to the higher magnitude of light. Slowly, Jounouchi's features become visible. What a wonderful way to start my day…

"I hate you, Jounouchi." I tell him plainly, as I get up and shove him from the zippered entrance to our tent.

"Love the hair this morning, Bakura." He throws back at me. Dammit, I can't help what my stupid hair looks like after I've slept on it.

"You do not want to start something with me this early in the morning, dog." I tell him, not at all in the mood to deal with his ridiculous pestering. Before Jounouchi can say anything else, Kaiba appears beside us looking his usual annoyed self. Though, I'm sure that I have him beat in that category at the moment.

"You and the dog need to get over here before your breakfast is eaten by the others." He says in a somewhat perturbed manner. I can't tell if he is in a worse mood than normal though.

Jounouchi shrugs and follows Kaiba back to where all the others are.

Yami finally comes out of the tent after composing himself a bit and we walk over to join everyone else. It will be very interesting to see how this day goes.

"You're finally awake!" Anzu says, greeting us as we approach. How can she be this damn happy, this early in the morning? It's just not human.

I sit down next to Ryou and take a sandwich and some other random things to eat. He greets me as he usually does with a soft smile and I proceed to finish my breakfast. Yami has seated himself next to Yugi and he has a semi-distracted air about him, so I assume he is talking with Yugi through their own link. Everyone else is behaving as they normally would though. I don't think anyone is even forcing himself to fake the appearance of normalcy just for Yami's sake. It's as it always has been.

"So, what does everyone want to do today?" Anzu asks in an inquisitively cheerful tone that about bursts my eardrums. I hope she doesn't expect a response from me, not that I couldn't think of a few particularly interesting things to do involving knives and explosives and such.

"Well, we could always go hiking." Yugi suggests tentatively.

"I think there's a lake off of one of these trails too, so we could go swimming!" Mokuba adds. Gods, please let us not go swimming.

"I've heard that there are some beautiful fields of flowers around the base of this mountain." Anzu suggests. Someone shoot me now… please.

"Flowers? Come on, Anzu, no one wants to do that." For once, I have to admit that I am grateful to Jounouchi.

Anzu makes an unsatisfied face. "Fine, what do you want to do then?"

"Um, we could always play some sort of game…" Jounouchi suggests.

"Yeah, like Capture the Flag!" Honda says, finishing Jounouchi's sentence. I have not heard of this game, but it can't be as bad as hiking up some mountain.

"A game sounds fine to me." Yami tells them all. Figures. Of course he would be interested in any sort of game.

"Does everyone want to do that?" Anzu asks. There are a few 'sures' and 'yeahs' and some nodding heads, but no objections. I guess I have no real reason to shoot down the idea.

"Okay, then it's settled. After we all finish eating, we'll set up to play. Has everyone played Capture the Flag before?" She asks. Yami, Malik, me, and Kaiba all shake our heads.

"Don't worry; I'll explain the rules to you guys!" Jounouchi says enthusiastically. "It's really easy."

He takes us aside and then spends the next twenty minutes going through the objectives and rules of the game. I could really care less, since I don't need rules in the first place. Yami and Kaiba seem to be mentally taking notes though. I don't know how they can make sense of Jounouchi's terribly random way of presenting the information. It seems that Malik has even tuned out already.

He finally stops carrying on and I sit up out of my bored slump. "So, did everyone get all of that?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." I tell him, standing from where I had been sitting. I walk several steps away from them and stretch my arms upward. The others disperse back into the main group.

"So, this actually requires some running?" I ask Yami unexcitedly, who has stood and is approaching me. Maybe hiking would have been easier.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be too bad… even for those of us who are not in the best of shape." He comments.

"Hey, I'm in-shape!"

"I know…" He smirks and comes a little closer to me. I catch him by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against me, much to his surprise. A slight panic appears in his eyes and he looks briefly, but nervously, over to where the rest of his friends are. But they don't seem to really be paying any attention to us.

"You know what I just remembered?" I ask with a soft, sly voice.

"What would that be?" He knows I have something sinister in mind and puts a hand on my chest as if he's going to push me away any moment.

"Our little bet we still have left unresolved." His eyes widen ever so slightly, but he quickly covers any sort of reaction up.

"I figured that you had forgotten about it." Yami says nonchalantly, but I know he's bluffing.

"Well, I hadn't. So, now is as good as time as any, especially since it shouldn't be too much of a surprise to anyone now."

"Fine, if that's what you want." He says calmly.

"Then do it."

"Do what?" Now he's just stalling.

"Kiss me, in front of all of your friends." I break eye contact for a fraction of a second to make sure that at least one person can see us.

"Okay, then I will."

"Go ahead." He pauses for a moment. Then with some measure of determination, he swiftly pushes up on his toes to give me a short kiss on the lips.

Heh… he's not going to get away with that.

I tighten my arm around his waist and lean down into him to continue the kiss. He protests slightly by pushing his hand against my chest a little harder, but that's not going to deter me. I easily deepen the kiss, making every one of my movements as long and drawn out as possible, keeping the sensuality of the scene at a maximum. Figure I might as well give everyone a good show to embarrass Yami as much as possible.

Before I am forced to jump him in front of everyone, I let him go. He steps back a bit, but I still have my arm around him loosely. From his face, I can see that he is not too happy with me at the moment. But he is actually blushing, so I can't help myself and start to laugh.

"Bastard." He says and punches me in the shoulder. I laugh harder.

"I know you liked it." I tell him while smiling devilishly. "Besides, I could have made it a lot worse. I was being nice."

"No, you were being your usual, terrible self." His anger is practically gone now, but a tinge of blush still remains.

"But that's what you love about me."

"Yeah… but do something like that again and what will happen to you will pale in comparison." Ah, now that was a real threat. Haven't heard one of those from him in a while.

I pull him close once again so that I can whisper in his ear. "You know how much it turns me on when you become so composed and so intense at the same time."

"I know." He reaches down and hooks a finger around a belt loop on my jeans, tugging slightly on it. "And I'll show you exactly how intense I can be the next time we are alone."

I smile deviously and let him go. "Is that a promise?"

He smiles in much the same manner as he starts to walk away from me, back to the tent. Suddenly remembering what started the exchange, I look around to see if we caught anyone's attention. Rather disappointed, I find that no one seems to have noticed or if they did, they are not paying any attention now. All of the others are just going about their regular business. Damn. Oh well, at least I still managed to embarrass Yami.

Looking around briefly, I find Ryou sitting by himself behind his tent, reading a book. He smiles to me as I sit down beside him.

"Not too thrilled about playing this game either?" I ask him.

"No, I think it will be fun. I was just getting in some quiet time before all of the excitement." He sighs and closes his book, setting it beside him on the ground. Then, he moves closer and leans his head on my shoulder.

"And do you have any idea how tired I am?" Ryou says in a soft, but exhausted voice. "Last night was bad enough, but Yugi in our tent made it worse. He doesn't snore loudly, but it is enough to keep me awake."

I run my hand over his hair gently. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I only wanted to be alone with Yami after such a crucial event. Though, it didn't seem like it really affected him too much afterwards. Maybe he was simply relieved that it was finally over and done with. I don't know."

"I think you're probably right. You just worry too much."

"I do not." I tell him a tad forcefully.

There is a small laugh from him. "Yes you do. It may not have always been directed towards the most appropriate things, but you have always worried too much about things. You just have to truly learn to let things happen as they happen."

There is a comfortable silence as I contemplate his words. I turn slightly to see his face, finding that his eyes closed. He must really be tired. I wonder if he is already asleep.

_I saw what you did to poor Yami._ I hear softly through our link. Guess that answers my question. _And so did most everyone else._

_Really?_

_You wanted them to see?_

_Yeah, well, Yami and I had this bet from some time ago…_

_I probably shouldn't ask._

_It was just a way to embarrass him, that's all. Nothing too bad._

_You're so mean._

_He likes it. Besides, he's just as mean to me._

You two have such an odd relationship. If I were you, I would still hold back a bit, so the others can get used to the idea of the two of you being together. I thought Anzu was going to about pass out when she saw you kissing Yami. I'm not sure if it was out of shock though…

Heh heh, that's great. Did we startle anyone else?

Well, Kaiba almost completely ignored you, Jounouchi did a rather amusing double take and quickly walked away while blushing, and Honda just stopped, considered the situation silently, and then left.

Aw, that's not too entertaining…

I think maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. But, then again, that is nothing new for you either.

The sound of approaching footsteps distracts my attention from my internal conversation with Ryou. I watch as Malik comes around the side of the tent.

"Ah, so here you are!" He exclaims, causing Ryou to open his eyes and lift his head off of my shoulder.

Malik pauses for a moment and adopts a less carefree appearance. "My, aren't we being close? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were cheating on me, Ryou."

Ryou starts to say something, but I cut him off by wrapping my arms protectively around him. "There's no use hiding it anymore Ryou. He's mine now Malik, as he always has been!"

Malik grins, happy that I am willing to play along. Might as well, I'm kind of bored anyway and it has been a while. Malik carries on dramatically, as only he can. "How could you Bakura! What about Yami?"

"What about me?" Comes a very cynical voice from around the tent. Yami then appears, only to see me clutching onto Ryou as if Malik is going to hurt him.

"Bakura is cheating on you." Malik plainly tells Yami.

"Don't say that!" Ryou exclaims as he stands up quickly, breaking free of my grasp.

I stand up beside him. "It's alright Ryou. It's time he knew."

Ryou looks very nervous and uncomfortable. It's almost as entertaining to torture Ryou, as it is Yami.

Yami looks from me to Malik and then to Ryou, shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You two need to start coming up with more plausible scenarios."

Malik and I look to each other, somewhat confused as to Yami's meaning. "I mean really… Bakura? Cheating on me? Who else would be willing to put up with him besides me?"

There is a stunned silence; one that Ryou is the first to break. "Yami, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No." Yami states firmly. Luckily, Ryou is in front of me, so he cannot see me briefly lose my composure. I can't believe Yami is going along with this one.

"Bakura can be disagreeable at times, but it's not like he's a constant menace." Poor Ryou is practically pleading to Yami.

"No, I am convinced that I am the only one suited to deal with his personality type." Yami tells him in a strictly analytical tone.

"I can deal with him perfectly fine and had been long before you came along." Getting almost defensive, Ryou edges a little towards Yami.

"Somehow, I think you are only including select time periods." Yami says haughtily. Ryou's expression practically does a one-eighty.

"Yami, how could you be so cruel as to bring up what is already long in the past!" Ryou cries out, severely startling everyone involved in the little performance. "I thought that you certainly had more of a heart than that."

With that last mumbled sentence, Ryou buries his face in his hands and starts to softly cry. Yami, Malik, and I stare in absolute bewildered silence. I didn't think that he would ever take our joking around this seriously. I can't even remember the last time I made him cry.

Yami is the first to move, stepping up to Ryou from where he had been standing. "Ryou, we were just joking…" A muffled sob comes from Ryou. "I didn't mean anything by it. We were just playing around. Really."

I move around beside Yami and by this time Malik has gone to Ryou's side as well, resting a hand on his back.

"Ryou, we were just messing with you, so don't cry." I tell him, trying to do anything to make him stop. It's obvious that Yami feels horrible about the situation, but has no idea how to really handle it.

"Ryou…" I say softly. Abruptly, Ryou drops his hands from his face to reveal the complete lack of tears in his eyes. He smiles wide and deviously, causing each of our jaws to drop clear to the ground.

He reaches forwards and pokes Yami on his forehead. "Gotcha."

"Gods, Yami… He's a better actor than all of us put together." I say after I finally find my voice.

"That was evil Ryou, especially coming from someone like you." Yami tells him, only to elicit another enthusiastic smile from Ryou.

"I just figured that I would add some more drama to the scene." He says in his cute little innocent voice.

We all pause when we hear footsteps by the tent. Anzu comes into view. "Hey! There you guys are." She stops, looking puzzled for a moment. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Ah, no. We were just talking." Yami quickly says.

"Okay." She says skeptically. "Well, we are going to start the game soon, so you guys should get out here."

She begins to walk away and we all mindlessly follow her. Once we are out in a small clearing a small distance from the campsite, everyone else slowly appears and gathers together. As the last people join the group, Anzu steps out, in front of us.

"So, who wants to be team captain?" She asks.

"I do." Kaiba declares.

"I would like to be." Yami says at almost the same time. And then there is nothing more said.

"Alright, I guess that takes care of that." Anzu says. "You two come out here so you can pick the people for your teams."

They do as she says, spacing themselves out a bit and taking up much the same arms-crossed, determined to win no matter what the game, sort of stance. It's amazing how physically different the two look, but still have such similar mannerisms.

"Okay, we'll decide who picks first by a coin toss. Yami, you call it in the air." She says in a manner much too official considering the situation. She steps between the two of them, reaching for something in her pocket and eventually producing a coin. She flips the coin high in the air and Yami calls it.

"Tails."

Anzu catches the coin, rests it on the top of her other hand, and then uncovers the coin.

"Heads." She says with some degree of surprise. Ah, it's been a while since I've seen Yami lose at anything, even if it was just a coin toss. Heh, I guess the "Heart of the Coin" was not on his side. I mentally smack myself… that was just bad.

"Kaiba, you get to pick first." She tells him and then walks over to join the rest of us. Yami looks less than happy about the situation. Of course, he's not exactly used to losing, so it's under-

"Bakura."

"What?" I wasn't paying enough attention to notice who had said my name.

"Go, you're on Kaiba's team." Anzu says from beside me, as she gives me a shove in his direction. I give Kaiba a questioning glance as I come to stand in his general vicinity. Yami, on the other hand, glares intensely at Kaiba, but only for a fraction of a second.

"Jounouchi." Yami declares as his first choice. Again, practically the same interaction occurs between Yami and Kaiba, except reversed.

"Malik." Kaiba states as his next pick. It's rather amusing to watch as each one tries to pick apart the other's reasoning and strategy.

"Honda."

"Yugi." I don't think it will ever cease to amaze me how much Kaiba and Yami scowl at each other.

"Mokuba."

"Ryou."

"Anzu." Thankfully, she didn't end up on my team. The teams would have had to end up being uneven if I had been forced to cooperate with her.

"Now, everyone. Here are your own makeshift flags, since we don't have anything really proper for this." She hands us long strips of what appears to be an old towel.

"Man, why aren't there more girls here?" Jounouchi questions aloud, apparently to no one in particular. "If there were, I could put my flag like this."

He turns around and puts one end of his flag in the back pocket of his jeans. Everyone sweat-drops, except for Honda, who actually laughs.

"That's exactly why you don't have more friends that are girls, Jounouchi." Anzu tells him in an exasperated tone.

"Make sure to move your flag back to the appropriate place, dog. No one wants to have to grab your ass." Kaiba says dryly.

"You know you want to Kaiba!" Jounouchi taunts, obviously trying to provoke Kaiba into an argument. "Not like you'll even be able to get near me anyway."

Kaiba doesn't bother to dignify Jounouchi's comments with a response and simply crosses his arms once again. I notice Jounouchi and Yami mutter something to each other, but I can't make it out.

"Anyway…" Anzu emphasizes, trying to get back to the point. She holds up two large pieces of cloth that appear to be pillowcases. I wonder whose she stole. "These will be the team flags. You have twenty minutes to hide them, but they must still be in plain sight."

She hands one to Yami and Kaiba. We separate into our respective teams on either side of the clearing. Anzu explains the boundaries and then she tells us to go hide our flags. Our team follows Kaiba as he dashes into the woods at a fairly quick pace. After a few minutes, he stops at a rather large tree. "Ryou, can you climb about halfway up this tree and tie the flag to one of the branches?"

"Okay." Ryou takes the flag from Kaiba and beings to make his way up the tree.

"Bakura, do you have your deck with you?" Kaiba asks.

"My Duel Monsters deck?" I ask, rather surprised by the question. "No. We're on a camping trip, so I saw no use for them." Kaiba looks a bit frustrated, but I could care less. Yami didn't even bring his cards on this trip and I am certainly less attached to my cards than he is.

"I guess we'll have to use one of mine then." Kaiba reaches in a pocket and produces his deck.

"Do you always carry those with you?" I ask derisively, knowing that if he brought them here of all places, he probably does. Kaiba narrows his eyes slightly, but decides to refrain from answering. Shit, that means he wants me to do something.

"What do you want me to do?" Malik and Yugi come close, curious about the answer as well.

"You can use your power to make the monsters materialize without a holographic projector, can't you? I've seen you do it before."

"Yeah, but why do you want me to do that out here?"

"We can guard our flag with one of my monsters." He simply states. Malik snorts as he tries to keep his laughter in.

"Isn't that going a little far for such a stupid game?" I tell him, trying not to laugh myself. Does he always have to take everything so seriously?

"I don't think that doing that is very fair." Yugi says with some apprehension.

"Who cares about fair, Yugi? Here, give me a card and I'll do it." I say, holding a hand out to Kaiba. I guess there's no harm in adding in a little surprise for the other team.

He takes the first card off of the top of his deck and puts it in my hand. I turn it over to see which monster it is. "A Blue Eyes! Kaiba, don't you think that's a bit of an overkill? Besides, this is much too big for me to sustain for any sort of extended time period."

"Fine. What about this one?" He holds up the Blade Knight.

"That, I can do." I take the card from him. "It'll take a minute because it's been a while since I've done this."

Concentrating my power into the card, it begins to softly glow and finally, several feet in front of me, the monster appears as a sort of apparition. After fulfilling my role, as Kaiba sees it, he immediately takes control, addressing the monster himself. I suppose that's fine, considering that his monster probably wouldn't listen to me in the first place.

"You will conceal yourself until someone other than the people here approaches this area. Guard this tree from intruders, but there is no need to kill them." Kaiba says in a clear tone. Signifying that he is finished, Kaiba nods, and the Blade Knight disappears. I put the card in my pocket so that I can sustain its energy.

"I expect that card to be undamaged when you return it to me at the end of the game." Kaiba is way too obsessed with his cards.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, waving him off as I begin to head back towards the clearing. I wonder what Yami did with his team's flag.

Our teams meet back up after the twenty-minute restriction and then Anzu officially begins the game. First, Kaiba directs us all to a dense area of the woods.

"Okay, this is where we will have the jail. Ryou, you will be the guard. Malik you will stay with Yugi a little ways back from the dividing line to catch anyone who tries to get into our territory. Bakura and I will be on the offensive. Does everyone have that?"

"Kaiba, in the end, just promise me you will remember that this is just a game of Capture the Flag and that you won't do anything drastic. I mean, the Duel Monster guarding our flag is bad enough…" Yugi says, obviously going through each one of the things that could possibly go wrong in this sort of situation. Somehow, I don't think that Kaiba is going to listen to him at all. But… somehow, I don't really care.

"Yugi, you need to learn how to think bigger every once in a while." Kaiba tells him. Yugi merely sighs, signaling that he has come to the conclusion that it is not worth wasting any more energy on an already lost battle.

Kaiba waits to see if there are any other objections from the team and nods when he receives none. "Okay. Let's go then."

We all begin to walk in our assigned directions. I turn to find that Kaiba has already disappeared. I sigh loudly to myself, wondering if Yami's team is having as much fun as we are. I suppose I should at least make an effort.

Walking at a fast pace towards the other team's side, I quickly detect rather clumsy movement through the woods. Ducking around a tree, I watch as Anzu comes through, completely oblivious to my presence. She stops to look around for our flag, hastily walking around in the area. Yugi and Malik are not doing a very good job of watching our border.

Stealthily, I walk up behind a patch of tall undergrowth that she is near and crouch down until I am ready to pounce. Still having yet to notice me as she stumbles loudly around, I watch as she passes the end of the bushes and I silently spring forward.

Instantly, I cover her mouth with my hand, muffling a surprised scream and pull her backwards towards me. Remembering the rules of the game, I grab her flag from its place hanging at her waist. I let her go and she turns around to face me, her eyes wide with horror.

"My God, Bakura! You shouldn't come up behind someone like that in a game like this. I thought I was going to be kidnapped or killed!" What? I don't see what her problem is.

"Well, you didn't have to worry about being killed. I don't have any of my knives with me at the moment." I tell her in an overly reassuring matter, just for fun.

She stares back at me, not knowing if I am serious or not. Breaking the silence, I walk behind her and give her a shove towards our jail. "Come on. You can go say hi to Ryou."

"How does Yami even manage to put up with you?" She asks a little bitterly, probably about being caught so early in the game.

"Ah, well, it's more like we really just put up with each other."

"That doesn't make any sense." She stops and turns around, startling me a bit.

"Why not?" Why is it so hard for her to envision a relationship between Yami and me? Maybe she is bitter about Yami choosing me over her. She needs to keep walking so I can get rid of her at the jail.

"It just seems like you two have a less than typical relationship." She says timidly.

"So? Besides, exactly what aspect of Yami or me is typical?" I tell her, more than ask.

She's a bit taken aback by my statement and starts to walk again. "I suppose you are right." She stays silent for a few moments and then speaks up again. "Are you happy with him?"

Almost tripping in astonishment, I manage to regain my balance in time to form a coherent response. "Of course I am! What kind of question is that, anyway? Ra, you worry way too much for one person."

She makes a sound in agreement and continues walking on forward in silence without any more questions to pester me.

I drop her off shortly afterwards with a smug smile, feeling that I have at least contributed a little to this ridiculous game. "Here's one of them."

Ryou smiles as I set off for my original destination once again. I weave throughout the woods, putting a minimal amount of effort into the entire procedure. The others must be keeping to the other side or either they are taking some roundabout way of getting into our territory.

I cross the dividing line into Yami's territory. I'm sure Kaiba is already somewhere over here, unless he was distracted by catching someone on our side as well. Though, I wonder if he would even bother with that. Oh well, I should really just try to end this stupid game.

Wondering aimlessly around the woods, I try to decide where Yami would hide his flag. But, it's not like I am terribly familiar with this part of the woods, or any of it for that matter, so I really have no idea.

Ah! I spot Yami to my left, heading away from me. He is only casually walking though. I wonder if he wasn't really into the game as much as I thought he was.

I use almost the same tactics to creep up behind Yami without having him notice. It takes longer than it did with Anzu though. Yami is much more aware of his surroundings and I have to take my time getting close to him. Little by little I get closer and closer behind him remaining as silent as possible. I pause, watching as he appears suspicious, probably wondering if someone is close by. Before he can become any more conscious of my presence, I jump from my hiding place behind a tree, tackling him from the front which causes us both to fall in a small clearing of tall grass.

"Bakura!" He gasps in astonishment. I smirk triumphantly as I reach down and take his flag. Yami's expression suddenly becomes puzzled.

"Bakura, you do know that you can't take my flag if you are in my territory." My smile drops quickly from my face as Yami reaches up and swipes my own flag. Damn. Maybe I should have paid better attention to the rules.

"Well, you still can't bring me back to your jail if you can't get up to do it." I promptly wrap my arms around his torso and practically lay on top of him.

"This isn't being fair…" He whines, knowing that he can't really escape the situation.

"I don't remember anything about this sort of thing in the rules. Besides, this is a nice alternative to having to run around trying to find some piece of cloth." I say, resting my head on his upper body. With my ear against his chest, I can hear his heart racing from my sudden action. It's amazing how well he always controls his breathing and facial expressions to cover up the fact that he was scared, even if this is just a game of Capture the Flag.

"Bakura…" He chides.

I groan loudly in disapproval, sliding my arms from underneath him and crawling up his body a little ways so that I can fold my arms under his head, making it so that we are almost nose to nose. "Just let other people do the work… They can get by without us. Besides, it's not like your team can win anyway."

"And why is that?" Yami asks a tad suspiciously.

"Because there's a Duel Monster guarding our flag." I say, answering with an attempted innocent smirk.

Yami rolls his eyes, that being the extent of his somewhat less than satisfactory reaction. "I suppose that was your doing?"

"It was Kaiba's idea."

"Ah, you're so funny you know." He sighs and gently closes his eyes. I rest my head back down onto him, immersing myself in the sound of the soft wind making its way through the tall grass around us. This stupid trip wasn't so bad after all. I wonder how long Yami will allow me to keep him here.

"Tired?" I ask quietly, trying not to disturb the tranquil atmosphere that has developed around us.

"No, not really."

"Then what is it? It's certainly not like you to duck out of any sort of game for an extended period of time. And you didn't even seem to care about the fact that you are going to lose."

"I guess I just wasn't in the mood."

"You're lying." I tell him flatly and lift my head up once again so I can see his face.

"No, I'm not." He says while he finally opening his eyes back up. "It's just… I think that finally telling them about us has released a great deal of stress from the back of my mind and the relief from that is finally catching up with me. Since it is so quiet here, let's just stay like this for a while, okay?"

"That's perfectly fine by me." I say, staring back into his deep red eyes. He slides his hands up to either side of my face and responds with an equally intense gaze. There's nothing more for him to worry about, nothing looming in the back of his mind… and it's as if he doesn't know what to do anymore. When I really think about it, since we've been together, he's never been without some sort of fear or apprehension concerning some aspect of our lives. And now, there is nothing left… nothing left but total freedom. Maybe now, I can finally be allowed to see all of what goes on inside that head of his.

He lifts his head slightly, touching his nose to mine and then lightly kisses me. Even though the action was brief, the emotions that linger behind are intense, but reassuring in a way that leaves me breathless.

He rests his head back on my arms, letting his hands fall to my shoulders. Before he closes his eyes once again, Yami smiles briefly, in a manner that I had not expected from him. A smile that says 'I love you' in countless unspoken ways, a smile that leaves my eyes wide in astonishment, and it was certainly a smile I had never imagined ever actually witnessing.

Once again, a comfortable, soft silence falls over us, though I am still slightly gaping from the recent display of unhindered emotion. Regaining my composure, I lay my head back down, burying my face into his neck and closing my eyes. The first person to disturb us will surely die.

Taking a couple long deep breaths, I bask in the calming effects of the smells the wind brings from the grass mixed with Yami's own scent. I could almost fall asleep right now, if it weren't for the fact that I want to relish in every moment of such a rare experience for the two of us. Maybe since they all know about our relationship now, when they figure out where we are, I can just tell them to go away instead of having to worry about appearances.

Losing complete track of time, I immerse myself in the subtle sensations caused by everything around me. I know this won't last forever, but it seems like it already has.

A piercingly high-pitched scream suddenly jolts us both back to reality. We both sit up and think about the possibilities of what could have happened. Realization visibly hits both of us at the same time.

"Anzu must have run into your stupid Duel Monster by your flag." Yami states with a certain amount of aggravation.

I smile and stand, pulling Yami up with me. "It's not mine. And it's not like it's going to hurt her or anything."

Yami gives me one of those 'That's not the point,' sort of expressions and begins to drag me in the direction of the scream. "Let's go. I'm sure Anzu lecturing you on the principles of fair play will be punishment enough."

"But what about Kaiba? This isn't fair…" I protest as we run through the woods.

"Life isn't fair, Bakura. Haven't you figured that out by now?" He says, locking eyes with me as we run, time seeming to slow as he briefly flashes that smile at me once again. "But, it's not all that bad, is it?"

He turns away and dashes ahead when my strides slightly falter, taking in the meaning of his words. No, life isn't all that bad anymore, now that I think about it.

To be continued (one last time!)-

Heh, heh, bad cliché ending… oh well, it's not that corny is it? Is it?

My gods! I can't believe it took my sixteen pages to finish this chapter… It wasn't supposed to be this long. Hopefully it didn't put any of you to sleep. I was just trying to tie up some last little unresolved issues. Let me know if you liked it and there will be one more short chapter as sort of an epilogue.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Location: Jounouchi's house.

Target: Leftover Christmas decorations. Specifically, a lighted figure dressed in red and white connected to several deer-like things in the front yard. In addition to glowing cheerfully through the darkness, the old man's arm is mechanized so that he waves back and forth slowly.

I guess the whole setup was just too happy for Yami's liking, not that it doesn't considerably annoy me as well. I mean, who comes up with all these weird holiday icons anyway? People in this time period have rather odd imaginations.

Anyway… that, combined with the recent development that Yami feels he has to offend a large number of people instead of targeting one person with our little pranks, has lead us to the current scene. I've decided to simply sit back and be amused for the time being.

"Do you think they'll hear us?" Yami asks as we emerge from behind a couple of trees at the edge of Jounouchi's yard.

"Their music is pretty damn loud and most of the windows are covered with decorations, so I doubt it. They probably won't even notice until everyone starts to leave."

"It just seems like the thing is too close to the house." He says as we walk slowly through the snow, approaching the large, offensive decoration.

"This was your idea; you can't back out now, Yami." I tell him with a hushed voice.

"Right, right." We arrive in front of the fat man in the sleigh and Yami stops to glare at it for a second. "I've never liked this old man character anyway. Something about him just bothers me."

I laugh a bit under my breath. "Yeah, I've never understood the whole Santa thing either."

From inside his jacket, Yami pulls out a small container of black paint and a brush and then moves to where Santa's hand is slowly rocking back and forth. He dips the brush into the paint and tries to follow the hand as it moves. This, however, proves to be rather difficult for Yami as he attempts to haphazardly paint the moving target.

"Ah! Stupid thing!" I laugh at Yami's frustration, desperately trying to keep my voice down. Yami enjoys pulling pranks, but they can't be sloppy, they have to be done well.

Abandoning his current tactic, he grabs hold of Santa's arm and forces it to stay in place. He quickly begins to paint the first, ring, and pinky fingers of the waving hand.

The thought of seeing Santa flipping off Jounouchi's entire neighborhood makes me smirk as I watch Yami, that is, until I notice the arm jerk a bit, trying to resume its mechanical pattern of movement. The strain on that probably isn't very good and there is most likely a considerable amount of electricity going through this thing. My smirk drops from my face as I consider all that could possibly go wrong at this particular moment.

"Y-Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Not with something like this!"

"You have so little faith."

"But you're going to set it and you on fire or something!"

"I'm almost finished!"

As if on cue, sparks begin to fly from Santa's elbow, causing both of us to jump back away from the thing. The waving arm slows to a halt and the entire setup flickers on and off.

I glare at Yami in a rather exasperated manner. He looks back at me and shrugs. "What? It's not like you're any better at this electrical stuff."

"Yeah, but at least I know when to stop before I create too much noise and get caught!"

"We're not going to get caught. You said so before that-" As he says this, I notice the front door open and Anzu steps out.

I immediately tackle Yami, throwing us both into a snow bank. He begins to protest, but I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

"Quiet, you're going to give us away." I whisper to him.

I raise my head a bit, figuring that my hair will blend in better with the snow than Yami's and watch as Anzu notices the damaged display and hurries back inside, most likely to tell the others.

"Run." I drag Yami to his feet and we take off through the trees. We keep running until we are far out of the neighborhood. We stop to catch our breath in the local park that we frequent.

"You know, I'm sure that they've already figured out that it was us." I tell him.

"So. They can't do anything to us if they can't find where we are." He says with a sly grin.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work forever." I sigh and cross my arms.

"Aw, you're not mad are you?" He asks in a sarcastic tone as he practically bear hugs me and nuzzles his head underneath my chin, shoving his damn hair in my face. "I know it didn't go as well as planned, but it was still fun. Right?"

"I'm not mad. It's just I don't want to be lectured by Anzu, because I'm always the one that gets lectured, even if you are the one that causes trouble… like I'm responsible or something." I shudder, remembering all the horror I have had to endure because of that girl. If only Yami would let me kill her once and for all.

"That's why this is so much fun, I have the perfect person to take the blame!"

"Bastard." I grumble.

He grins, but an idea visibly pops into his head, distracting him from whatever he was going to say next. He lets go of me and pushes up his coat sleeve to look at his watch.

"I almost forgot! If we don't hurry, we're going to miss the fireworks!" He grabs my hand and we start to walk at a fast pace.

"I don't think there's going to be any fireworks; look at the clouds."

"You always have to be so pessimistic…" He says.

"It's just habit."

Because of Yami's quick pace, we arrive in the area for the fireworks display early. There's hardly anyone around the main area. I'm sure everyone else assumed that the fireworks would be cancelled because of the weather. Even though, we still make our way slightly into the woods to find the same bench from last time.

I brush off the snow from the bench with my sleeve and we sit down. Yami immediately snuggles close to me, but I can see the disappointment in his eyes as he stares up at the thick clouds. I put my arm around his shoulders and hold him tight. It's not too cold outside but it is still nice to have someone so warm next to me.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while, letting our adrenaline high wear off, until I notice a few snow flakes fall around me. More begin to fall, faster and faster until it becomes hard to see too far from us.

"It's snowing…" Yami mutters softly.

With no wind whatsoever, the snow silences all of the noise around us. The only thing I can hear is the dampened sound of the snowflakes as they hit the ground. It's funny, I can't even hear Yami breathing. He must be holding his breath as I am, enveloped in the uniform silence and yet hesitant to break it at the same time.

Startling me slightly, Yami jerks and takes in a quick breath. He sits up straight and looks at his watch once again and then to me.

"Happy New Year, Bakura."

"Happy New Year." He smiles and I run my hand along his cheek, drawing him closer to me so that I can kiss him.

It amazes me that after all this time such a simple and repeated act can still have a dramatic effect on me. The deafening silence around us roars in my ears as he pulls me closer and his warmth consumes me. It has become perfect this way. Neither of us needs to put into words the things that both of us lack the eloquence to do so elegantly. Instead, this accomplishes the same thing, we can just sense it and that is all either of us needs.

I never would have imagined that things would have turned out this way. It's only been a little over a year, but at the same time, it seems like much longer to me, long enough to think of being with Yami as a natural thing. We've both changed dramatically, but there are still aspects of our personalities that have endured for thousands of years. Although a lot has happened, I think we are both happy now, without any worries as to what has happened in the past.

After a time, we part, sitting back from each other. I look at Yami and can't help but smirk devilishly, causing Yami's eyes to get just a little bigger. I reach over and gently tug on the downwards pointing side of his bangs. The snow that had accumulated on the top of his bangs now falls over his face,

Yami pouts childishly. "That was mean."

"I know, that's why I did it." I tell him, not able to keep from laughing a bit. Feeling a little bad, I softly brush the snow from his cheeks and nose.

"There. Is that better?"

"No."

"Aw… Then how about now?" I lean down and begin to bite at his neck near the back of his jaw line.

"Ah! Okay, okay… stop, before I'm forced to jump you here in public!" I laugh a little louder as he shoves me away and stands up from the bench.

"It's not like anyone is out here to catch us anyway." I tell him as I stand up as well.

Yami turns and I notice that glint in his eyes that makes me shiver. He walks up to me and puts his hands on my chest, pressing his body against mine.

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't hold back." He whispers in a smooth tone. In one swift movement, he shoves me backwards as he sweeps his foot across my ankles, sending me down into a deep snow bank.

"Yami! You devious, little… Ah!" He promptly jumps on me, making me sink further into the snow. "Yami, you're going to pay for this later!"

"You know threats won't work on me." His arrogant smirk shows itself, knowing that he indeed has the upper hand. He reaches to unzip my jacket, making me just a little nervous.

"Yami, this really isn't the place for this. I was joking earlier and besides, it's a little cold out here." He can't be serious. A snow storm isn't exactly the best place for this sort of activity.

"I know you were, but I'm not."

"Yami-" Suddenly, Yami freezes and in the silence, I can vaguely hear voices.

"Where are they? I can hardly see with all this snow."

"I don't know. I thought I heard voices coming from over here."

"Hey! There they are!"

Yami smiles and quickly gets up off me. "Well, I guess we'll have to continue this at a later time!"

And he takes off running. The bastard. "Yami! Dammit, you could have helped me up at least!"

"But this way I get a head start. You are the faster runner after all!" He yells back at me. I struggle to pull myself out of the deep snow, but not before I am pelted by several large snowballs.

As I manage to get to my feet, one hits me in the head and I hear Yugi laughing. "That's what you get for ruining Jounouchi's decorations!"

I see Anzu, Jounouchi, and everyone else approaching me and I start running after Yami. "It wasn't me!"

Most of the snowballs fly past me, luckily, but they don't give up their chase too easily. Yami will have to pay for this later. And why won't they believe that it wasn't me? Oh well, I guess things will never change, will they?

The End.

Ah! The end! I can't believe I'm finished, although the fic was technically finished with the last chapter, but this is just a little extra fun. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me and bugged and nagged me to finish the next chapter. I'm surprised that so many people were interested in this fic, but I'm glad I had people that were annoyed when I didn't update for a while.

Anyways, I already have plans for another darkshipping fic that I want to write, but I have to venture into another fandom first.

So, I would really love to know what everyone thought of the fic as a whole, even though I look back at the first chapters and am amazed at how much my writing style changed, but that was quite some time ago. I hope to hear from all of you readers and thank you very much again!


End file.
